Kurama, Vestigio de un Amor Imposible
by The Shadow Lady
Summary: Después de la unificación del Makai, Yusuke y los Muchachos encuentran un tiempo de paz; sin embargo, reconres pasados y disturbios en el Makai, llevarán a este grupo a pelear de nuevo y encontrar... el Vestigio de un Amor Imposible... Terminado! T.T
1. Un Tiempo de Tranquilidad

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de Yu Yu Hakusho, espero les agrade y me dejen sus reviews! n.n plis? lo actualicé por algunos pequeños cambios que le hice pero la escencia sigue siendo la misma!**

**Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y seguirlo, pero sigo trabajando duro en él para que no pase de nuevo!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_VESTIGIO DE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE_**

**CAPITULO I: UN TIEMPO DE TRANQUILIDAD**

Después de la unificación del Mundo del Mal y ya con las cosas más reestablecidas en aquel lugar; Yusuke finalmente regresó al Mundo Humano a sentar cabeza con su tan querida Keiko…

_– Cómo sé que no te irás de nuevo Yusuke? – _cuestionó Ukimura con un tono de voz bastante desconcertado, a lo cual el muchacho no supo qué contestar – _Lo ves, aún en lo único que piensas es en las peleas!_ – le decía más en forma de reclamo que otra cosa

_– No Keiko, ésta vez estás muy equivocada!_ – cerrando los ojos y con un tono de voz apacible que la chica no se esperaba – Estoy muy interesado en ti y en nuestro futuro juntos…

_– Pero no has dejado de pensar en que volverás a intentarlo!_ – le interrumpe la muchacha aún en el mismo tono

_– No voy a mentirte… mucho me habría gustado ganar el torneo, pero… de haberlo hecho, no habría aceptado si eso implica que tuviese que renunciar a ti!_ – la joven se quedó helada – _Keiko, Te Amo y he regresado para que nos casemos, como te lo prometí!_

_– Yu…su…ke…_

_– Te demostraré que eres tan importante para mí, como para renunciar a todo ello, ya que en éste último torneo, aprendí que mi razón de las peleas sólo era por pelear… así, que he decido luchar por otra cosa y eso eres tú!_ – la muchacha estaba inmensamente feliz, de que al fin, la antepusiera a sus tontos pleitos – _Le pediré a tu padre que me de empleo… _– tomándole las manos con fuerza y a la vez con ternura…

Y a pesar, de que la promesa de matrimonio seguía en pie, decidieron esperar a que ésta terminara la escuela; sí ella había esperado por 3 largos años, que más daría que él esperara a que concluyera sus estudios, eso sin contar que Urameshi aún tenía sobre sus hombros la aviso de ser eliminado, por ser aún una "amenaza" para el Mundo Espiritual por su ascendencia de Masoku…

En tanto Kazuma Kuwabara, continuaba con sus estudios preparatorios al igual que Suichi Minamino, quien decidió cambiarse a la misma escuela que su amigo; de ésta manera la amistad formada, seguiría fortaleciéndose día con día; a pesar de que Kurama no dejaba de ser el centro de atracción de las chicas al igual que su compañero…

– Kazuma… – una fuerte voz fémina se escuchó detrás de la puerta – _Estás estudiando verdad?_

_– Shiziru, por qué siempre me molestas con lo mismo?_ – poniendo su peor cara

_– Déjala Kuwabara, lo hace por que se preocupa y por que quiere lo mejor para ti!_ – la apacible voz de su amigo le hace reaccionar

_– Tienes razón; aunque siempre es tan mandona…, no deja de tener atenciones para conmigo… _– y recordando de pronto – _Oye por cierto; qué ha pasado con esa chica que te busca todos los días?_ – provocando que el muchacho se pusiera un poco rojo – _Esa chica Yuca… es linda no lo crees Kurama?_

_– Yo… yo no estoy interesado en eso!_

_– Pues deberías… _– como si fuera algo obligatorio – _Estar enamorado es algo que te da fuerzas y te hace sentir completo!_

_– Claro, como lo que te sucede cuando ves a Yukina!_

_– Así es! _– no se dio cuenta hasta el momento en que vio que Suichi, se estaba aguantando la risa – _Te estás burlando de mí!? _– tomándolo por la solapa del saco

_– Para nada Kuwabara… _– quitándose la mano de encima – _Sólo que creo que nunca… habrá una chica para mí!_ – suspirando – _Al menos no de esa forma!_ – y volteando su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto, tratando de evitar más el tema; mientras Kuwabara lo ve con algo de tristeza por lo dicho por el muchacho

La familia de Suichi, seguía uniéndose día a día, ya que la feliz pareja y su hermano, se habían convertido en lo más importante para él, además de la escuela y la relación con los chicos.

Hiei, seguía en el Mundo del Mal, por la tarea que se le había encomendado; la misión de patrullaje continuaría, hasta que el reinado de Enki terminara; de cualquier forma el quedarse en aquel lugar era sencillamente… como estar en casa…

_– Qué tal el patrullaje?_

_– Es un fastidio! _– contesta él con indiferencia al tiempo que se tira en un sillón frente a ella

_– Un fastidio?_ – expresa ella con intriga – _Siempre me contestas lo mismo cuando esa joven Yukina viene a visitarte… _– Hiei pronto cambió su rostro de indiferente a sorpresa – _No será por que…_

_– No es de tu incumbencia Mukuro!_ – volviendo a su estado agresivo de costumbre y levantándose de golpe, agrega – _No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo otra vez! _– dejándola sola de nuevo en ese lugar

_– Aún no entiendo por qué, es que no le dices realmente que eres su hermano, después de todo Shigure te devolvió tu pago!? _– pensaba Mukuro mientras lo observaba alejarse

_– Por qué no pueden dejar de estarse metiendo en mis asuntos?_ – cavilaba el joven demonio en tanto se apartaba de ahí

Yukina su media hermana, de vez en cuando lo visitaba, ya que después de todo y a pesar de que él, era un ser muy solitario y reservado, hacía que de alguna forma su compañía la tranquilizara; talvez era por el hecho de que muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Hiei, era su tan añorado hermano del cual, ya había abandonado su búsqueda, aunque no del todo.

Yukina permanecía viviendo con la Maestra Genkai, quien en su Templo escondía (por decirlo de alguna forma) a Puh, la contra parte de Yusuke y en el cual, habitaban apaciblemente y sin problemas, disfrutando la compañía de los muchachos que de vez en cuando, iban a visitarlas…

– Hermosa Yukina…!? – gritaba como siempre desde la entrada al Templo, el galanazo de Kuwabara

_– Kazuma! _– contestaba con su gran sonrisa

_– Maestra Genkai, qué gusto de verla! _– decía Shiziru a la anciana

_– Por qué es que el tonto de Kuwabara, no se da cuenta de que Yukina ni por enterada, de que él está enamorado de ella!?_

_– Yusuke!_ – Kurama dándole un codazo en el brazo, para que no fuera a decir alguna otra barbaridad, que Kazuma pudiese escuchar

_– Puh! _– expresa Keiko al ver al animalito, salir de su lugar de residencia – _Estás tan hermoso como siempre!_

_– Urameshi quisiera poder decir lo mismo ¬.¬! _– en son de desquite ya que sí, alcanzó a escuchar lo que su amigo dijo

_– Qué has dicho?_ – y empezando su típica batalla campal entre ambos muchachos

Las relaciones entre Koenma y el rey Enma, habían progresado un poco, al menos el joven príncipe, de vez en cuando recibía una invitación por parte de su padre, para que le visitara y platicaran un poco, ya fuera mientras disfrutaban de alguna comida o sólo de beber relajadamente un Té; sin embargo, como el Rey lo había dicho, a su debido tiempo le impondría el castigo correspondiente al pequeño Koenma, ya que por su falta y desobediencia, debía de cumplir con su sentencia, antes de que pudiese volver a sus actividades y labores, en el Mundo Espiritual…

_– Ha llegado el momento de que se te imponga tu castigo…_

_– Padre!? _– expresa muy nervioso el pequeño príncipe al gigantesco Rey

_– Sé que lo que hiciste, en esa ocasión fue lo mejor… _– a Koenma le resbalaban unas gotas de sudor por ambos costados de su rostro – _Pero me desobedeciste deliberadamente… y ahora ese muchacho Yusuke Urameshi…_

_– Él no es ningún peligro para la humanidad… Padre!_

_– Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello? _– le interrumpe el enorme Rey

_– Talvez Yusuke no sepa otra forma de vida, más que la de las peleas y el peligro… – _y tomando valor _– Sin embargo, él ha cambiado mucho desde que volvió del Makai!_

_– Aún así y a pesar de que su sangre Masoku, ahora duerme apaciblemente en él, no quiere decir que esté dominada totalmente por ese muchacho!_

_– Sí tan sólo tuvieras más fe en mí, te darías cuenta de que Yusuke, no es más que un simple muchacho que haría todo, por proteger lo que más ama!_

_– Lo que más ama ese chico son las peleas!_ – expone el padre – _Y en algún momento te demostraré tu error!_

_– Te equivocas una vez más…! _– sintiéndose desilusionado, ya que siempre había considerado a su papá, como alguien de gran sabiduría y comprensión

_– Una vez más me contradices?_

_– No padre!_

_– Como sea, ya es hora de que recibas tu castigo… _– el pequeño Koenma estaba sorprendido y asustado, mientras que el Rey cerrando los ojos, le dijo – _Tomarás tu forma mortal y te quedarás en el Mundo Humano, sin tus poderes, por el tiempo que yo considere necesario! _– y de esa forma el Príncipe regresaría a la tierra, como el muchacho ventiañero común y corriente, que siempre paseaba por la ciudad como anteriormente lo había hecho; con la única diferencia de que su Mafukan (chupón), esperaría por él, en el Mundo Espiritual, para seguir incrementando la energía en sí mismo. Al salir Ugry lo estaba esperando con lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Botan

_– Señor Koenma! _– dijo su demonio espiritual

_– Ya deja tus dramas Ugry, bien sabes que no me agradan!_ – le dice con firmeza pero sin poder evitarlo, ambos se abrazan y pusieron a llorar

_– Príncipe Koenma! _– expresó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – _Yo seré quien lo escoltará hasta el Mundo Humano!_

_– Gracias Botan!_ – volviendo a su compostura como si nada hubiese pasado; partieron al nuevo destino del joven

Sin más contratiempos y con la tranquilidad en los tres Mundos, ya habían pasado poco menos de un año, después del regreso de Yusuke. De alguna forma las actividades en el Makai, comenzaron a distorsionarse de una forma verdaderamente extraña y sólo, aquellos que tenían grandes poderes demoníacos, podían percibirlo levemente…

* * *

**Tschüs! n.n**


	2. Un Antiguo Enemigo Resurge

**CAPITULO II: UN ANTIGUO ENEMIGO RESURGE**

Unos seis meses antes…

En algún lugar muy pero muy recóndito del Makai, una chica se adentra a una cueva que la lleva a lo más hondo de éste mundo. Ya en ese lugar, encuentra una enorme roca que tenía un pergamino, con el sello impuesto por el rey Enma, el cual ya estaba muy deteriorado y ella al tocarlo, terminó por romperlo y con esto, la grandísima piedra comenzó a moverse, develando lo que había detrás de ella.

Dentro de esa cámara, un joven de unos veinte años de edad, con un semblante bastante demacrado y con su energía muy debilitada; pero aún así con una intensidad, que ni el más fuerte de todo el Mundo del Mal, podría igualar en condiciones similares, a las que él se encontraba…

– _Te he estado esperando… _– con una voz suave pero muy varonil, le dice a la chica quién lo mira con algo de temor – _Acércate para que pueda verte mejor! _– estaba recostado en una cápsula

– _Qui… quién es usted?_ – pregunta temerosa – _Por qué es que me ha traído hasta aquí? _– aún con temor continúa cuestionándole – _Qué es lo que quiere de mí?_

– _Todo te será contestado a su debido tiempo mi querida niña, por ahora sólo quiero que me traigas unas cuantas cosas, que necesito para poder salir de éste lugar, además de comenzar a recuperar mis fuerzas!_

– _No, no lo haré!_

– _Claro que lo harás, mi querida niña… _– viéndola directamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa – _Ya que yo te daré todo lo que tú deseas!_

– _Nisiquiera me conoce…. así que cómo podría usted saber, qué es lo que realmente deseo… _– éste rápidamente le expone

– _Te daré todo lo que necesitas, para que puedas vengarte de ese monstruo, que destruyó todo en tu vida…_

– _Yo… yo creo saber quién es usted… _– expresa muy sorprendida, tras reconocer de quién se trataba – _De verdad haría todo eso por mí?_

– _Claro, ya que tú eres todo lo que necesito… _– le dice éste incorporándose levemente y tomar la barbilla de ésta, que estaba parada junto a él – _Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme… Anyanka!_ – con una cálida sonrisa que por un momento, la cautivó de tal forma, que se embelezó de él

– _Haré cualquier cosa que me pida… _– el demonio la atrajo hacia sí, para que se recostara en su "cápsula". Ya estado ella a su lado, le acaricia su cabello, para después abrazarla con ternura para que ésta, se quede dormida junto a él

En el Makai ocho meses después…

El disturbio de energía maligna, comenzaba hacerse presente poco a poco y cada vez más, de tal manera que sólo los más fuertes de ese mundo, presentían algo… más no sabían exactamente qué era de lo que se trataba, ya que pareciera ser tan sólo como tener un mal presentimiento, lo cual provocó que a más de uno, le diera la impresión de sólo estar exagerando…

– _Qué sensación más extraña! _– pensaba el actual rey del Makai, Enki

– _Te ocurre algo?_ – su amada y borracha esposa Koko, le cuestiona; no tanto por preocupación, sino por la singularidad en la expresión del gobernante

– _No es nada! – _le contesta _– Talvez sea por el echo de pensar que nuevamente dentro de poco más de un año, volveremos a realizar el torneo, para elegir al nuevo gobernante y temo que la paz, que ha reinado hasta ahora entre los mundos, se rompa!_

– _Tú exageras! _– le responde con indiferencia – _Ya que como legitimo Rey, puedes pelear sólo la final y evitar que te descalifiquen y así, asegurar que puedas reinar por otros 3 años más!_ – la mira con tal inquisición, ya que nunca hubiese pensado en una opción como esa, de no ser por ella – _Por qué me miras así?_ – con el seño fruncido

_– No crees que sería algo injusto?_

– _No! _– con decisión – _Ya que de haber ganado yo, eso es lo que haría!_ – cruzándose de brazos, no sin antes tomar un gran trago a su botella, para después darle la espalda en señal de indignación, por la respuesta ante la proposición expresada por ella

– _Tienes razón querida!_

El Rey Enki, se queda considerando lo que su esposa le ha dicho y se dispone, para hacer los preparativos y después la invitación formal, para el evento…

Por otra parte, Yomi entrenaba fuertemente con su hijo Shura, en un lugar muy alejado de toda "civilización" del Mundo del Mal; éste era al mismo tiempo planicie y bosque, para mejorar las habilidades del ya no tan pequeño demonio…

– _Vamos Shura! _– le exige éste con firmeza – _Deja sólo de estar jugando…_

– _Padre… _– le responde con fastidio – _De no ser por que tú aún vives, yo sería el demonio más poderoso del Makai!_

– _No seas estúpido Shura!_ – dándole un buen puñetazo al chico, que no se esperaba – _Jamás debes de subestimar el poder de tus enemigos, ya que esa es la vía más rápida, para que pierdas una pelea… incluso la vida!_

– _Pero padre… no hay nadie más fuerte que tú! _– le insiste el adolescente aún sobándose la cara, por el golpe recibido

– _Siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú!_ – de poder ver aún, se lo hubiese comido con los ojos; sin embargo la expresión del rostro de Yomi, hizo que por unos momentos el chico se estremeciera

– _Está bien padre! _– levantándose – _Entrenaré más duro como tú lo quieres!_

– _Algún día me lo agradecerás hijo!_ – con una mano en el hombro y con su expresión más serena, ambos demonios se ponen en posición y listos, para reiniciar el entrenamiento…

En el Mundo Humano…

Yusuke trabajaba tranquilamente en el "restaurante" de los señores Ukimura, limpiando las mesas, sacando la basura y lavando los platos; a pesar de no ser algo de su agrado, lo hacía con gusto para demostrarle a Keiko, que él ya no era el mismo de antes y que ya había madurado.

De vez en cuando, al sacar la basura a los contenedores, se entretenía "jugando" con ella para tomar las cosas con la ligereza que lo caracterizaba; en ese momento una fuerte energía por detrás de él, lo hizo permanecer quieto, no por miedo ni nada parecido, sólo esperaba que esa persona, fuese quién diera el primer paso…

– _Así que tú eres Yusuke Urameshi… _– le escucha decir, aún sin voltear hacia ella – _No entiendo por qué es que eres una gran amenaza para el Mundo Espiritual!? _– continúa ella – _Pareces sólo un chico común y corriente, sucio y tonto!_

– _No sé quién seas… pero… _– expresa él y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa más, le interrumpe

– _No importa quién sea yo… sólo quiero que sepas que como Detective del Mundo Espiritual, te estaré observando muy de cerca… Yusuke Urameshi! _– y cuando él finalmente giró para ver a su oponente, esa persona simplemente había desaparecido

– _Un Detective del Mundo Espiritual? _– murmura – _Veo que después de todo éste tiempo en que me he mantenido al margen de cualquier pelea, el rey Enma no ha dejado de pensar que soy una amenaza para los humanos! _– con notable desilusión en la voz – _Entonces, será mejor que me los coma a todos…! _– con tono más alto y medio malévolo expresa, cuando otra voz se escucha enérgicamente

– _Yusuke! _– el joven al oírla, apareció en su rostro la expresión de susto y un frío, recorrió toda su espalda – _Deja de perder el tiempo y regresa a tus deberes!_ – con una gran sonrisa voltea y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza

– _Lo siento Keiko, me distraje unos momentos, mientras separaba la basura! _– con la mismo semblante tonto de siempre, le responde y al verlo así, la chica sólo agrega

– _Está bien Yusuke, pero es mejor que entres de una vez, tienes muchas mesas que limpiar!_

– _En seguida voy!_

Quién se hubiese imaginado que el súper rebelde, rufián y Masoku, de la escuela secundaria "Sarayashiki", ahora gozara de una vida tranquila, como un simple trabajador de un sencillo restaurante…!?

Más tarde en el mismo lugar…

Koenma y Botan, entraron como una pareja común de enamorados, salvo que no lo eran y al ver a Urameshi, con un mandil limpiando las mesas con tal destreza; no pudieron evitar reírse de él…

– _Yusuke Urameshi, el ayudante del año! _– jocosamente el Príncipe expresa

– _Ah Koenma! _– comenta éste – _Te veías mejor cuando traías tu chupón!_

– _Jajajajaja! _– la joven que lo acompañaba y el muchacho respondón, no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada, cosa que no le agradó mucho al otro chico

– _Muy graciosos! _– ¬.¬ – _No deberías de ser más respetuoso con los clientes?_

– _Koenma, tenías mejor sentido del humor cuando te encargabas de las cosas del Reikai!_

– _Deja de decir tonterías Yusuke! _– le grita éste – _Danos una mesa que tengo mucha hambre! _– de esa forma el chico rebelde, los acomoda en una y se sienta con ellos, a platicar unos momentos

– _Y dime Koenma, no has tenido noticias de tu padre?_

– _No, desde que fui exiliado al Nigenkai, no he recibido ni una sola señal de humo por parte de él!_ – con sus ojitos tristes y vidriosos

– _Ya veo! _– tomándose la barbilla – _Botan, tú sabes quién es el actual Detective del Mundo Espiritual?_

– _No lo sé Yusuke! _– le responde ella

– _Cómo es posible que no sepas quién es Botan? _– levantando un poco el tono de voz

– _Pues no lo sé!_ – contesta igual ella – _Mi misión ahora, es la de cuidar al Príncipe Koenma!_

– _Entiendo! _– tomando de nuevo el control

– _Pero… por qué lo preguntas? _– ya con serenidad cuestiona la joven mensajera

– _Hace un rato, recibí una visita por parte de esa persona, dijo que me estaría vigilando…_

– _Veo que aún mi padre no confía en ti, Yusuke! _– comenta el Príncipe – _Pero, por qué es que te preocupa saber quién es?, tú fácilmente podrías vencerle!_

– _No me preocupa saber quién es!?, tampoco que me tengan bajo vigilancia o por que sobre mis hombros, aún esté el aviso de ser eliminado a la menor provocación… sino que es Keiko quién me preocupa… incluso sus padres!_ – reitera éste – _No quisiera que se vieran involucrados en una pelea sin sentido por un mal entendido!_

– _Lo entiendo bien amigo! – _expone el chico de cabellos castaños _– Pero recuerda que durante mucho tiempo estuviste combatiendo y varias veces, sin razón aparente; por eso es lógico que crean, que no hayas cambiado hasta ahora y tan fácilmente!_

– _Yusuke! _– dice la muchacha – _Investigaré quién es su asistente y le pediré que no molesten a Keiko y ni a sus padres!_

– _Gracias Botan, con eso me sentiré más tranquilo! _– con éstas palabras, finalmente los chicos disfrutaron de sus alimentos, mientras que el otro regresó a sus labores dentro del establecimiento

Entre tanto Kurama…

Estaba en su cuarto sentado junto a la ventana, miraba a través de ella, sin poner su vista en un punto en especifico, mientras recordaba las palabras que Kazuma le había dicho unos días atrás…

– _"Estar enamorado es algo que te da fuerzas y te hace sentir completo!"_

_– Será que en verdad habrá una chica para mí en éste mundo… o seguiré siendo un zorro solitario como hasta ahora lo he sido? _– en ese momento la sonrisa de la chica Yuca, le viene a la mente – _No creo que ella sea la indicada para mí… sé que jamás entendería esa parte oscura que existió dentro de mí!_

Con estas palabras girando en su cabeza, se quedó por largo rato observando como es que iba cayendo la noche para dar fin, a un día más de vida…

En aquella profunda cueva…

– _Querida mía… es hora! _– la chica se incorpora de la cápsula y de pie junto a ella, mira a quien la ha despertado – _Ve y busca a éste demonio! _– poniendo la imagen de ese en la mente de ésta

– _Es un demonio poderoso… _– expresa ella sin voluntad – _No sé si me sea posible matarlo!_

– _No quiero que lo mates! _– dándole un collar – _Quiero que le des éste Oni Nekkuresu! _– y diciéndose para sí mismo – _Así podré apoderarme de su cuerpo y mente, para poder llevar a cabo mis planes!_

– _Cómo usted diga! _– y cómo si se tratara de una pareja, él la toma por la barbilla y besa suavemente sus labios, con esto la chica volvió a la normalidad, sonriéndole cariñosamente

– _Tú y yo… jamás nos separaremos ni volveremos a estar solos de nuevo… _– tomando su mano izquierda, acaricia el brazalete de Oro, que tiene incrustado un hermoso diamante color aqua, que ella porta en su muñeca…

* * *

**Hello!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que me sigan leyendo y dejando reviews... Arigato again!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! n.n**


	3. Una Nueva Amistad Se Une al Grupo

**CAPITULO III: UNA NUEVA AMISTAD SE UNE AL GRUPO**

En el Mundo del Mal…

Shura se había alejado un poco de donde practicaba con su padre, ya que quería por un rato descansar de todo ese entrenamiento, por que éste no lo había dejado descansar por más de seis meses…

– _Estoy arto de entrenar!_ – expresaba tirado sobre el pasto, con una pajilla en la boca y debajo, de un árbol cubriéndose de lo que sería un sol para ellos – _Lo único que he hecho estos últimos años es entrenar, entrenar y entrenar… blah!_ – aún gruñendo – _Shura, debes de ser más responsable…, Shura tienes que esforzarte más si quieres gobernar el Mundo del Mal!_ – arremedando el tono de voz que utiliza su padre al decir todo esto – _Bah!, cómo sí hubiese demonios más poderosos que nosotros!_ – observando como se filtraba la luz entre las ramas y las hojas, de ese frondoso árbol – _Debo admitir que los amigos de Raizen, Mukuro, Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama, pueden llegar a ser oponentes verdaderamente fuertes y difíciles de vencer… pero… estoy seguro que cuando alcance el nivel de poder de mi padre, podré vencerlos a todos ellos con facilidad…_

– _Eso es lo que realmente deseas hacer? _– una voz muy ajena a él, le hace incorporarse bruscamente y ponerse en posición de pelea – _Calma!_ – le dice con un tono muy apacible y casi seductor – _Sólo quiero que charlemos por unos momentos…_

Esa persona se acercó al demonio de manera muy tranquila, lo que hizo que el ahora ya adolescente, se relajara como si se tratara de un amigo de antaño, con quién se encontró tras una separación, para conversar de los viejos tiempos…

– _Sé muy bien que tu padre es un demonio muy poderoso y que pudo, llegar a ganar aquel torneo!_

– _Sí! _– con decisión responde – _De no ser por el estúpido de Yusuke, que le hizo perder mucha energía, además de fatigarlo físicamente, no habría sido descalificado en la quinta ronda y enfrentar en la final, al ahora Rey Enki y vencerlo! _– cruzándose de brazos con su expresión más de berrinche que de enojo

– _Lo sé! _– con una sonrisa chueca – _Por eso es que tu padre ahora, es tan estricto contigo!_

– _Sí! _– remarcando más su semblante – _A veces siento que lo odio por que me hace trabajar día y noche… sólo descansamos para comer o para refrescarnos un poco, cuando hace demasiado calor! _– recuerda todas las palabras que siempre le recalca – _Aunque sé que lo hace por que sabe que puedo ser el más fuerte! _– suspirando pero aún con enojo – _No sé porque no entiende que yo ya soy muy fuerte y le demostraré en el próximo torneo, que puedo vencerlo sin usar todo mi poder!_ – poniendo su puño cerrado frente a su rostro reafirmando sus palabras, en eso esa persona le toma el brazo y éste le mira sorprendido

– _Tengo un regalo para ti! _– de su bolsa saca el objeto – _Con esto serás el más fuerte de todo el Mundo del Mal y fácilmente, podrás vencer a tu padre, para que ya no tengas que seguir entrenando, como hasta ahora lo haz hecho!_ – esas palabras llenaron de felicidad la expresión del chico, quien no opuso la menor resistencia para colocárselo. Al momento de hacerlo, una luz envolvió a Shura e instantes más tarde, su apariencia cambió notablemente de un adolescente de 14 años a la de un joven de unos 16

– _La primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado! _– con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción expresó Shura en su nueva apariencia…

Nigenkai…

Por la mañana el nuevo y cálido rocío, bañó el jardín de la casa dónde vive Kurama con su familia. Tras desayunar, partió hacia la escuela y reunirse a la entrada de la misma, con su mal encarado amigo.

Mientras le esperaba recargado tranquilamente, en la barda junto a la reja del colegio, una chica con voz suave, le preguntó apaciblemente…

– _Disculpa… sabes cuál es el edificio "E"? _– al abrir los ojos para contestar la pregunta, se encontró con los grandes y aceitunados de ella, que tenían una expresión triste y a la vez bondadosa; sus largos y semi ondulados cabellos castaños, se movían con dócil gracia, debido a la leve brisa provocada por el pasar de los automóviles, que transitaban por ahí en ese momento

– _Es aquel edificio! _– señalándolo, con su tono de voz tan apacible, junto con su característica sonrisa, que ruborizó levemente las mejillas de la chica

– _Gracias! _– con expresión tímida e inclinándose levemente, le agradece para continuar a su destino

– _Quién era ella… Kurama? _– mismo que aún no le quitaba la vista de encima – _Kurama? _– insiste Kazuma

– _En esa chica… hay algo muy familiar! – _se decía así mismo _– Qué será?_

– _Por lo visto esa niña sí que te cautivó; no es así Kurama!? _– recalca el chico de cabellos naranja rojizo

– _No digas tonterías Kuwabara… _– responde éste – _Lo que pasa es que me pareció ser alguien conocido, pero no es así!_

– _Ya veo!_

– _Qué no piensan entrar o es que acaso se van a volar las clases de hoy? _– una voz detrás de ellos interrumpe los pensamientos de los dos chicos, que giran su cabeza hacia esa persona – _Ya casi es hora de empezar las clases y ustedes aquí, perdiendo el tiempo! _– al mirar las expresiones de ambos – _Jajajajajaja!_ – provoca una gota detrás de sus cabezas

– _Yusuke!_ – su chica dice detrás de él, suscitando que el rostro de éste cambiara a susto – _Qué es lo que haces aquí?, deberías de estar en el restaurante ayudando a mis padres!_ – el reclamo ocasiona las risas semisilenciosas de sus amigos

– _Keiko! _– responde con algo de nerviosismo y ella, con la misma cara inquisidora – _Éste… yo…_

– _Te escapaste verdad? _– ciñendo más las cejas

_– No, no!_ – con las palmas de sus manos, muestra que ella está equivocada – _Yo le pedí a tu padre que me dejara llegar hoy un poco más tarde, porque necesito hablar algo importante con Kurama! _– cosa que sorprende al muchacho de cabellos largos y rojizos

– _Conmigo? _– Urameshi se acerca rápidamente a él y alejándose unos metros de ellos. En eso una chica ajena a estos, saluda efusivamente a Ukimura

– _Keiko, qué haces aquí afuera?, pronto tocarán el timbre de inicio de clases!?_

– _Karol! _– le expresa con una sonrisa – _Tienes razón; mejor entremos de una vez, antes de que lo hagan! _– n.n Mientras con los otros dos jóvenes

– _Qué es lo que pasa Yusuke? _– viéndolo con bastante intriga

– _Kurama… _– con los ojos cerrados, tono y pose realmente apacible – _Quiero pedirte un enorme favor!_ – al mirarlo así, sólo asiente con la cabeza – _El día de ayer, el nuevo Detective del Mundo Espiritual… digamos que me hizo una visita de cortesía en el restaurante de los padres de Keiko…_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Cómo sabes, el Rey Enma aún no ha quitado la orden de eliminarme a la menor provocación; sin embargo, no es eso lo que me preocupa, sino que a través de Keiko, quieran intentar algo en contra mía!_ – abriendo los ojos, ve a su amigo con algo de impotencia, al no saber de quién se trataba – _Así que me gustaría que la cuides por mí, mientras están dentro de la escuela! _– el chico antes de que pueda contestar algo – _Sé que Kuwabara es más fuerte ahora, pero aún, sigue siendo muy tonto y distraído, por lo cual hasta que suceda algo, es cuando se dará cuenta de las cosas y no puedo arriesgarme; es por eso que sólo puedo confiar ciegamente en tus habilidades!_

– _Yusuke…_

– _Por favor Kurama!? _– le insiste – _Tú eres muy astuto y sé que podrás protegerla, cuando yo no esté con ella!_

– _Está bien amigo, lo haré! _– con esa serenidad que siempre lo caracteriza

– _Gracias!_

– _Tienes alguna idea de quién se trate?_

– _No, no pude distinguir sí era voz de mujer u hombre, además de que su energía no era del todo espiritual… aunque tampoco era demoníaca! _– tomándose la barbilla como si en verdad estuviera meditando la situación

– _Ok…, no tienes de qué preocuparte Yusuke! _– recalca – _Yo cuidaré que no le pase nada a Keiko!_

– _Sabía que podía confiar en ti Kurama! _– contesta él –_ Botan está investigando quién es el Detective del Mundo Espiritual ahora; así que en cuanto sepa algo, te lo haré saber!_

– _Sí! _– dándole una palmada entre el brazo y hombro; se aleja de su amigo para dirigirse a su salón, ya que había sonado la campana de comienzo de clases

En el Reikai…

Botan se encontraba hablando secretamente con el demonio, exsirviente del pequeño Koenma, en uno de los salones del castillo…

– _Estás seguro Ugry? _– exaltada insiste la mensajera

– _Claro que estoy seguro!_ – con algo de molestia por que ella no le cree – _Después de lo ocurrido con Yusuke, el Rey Enma decidió que lo mejor sería que el nuevo Detective, le reportara directamente a él!_

– _Y me supongo que tampoco sabes cómo se llama?_

– _No! _– chocando sus índices

– _Al menos, hay algo que puedas decirme de esa persona? _– con notable enojo

– _Algo… cómo de qué?_ – con un gran signo de interrogación en el rostro y su dedo índice en sus labios; por lo cual Botan, le da con el puño cerrado en la cabeza, sacándole un gran chichón al instante, cosa que hizo que al demonio espiritual le salieran unas enormes lágrimas, por el golpe de la mensajera

– _Pero qué tonto eres! _– le dice ésta – _Sí el Príncipe estuviera aquí, estaría muy decepcionado de ti!_

– _Ugry lo siente! _– de nuevo chocando sus dedos

– _Será mejor que regrese con el Señor Koenma!_

_– Yo trataré de investigar quién es el actual Detective Espiritual! _– la chica sólo sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero y con su remo, volvió al Nigenkai

De nuevo en la preparatoria…

Keiko y Karol, se sentaban en los penúltimos pupitres de las dos hileras centrales, mientras que Kuwabara y Kurama detrás de ellas. Momentos más tarde y a escasos minutos de haber comenzado la clase, el director interrumpe para señalar que una nueva alumna ha llegado y se unirá, a ese grupo de hoy en adelante…

– _Muchachos, quiero que le den la bienvenida a la Señorita Anya Lim, quién acaba de ser transferida a nuestra escuela, desde la cuidad de Mushiori!_

Con un saludo general, reciben a la joven y después de que el profesor le indicara sentarse al lado izquierdo de Ukimura; se dirigió a él y así continuasen la lección en turno; en tanto Suichi no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Transcurrió el día de clases sin ningún otro contratiempo, sin mencionar que la nueva chica, era ignorada por el resto de sus compañeros a excepción de Keiko quién siempre se mostraba muy amable y atenta con sus compañeros.

Al término de las mismas, Karol, Kurama, Kuwabara y Keiko (las cuatro "K", jujujuju), se reunieron a la salida de la preparatoria…

– _Chicos, quiero presentarles a Karol Hyuga!_ – comenta con una sonrisa Ukimura – _Ellos son Suichi Minamino y Kazuma Kuwabara… amigos de hace tiempo! _– le comenta a ella, misma que les extiende la mano

– _Mucho gusto!_

– _Tú también eres nueva en la escuela? _– con su pose de galán y tono de voz muy varonil

– _No seas tonto Kuwabara! _– comenta Ukimura – _Sabes que es principio de semestre y siempre tenemos nuevos compañeros! _– tanto Karol como Kurama se echaron a reír – _Además ella era compañera mía el semestre pasado!_

– _Hola! _– extendiéndole la mano – _Soy Suichi!_

– _Mucho gusto!_

– _Bueno, vayamos al restaurante de mis padres a comer y ponernos de acuerdo para el trabajo de ciencias! _– termina por fin la chica de cabellos castaños y así, se dirigen hacia aquel lugar

Yomi buscaba por todos lados a su hijo a quien desde el día anterior, no podía localizar; cuando de repente de entre la maleza, un encapuchado sale a su encuentro…

– _Quién eres tú?_ – pregunta seriamente el demonio de 6 orejas

– _Aún siendo tú uno de los demonios más fuertes! _– la voz tan apacible de su atacante comenta – _No eres todavía lo suficientemente poderoso como para lograr acabar conmigo!_

– _Shura? _– pregunta en voz baja, ya que parece ser la voz de su hijo, pero con un timbre ligeramente más maduro

– _Cómo me gustaría que tus ojos pudieran ver lo que realmente está frente a ti… jajajaja! _– la expresión de Yomi es de sorpresa, mientras una gota de sudor asalta el costado de su rostro – _Bueno, cómo eso no será posible, es mejor que tome de una vez lo que vine a buscar! _– volviendo al mismo timbre y serenidad de antes

– _Shura… no sé qué nuevo juego estés tramando muchachito, pero ya perdiste todo un día de entrenamiento…_

– _Aunque tenga la apariencia de tu hijo… _– le interrumpe éste – _Para mí sólo es un cuerpo desechable, con el que podré cumplir con todos mis planes! _– y antes de que el ciego demonio pudiese sentir algo más, un fuerte rayo de energía demoníaca, le golpea el pecho hiriéndolo considerablemente y mandándolo de espaldas a varios metros de ahí

– _Quién eres tú? _– desde el suelo, le exige una respuesta – _Qué haz hecho con Shura?_

– _Nada que con unos 10 años más de entrenamiento, no hubieses logrado tú!_ – sin decir otra cosa más corrió hacia él, con una velocidad impresionante y a escasos centímetros, el extercer poder de aquel mundo, logró esquivar el ataque, el cual le hubiese hecho más daño del que ya tenía – _Veo que aún puedes pelear! _– con gran satisfacción comenta – _Será divertido pelear un poco más contigo! _– tronándose los dedos de las manos y relajando los mismos del cuello; se prepara para embestir de nuevo a su oponente. Por unos minutos entablan una fuerte pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y con una patada final, manda a volar de nuevo a Yomi, que enojado le grita

– _Maldito, te destruiré! _– con sus dos manos, forma una enorme bola de energía, que lanza en contra del "poseído" Shura, quién la esquiva sin la menor dificultad y parándose frente a su "padre"

– _Sí llegases a matarme… también matarías a tu hijo! _– le susurra al oído

– _Qué… qué dices? _– muy sorprendido de escuchar la voz y sentir esa presencia tan cerca de él

– _Es momento que obtenga lo que vine a buscar! _– le entierra en el pecho a Yomi, las uñas de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, sostiene la gema que trae incrustada en su Oni Nekkuresu

– _Ahhhhhh! _– grita de dolor ya que es como sí le estuviera arrancando el alma, pero en realidad lo que está haciendo, es robarle toda su energía demoníaca y depositarla en el collar que lleva consigo. Moviendo el cuello de un lado para otro

– _Pero qué bien se siente… _– sacando sus "garras" del pecho del demonio; éste último cae desplomado totalmente al suelo

De nuevo en el restaurante Ukimura…

Los cuatro jóvenes llegan muy alegres y se encuentran en el sitio con Koenma y Botan, quienes disfrutan de una sabrosa comida…

– _Keiko! _– expresa con gran alegría, la chica de cabello azul y coleta

– _Botan… Koenma sama! _– las dos muchachas se abrazan – _Los atienden bien?_ – mirando de reojo a Yusuke quien pareciera no estar haciendo nada, aunque en realidad acababa de limpiar una mesa que se había desocupado, instantes antes de la llegada de ellos

– _Sí lo dices por Yusuke!? _– expone el joven Príncipe – _La verdad es que nadie creería lo buen trabajador que es! _– con ese comentario, todos se sueltan a reír, cosa que no fue muy del agrado, del chico rebelde

– _Deja de decir esas tonterías de mí, Koenma! _– como si quisiera comérselo con su expresión

– _Vamos Yusuke! _– el pelirrojo interviene – _Debes admitir que a todos nos sorprende ver, que has madurado tanto desde el último torneo!_ – colocándole una mano en el hombro para que tome las cosas con filosofía

– _Tienes razón Kurama! _– y antes de que pueda decir otra cosa más, el timbre de las campanillas cuando un cliente cruza la puerta, acapara la atención de todos hacia la misma

– _Ella… aquí? _– se dice para sí mismo el muchacho de ojos verdes, al cruzarse de nuevo con los aceitunados de ella, quién sin decir nada, se sienta en uno de los bancos de la barra del mismo

– _Qué pasa Kurama? _– pregunta intrigado su amigo al ver la expresión de éste – _Quién es ella… acaso la conoces?_

– _Es una nueva alumna que transfirieron de otra escuela y es parte de nuestro grupo! _– responde Kuwabara

– _Aún siento algo muy familiar que emana de ella! _– se dice a sus adentros, mientras Yusuke comenta

_– Ya veo!_

– _Sin embargo, aún no logro descifrar qué es o por qué, es que siento esto proviniendo de ella!? _– en tanto sigue cavilando, agrega el de cabellos negros

– _Pero parece que tiene realmente cautivado a Kurama! _– abrazándolo y "sobándole" la cabeza con el puño cerrado – _Con que al fin una chica ha monopolizado toda tu atención!_

– _Basta Yusuke! _– con jocosidad responde para que pareciera que él está equivocado, aunque había algo en esa chica, que comenzaba a despertar una chispa muy singular en él – _No digas tonterías! _– tratando de safarse de éste – _Mejor comamos algo, que ya tengo hambre! _– con éstas últimas palabras, los dejó atónitos, ya que él no es de las personas que piense mucho en comida

– _Oigan chicos! _– muestra la mensajera espiritual – _Qué no piensan venir a sentarse? _– ellos voltean a donde el resto se encuentra y se dirigen para allá

– _Creo que sería bueno, que invitáramos a la chica nueva a comer con nosotros y a nuestro equipo, no lo creen así chicos!?_ – expone Keiko – _Recuerden que nos falta uno más, para el trabajo de ciencias que tenemos que hacer!?_

– _Tienes mucha razón Ukimura!_ – agrega Karol – _Vayamos las dos a decirle…_

– _Esperen!_ – interrumpe Kazuma con una tonta, pero picara expresión – _Dejen que sea Minamino quién lo haga…_

– _Quién… yo? _– bastante asombrado cuestiona

– _De esa manera tendrás un pretexto para poder hablar con ella, en lugar de pasarte la vida observándola… _– sorprendiendo al pelirrojo – _O crees que no me percaté de que lo estuviste haciendo, durante todas las clases!? _– las mejillas del tranquilo muchacho, por primera vez se ruborizaron tenuemente y su voz, presentó un leve tartamudeo

– _No… es… verdad! _– al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, todos sus amigos se pasmaron, ya que él nunca había mostrado esa faceta, ante ninguna situación en la que hayan estado antes, por muy peligrosa o precaria, que ésta haya sido – _Será mejor que ustedes la inviten! _– tomando el control como de costumbre – _Creo que será más sencillo que acepte, sí ustedes lo hacen a que cualquiera de nosotros dos lo haga… podría suponer erróneamente, que se trata de algo más!_

– _Cosa que no te conviene, no es así!? _– con sus siempre atinados comentarios Kazuma expresa

– _Kuwabara! _– con ese timbre tan enérgico – _Deja de estar molestando a Kurama!_

– _Kurama? _– pregunta Karol muy intrigada – _Qué tu nombre no es Suichi?_

– _Claro, claro!_ – con una sonrisa junto con una gran gota, por un lado de su cabeza al igual que Ukimura – _Sólo es un apodo que mis amigos me pusieron!_

– _Ya veo! _– no muy convencida de ello

– _Bueno, yo iré hablar con Anya! _– por fin Keiko se levanta, para invitar a la joven a que se una en la mesa con ellos, al igual que al equipo para el proyecto escolar…

* * *

_Nota: Tenemos que recordar que cuando apareció Shura por primera vez, fue en aquella cápsula y notablemente tenía la apariencia de un bebé o un niño de no más de un año de edad. 100 días después (que fue el tiempo que pasó, desde que Urameshi propuso el torneo), se nos presentó como un niño de unos 5 o 6 años de edad. Por tal motivo en mi historia Shura es un adolescente de 14 años de edad._

**Hello, hello!**

**Gracias por leyerme pero espero que esta vez si me dejen ****sus comentarios o reviews e igual que me sigan leyendo... Arigato again n.n!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs!**


	4. Disturbios en el MAkai

**CAPITULO IV: DISTURBIOS EN EL MAKAI**

Hiei se encontraba en su rama favorita, descansando tras el aburrido día de patrullaje; observaba detenidamente ambas Hiruiseki, pensando en Yukina y sí sería bueno o no, el revelarle que él era su hermano…

–– Flash Back ––

– _Hiei…, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo aceptarlo… _– viendo la joya que su amigo le había lanzado. Le dice acercándose a él – _Yo no soy de esos!_

–_ Y quién te dijo que eso era para ti? _– molesto responde

– _Estaba bromeando… quieres que se lo de a Yukina, no es así!?_

– _Así es!_ – aún con tono molesto – _Dile que pertenecía a su hermano y que él ha muerto!_

– _Por qué no la buscas y se lo das tú?_ – aún con la Hiui en su mano

– _Me quedaré en el Mundo del Mal!_ – miró a otro lado y cerrando sus ojos agrega – _Así ella le pondrá fin a la búsqueda de su hermano!_

– _Eso piensas? _– pregunta el zorro – _Yo opino que mejor se lo des tú…, no importa cuánto te tardes! _– ofreciéndole de regreso, la tan preciada joya

–– End Flash Back ––

– _Maldito Kurama… odio que tengas la razón!_ – se dice así mismo tras recordar las palabras de su amigo y aún observando las Hiruiseki's – _Yukina… _– suspirando, mientras recuerda la sonrisa de su hermana, cuando ésta le dio la perla. Se recargó en el tronco del árbol y dormir

Keiko se acercó sutilmente a la barra donde se encontraba su compañera…

– _Hola! _– con una cálida sonrisa la cual, la chica sólo miró con sorpresa – _Soy Keiko Ukimura… estaba sentada a tu derecha en el salón de clases!_

– _Oh sí, ahora te recuerdo! _– le contesta quitando la mirada de ella – _Gracias por prestarme tu libro de inglés en clase!_

– _Claro, no te preocupes! _– responde y toma asiento junto a ella – _Quiero invitarte a que te unas con mis amigos y a mí, en nuestra mesa…_

– _No gracias! _– poniendo sus ojos de nuevo en ella – _No soy alguien muy sociable… y no me sentiría a gusto con todos ellos! _– viendo de reojo a la mesa y que reían

– _Mira sé que son algo escandalosos! _– diciendo esto al escucharse por todo el lugar, las risas tanto de Botan como la de Kuwabara – _Aún así, son buenas personas y sé que te agradará convivir con ellos!_

– _No lo sé!_ – aún renuente

– _Vamos! _– animándola – _Además quisiéramos también, que formes parte de nuestro equipo de ciencias!? _– el tono tan agradable que Keiko usó y la mirada, afectuosa de ese chico, ayudaron para que terminara accediendo

– _Ok!_ – responde algo tímida – _Acepto tu invitación! _– así las dos muchachas, se unieron al grupo

Tras haber contestado, a las miles de preguntas por parte de las 3 jóvenes en el grupo, disfrutó de la comida, en compañía de todos ellos. Un par de horas después de terminar los alimentos, se despidió para regresar a su vacía casa.

De vuelta en el Makai…

Shusuu, el demonio de "metal", se encuentra en una de las zonas desérticas de ese Mundo, frente a frente con Shura, a quién mira a unos cinco metros de distancia de él, con recelo y alerta a cualquier movimiento de éste…

– _Tu poder es grande! _– le dice el joven demonio con cierta vehemencia

– _Qué es lo que quieres? _– aún con desconfianza le sigue observando, pero éste no le contesta – _Vamos… responde? _– le exige

– _Peleemos! _– dice con mucho desdén

– _Idiota! _– con media sonrisa – _Perderás la vida… pero si es eso lo que quieres!? _– al ver la mirada indiferente de su oponente – _Despídete de éste mundo! _– ambos en posición, se miran por un par de instantes y al siguiente, comienzan una fuerte lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

La joven Anya, se dirigió hacia la estación del metro y poder regresar a su casa. Mientras esperaba el siguiente tren sentada en una de las bancas y escuchando música por su mp3; el joven de cabellos rojizos, llegó al mismo lugar. Por cerca de un minuto, él se quedó observándola, detrás de una de las vigas que estaba cerca, de donde la chica se encontraba…

– _Aún no puedo descifrar qué es lo que tiene ella de especial! _– pensaba sin quitarle la vista de encima; en eso, ésta volteó tan inesperadamente a donde él estaba, que hizo que él se refugiara detrás de la viga por unos segundos; sorpresivamente el corazón del chico, se agitó – _Todo el día me ha estado pasando lo mismo, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran!_ – permaneciendo en ese lugar, viendo hacia el cielo a través del tragaluz

– _Me pareció sentir que alguien me seguía!_ – se dijo a sus adentros, buscando con sus ojos alguna señal – _Pero aquí no hay nadie! _– el viento que trae consigo, cada vagón del metro cuando llega a la estación, atrajo su atención. Tras abordarlo, Kurama también lo hizo, sin que ésta se diera cuenta

– _Tengo que seguirla… talvez así pueda averiguar algo más de ella y descifrar, por qué es que siento esto, viniendo de ella! _– se decía así mismo sin quitar la mirada de Anya, que se sentó de espaldas a él y junto a la ventana

Mientras tanto en el Mundo Espiritual…

El Rey Enma está parado en su balcón real, observando el atardecer y una persona a sus espaldas, en silencio y que acaba de llegar…

– _Qué noticias me traes?_ – pregunta el gobernante después de unos instantes

– _Hice contacto con Yusuke Urameshi, tal cómo usted me lo solicitó!_

– _Perfecto! _– con serenidad – _Alguna novedad de mi hijo?_

– _No señor… el Príncipe continúa siendo escoltado a todas partes, por la Señorita Botan, sin contar que se reúne de vez en cuando, con el Masoku!_

– _Ya veo!_

– _Disculpe querido Rey Enma… _– con muchísima cautela – _Yo quisiera saber sí hay alguna otra cosa, en la que pueda yo desenvolverme como Detective Espiritual? _– midiendo sus palabras – _Sé que mi poder es fuerte y podría hacer algo más, que sólo vigilancia… _– y antes de que pudiera terminar lo que expresaba, el enorme Señor la mira de reojo, estremeciendo todo su ser

– _Puedes retirarte! _– con esa presencia tan imponente del gobernante – _Sigue con tu misión y mantenme informado como hasta ahora! _– al oír éstas palabras, entendió que su solicitud había sido negada, así que con una reverencia, se retiró del salón, dejando sólo al Rey del Mundo Espiritual

Shusuu, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas; tanto como lo había hecho con Suketsu en el torneo; no obstante, el adolescente frente a él, era demasiado diestro para el combate y no le permitía, siquiera atinar más de un sólo golpe, por cada 10 que él recibía…

– _Pero qué aburrición! _– comenta por fin Shura, tras varios minutos de vigorosa pelea – _No me esforzaré más, ya que sólo hay algo que necesito de ti!_

– _Qué dices? _– enojado trata de acertarle un puñetazo en el rostro, mismo que fue esquivado fácilmente con un movimiento semicircular, del brazo izquierdo del demonio. Éste último lo toma audazmente del cuello, con su mano derecha y apretándoselo con fuerza

– _Tomaré lo que vine a buscar! _– y tras expresar éstas palabras, agarra de nuevo con su mano libre la joya incrustada en su collar; provocando con esto que la energía demoníaca de Shusuu, abandone el cuerpo de éste – _Ya siento cómo su poder se mezcla con el mío!_ – una vez que succionó toda la energía del demonio, lo soltó para que cayera desplomado como vil hombre de hojalata, en que se había convertido…

Tres estaciones de esa línea, habían transcurrido y la chica no parecía moverse, ni tener la más mínima intención de bajarse. Cuado apenas el tren arribó a la siguiente estación, ésta se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta…

– _Ésta estación!? _– se expresa el chico de ojos verdes – _Es… es la estación dónde yo me bajo!_ – toda la sorpresa inundó su rostro, acelerando su corazón cómo nunca lo había hecho, alguna otra circunstancia y mucho menos, una chica. Trató de seguirla, pero justo en ese momento a la salida del lugar

– _Suichi… Suichi! _– una voz femenina le hace voltear – _Espérame! _– corriendo a él

– _Hola Yuca! _– sonriéndole amablemente – _Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

– _Vine a buscarte! _– inclinada, con las mejillas más rosadas y con ambas manos cerradas, sobre sus muslos – _Quería invitarte a que te unas con mis amigas y conmigo, en nuestro equipo de ciencias!_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Por favor Minamino, nos hace falta un miembro para el equipo!_

– _Yo… yo!_

– _Di que aceptas… sí por favor!? _– al mirarla a los ojos, sabe que con lo que le contestará, la lastimará, pero no puede hacer otra cosa

– _Lo siento Yuca! _– los ojos de ella se vuelven cristalinos – _Yo ya formé equipo con mis amigos…_

– _Con Ukimura y Kuwabara!?_ – interrumpe ella – _Podemos Yuri y yo, unirnos a ustedes entonces!? _– subiendo sus manos a la altura de su cara para mostrar más súplica

– _Yuca… lo siento!_ – quitándole la vista – _Nuestro equipo ya está completo! _– regresando la mirada a ella y con el tono más dulce que pudo tener – _Es mejor que… busques a otro chico a quién darle tu corazón… discúlpame pero yo no… estoy interesado en ti de esa forma!_ – metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, se alejó tranquilamente de ella – _Sí supieses mi pasado, sé que no querrías estar conmigo! _– pensaba él mientras se apartaba más de ahí. Su joven compañera, no le quitaba la vista a pesar de que las lágrimas, brotaban de sus ojos insistentemente

– _Suichi… _– murmuró y rompió en llanto, corriendo hacia el andén

– _Demonios!, por dónde se habrá ido? _– buscó con su mirada por todas partes y a pesar, de correr tratando de hallarla, perdió todo rastro de ésta

Urameshi había regresado al departamento con su madre, quien para variar estaba algo pasada de copas, qué al ver a su hijo…

– _Yusuke! _– con las mejillas bastante rojas y tambaleándose, al caminar hacia él – _Qué bueno que llegaste hijo… hip!_

– _Salud! _– expresa éste solamente, volteando hacia un lado para no respirar el hedor de la boca de ésta

– _Necesito hip, que me hagas un grandísimo favor…_

– _No madre! _– interrumpe fuertemente – _No te daré dinero para que compres más alcohol!_

– _Pero qué hijo tan mal agradecido eres!_ – dándole con la botella en la cabeza – _Y yo… todos los años que te he cuidado… nunca te ha faltado nada! _– poniéndose a llorar, cosa que hace que el chico se moleste aún más y enojado, le responde

– _Madre… _– tomándola por los brazos – _Sí fuese para medicinas, comida o para el pago de los servicios de la casa… incluso, para comprarte ropa, zapatos o algún otro capricho que desearas, con gusto te daría todo el dinero que traigo conmigo; pero no te lo daré para que te sigas emborrachando! _– ella lo ve muy sorprendida – _No quiero que te sigas haciendo más daño de esa forma!_ – soltándola y caminando como charro acabado de bajar del caballo, se dirige a su cuarto y se encierra en él, para después desplomarse en su cama boca arriba – _Esto es el colmo! _– en tanto la Señora Atsuko, se quedó pasmada de ver, como es que había madurado tanto su hijo en el último año y medio de su vida (la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo hubiese imaginado… O.o)

De nuevo en el Mundo del Mal…

Shura sintió el poder de otro demonio de la clase del que acababa de derrotar, así que concentrando todos sus sentidos, pudo ubicar que éste, estaba a poco más de 20 kilómetros, que era donde empezaba un bosque, así que tranquilamente se dirigió al encuentro de su siguiente victima.

Pasó poco más de media hora, para que llegara a donde el portador de esa energía se encontraba. Éste último al sentir la presencia de Shura, se incorporó, ya que descansaba apaciblemente recargado en un frondoso árbol…

– _Quién está ahí? _– tratando de situar la ubicación exacta del extraño – _Muéstrate! _– reclama, ya que la energía demoníaca del intruso, parece rodearlo y ala vez, estar dispersa por todo el rededor

– _Por favor no me haga daño!_ – develándose y éste al verlo

– _Tú eres Shura… el hijo de Yomi!, no es así?_

– _Veo que me conoce! _– sonriéndole maliciosamente

– _Después de haber visto tu pelea con tu padre en el torneo, es lógico que todos recuerden el encuentro que sostuvieron! _– mostrando la misma expresión que él muchacho tenía – _Veo que has crecido bastante desde entonces!_

– _La genética de los demonios como mi padre y como yo! _– confiesa

– _Hablando de él… _– interrumpe – _Dónde está?_

– _Nos separamos! _– cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza – _Dijo que necesitaba irme para poder ser más fuerte y me dejó a mi propia suerte!_

– _Ya veo… _– responde éste – _Sí tú quieres, puedes quedarte un tiempo a entrenar conmigo…_

– _Entrenar? _– comenta jocosamente, cosa que saca de onda al fuerte demonio – _Suketsu, sólo hay algo que yo deseo intensamente de ti… y eso es tu todo tu poder demoníaco!_

– _Qué tonterías estás diciendo? _– Shura mueve su cuello tronando sus huesos, para relajar un poco la tensión que siente en él

– _Peleemos!_

– _No seas estúpido niño! _– puede ver en el semblante del chico, que éste no está bromeando – _Talvez esto es lo que tu padre te mandó hacer, cuando se separó de ti…, pero debes de saber que yo, no tengo consideraciones para ninguno de los que me reta, así que prepárate!_

– _Estoy listo… cuando tú lo quieras, soy todo tuyo!_ – burlonamente le hace saber, cosa que no fue del todo agradable para Suketsu

Por primera vez, el demonio con boina, no esperó a que su oponente lo atacara, ya que ese muchachito, había tenido una actitud muy altanera y sabiendo de antemano, que le gustaba jugar sucio, sería mejor darle una buena lección de una vez por todas. Con la velocidad característica de un demonio de su clase, se dirigió hacia él y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara, con algo de poder demoníaco para hacerlo desistir; sin embargo, después de haber sido proyectado con fuerza y rompiendo, los árboles que se interponían en su camino, Shura comenzó a carcajearse como si no se tratara de nada, cosa que a Suketsu no le gustó en absoluto…

– _Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia, condenado escuincle?_

– _Espero que esa no sea toda tu fuerza!_ – incorporándose – _Como uno de los demonios, que fueron amigos de Raizen, debes ser más fuerte que eso!_

Con esas palabras, enfureció a la aparición de boinita, quien se arremete en contra de él, entablando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; utilizando los puños, los codos, las rodillas y los pies, a una velocidad impresionante que sólo se alcanzan a escuchar, los golpes y el cortar del aire.

Suketsu hace todo por lastimar a muchacho, mismo que no ha sudado ni una sola gota y tampoco, está agitado por el combate, así que al mínimo momento que su oponente deja abierta la puerta, Shura no desaprovecha y le acierta una fuerte patada, en el costado y lo manda contra una colina cercana, que lo detuvo, no sin antes hacerle sentir que el impacto le descuadró todo su esqueleto…

– _Cómo es posible que en tampoco tiempo hayas conseguido tener tanto poder?_ – mirándolo con ambas manos y rodillas posadas en el suelo

– _Acaso quieres que te pase la receta!?_

– _Infeliz! _– Shura en un parpadeo, se puso frente a Suketsu, quien impresionado apenas logró separarse unos 30 cm. de él

– _No te muevas, qué esto no te dolerá… _– encajando igual sus garras en su pecho – _Más de lo necesario!_

– _Ahhhhhh! _– de idéntica manera como lo hizo con su amigo Shusuu y con Yomi, extrajo toda la energía demoníaca y la depositó igual, dentro de la joya de su Oni Nekkuresu

Por la madrugada, Kurama se despertó súbitamente sin él desearlo y antes de poder pensar en otra cosa, al momento de abrir sus ojos, una imagen inesperadamente asaltó sus pensamientos, sorprendiendo al joven…

– _Anya… _– aún debajo de sus cobijas y viendo hacia el techo murmuró

Su corazón se llenó de emoción tan sólo de pensar en ella; un sentimiento que nunca en toda su vida, ni como demonio ni como humano (a excepción del que sentía por su madre), había experimentado antes. Incorporándose levemente en su cama y aún debajo de sus cobijas, tomó el control de su equipo modular, para que tocase algo de música, ya que por lo visto no iba a poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño, fue entonces que las bocinas dejan salir las primeras notas de la guitarra, antes de cederle el paso a la letra de la canción…

_This time, this place_

_Misused mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know…_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore…_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know…_

_

* * *

_

_Nota: La canción es de Nickelback y el nombre de ésta es Far Away_

**Hello, hello!**

**Chispas, por lo visto ustedes son un publico muy reacio a dejar comentarios T.T!!!**

**Espero que los que me sigan leyendo, se animen y me dejen su review, plis!**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	5. Seis Amigos, Seis Enemigos

**CAPITULO V: SEIS AMIGOS, AHORA SEIS ENEMIGOS**

Después de haber derrotado a Shusuu y Suketsu, Shura caminaba tranquilamente por aquel bosque, esperando encontrarse a uno más de los amigos de estos, pero lo que halló, fue algo que él llevaría acabo más tarde; no obstante, no habría ningún problema, en adelantar esa parte del plan…

– _Buenas noches señoritas!_ – los seis jóvenes se levantaron de pronto, para ver de quién se trataba y que había osado, en llamarlos de esa forma

– _Ahhhhhh! _– expresa con algo de alivio e indiferencia, el aún pequeño Suzukoma – _Eres Shura, el hijo de Yomi! _– no dándole más importancia de la debida

– _Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? _– pregunta intrigado Suzuki, además de revisar con sus ojos rápidamente los alrededores – _Dónde está tu padre?_

– _Él y yo nos separamos hace tiempo! _– contesta éste con desapego – _Dijo que sería bueno para mí, que recorriera durante un par de meses, el Mundo del Mal yo solo, para fortalecerme un poco más!_

– _Fortalecerte… aún más O.o?_ – esa pregunta asalta el pensamiento de todos, cómo si fuese uno sólo – _Sí tu poder ahora ya es enorme… _– la clara expresión de asombro, se refleja en los ojos de todos y cada uno de los muchachos

– _Hay algún problema si me quedo ésta noche con ustedes?_

– _Por supuesto que no!_ – responde Shaku – _Puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees!_ – y para sí mismo – _Así tendremos la oportunidad de medir tu fuerza, además de ayudarnos a incrementar la nuestra! _– con sus mejillas rojas por tanto vino, comienza a reírse a grandes carcajadas, haciendo que sus compañeros piensen, que todo eso es producto del alcohol. Después de un buen rato y tras comer algo, todos los demonios se quedaron dormidos alrededor de la fogata

Ya entrada la madrugada, Anyanka se reunió de nuevo en el Makai con ese ente misterioso, que la recibe con un cariñoso beso en la frente…

– _Qué noticias me traes, querida mía?_

– _Nuestro objetivo, vive apaciblemente en el Mundo Humano! _– sonriéndole expresa – _Y ya le he identificado sin ningún problema!_

– _Me parece perfecto!_

– _Sólo que hay un inconveniente… _– agrega ella y el tono en su voz, le hace saber que algo anda mal

– _Qué pasa? _– intrigado la toma por los hombros y ésta agacha la mirada – _Vamos dime!_

– _Yusuke… el hijo de Raizen!_

– _Qué hay con él?_

– _No esperaba que mantuvieran una relación de amistad… no después, del Torneo que éste realizó!_

– _Ya veo! _– agrega éste – _Aún así, no tienes de qué preocuparte si te apegas según al plan! _– abrazándola para que se sienta tranquila y protegida – _Yo siempre estaré contigo, sin importar lo que pase… _– ella se abraza también a él – _Sí llegases a necesitarlo, te enviaré ayuda, para que cumplas con tu misión y juntos, podamos vengarnos de aquellos que nos hirieron en el pasado!_ – sin decir más, ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos y antes, de que ésta se retirase, de nuevo él la besó en la boca, para después dejarla partir

El día No había comenzado para todos por igual…

Keiko se sentía muy feliz de despertar igual como en los últimos meses, siendo la mayor preocupación en su vida, solamente sus estudios.

Kuwabara, al igual que la mayor parte de sus mañanas, se levantaba a regañadientes, después de recibir los buenos días, con una buena tanda de golpes por parte de Shiziru; ya que para no variar, se le había hecho bastante tarde…

Kurama por su parte, se sentía tan diferente que durante el desayuno, estaba tan ensimismado en sus sentimientos y pensamientos, que esto no pasó desapercibido por su madre…

– _Suichi, hijo… hay algo que te preocupe? _– la voz tan cálida de su madre, lo hace voltear a ella – _Te sientes mal?_ – tomándole la frente y cerciorarse de que éste, no tenga fiebre

– _No mamá, estoy bien!_ – con una sonrisa le responde, como siempre suele hacerlo – _Sólo pensaba sobre el proyecto de ciencias, en el que trabajaré con mis compañeros de la escuela…_

– _Suichi, hijo… _– el tono que ésta utilizó, era el mismo que toda madre utiliza, cuando saben que uno les está ocultando algo – _Sí es que te has metido en algún problema… _– la mirada del pelirrojo, mostró asombro tras las palabras de ésta – _Siempre has sido un chico muy tranquilo y responsable y realmente, estoy muy orgullosa de ti… así que no tengas ninguna reserva, de contarme tus problemas, Ok!?_

– _Sí mamá, no te preocupes… que yo estoy bien! _– levantándose de la mesa, le da un beso en la frente – _Me voy a la escuela, si no se me hará tarde!_

– _Vete con cuidado! _– lo observa tomar su mochila y dirigirse a la puerta, pero ella sabe que su hijo lleva una carga dentro de sí; una que él no había conocido antes, jamás…

Shishiwakamaru es el primero en despertar, ya que un olor muy peculiar en el aire, lo hace levantarse. Con su apariencia de pequeño demonio, vuela por los alrededores en busca de lo que lo inquietó y al darse cuenta, de que no había sido nada en especial, regresa a donde sus compañeros aún están dormidos, menos uno; a quién busca dando la media vuelta, topándose frente a frente con él…

– _Creí que ya te habías ido!_ – le dice, dando unos "aletazos" hacia atrás, para alejarse un poco de él

– _No!_ – maliciosamente le responde – _Me quedaré un poco más de tiempo con ustedes!_ – y cavilando – _O habré de decir que ustedes… se quedarán conmigo más tiempo del que pensaban!?, jajajajaja!_

Tras esas palabras, el resto de los chicos despiertan a excepción de Shaku, quien como es de esperarse, se levanta un mucho después que ellos, debido a las consecuencias de… digamos, ser una aparición alcohólica. P

En la estación del metro…

Kurama se encontraba pensativo y con esa canción, rodando su mente una y otra vez. Durante todo el recorrido de su casa a su escuela, no dejaba de repasar las palabras que su madre le había dicho y por primera vez, entendía el sentimiento que tenía Hiei, al sólo pensar en sí o cómo decirle a Yukina, que él era su hermano…

– _Hiei… _– para sí mismo – _Ambos tenemos un pasado, del cual no podemos escapar; sin embargo, por esto estaremos condenados ha ser un par de lobos solitarios!?_

– _Bah, esas son puras tonterías! _– en su mente escuchó claramente la voz de su entrañable amigo

– _Sabía qué dirías eso!_ – sonriendo al tiempo que se prepara para desabordar el tren

Bajó del vagón y caminó tranquilamente por el andén, para justo por las escaleras al mirar hacia abajo, la silueta de ella resaltó de entre todas las demás y nuevamente, estremeció todo su ser.

De nuevo en el Mundo del Mal…

Después de haber desayunado y reposado el mismo, el grupo de demonios sólo estaban ahí tirados, sin hacer o decir nada; hasta que Shura rompió con la apacibilidad del momento…

– _Oigan por qué no entrenamos un poco?_ – mirándolos retadoramente a todos – _Tengo muchos deseos de probar su nivel de poder… _– sin quitar esa expresión de su cara – _Quién de ustedes será el primero en caer!?_

– _El primero en caer? _– con su indescriptible aliento, soltó esas palabras Shaku – _Jajajaja!_ – con un poco de trabajo, se levanta para tambalearse un par de veces, antes de poder tomar el control – _Cómo sabes, mi poder es más grande, entre más borracho estoy… y la de ayer, fue una pe…_

– _Shaku!? _– le interrumpe el pequeño de los yoyos

– _Inolvidable… jajajajaja! _– agrega finalmente – _Peleemos y veamos qué es lo que tienes!?_

Shura sólo se retira unos cuantos metros del resto del grupo, para que estos no le estorben en el encuentro. Toma posición y espera a los movimientos de Shaku, quien no deja de tambalearse, reírse y continuar tomando a su botella, misma que parece que al igual que él, no tiene fondo.

Comienzan la contienda, con una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin utilizar su energía demoníaca, más que para aumentar la velocidad y talvez un poco, la fuerza en sus golpes; claramente la ventaja se va marcando poco a poco a favor de Shura, quien de la nada, saca una especie de broche, el cual con un movimiento rápido y golpeando con la base de su mano derecha, logró prenderlo cerca del corazón de éste, dejándolo instantáneamente, en estado inconsciente…

– _Shaku!? _– expresan todos corriendo hacia él

– _Sólo está desmayado! _– expresa con gran indiferencia

– _Esto es más por culpa de su botella, que del golpe que recibió por parte de Shura! _– cruzando sus brazos, manifiesta Suzukoma

– _Yo quiero pelear ahora contigo!_ – moviendo sus orejas de la emoción – _Hace tanto que no tenía ésta sensación! _– expresa Jin en posición de flor de loto, flotando en el aire

– _Está bien!_ – contesta y toma su posición, preparándose para su pelea con el Amo del Viento

Como acostumbra Jin antes de comenzar una contienda, se eleva a lo más alto para respirar el aire y sentir la esencia del viento y "adivinar", el resultado del combate. Después de todo esto, baja a gran velocidad, pasando por un lado de su enemigo y la siguiente vuelta, posarse frente a él y entablar la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con el "pequeño" demonio: Shura.

Al igual que con Shaku, sólo utilizaban su energía para aumentar su fuerza y velocidad, pero al Jin poder flotar con mayor facilidad en el aire, la contienda se tornó un poco más vigorosa, ya que el demonio de cabellos negros, tenía que utilizar un poco de su energía para así, poder levitar y atacar al Amo del Viento,

Otra vez, de la nada, sacó un broche parecido al que usó con su anterior contrincante, pero Jin justo al momento que debió recibir el impacto para poder prendérselo, voló detrás de él, cosa que hizo que con su otra mano, le golpease con su energía demoníaca y a una velocidad impresionante, se desplazó para colocar igual, cerca del corazón de éste, el objeto; dejándolo igualmente sin sentido, antes de él colisionara violentamente en el suelo…

– _Jin!? _– gritan todos al ver como es que éste cayó y ven que también está desmayado, después de haber recibido el golpe de Shura

– _Qué rayos es lo que te pasa niño? _– acercándose a él, Touya – _Sólo era una práctica… o es que acaso, sigues siendo el chiquillo traicionero que mostraste ser en el torneo?_ – tomándolo por la solapa de su vestimenta

– _Sí tanto te molesta, por que no peleas ahora tú conmigo!? _– con el dorso de la mano, se quita la de éste de encima

– _Bien, hagámoslo! _– responde éste – _Pero ni creas que conmigo resultarán tus trucos baratos!_

– _Vamos Touya!_ – le anima Suzukoma – _Enséñale quién es el que manda!_

– _Pon a ese escuincle mimado en su lugar!_ – agrega Suzuki, mientras tanto Shishiwakamaru, se mantiene al margen y permanece en silencio, aún al lado del inconsciente Jin

En la preparatoria…

Todos se encuentran en el salón de clases, esperando el comienzo de las mismas, Keiko, Karol y Anya, comentan sobre el trabajo que realizarán, ya que aún no se deciden, en tanto Kuwabara observa que Yuka, nisiquiera se ha dignado a ver el rostro de Minamino, cosa que le parece extraño, ya que de reojo siempre está pendiente de los movimientos de éste último…

– _Kurama? _– acercándose a él, quién está sumergido en un libro, tratando de evitar mirar a Anya, de quién aún siente una sensación conocida, pero sin lograr descifrarla – _Kurama? _– insiste de nuevo – _Yuka parece estar algo triste, no lo crees así!?_ – el pelirrojo, ve a su amigo y después a la chica

– _No lo sé Kuwabara! _– volviendo a su libro – _Tú sabes que ese tipo de cosas, no se hicieron para mí!_

– _Sí claro!_ – ¬.¬ –_ Como si no me hubiese dado cuenta, de lo que sientes por Anya! _– sorprendido por lo dicho por éste último

– _No digas tonterías Kuwabara! _– con una risa nerviosa responde, mientras que su amigo se pone de pie y expone

– _Ya deberías de saber que a Kazuma Kuwabara, el hombre… las cosas del amor, nunca se le escapan!_

– _Pues será lo único!_

– _Jajajajajaja! _– todos

– _Keiko!?_ – con mucha sorpresa, expresa – _Cómo puedes decir eso de mí?_ – colgando los brazos, encorvándose ligeramente como jorobado y lágrimas saliéndole como un par de cascadas

– _Acaso, ya olvidaste todo lo que pasó en el Torneo de Artes Marciales!? _– y antes de que él o alguien aparte pudiera decir algo más, el timbre del comienzo de clases, sonó al tiempo de que el profesor, entraba al salón para comenzar su clase…

– _Te salvó la campana! _– picarescamente, Karol le susurra

Touya, está parado en silencio observando detenidamente a Shura y esperando, a que éste sea quién de la pauta, para comenzar su combate…

– _No que estabas muy indignado? _– burlonamente – _O es que será que perro que ladra, no muerde!?_

– _Pelea!_

Y así sin más, al mismo tiempo los dos inician el duelo con bastante velocidad, siendo Shura el que acertaba golpes por doquier, cosa que estaba enfureciendo a Touya y que perdiera el control, ya que no lograba hacerle el daño que él deseaba, fue entonces cuando sintió como es que Shura liberaba parte de su poder para atacarlo y audazmente, pudo congelarle el brazo, no sin antes que éste lograra prenderle el broche, cerca del corazón y ver como ante sus ojos, todo se tornaba oscuro y su conciencia, caía en una especie de letargo del que por más que trataba, no podía escapar…

– _Touya!_ – exclaman al unísono Suzukoma y Suzuki, al ver como es que su amigo, cae de frente sin siquiera meter siquiera las manos

– _Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido! _– con bastante desaire – _Olvídense de este tonto y pelen conmigo de una vez… _– mirándolos con enojo – _O es que tienen miedo de terminar como sus amigos también!?_

– _Infeliz! _– expresa Suzuki – _Ya verás!_

Y sin que le diga nada, Suzukoma y él, embisten a Shura, atacándolo por todos los ángulos, además de que el pequeño, utilizó sus Yoyos Diabólicos, con los cuales a pesar de pudo acertar una buena cantidad de golpes, terminó siendo atrapado con los mismos y de paso su amigo también, quien al tratar de utilizar su poder de, Golpe del Arcoiris Ciclónico, acabó impactándose en su pequeño compañero y ambos, terminaron con un broche y perdiendo la conciencia, justo como los otros.

Shishiwakamaru es el único que queda de ellos; pero él, sólo ha estado observando en silencio todo lo que ha pasado, en los enfrentamientos entre sus amigos y Shura; sin embargo, pareciera que a éste no le ha importado en absoluto, lo que sucedió con ellos y mira detenidamente al chico, que tiene un leve brillo de fuego en los ojos…

Sé bien que los poderes que tú posees, son muy diferentes a los de tus amigos, ya que si es que tú así lo desearas, podrías utilizar la Espada de la Oscuridad o talvez…

– _Déjate de tonterías!_ – le interrumpe – _He visto claramente lo que has hecho con mis amigos y créeme, que yo no caeré en tu tonto juego!_ – cruzándose de brazos y con la sonrisa diabólica que suele tener – _No me importa en absoluto saber en éste momento que tan fuerte crees que eres, ya que sé bien que tú no eres Shura… el hijo de Yomi!_

– _Qué dices?_ – estupefacto por éstas palabras

– _Yo sé quién eres!_ – señalándolo – _Dime, realmente a qué haz venido!? _– aplaudiéndole el muchachito le contesta

– _Tú sí que eres un demonio de una clase diferente!_ – con cierta expresión de satisfacción en el rostro – _Podrías ser mi brazo derecho y el jefe de mis tropas…_

– _Cuáles tropas? _– molestándose levemente, le recrimina

– _Las que formaré muy pronto!_

_– Déjate ya de estupideces y libera a mis amigos, antes de que te mate! _– le exige con más fuerza

– _Nisiquiera con el poder combinado de todos ustedes, podrían siquiera hacerme el más leve rasguño! _– invitándolo con la mirada – _Vamos, únete a mí y tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado!_

– _Estás loco, yo jamás me uniré a un demonio como tú!_

– _Lo harás, créeme que de una u otra manera, lo harás!_

– _Jamás! _– responde – _Yo no caeré en tu trampa… así que si sabes contar, no cuentes conmigo!_

– _Eso es lo que tú crees! _– y tronando sus dedos, Shaku, Jin, Touya y finalmente Suzukoma y Suzuki, recobran el conocimiento, pero algo en su mirada es muy diferente – _A él muchachos! _– y sin siquiera asentir, rápidamente arremeten contra su amigo que apenas logra esquivar los embistes de estos, quienes sin más problemas, logran someterlo y sujetarlo

– _Suéltenme idiotas! _– enojado y forcejeando para liberarse – _No se dan cuenta que están bajo un hechizo?_

– _Ellos no escuchan nada de lo que les digas, sólo están para servirme. seguir mis órdenes y cumplir mis más profundos deseos!_

– _Maldito, esto lo pagarás!_ – amenaza sin dejar de esforzarse para soltarse

– _Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas; pero antes… _– como si formara una llama con su mano, hace aparecer de entre la resplandeciente luz, un broche como el que sus amigos traen y sin que Shishiwakamaru pueda hacer algo al respecto, se lo pega cerca del corazón, dejándolo unos segundos después, en una oscuridad absoluta – _Todo resultó justo como lo esperaba! _– estirándose, sonríe ante su acertada y reciente victoria…

Tras descansar un buen rato, Shura y su nuevo grupo personal de demonios, emprendieron su camino para continuar la búsqueda de los más fuertes del mundo del mal que aún no habían sido atacados…

En el Nigenkai…

Al fin llegó el término de las clases y con ello, el principio del fin de semana, el cual para dos personas, iba a convertirse en algo inolvidable y que marcaría, el rumbo de las cosas y la vida de ambos…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Perdón, tuve pobemas tetnicos y por ello no había actualizado, pero espero que sigan leyendo y pronto me dejen sus comentarios...**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	6. Un Fin de Semana Muy Especial

**CAPITULO VI: UN FIN DE SEMANA MUY ESPECIAL**

Tras haber "conquistado" al grupo de amigos demonios, Shura se encaminó con ellos para seguir con su plan, ya que sus siguientes objetivos, son otros dos más, de los demonios más fuertes, además de ser inseparables…

– _Desde que terminó el torneo, no la he visto y muero por mirarla otra vez!_ – sonrojado, comenta uno de ellos y el resto se ríe de él, al ver la tonta expresión en la cara de su amigo

– _Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo! _– insiste Shura y continúan su camino

En el Mundo Humano…

La última clase que tuvieron fue educación física, en el cual las chicas tuvieron un cerrado partido de voleyball, con las muchachas de otro grupo, saliendo triunfantes por un par de puntos en el último set. Tras darse una refrescante ducha, se disponían a retirarse…

– _Vayamos a comer al restaurante de mis padres, sí!? _– con una gran sonrisa

– _Lo siento chicas… _– comenta Anya – _Tengo algo importante que hacer, así que las veré luego!_

– _Uy qué lástima! _– expresa Ukimura – _Y tú Karol?_

– _Yo sí acepto tu invitación, tengo mucha hambre y la comida que preparan tus padres, es muy sabrosa! _– n.n

– _Bueno, las dejo y que tengan un tranquilo fin de semana!_ – despidiéndose de ellas, Anya toma la dirección contraria para así separarse de éstas – _Ahora que se han ido, podré moverme libremente y comenzar con la primera fase de mi plan!_

Antes de que Natsume y Kuyo se dieran cuenta, se toparon con el grupo de demonios y uno de ellos, se acercó a ella y de manera muy caballerosa, le ofreció una flor y una botella de vino…

– _Gracias… creo! _– al observar los presentes, haciendo que éste se sonroje aún más y colocando su mano derecha, detrás de su cabeza

– _Veo que has incrementado considerablemente tus poderes, Touya!_ – con éstas palabras Kuyo, saluda al Maestro del Hielo

– _Más de lo que te imaginas! _– con una sonrisa maliciosa, éste le responde

– _Y tú? _– agrega ella – _Se ve que te has esforzado bastante para tratar de cumplir tu promesa… no es así!?_

– _Un poco más de tiempo y verás que sí lo lograré! _– aún con el mismo gesto

– _Dejémonos de tonterías! _– manifiesta Shura, saliendo de detrás del grupo – _Por qué no peleamos un poco para matar el tiempo!?_

– _Tú eres el hijo de Yomi!? _– asombrado de ver la apariencia que ahora tenía el "pequeño" demonio – _Tu poder se ha incrementado notablemente… pero lo que más me asombra, es que en tan poco tiempo hayas crecido tanto!_

– _Te diré mi secreto… sólo sí me derrotas!_

– _Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? _– expresa el fuerte demonio – _No crees que es de mala educación, no saludar antes de andar retando o estar diciendo estupideces!?_

– _Pero qué cuadrado eres! _– con fastidio le dice – _Por qué no dejas de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia y aceptas, mi reto de pelear un poco?_

– _Pero qué niño tan arrogante eres!_ – dice Natsume – _Ten cuidado con él Kuyo! _– le advierte ella acercándose al último – _Todo esto me da muy mala espina!_

– _No te preocupes hermana, haré que se arrepienta y me ruegue de rodillas, que deje de golpearlo! _– poniendo un puño frente a su rostro y con gran decisión en su mirada

Toman posición y por un par de segundos se observan y sin previo aviso, empiezan una fortísima pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con movimientos a gran velocidad, destruyendo a su paso los arbustos, las rocas o los montículos que "adornan", aquella planicie semidesértica.

Anya se dirigió a la estación del metro, sabiendo de antemano que ya había acaparado toda la atención de ese astuto espíritu, así que tenía que continuar mostrándose tan apacible y misteriosa, como hasta ahora para que él no sospechase nada de su plan. Subió por las escaleras para audazmente perderse entre la gente; se escondió y esperó a que él llegara presuroso, mismo que pensó que ya la había perdido de nuevo…

– _Demonios! _– pensó él – _Esa niña… tengo que descubrir ya, quién es ella… _– cuando de pronto siente una mano en su hombro derecho, que lo hace girar y toparse de frente a esos ojos aceitunados, que tanto lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que se encontró con ellos, sin que él se diese cuenta de eso mismo

– _Hola!_ – con la clásica reverencia japonesa de saludo y una tierna sonrisa le dice, pero al ver la expresión de éste – _Lo siento!, te asusté?_ – poniéndole un poco más de color a sus rosadas mejillas

– _Dios… eres hermosa! _– así mismo, sin responderle nada y sin quitarle la vista de encima

– _Suichi? _– quitando su mano y bajando su mirada al suelo – _Lo siento, no quise incomodarte!_ – trató de caminar para alejarse de él

– _Espera Anya… _– tomándola por el brazo izquierdo – _Perdón, es que me sorprendiste!_

– _De verdad… no te molesto?_

– _No digas eso!_ – mostrándole esa sonrisa tan agradable, que él posee – _A dónde ibas?_

– _Pues… a mi casa! _– y con algo de pena – _Y tú?_

– _También! _– en eso arribó el metro y abordándolo, comenzaron hacerse preguntas mutuas normales y clásicas, de cuando dos personas empiezan a conocerse

En el Makai…

De la misma manera que había ocurrido, tanto con Suketsu como con Shusuu, Shura y Kuyo sostenían un cerrado enfrentamiento…

– _Por qué está jugando? _– murmura Natsume

– _Lo mismo dijiste cuando peleaba contra Touya, en el torneo!_

– _A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado pelear más de lo necesario y suele, tomar a sus oponentes a la ligera!_ – cruzándose de brazos, continúa observando el enfrentamiento, cuando de pronto se da cuenta de algo y antes de que pueda decir una palabra, Shura lo venció dejándolo completamente inconsciente en el suelo – _Kuyooooo!_ – grita y corre hacia su hermano

– _No te preocupes que sólo perdió el sentido; pero ahora tú, eres la dulce afortunada que tendrá el honor de enfrentarse a mí!_

– _Estás loco!_ – mirándolo con bastante enojo por unos segundos, antes de volver la vista hacía su hermano

– _Vamos… o es que acaso me tienes miedo!?_

– _Tenerte miedo yo a ti…!? _– con tono de burla – _Jamás le he tenido miedo a nadie en toda mi vida… y mucho menos, a un muchachito arrogante y caprichoso, como lo eres tú!_ – tomando a Kuyo en sus brazos

– _Demuéstralo! _– continúa retándola – _Prueba que lo que dices es verdad!_

– _No tengo nada qué demostrarte! _– contesta sin soltar a su aún inconsciente hermano – _Además, yo no pienso caer en tu tonto juego… así que es mejor que te vayas y nos dejes en paz, por que si no…_

– _Porque si no, qué?_ – provocándola aún más

– _Olvídalo, no gastaré mi saliva, ni mi tiempo en contestarte!_

– _Niña tonta! _– expone enojado por la actitud de ella y de repente, la apariencia de Shura ante los ojos de Natsume, cambió notablemente mostrando la verdadera identidad de la aparición, que habitaba en ese cuerpo

– _Tú… tú… _– se levanta aún muy asombrada pero sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Ustedes… huyan o los matará! _– grita volteando ligeramente a verlos, ya que nota que éstos están inmóviles y sólo observando lo que sucede – _Pero… _– y antes de que diga una palabra más, Cao Lu (el verdadero demonio que reside en el cuerpo de Shura) la golpea con tal intensidad y velocidad, que la proyecta una montaña muy cercana a ellos

– _Sí que me has hecho enfadar! _– caminando en dirección al desmayado demonio y moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro, para acomodar las vértebras de éste – _Pero primero… tomaré lo que necesito de él!_

– _Noooooo! _– grita Natsume al ver desde lo lejos como éste, clava sus garras en el pecho de su hermano y absorbía, toda la energía demoníaca – _Kuyo… _– brotando lágrimas de sus ojos al mirar lo sucedido; entonces sin pensarlo más, se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Shura, para entablar una lucha sin cuartel, utilizando toda su fuerza demoníaca, misma que se hace sentir por gran parte del Makai

Kurama y Anya, bajaron del metro y salieron de la estación, mientras seguían platicando de sus gustos y cosas triviales. Continuaron caminando lentamente, lo cual por un momento a él le pareció, que se dirigían hacia Su casa; sin embargo, a una cuadra de ahí…

_En serio? _– asombrada ella le pregunta – _Yo sólo he podido una vez y a duras penas, terminar el Juego de la Muerte…_ – volteando hacia un lado

– _Sí, pero conozco alguien que lo ha hecho una vez más que yo… – _y al ver que se detiene _– Sucede algo?_

– _Llegamos!_ – sonriendo y señalando su morada

– _Aquí vives? _– percatándose de – _Ésta residencia ha estado desocupada desde hace un buen tiempo…_

– _Lo sé! _– le interrumpe – _Eso facilitó la compra de la misma! _– n.n – _Vamos, entremos a tomar algo!_ – sorprendido al ver que lo tomó del brazo, entró con ella. Ya ahí se dio cuenta de que el lugar era muy bonito y hasta algo lujoso, sin embargo, no había fotos de ninguna persona más que sólo un par de ella misma

– _Y vives… aquí sola?_

– _Sí!_ – mirando al suelo, en tanto deja su mochila encima de una mesita

– _Y… tu familia? _– sutilmente cuestiona

– _Fallecieron hace algunos años… y desde entonces he vivido yo sola!_ – al mirar la expresión de ella, se acercó y trató de "consolarla" – _Esto va mucho mejor de lo que había planeado!_ – expresa a sus adentros, en tanto mostraba una gesto de tristeza – – _Ouh, ouh… mi programa favorito está por comenzar!_ – tomando a Kurama de la mano, lo jala a la sala y tirándose en el sofá, prende el televisor para verlo

Hiei y Mukuro estaban sentados el uno frente al otro, "disfrutando" sólo de la compañía, sin intercambiar palabras o pensamientos, cuando sintieron la energía demoníaca de Natsume, invadir todo el lugar…

– _Pero qué rayos está pasando? _– expresa Hiei, al ponerse ambos súbitamente de pie

– _Es la energía de Natsume… _– expresa Mukuro poniendo la vista en su amigo

– _Para que ella haga algo así, es que debe de estar ocurriendo algo muy malo! _– agrega él, mientras abandonan el salón

– _Deprisa, averigüemos lo que está pasando!_

En tanto Natsume y la verdadera imagen de Cao Lu, pelean fuertemente ya que la demonio está muy enojada por lo sucedido a su hermano, es por eso que lo ataca sin parar con su energía maligna; sin embargo él, al haber extraído los poderes de Yomi, decide que lo mejor es realizar el Makoi Riurempa Ansho Geki además de protegerse con el campo de fuerza, puede absorber la energía demoníaca de Natsume y fortalecerse él, aún más…

– _Sigue así querida mía… ya que entre más energía demoníaca desperdicies, más fácil me será derrotarte; jajajajaja!_

– _Maldito… he de matarte, aunque sea lo último que haga!_

– _Por favor niña tonta! _– aún burlándose de ella – _Los "buenos" siempre dicen eso y casi nunca lo logran en realidad!_ – esas palabras le hirvieron en la sangre, cosa que él notó –_ Pero sabes qué?, esto se está poniendo muy aburrido!_ – y quitándose de encima el campo, se coloca en un parpadeo frente a ella y reinician por unos segundos, el combate a toda velocidad con los puños, codos, rodillas y pies; no obstante Cao Lu no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente, hasta que logró tomarla del cuello, azotarla en el piso – _Éste es tu fin!_ – encajándole las garras en el pecho

– _Ahhhhhh! _– el grito ahogado de ésta, por un momento hizo reaccionar a Shaku, quien junto con sus amigos, habían estado observando todo manteniéndose al margen, así que

– _Déjala! _– grita él, dirigiéndose a Cao Lu quien ya había extraído, todo el poder del cuerpo de ésta y en cuanto se levanta, recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que lo manda con muchísima fuerza a derrapar por todo el terreno, dando de volteretas como si hubiese caído por una pendiente muy inclinada, cuando al fin se estampa contra un enorme y viejísimo árbol; se incorpora y acomodándose todos los huesos de su cuerpo, se soba la barbilla

– _Ese maldito estúpido, me agarró mal parado… y cómo rayos es que logró safarse de mi control!? _– fue en ese momento que sintió que la presencia maligna de Hiei y de Mukuro, se acercaban al lugar y de un momento a otro, apareció de nuevo frente a Shaku, quien de rodillas tenía en sus brazos a su amada Natsume – _Desaparezcan de inmediato! _– les ordena y tomando nuevamente el broche que el borrachín llevaba prendido, depositó un poco más de su energía, para controlar de nuevo la voluntad de éste – _Llévense los cuerpos de esos dos también!_ – poniendo la imagen en la mente de ellos – _Hay una cueva en donde me reuniré con ustedes más tarde!_ – así lo hicieron y éste se envolvió en una túnica con capucha y permanecer invisible ante los ojos de los demonios que se acercaban a ese lugar

Anya y Kurama al terminar de ver el programa, apagó con esto la televisión…

– _Entonces Sam tiene visiones de personas que morirán!?_

– _Sí, pero únicamente de aquellas que estén relacionadas directamente con él o con el demonio de ojos amarillos!_

– _Como si en la vida real existiesen espíritus como esos…_

– _Jajajajaja! _– siguieron platicando por un muy buen rato más, mientras disfrutaban de unos emparedados y sodas

– _Bueno, ya es tarde: creo será mejor que me vaya… _– al mirar la expresión de tristeza que ella puso – _Pero… si tú quieres, mañana podríamos salir al cine e ir a las máquinas y jugar juntos, el Juego de la Muerte!?_

– _En serio? _– con un brillito en los ojos, que hizo sentir muy bien al pelirrojo

– _Sí! _– con su cálida sonrisa – _Paso por ti a las dos, te parece!?_

– _Te espero! _– se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla – _Buenas noches! _– los dos con algo de nervios por la acción de ella, él se retira no sin antes mostrar la reverencia acostumbrada – _Grandioso, esto se pone cada vez mejor… jajajajaja!_ – después de ver como es que se alejaba de su casa

– _Aún no puedo figurar qué es lo que hay en ella que me sigue inquietando!_ – caminando tranquilamente, con una tonta expresión en el rostro que era completamente desconocida para él, al igual que los sentimientos que tenía albergados en su interior – _Tendré que ser más cuidadoso o me robará algo más que el corazón!_ – sin quitar el semblante de su rostro

Antes de llegar al lugar de la batalla, Hiei y Mukuro encontraron a un humano, desmayado, a lo que ella indicó…

_– Hiei, tienes que regresar a este tipo al Mundo Humano…_

_– Lo haré después de saber lo que pasó con Natsume!_

– _Haz lo que te digo, ahora!_ – recalca – _Eso es parte de tu trabajo y sabes que aunque la ley de Enki dice que no molestemos a los humanos, sabemos que ha habido seres en el Makai que no lo han cumplido, así que regrésalo y nos encontraremos de nuevo en el castillo!_ – el demonio del dragón negro, resignado llevó de regreso al fulano; en tanto Mukuro, reinició su camino y tras unos minutos más, por fin al sitio esperado

– _Éste es el lugar de donde provenía la energía de Natsume… _– comenta para sí misma buscando rastro de su "amiga" o de alguna pista – _Qué demonios es lo que pasó?_ – y antes de que se diera cuenta, Shura sale detrás de unos arbustos

– _Hace tanto tiempo… Mukuro! _– ésta no le responde – _No esperaba encontrarte en éste lugar…_

– _Por qué lo dices?_

– _Pues será talvez por que Natsume fue quien te venció en el torneo y no creo, que hayas desarrollado desde entonces una amistad sincera hacia ella!?_

– _No digas estupideces… _– le contesta – _Mejor dime si fuiste tú, contra quién peleó Natsume!?_ – éste no le responde y en silencio se observan por minutos

Por fin llegó el momento en que Kurama y Anya, tendrían su primera cita, aunque no era algo verdaderamente formal. El chico arribó a la casa de ella vistiendo de manera muy casual; llevaba puestos unos jeans, una camisa azul claro y chaleco cerrado en verde oscuro y zapatos negros (como los que suele él usar). Tras tocar el timbre, no pasó ni un minuto cuando ella le abrió la puerta, vistiendo una falda a medio muslo en línea "A", gris oscuro y una blusa blanca pegadita (para lucir su figura) con cuello y corte en "V"…

– _Hola! _– con una reluciente sonrisa le saluda, dándole un beso en la mejilla

– _Hola…!, lista?_

– _Claro! _– toma su bolso, cierra la puerta con llave y emprenden su camino

Primero se dirigen al cine y ya ahí, eligieron ver la película de "Prueba de Fe" con la cual debido al tema se prestaba perfectamente para que tuvieran un acercamiento un poco más íntimo de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese planeado tener. Al terminar la cinta, se dirigieron a jugar maquinitas en las cuales pasaron más de 2 horas divirtiéndose con el "Juego de la Muerte" y al salir…

– _No, no, no!_ – riéndose – _Tú fuiste la que nos hizo perder en el último nivel!_

– _Pero eso no hubiese pasado si tú no me hubieras estado moviendo la palanca para que perdiera!_

_– Bueno, eso fue por que tú te la pasaste haciéndome cosquillas mientras manipulaba el helicóptero!_

_– Era muy divertido ver como te retorcías de un lado para otro, aguantándote la risa! _– ambos continuaban riendo hasta que en un momento se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos; ese momento mágico que enciende la chispa de cada uno y hace, vibrar el corazón y llenarse el estómago de mariposas. Suichi pensó por primera vez en besar a una chica y a pesar de que ella también lo deseaba, se resistía a dejar fluir esos sentimientos ya que no eran para nada, parte del plan –_ Tengo hambre! _– expresó ella volteando su mirada y romper la magia del momento – _Mira un Wacdonals_ (cortesía de Naoko Takeushi ;p) _vayamos a comer unas Cuarto de Libra con queso, sí!?_ – él sólo sonríe aceptando la proposición de Anya. Luego de haber hecho la orden y de estar comiendo en la mesa, se percata que ésta es de buen diente, algo raro en las chicas, ya que siempre se preocupan por la dieta o la línea (:s), sin embargo para él fue agradable observarla comer, sin preocupación alguna – _Qué pasa?_ – limpiándose la comisura derecha – _No tienes hambre?_

– _Sí claro, sólo miraba la manera tan despreocupada con la que… comes!_ – dando una gran mordida a su hamburguesa, en tanto que ella lo mira con algo de pena y continúan así en silencio por un pequeño lapso más – _Y dime… _– para cambiar el tema – _Cuál es tu canción favorita?_

– _Déjame pensar! _– suspirando – _Yo diría que la de Far Away de Nickelback! _– cosa que le asombra muchísimo, ya que esa misma le recordaba a ella

Tras terminar de comer, se dirigieron de nuevo a la casa de ésta y se quedaron por un largo tiempo, en el columpio que estaba en el pórtico de su morada, sólo observando las estrellas mientras compartían recuerdos un poco más profundos y personales, cosas que jamás él se imaginó revelar; pero el sentimiento que ella le infundía, le llenaba por completo y lo impulsaba hacerlo; como en aquella ocasión cuando le reveló a Yusuke el por qué necesitaba el Ankokukio. Para ella también fue algo muy especial y diferente, ya que desde que se quedó sola, no había tenido a nadie con quien platicar y compartir, esas cosas que tanto nos preocupan, alegran, hacen llorar o incluso enojar; pero a pesar, de que trataba sólo de concentrarse en el plan y de reprimir, los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo fuertemente por aquel, a quién tanto odiaba, no conseguía hacerlo…

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los colores azul violeta y los nacientes tonos rojizos se dejan ver, para después transformarse en anaranjados y dar paso a los primeros rayos amarillos del sol; que poco a poco, fueron tocando sus rostros con una calidez, incluso apacible y suave, que los envolvió completamente.

Al ver que la mañana se había presentado de lleno, Kurama decidió regresar a su casa, cosa que a ella le pareció bien ya que necesitaba, reconcentrarse en su objetivo y con él a su lado, sería completamente imposible…

– _La verdad es que me la pasé muy bien!_ – le dice él sonriendo

– _Sí yo también!_ – mordiendo su labio inferior le mira tímidamente

– _Entonces… te veo después…?_

– _Claro! _– emocionada (y sin ella desearlo así), le besa impulsivamente cerca de la boca, sonrojándose ambos

– _Nos vemos!_ – con el mismo semblante él se va, en tanto igual ella entra en su casa, sintiéndose muy feliz pero no de la manera que esperaba

Mukuro y Shura seguían frente a frente, sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que la demonio de cabellos castaños rompió el silencio que había entre "ellos"…

– _Sé bien que tú no eres Shura, así que dime qué es lo que quieres y qué hiciste con Natsume!?_

– _No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella, ya que muy pronto se reunirán… en el más allá, jajajajajaja! _– con éstas palabras provoca que la fuerte Mukuro se ponga en guardia y lista para el combate

Transcurrieron poco más de un par de horas y Anya, estaba apaciblemente descansando en su cama, pensando en su siguiente paso; en tanto el pelirrojo, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en sus ojos aceitunados y su olor a violetas, cuando de pronto un recuerdo inesperado golpeó su mente, exaltándolo por completo, cuando la voz de su madre distrae su atención de esto…

– _Suichi… hijo?, Yusuke te llama por teléfono! _– baja presuroso las escaleras

– _Gracias mamá! _– toma la bocina, ya que ella la dejó descolgada junto al aparato – _Qué pasa Yusuke?_

– _Kurama, iremos a visitar a Genkai y quería saber si quieres ir con nosotros? _– tomando aire para continuar hablando – _El tonto de Kuwabara insistió en ir, ya que se muere por ver a Yukina…_

– _Está bien Yusuke! _– responde con la boca medio sonriente y torcida – _Los veré en la estación del tren en una hora!_

– _Grandioso, ahí nos vemos! _– ambos colgaron

– _Mamá… tengo que salir, regreso después! _– y cuando pasaba por la casa de Anya, se detuvo un momento como todo un enamorado en conflicto de hacer o no, lo que estaba pensando…

El detective del Mundo Espiritual continuaba su tarea de vigilar al Masoku (aún más cerca de lo que se pensaba), a pesar de que éste parecía vivir como un chico normal, tanto que nisiquiera los espíritus que no obedecían la "ley" impuesta por Enki (la de no molestar a los humanos), se dignaban siquiera a tratar de molestar al hijo de Raizen…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Perdón, le hice unas correcciones a este capítulo (con aquello de los pobemas tetnicos) para que quedara como debe de ser, así que espero que me dejen sus comentarios...**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	7. Y Sólo Falta Uno

**CAPITULO VII: Y SÓLO FALTA UNO**

De la misma manera en que Mukuro y Hiei sintieron la energía de Natsume, era de suponerse que Koko y Enki también lo hubiesen hecho, pero no fue así; ya que la distancia que había entre el lugar en que ocurrió el enfrentamiento y donde ellos vivían, era demasiado considerable como para sentir los signos de lucha.

En tanto Hiei regresaba al humano… Mukuro y "Shura" siguen mirándose sin decir nada o hacer algún movimiento, que diera la pauta para iniciar la pelea…

– _Veo que no tienes la mínima intención de emprender el combate, así que… _– al unísono de sus palabras – _Seré yo quién comience! _– usando la velocidad unida de todos los demonios que había eliminado antes, en menos de un parpadeo, estaba frente a una Mukuro muy impresionada, de tal manera que aunque apenas pudo moverse, recibió el potente golpe que éste le impactó en el pecho, el cual llevaba toda la intención de acabar con ella, de una vez por todas

Nigenkai…

Tras pensarlo un par de minutos, el chico se decidió a tocar el timbre y todo nervioso, esperó detrás de la puerta a que ella abriera…

– _Suichi?_ – bastante sorprendida de verlo ahí – _Qué es lo que haces aquí?_

– _Siento importunarte pero… mis amigos y yo iremos a visitar a unas amistades en las montañas… _– volteando la mirada a hacia un lado – _Me… gustaría que nos acompañaras?_

– _Yo… _– realmente la tomó por sorpresa

– _Podrías conocer a la persona que ha terminado más veces el Juego de la Muerte!_ – picando su curiosidad, para satisfacer la suya también

– _Ok!_ – accediendo a la invitación con media sonrisa – _Sólo dame unos minutos y enseguida nos vamos!, sí?_

– _Está bien!_ – invitándolo a que pase mientras aguarda por ella, misma que subió toda excitada para arreglarse y salir una vez más con él

Hiei no esperaba encontrarse en la frontera a Yukina, con quién pasó por largo tiempo platicando, tanto de los muchachos como de la Maestra Genkai. Sólo cuando ella le visitaba o cuando él observaba las Hiruiseki's, era realmente cuando sentía, que tenía una razón para seguir con su existencia.

Mientras Mukuro…

– _Debo reconocer que tu poder es asombroso… _– con ese tono de indiferencia y soberbia a la vez –_ No creo haber sentido uno con tal intensidad, desde que Raizen dejó de comer humanos, hace más o menos 700 años!_

– _Bueno… _– con igual indiferencia le responde – _Era de suponerse, ya que él era el Dios de la Batalla y no ha habido, ninguna otra aparición que iguale su poder… nisiquiera tú, en tus mejores años! _– mofándose de ésta para hacerla enojar

– _Ya verás lo equivocado que estás!_

Recomenzaron la pelea sin cuartel; una que se llevaba a otro nivel, ya que por primera vez Mukuro, estaba decidida a usar toda su fuerza y a no ser vencida por ese, que aunque pareciera ser Shura, sabía muy bien que no lo era. Utilizó su poder de Ruptura de Espacio (la misma con la que "atrapó" a Hiei en el Torneo del Mundo del Mal), para de esa forma limitar la zona de pelea; pretendiendo con esto darse ventaja así misma… o al menos, eso es lo que ella creía…

– _Sé que tu golpe de Ruptura de Espacio es fuerte… pero crees que con ella podrás vencerme, sólo por que así lo hiciste con tus oponentes anteriores?_

– _No me subestimes!_

– _No querida… _– mofándose de ella – _Tú eres la que no debe subestimarme, porque recuerda que la única vez que te enfrentaste con alguien realmente poderoso, fue con Natsume!_ – soltando unas carcajadas – _Ya que sólo por 500 años, te la pasaste estudiando y esperando a que Raizen muriera o que Yomi lo atacara! _– caminando hacia un lado sin quitarle la vista de encima a ésta, que no hacía el menor movimiento – _Creo que después de todo te oxidaste demasiado!_

– _Deja de decir estupideces! _– con su mano controlando su poder y formando las líneas con las que cortaba el espacio, pretende ya acabar con él; sin embargo, Shura toma una de las líneas y a pesar de que ésta liberaba descargas que le cortaban alrededor de la mano, no la soltaba y poco a poco, aminoraba las chispas que le lastimaban y al mismo tiempo, extraía la fuerza que Mukuro les imprimía para que funcionasen – _Pero qué rayos…? _– cuando ve que por fin éste elimina todas las franjas al absorber su energía demoníaca también

– _Esperaba que tú me dieras un poco más de pelea, ya que se rumorea que no mostraste todo tu poder, al ser un torneo tan amigable! _– muy decepcionado, da unos pasos al frente – _Así que, sólo me desharé de ti de una vez por todas, para que no sufras la pena de no haberte esforzado más! _– y aunque esa era su intención, Mukuro se resistió con todas sus energías por unos 5 minutos más, en los cuales la disputa cuerpo a cuerpo era a gran velocidad y que, por unos cuantos segundos parecía que la ventaja estaba a favor de ella; no obstante, Shura en un parpadeo con la mano izquierda, la toma por el cuello y la azota en el suelo – _Adiós querida mía!_ – con su mano libre agarra la piedra y con la otra, encaja sus uñas extrayendo la energía demoníaca de Mukuro, misma que sólo cierra su ojo en señal de dolor, pero sin emitir el más mínimo sonido

Anya baja con un short azul cielo, una blusa pegada con cuello redondo y unos botines de color blanco, que hizo que Kurama abriera ligeramente la boca, al verla bajar tan radiante…

– _Estoy lista!_ – su hermosa sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y al mismo tiempo erizó toda la piel del pelirrojo, para quién esa sensación era completamente nueva y desconocida; a pesar de ello, le hizo sentir completo; tanto como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Abrió la puerta y se dirigieron a su destino

Hiei continuaba platicando con Yukina, hasta que ésta se levantó…

– _Me dio gusto verte Hiei!_ – con esa dulce voz que ella tiene – _Vendré a verte pronto, otra vez!_

– _No es necesario que vuelvas! _– a pesar de que le agradaban los momentos cuando estaban juntos, cada vez más se le dificultaba el no revelarle que él, es su tan ansiado hermano perdido

– _Pero… por qué? _– con su mirada suplicante, pero al ver la expresión de éste – _Lo siento… nunca quise molestarte! _– dio la media vuelta, caminó unos cuantos pasos y dejarlo sólo hasta que

– _Ya te lo había dicho antes… no esperes a tu hermano, probablemente él ya esté muerto! _– con esas palabras detuvo la marcha de ella, quien volteó hacia él y con una mirada tierna

– _Talvez tengas razón; sin embargo, algo me dice que no es así y que está más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos! _– provocando una leve sorpresa en el demonio – _Sólo debe haber algún motivo para que él aún permanezca oculto! _– de nuevo con una tierna sonrisa, al fin deja a Hiei más lleno de preguntas y con cierto vacío, uno que hace mucho no experimentaba y que en verdad detestaba

El día en el Makai era cálido e incluso podría decirse, que era de lo más tranquilo, muchísimo más de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido antes; no obstante, en el castillo en donde vivían el Rey Enki y su esposa Koko, no había paz; ya que en un momento la disputa entre estos esposos, se tornó un poco intensa…

– _Es que acaso no lo entiendes? _– le recrimina ella – _Formaste un comité, para que te ayudara, más no para que fuesen ellos quienes tomasen las decisiones!_

– _Pero por eso es que se llama COMITÉ, para que opinen y se tome la mejor decisión y que no sea una, arbitraria!_

– _Pues créeme que yo seré quien gane el próximo torneo y entonces, se hará lo que YO DIGA y no lo que ellos aconsejen! _– sin más palabras, Koko toma su botella abandonando el salón y la fortaleza también – _Es un tonto! _– con furia toma unos buenos tragos de su vino y camina sin rumbo por un largo tiempo

Todos los muchachos ya estaban reunidos en la estación del tren, que los llevaría a casa de Genkai y antes de abordarlo, Shiziru se acerca a Kurama, que está parado al lado de Anya…

– _Hola Kurama! _– saludándose de beso en la mejilla – _Y tú eres…?_

– _Su nombre es Anya y es… _– mirando a ésta última – _Compañera nueva de la escuela! _– misma que le hace una reverencia y él dirigiéndose de nuevo a ésta – _Ella es Shiziru, la hermana de Kuwabara!_

– _Es bueno conocer a las nuevas amistades de los chicos!_ – comenta Shiziru

– _Ya es hora de irnos! _– grita Kuwabara y siguiéndolo, abordan y toman sus lugares. Shiziru, Botan, Keiko y Anya, se sientan juntas de un lado del corredor y del otro, Yusuke, Kazuma, Koenma y Kurama

– _Y dime Koenma, has tenido alguna noticia de tu padre? _– el rebelde pregunta

– _No, nada! _– con sus ojitos llorosos

– _Ya veo! _– con un tono apacible, que pocas veces se ve en el chico

– _Dime Yusuke, qué es lo que te preocupa?_

– _Aunque de vez en cuando, he sentido esa extraña energía que tiene el detective que me vigila, aún no he podido descubrir de quién se trata!_

– _Ugry sigue investigando algún indicio, pero es el secreto mejor guardado de mi padre… con decirte que en el Mundo Espiritual, sólo saben de la visita de éste, después de las instrucciones que el Rey Enma les da!_

– _Koenma? _– reincide Kuwabara – _Siempre se ha dicho que tu padre es un Dios muy compasivo; sin embargo, no entiendo por qué es que aún piensa que Urameshi es una amenaza para el Mundo Humano?_

– _Kuwabara!? _– interrumpe Kurama – _Tú supiste de la existencia del video del capítulo negro, mismo que Sensui robó para poder probar la maldad que existe en los seres humanos… _– mirándolo directo a los ojos y con sus brazos cruzados – _Sí existe maldad innata en los seres humanos, qué se puede esperar de alguien como Yusuke…!?_

– _Así es! _– afirma éste último, antes de darse cuenta de – _Oye!?, qué quisiste decir con eso? _– torciendo la boca y Suichi con una pequeña gota le contesta

– _A lo que me refiero es… a un individuo que en parte es demonio y en parte es humano; se podría decir… que eres un hanyou! _– n.n

– _Entiendo lo que dices! _– le responde – _Pero no sé que es peor, decir "una persona como yo" o decirme "hanyou"!_ – u.u por lo que a Koenma y Kurama, se les hace ver una gota por un lado de sus cabezas

– _Ahora que lo pienso… _– con pose y todo expresa Kazuma (O.O es que acaso él piensa? .desmayo) – _Kurama, tú también eres un hanyou, no es así?_

– _Te equivocas Kuwabara! _– le indica Koenma

– _Pero él… _– mirando de cerca al Príncipe y señalando a su amigo

– _Recuerda Kuwabara que cuando yo huí del Makai para refugiarme en el Nigenkai; mi madre estaba embarazada de lo que se podría decir que es Suichi Minamino, es por ello que ahora soy más una fusión que una posesión!_

– _Ya veo! _– con su cara de tonto, misma que ni naciendo se le podría quitar, .jaja

– _De qué tanto estarán hablando los chicos? _– pregunta intrigada Keiko

– _Ya sabes! _– dice Botan con indiferencia – _De sus épocas pasadas de gloria! _– como es costumbre, ella se percata de lo dicho hasta haber terminado con la frase y tapándose la boca, trata de pensar rápido alguna forma de safarse de ella metidota de pata

– _Épocas de gloria? _– pregunta muy intrigada Anya

– _No… nada, nada! _– con una risilla nerviosa, pero tratando de que ella creyera que sólo estaba bromeando

– _Pero qué tiene de malo que me hablen de ello? _– con inquisición en la mirada, las ve a las tres

– _Lo que pasa… _– responde al fin Shiziru – _Hace unos años atrás Yusuke, Kazuma, Kurama y otro chico de nombre Hiei, asistieron a un torneo de… combate libre!_ – n.n – _En la que ellos resultaron ganadores como equipo!_

– _Nunca oí hablar de algo así aquí en Japón! _– revela ella

– _Fue algo local… y sin importancia! _– termina por señalar Keiko, cuando se oye la voz diciendo el nombre de la siguiente estación – _Ah, al fin llegamos! _– dando por concluido el tema

Después de estar caminando "sin rumbo" por largo rato, Koko se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de donde yacían los restos de Raizen (su gran amor y enemigo a la vez :p), que pensó que sería bueno visitarlos y reclamarle de nuevo, por haberse muerto y no esperar a que ella fuese a retarle de nuevo y al fin, poderle ganar. Después de un rato, llegó ahí…

– _Maldito Raizen! _– con la misma expresión, llanto y drama que la primera vez, recién de que éste había fallecido – _No te pude ganar ni una sola vez…! _– llorando a cantaros, cuando de pronto siente la energía demoníaca de cuatro apariciones, detrás de ella – _Quién quiera que sean ustedes, espero que no sean tan tontos como para enfrentarme o matarme por las espaldas! _– con sus ojos en blanco después de liberar algo de su energía demoníaca, se percata de quiénes son los que están ahí – _Hola chicos… siempre tan caballerosos!? _– les dice sarcásticamente y secándose las de cocodrilo

– _Sentimos la energía de un ente desconocido en éste lugar y venimos a cerciorarnos, que no fuese alguien que quisiese robarse o destruir los restos de nuestro Rey!_ – comenta Toho

– _Qué hace aquí, Señora Koko? _– muy educadamente Jotshin le pregunta

– _Sólo vine a pelear un poco con Raizen! _– :D

– _Okay! _– mirándose de reojo entre ellos, cuando de repente un poder más grande los envuelve por completo, haciendo que todos los presentes se pongan en posición de pelea

– _Vaya, vaya, vaya! _– sólo la voz por el momento es la que se revela – _Miren nada más lo que nos trajo el gato!_

Los muchachos estaban frente a la gran escalinata que lleva al Templo de Genkai y como siempre Kuwabara, hace ver su descontento…

– _No sé por qué es que la anciana Genkai no pone un folicular o unas escaleras eléctricas… _– T.T

– _Kazuma, deja de quejarte y comienza a caminar! _– dándole un buen golpe por la nuca, que por un momento lo deja todo X.X y cayendo de lado; en tanto el resto inicia su ascenso y tras unos minutos, llegaron a la casa, siendo la misma dueña en persona quien los recibe

– _Maestra Genkai! _– con emoción y afecto, le expresan Botan, Keiko y Shiziru

– _Hola niñas! _– responde mientras observa a la extraña que las acompaña

– _Maestra Genkai, ella es Anya… una nueva compañera de la escuela! _– Keiko presentándola

– _Mucho gusto! _– con una reverencia le medio sonríe, pero a la anciana su rostro se le hace familiar y no duda en decírselo al instante

– _Me pareces conocida! _– provocando con ello un cierto sobresalto en el zorro, que de nueva cuenta, el recuerdo que lo había exaltado en la mañana, le inquieta una vez más

– _Talvez sea porque ella viene de la cuidad de Mushiori, Maestra Genkai! _– con ese tono de voz tan frágil que Ukimura posee

– _Mushiori…?? _– murmura Genkai, pero son las únicas palabras que alcanza a decir, antes de que una voz masculina acaparara la atención de todos

– _Hermosa Yukina! _– berreando y saltando de un lado para otro, como si en verdad supiera dónde es que ella estaba – _Hermosa Yukina!_

– _Cállate tonto! _– le grita la anciana – _Con esos alaridos, despertarías hasta el más muerto de los muertos!_

– _Pero Maestra… _– con sus hombros encogidos

– _Yukina no está, fue a visitar a Hiei! _– termina por decirle para que de una vez se calle, ya que sabía de antemano que los ojos se le llenarían de lágrimas

– _Por qué Yukina… _– T.T implorando al cielo – _Qué es lo que tiene ese enano en especial que yo no tenga…?_

– _Kuwabara, ya deja de decir tonterías! _– abrazándolo por el cuello, Yusuke le salta para "consolarlo" – _Probablemente sea porque Hiei aún sigue en el Mundo del Mal y talvez ya haya averiguado algo de su hermano! _– aguantándose la risa para no revelar el gran secreto de esos dos demonios y el ingenuo de su amigo, creyó la historia y recompone su postura

– _Tienes razón! _– con una estúpida sonrisa – _Yukina jamás sería capaz de traicionarme de esa manera! _– todos sufren una caída (tipo anime)

Así pasaron cerca de unas 2 horas, platicando con la Maestra, disfrutando de los juegos de video, un té y de la tranquilidad de la tarde. Tras la llegada de la ausente, para alegrar el resto del día de nuestro galanazo preferido, continuaron igual por unas 3 horas más.

Cayó la noche y con ello el momento de regresar a casa, pero unos segundos antes de que partieran, Genkai interceptó al pelirrojo…

– _Dime Kurama, esa chica Anya… realmente sabes quién es?_

– _Por qué lo preguntas Genkai!?_

– _No sé qué es, pero creo que es mejor que la mantengas vigilada… ya que ella podría ser el nuevo detective del Mundo Espiritual, del que habló Yusuke! _– las palabras de la Maestra, parecieron tomar sentido tras analizar que la aparición de ésta y de la extraña visita a Urameshi, concordaban

– _Tienes razón Genkai… _– responde el zorro – _He estado tan absorto tratando de ubicar por qué es que tenía ese aire tan familiar, que no vi las señales de lo que ocurría alrededor!_ – O.O

– _Eso es algo muy extraño en ti Kurama, ya que siempre vas 3 pasos delante en cada situación… o no será…?? _– con esas palabras pone un poco nervioso al chico, que por un sólo momento sus mejillas se ruborizaron

– _No… se…rá…?_

– _No te preocupes Kurama, eso es algo que algún día habría de pasarte… y más aún, desde que te fusionaste con el cuerpo de ese bebé!_ – después de decir esto, todos dejaron el hermoso lugar

La energía demoníaca que rodeaba a ese espíritu, era ya demasiado poderosa, tanto que sólo Raizen en su mejores tiempos, podría haberle enfrentado cara a cara y tener, menos del 1 de probabilidades de ganar; es por ello que todos los presentes, sienten un sudor muy frío corriéndoles la espalda…

– _Quién eres? _– sin dejar su posición, Koko grita tratando de ubicar con su vista, el sitio exacto de donde provenía tal poder – _Por qué te escondes; qué es lo que quieres?_

– _Una pelea… con ustedes 5 a la vez!_

– _No digas tonterías!_ – reclama ella y dando un paso al frente

– _Espere Koko–sama! _– alargando su brazo para detenerla – _Es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí, sólo nuestro Rey tenía una energía similar a la que éste ente tiene!_

– _Qué dices? _– después de éstas palabras, por fin el demonio se deja ver

– _Ya niños, dejen de estar… bueno dejen de hacer lo que hacen y peleemos!_

– _Tú eres el hijo de Yomi, Shura!? _– Jotshin muy incrédulo hace ver que sabe quién es; sin embargo, la voz de éste tenía un eco macabro e hizo ver, que no era él de quien en realidad se trataba

– _Será mejor que estén listos, que ya estoy cansado de tontas peleas y necesito una verdaderamente seria!_

Y luego de decir esto, se enfila rápidamente a ellos quienes estaban en posición de combate. Los cuatro pelones fueron golpeados con tal intensidad, que el único que logró esquivar parte de estos fue Jotshin, gracias a la flexibilidad de su cuerpo.

Koko fue la última en ser atacada, con quien intercambió una buena cantidad de golpes, pero siendo ella la que recibía la mayor parte de estos, por uno o dos que él sufrió.

Mientras luchaba arduamente con la demonio, Jotshin decidió participar un poco, pero con un tremendo golpe en el pecho, lo mandó derecho a la lapida del finado Dios de la Batalla, dejándolo completamente inconsciente. Así reanudó la contienda con la peliverde, que se defendía con todas sus fuerzas y poder; no obstante y como sucedió con sus otros amigos, también fue vencida al encajarle las uñas en el pecho y extraerle toda la energía demoníaca, que había en ella…

– _Ahhhhhh! _– esa fue la última palabra que pudo articular

– _Y sólo falta uno! _– moviendo su cabeza en círculos, mientras se tomaba con una mano por el cuello, para relajarlo – _Uno más y pintaré este mundo de un sólo color… el mío, jajajajajajaja! _– y aprovechando que Jotshin era el único con vida y que aún estaba inconsciente, le prendió un broche igual al de Touya y los otros, para hacerlo uno más de sus secuaces

Todos los muchachos se separaron de nuevo, una vez que llegaron a la terminal y de regreso a la casa de Anya, Kurama iba muy pensativo, analizando las palabras que Genkai y lo que lo había perturbado en la mañana; sin embargo, a pesar de que en diferentes ocasiones percibió ese característico ese olor, era un momento muy en particular que lo inquietaba y no lograba descifrar, el instante exacto en que lo apreció por primera vez…

– _Si que la Maestra Genkai es una persona… muy…_ – como buscando la palabra para describirla, en tanto el chico seguía ensimismado – _Fascinante!_ – nota al fin que el muchacho no está escuchando lo que le dice, así que tomándolo del hombro, lo voltea a ella – _Te sucede algo?, no has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos del Templo de la Maestra!_

– _Sí, lo sé! _– mirándola directo a los ojos – _Sólo meditaba algo que me dijo Genkai antes de regresar e imaginaba… qué es lo primero que haría una persona si quisiese acercarse a su objetivo y pasar desapercibida!? _– la asombró de tal modo en ese momento, porque de todas las cosas que esperaba oír de él,, definitivamente esa no era una de ellas…

Continuará...

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que me dejen comentarios por plis!? T.T... digo, ya de perdis para saber que no les gusta u.u...**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	8. Pasemos a la Siguiente Fase

**CAPITULO VIII: PASEMOS A LA SIGUIENTE FASE DEL PLAN**

Por mucho que la discusión entre Enki y su mujer fuese grave o no, ella nunca tardaba tanto tiempo en regresar a la fortaleza y ya había pasado, casi un día y ésta no volvía; más que nada por que ya se había acostumbrado a las comodidades de ese lugar. Fue entonces que el Rey del Makai, decidió movilizar una parte de sus guardias para buscar a su amada.

Habían pasado un par o 3 más horas y el preocupado demonio, no tenía ninguna noticia hasta que…

– _Rey Enki, Rey Enki!_ – un guardia corría hacia donde él estaba, abriendo de golpe la puerta del salón y deteniéndose en seco, se recarga en sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente

– _Recupera tu aliento! _– le dice su Rey y espera un momento para preguntarle – _Qué pasa; alguna noticia de mi esposa?_

– _Ninguna Rey Enki! _– todavía algo agitado

– _Y por eso tanto alboroto? _– ¬.¬

– _Lo que pasa es que pensamos que su esposa, podría estar con la Señorita Natsume o con alguno de sus otros amigos, pero no hayamos ningún rastro de ellos tampoco! _– exaltado le dice eso, preocupando de más al Rey que sólo consiguió decirle

– _Continúen la búsqueda! _– haciéndole con la mano, que se retirara

Ya solo se dirige a la ventana y tomándose la barbilla, se queda con la vista fija en el horizonte y pensativo, de lo que el guardia le hizo saber. De pronto, un aire helado llena todo el cuarto y al voltear, la notable silueta de su mujer, es la que estaba parada junto a la puerta…

Yusuke y Keiko caminaban tranquilamente a la casa de ésta. Ella iba "colgada" del brazo de él, remembrando de lo que había sucedido en casa de Genkai y de lo bien que se la pasaban, cuando iban a visitarla. A sus espaldas dos energías los siguen, ciertamente a distancia, pero aún así lo suficientemente cerca para que pueda sentirlas…

– _Ven Keiko! _– tomándola de la mano – _Tengo ganas de un helado! _– la jala en dirección a la fuente de sodas

– _Pero Yusuke, ya es tarde… mañana tengo escuela!_

– _Lo sé… no nos tardaremos mucho! _– resignada pero feliz por los repentinos detalles que tenía para con ella, lo acompaña y al mezclarse entre la gente, las energías se dispersaron también – _Creo que ya es momento de que tome las cartas en el asunto, antes de que Keiko o sus padres salgan dañados, por todo lo que hice en el pasado!_ – pensó el muchacho

Los ojos verdes del joven, continuaban observándola detenidamente y esperando su respuesta y la reacción que ella tenía ante ese comentario; pero Anya, sólo trataba de evitar la mirada de él, ya que imaginaba que Kurama había descubierto quién era y por qué estaba ahí…

– _No lo sé! _– fue lo único que atinó en decir, ya que siendo él un demonio tan astuto, sabría de antemano que cualquier respuesta que pudiese darle, sería una notable mentira

– _No importa! _– contesta él, quitándole la mirada de encima – _Sólo era una pregunta al aire… _– guiñándole el ojo – _Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y mañana hay escuela…_

– _Sí tienes razón!_

– _Pasó por ti? _– se emocionó con la propuesta del chico

_Claro, te espero! _– n.n y de nuevo, se despide de él con un beso en la mejilla y sin más entra a su casa, mientras él la ve desaparecer detrás de su puerta

– _Creo que las sospechas de Genkai podrían ser del todo ciertas; sin embargo, su aroma tiene mucho más que ver en esto, que sólo ser la Detective del Mundo Espiritual! _– con un suspiro, se encamina tranquilo a su casa y tratar una vez más, evitar seguir pensando en ella y en lo hermosa que para él es

Koko y Enki se miran aún a distancia sin decir nada por unos momentos más, hasta que éste último rompe el silencio…

– _Todavía sigues enojada… querida? _– ella lo observa sin decir nada – _Mira, sé que estás molesta y entiendo que no quieras que haya cambios en el Makai; sin embargo, mucho me gustaría que fueses tú quién tuviese una real oportunidad, de ganar en el siguiente torneo…_

– _Estás seguro de lo que dices? _– el timbre en la voz de su amada, tenía algo muy distinto que le hizo dudar, de que realmente fuese Koko quién estuviese frente a él

– _Eso no importa… _– acercándose un par de pasos a ella – _Cómo está Natsume?_

– _Mejor que nunca! _– sin moverse un sólo centímetro de donde estaba – _No respondiste a mi pregunta!_

– _Eso es lo que tú quieres o no? _– ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero más que una respuesta era una forma de contestar, mientras pensaba el siguiente paso a dar – _Ve a dormir, que yo tengo que detener tu búsqueda…_

– _Deja que lo sigan haciendo… _– cada vez que expresaba algo, era más notable ese timbre que lo incomodaba – _Sabes cómo podemos arreglar nuestras diferencias…? – _él la mira intrigado _– Peleemos! _– con eco en su proposición

– _Pero qué dices?_

– _Vamos… será divertido! _– y con cierto brillito en los ojos – _Además hace mucho que no lo hacemos!_

– _Talvez tengas razón y puede que de ésta manera arreglemos esto de una vez por todas! _– ella toma su posición de pelea, pero una que nunca había usado antes y a instantes de comenzar su ataque – _Vayamos a un lugar más espacioso, ya que veo que mucha falta nos hará! _– Enki salió del lugar, seguido por la que se supone que sería su esposa, a la planicie a un costado de la fortaleza

Entrada un poco más la noche, Yusuke llamó a Koenma por teléfono, sacando a Junior del "sueño" que tenía de estar sellando papeles sin parar, como castigo de haber desobedecido a su padre…

– _Papá, ya no quiero seguir sellando más papeles… te prometo que no volveré a portarme mal!_ – u.u contestó por el auricular, provocando la risa silenciosa del joven rebelde

– _Seguirás haciéndolo por la eternidad, sin comer un sólo helado más en la vida!_

– _No papá… _– aún más angustiado pero lo suficientemente dormido, como para no darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo al teléfono, pero la carcajada de Yusuke le hizo reaccionar – _Qué… qué, quién es?_

– _Ay Koenma… ahora así contestas el teléfono? _– sin poder evitar la risa

– _Yusuke… _– muy enojado y gritando por la bocina – _Qué es lo que quieres, qué no ves la hora qué es?_

– _Tú ni dormido tienes un poco de sentido del humor! _– le contesta ya un poco más calmado – _Sé que aún no sabes nada del Detective Espiritual, pero es imperativo averiguar de una vez por todas de quién se trata!_

– _Yusuke, ya te dije que estamos investigándolo… _– todavía gritándole

– _Hoy tras regresar de la casa de Genkai, dos energías nos seguían…_

– _Qué dices? _– calmándose al instante e incrédulo de lo que oía

– _Una, sé bien que era de quién está a cargo de vigilarme, pero la otra era demoníaca…_

– _No me digas que los enfrentaste?_

– _No digas tonterías Koenma… _– le reclama ahora él – _Le juré a Keiko de que no pelearía más y es una promesa que pienso cumplir!_

– _Está bien Yusuke! _– tratando de calmar al chico – _Mañana Botan y yo iremos al restaurante y pensaremos en algo!_

– _Está bien Koenma, los veré mañana! _– y sin más colgó el teléfono, dejando a un Príncipe pensativo y aún más nervioso, de lo que pudiese suceder sí la situación continuase igual

Enki ya estaba listo para el encuentro y comenzó tomando el combate, como si se tratara sólo de un juego más para su esposa, quién muy seguido solía comportarse de manera muy caprichosa. Sus primeros movimientos fueron detenidos fácilmente ya que ella los anticipaba sin el menor esfuerzo. Poco a poco la pelea se fue tornando más intensa y veloz, algo que extrañó mucho al demonio, ya que sus niveles de pelea eran muy similares y ella, notablemente le estaba pateando su ahora real trasero (:p)

– _Vamos… no me digas que eso es todo lo que puedes dar? _– mofándose de él

– _Me negaba a creerlo… _– tomándola con ambas manos por el cuello – _Qué has hecho con Koko y mis demás amigos? – _apretándola con fuerza

– _No… sé… de… qué… es…tás… ha…blando… _– con bastante dificultad

– _No juegues conmigo o te romperé el cuello en éste instante!_

– _Quiero ver que lo hagas! _– ya sin trabajo al hablar, se ríe de la expresión y de lo que le acababa de decir; al ver la burla de ella, hizo el movimiento rápido hacia un lado, rompiéndole el cuello al instante y soltándola indiferentemente para que cayera al suelo

– _Ouch… eso sí que dolió!_ – sentándose y con la cabeza colgándole por un lado

– _No digas estupideces y responde… qué es lo que has hecho con mis amigos? _– levantando la voz y "apuntando" con su mano al grado de liberar su energía demoníaca; al ver eso se acomoda de nuevo la cabeza en su lugar. Tranquilamente se pone de pie y ante los ojos del Rey, toma su apariencia natural – _Quién eres tú?_

– _Mi nombre o mi identidad no son importantes… pero lo que hay dentro de ti, sí lo es! _– a pesar de encajarle las uñas en el pecho y provocar el grito de dolor de éste, con una fuerte patada igual en el pecho, logra quitárselo de encima e impactándolo contra la pared, de una de las alas de su castillo

– _Esto sí se va a poner divertido!_

Recargando un pie en la pared, se impulsa y comienzan la intensa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, por cerca de 10 minutos y al igual que en las anteriores, destruyendo todo lo que se interponía a su paso. El Rey incluso utilizó su energía demoníaca en contra de su oponente; sin embargo, éste nisiquiera se inmutó ante ella y ésta vez, con ambas manos lo puso contra la pared y en una milésima de segundo, ya le estaba succionando todo su poder…

– _Ahhhhhh!_ – y Cao Lu al terminar

– _Ja, jaja, jajaja, jajajajajajajajaja! _– el pausado de sus carcajadas, denotaba toda la felicidad de ver que la primera fase de su plan, ya se había cumplido y ahora, era libre de poder pintar el Makai de un sólo color, el suyo .nervio

Tal y como lo prometió, Kurama pasó por Anya para ir juntos a la escuela y tras llegar al andén, ella se decide a preguntarle algo que la estaba inquietando…

– _Suichi… quisiera preguntarte algo!?_ – él miraba hacia las vías para ver si el convoy, se acercaba a la estación

– _Claro, dime! _– sin mirarla, pero de reojo se percata que ella observa el piso – _Pasa algo malo?_

– _No… pero me preguntaba… _– con sus dos manos, sosteniendo su mochila y todavía con la vista baja – _Qué pasaría si tú descubrieses algo de alguien… que fuese totalmente diferente a lo que se supone que debía ser? _– le extrañó tanto la pregunta que se le reflejó en el rostro

– _Por qué lo dices? _– tomándole por la barbilla para que alce su vista a él – _Hay algo malo que quieras decirme?_

– _No, no es eso!_

– _Entonces?_

– _Ayer me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste de "qué es lo primero que haría una persona si quisiese acercarse a su objetivo y pasar desapercibida!?"_

–_ Como te lo dije, sólo era una pregunta al aire además de retrograda… ya que sé bien la respuesta a esa cuestión!_

– _Ya sabe! _– pensó ella, con sus ojos bien abiertos y la clara expresión de desconcierto, con eso él creyó que sí era quién él pensaba

– _Pero por qué la pregunta?_

– _Sólo me pareció que lo que pensabas, te tenía muy inquieto y quería saber si está todo bien!_ – al escuchar esas palabras, lo conmovió realmente

– _Gracias por preocuparte, pero sólo es algo sin importancia!_

– _Está bien! _– ya con más serenidad – _Y… por qué es que tus amigos te dicen Kurama? _– sonrojado le responde

– _Kurama… éste pues… significa "Zorro Misterioso" y mis amigos piensan que así es mi personalidad! _– n.n

– _Ya veo! _– sonriendo – _Y cómo te gusta más que te llame, Suichi o Kurama?_

– _Cómo tú quieras está bien para mí!_ – el acercamiento entre ellos era cada vez mayor

– _Está bien, te diré Suichi! _– .

Koenma y Botan llegaron cerca de las 10 de la mañana y vieron que Urameshi barría la calle al ritmo de la música que escuchaba de su mp3…

– _Vamos Yusuke, con más enjundia y ritmo!_ – jocosamente le dice la peliazul – _Vamos, tú puedes! _– y al acercarse para darle más ánimos, él le da un leve coscorrón

– _Deja de estar burlándote de mí!_

– _Lo siento! _– u.u y un buen chipote en la cabeza

– _Yusuke, no seas tan brusco con la pobre de Botan! _– le reclama el Príncipe – _Sí de por si es medio atarantada y despistada, sí la sigues golpeando la vas a dejar peor!_

– _Gracias Príncipe Koenma, no sabía que me apreciara tanto! _– ¬.¬

– _Es mejor que entremos! _– con su pose real, camina al interior del local. Después de ordenar su desayuno, los tres chicos se dispusieron hablar del tema que tanto aquejaba al Masoku

– _Estuve meditando durante largo tiempo lo que podríamos hacer, para que descubriésemos quién es el nuevo Detective… _– la chica se le acerca demasiado para observar sí realmente se trataba de su amigo y con uno de los palillos, le pica la mejilla un par de veces, haciendo que a éste le de un tic en el ojo, mientras ella continúa haciéndolo hasta que le pregunta

– _Quieres decirme qué le hiciste a mi amigo Yusuke? _– él casi se la come con la mirada, al tiempo que parece que le resaltan los colmillos – _Lo siento! _– chocando sus indices

– _Cómo iba diciendo… _– y viendo rápidamente a la chica de manera fulminante, antes de que dijera alguna cosa más y señalando a Koenma – _Dejaremos que te secuestren!_ – :D

– _Oye!? _– le reclama – _Esa idea no me gusta para nada!_

– _Pero por qué no?_ – como sí sólo se tratara de algo sin importancia

– _Sin mencionar que soy el hijo del Rey Enma… podrían hacerme daño! _– .nervio

– _Además de que nos meteríamos en muchos problemas! _– agrega ella

– _No tontos!_ – les corrige – _Fingiremos que te secuestran, pero en realidad tú sólo te esconderás en alguna habitación de hotel, el cuál sólo Botan sabrá cual de ellos es y asustada, vendrás a decirnos lo que pasó…_

– _Ya entiendo! _– dice Junior, tomándose la barbilla – _En definitiva eso sí haría que se devele ante ti el detective…_

– _Pero cómo sabremos que se enterará, si no sabemos en realidad quién es? _– pregunta ella y ellos tapándose la cara con la mano y moviéndola negativamente

– _Sí en realidad me está vigilando como se supone que lo está… claro que se enterará cuando me des la noticia!_

– _Y cómo sabemos que no nos está escuchando ahora? _– cierran el círculo para hablar más bajo

– _Porque no siento su presencia ahora! _– le responde susurrándole

– _Oooooooh! _– O.O

– _Ok, buscaré un bonito hotel para esconderme un par de días y el resto… depende de ustedes!_

– _Entonces, ya quedamos! _– una vez de acuerdo en el plan, pasaron a la siguiente fase… una vez que el Príncipe Koenma terminó con su almuerzo .

En tanto en el Makai…

Los guardias continuaban la búsqueda de Koko, creyendo que el Rey seguía en la fortaleza, esperando por noticias, aunque ya no era así.

Cao Lu volvió a su apariencia de Shura y regresó junto con Jotshin, a la cueva donde Jin y los demás esperaban por él.

Ya ahí, sólo hacía falta darle a Anyanka luz verde, para poner en marcha la siguiente y crucial fase del plan, mientras ellos empezaban a propagar caos en el Makai…

Continuará...

* * *

_Nota: En realidad Youko es el que significa "Zorro Misterioso", pero en mi historia quise poner que Kurama significa eso, para "dar" una explicación del por qué es que le dicen así n.n, ya que en realidad no sé qué es lo que signifique! (pena)_

**Hello, hello!**

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo para quien quiera seguir leyendolo (por que sé que lo hacen, nomas que son malos y no me dejan reviews T.T)**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	9. El Secuestro de Koenma

**CAPITULO IX: EL SECUESTRO DE KOENMA**

En la escuela los chicos estaban muy entretenidos con su proyecto de ciencias, observando los cambios de acuerdo a los experimentos que iban haciendo, en tanto ellas tomaban nota de los resultados, cuando de pronto el celular de Anya, acaparó la atención de todos, en especial la del zorro…

– _Pasa algo malo? _– pregunta Karol, al ver la seriedad con la que lee el mensaje

– _Yo… lo siento tengo que irme!_ – recoge su cuaderno y pluma, además de su portafolios – _Pueden terminar el trabajo sin mí?_

– _Sí, pero…_ – le dice Keiko – _A dónde vas?_

– _Después les cuento, nos vemos! _– camina a la puerta y antes de cruzarla, Kurama la detiene

– _Qué pasa Anya?_

– _Nada…_

– _Vamos dime… o es que no me tienes confianza!? _– ella miró al piso antes de contestarle

– _Mi… mi mejor amiga en Mushiori, está en el hospital, no sé que le pasó… tengo que irme, lo siento!_

– _Quieres que te acompañe?_

– _No, no es necesario… yo te llamo después, Ok!?_ – dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla, dejó al chico ahí parado mirándola alejarse

– _Uuuuuuh! _– alzando sus cejas una y otra vez Kazuma expresa al ver la escena

– _Kuwabara… déjalo en paz!_ – Ukimura dándole con el dorso de la mano en el brazo – _Sólo porque Yukina no te trata de la misma forma, no tienes por qué burlarte de Kurama!_ – al chico mal encarado, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, en tanto Karol se tapa la boca para no soltar las carcajadas, que eso le había provocado. El pelirrojo regresa a la mesa con ellos – _Todo bien Kurama?_

– _Sí… _– algo serio y tajante – _Terminemos, quieren?_ – así lo hicieron sin hablar más al respecto

Tal como Cao Lu lo había ideado, con ese grupo de demonios iba empezar a crear caos en éste mundo, pero sin perder a ninguno de sus actuales súbditos, así que les dio algo más de energía para que hiciesen su trabajo.

El primer paso a seguir, era ir a la fortaleza de Mukuro, en donde aún permanecían bajo su mando 77 guerreros y someterlos; así que la única regla a seguir en contra de ellos, era: "el que opusiera resistencia, moriría en el acto". De éste modo sólo Jotshin y Shishiwakamaru, eran los que se encargarían de esa labor, en tanto otros dos escoltarían a Anyanka de regreso a la cueva, una vez cumplida su misión.

De vuelta en el Mundo Humano…

Koenma y Botan salieron de un hotel, con eso de que iba a necesitar uno para esconderse…

– _Pero Príncipe Koenma, qué tiene éste de malo?_

– _Vamos Botan, no me refugiaré en un hotel que no tiene SPA ni servicio a cuarto!_ – en pose indignada

– _Ya llevamos 5 hoteles y no se ha decidido por uno!_

– _No me voy a hospedar en cualquier hotelucho de segunda… _– le replica – _Sí voy a estar "secuestrado", al menos quiero estarlo en uno que valga la pena hacerlo!_

Mientras discutían, una persona los seguía de cerca, esperando el momento apropiado para actuar y ese fue, cuando doblaron la esquina a un callejón sin salida, todo por ir discutiendo además de estar leyendo los folletos. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos, empujó fuertemente a Botan quién al estamparse contra la pared, se golpeó en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente…

– _Botan!? _– preocupado expresa Koenma al escuchar el porrazo y al voltear hacia la persona que está detrás de él – _Pero… tú… por qué?_

– _Qué tenga felices sueños… Koenma–sama!_

– _Espera…_– y con un movimiento rápido le golpea a un lado de la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y así llevárselo tranquilamente consigo, a su nuevo hogar

Minutos después en la frontera de éste mundo con el otro, Touya y Suzuki, esperaban por ellos y escoltarlos a la cueva, siendo Suzuki el de la tarea de cargar todo el camino de vuelta, al Príncipe que seguía desmayado.

Hiei, estaba en su rama favorita contemplando sus perlas y esperando, a que Mukuro regresara con las noticias de lo que había sucedido con Natsume; sin embargo, unos fuertes gritos dentro de la fortaleza de ésta…

– _Pero qué rayos es lo que está pasando ahora?_ – guarda en su bolsa una de las joyas, mientras se cuelga la otra y rápidamente, se dirige a donde provienen los signos de lucha

– _Ahhhhhh! _– oía por aquí y por allá, a su paso dentro del castillo – _Señor Hiei!_ – le dijo uno de ellos extendiendo el brazo y muy mal herido

– _Qué ha pasado… quién hizo esto?_ – tomándolo por la solapa sin importarle lo lastimado que éste estaba – _Vamos responde!?_ – agitándolo para que conteste

– _No… vimos… quién fue… _– tomando aire – _Todo… pasó… muy rápido! _– y tras un gemido, cayó muerto

– _De quién rayos es ésta energía… es muy poderosa!? _– voltea a sus espaldas, buscando por todas partes al dueño de semejante poder, pero a pesar de que el demonio de la llama negra es muy, pero muy fuerte, no pudo evitar que éste pasara a un lado de él, sin lograr detenerlo

– _Aún no ha llegado tu hora Hiei… _– la voz de éste parece dispersa y a la vez grave – _Es mejor que te prepares para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar!_

– _Maldito… quién eres? _– y corriendo a gran velocidad al lugar que parecía provenir la voz, se encontró con los cuerpos de otros de los guerreros, incluyendo a Kiril que parecía también haber fallecido a manos del intruso

Los tres demonios arriban a la cueva con el nuevo huésped. Cao Lu ahora ya está habitando su cuerpo real, llenándolo con la energía que ha robado de las apariciones que derrotó antes…

– _Anyanka… querida mía! _– extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla – _Me alegra ver que has traído contigo a nuestro ilustre invitado… el respetable Koenma–sama! _– tomando a éste por los cabellos para ver su rostro, pero en ese momento nota que hay algo extraño en el chico – _Un momento… éste es sólo un vulgar humano!_ – sus ojos se tornan de un color rojo intenso y brilloso

– _Estás equivocado! _– levantándole igual el rostro por los cabellos, le quita la cinta que trae éste amarrada a la cabeza, para develar el tatuaje de "Jr" que tiene en la frente – _Él es Príncipe del Mundo Espiritual! _– observa que lo que ella dice es verdad; sin embargo, pareciera que se siente decepcionado de que éste, no es lo que él esperaba

– _Atenlo! _– muy indiferente les ordena y con cadenas a una pared de esa cámara, lo esposaron por manos y pies

Por largo rato permanecieron apaciblemente sólo Cao Lu y Anyanka, observando al aún desmayado Koenma, quién ya parecía ir recuperando poco a poco la conciencia; mientras tanto, el resto de los chicos seguían causando confusión en casi todos los rincones del Makai…

Botan por fin volvió en sí, gracias a unas lambisqueadas de un perrito que merodeaba por aquel callejón…

– _No Mitarai… me estás mojando! _– tratando de taparse la cara, pero el perro continuaba lamiéndosela – _Mitarai… basta! _– una de sus manos tocaron la cara del animalito y poco a poco, ella fue abriendo los ojos y al encontrarse con la lengua y los ojos del cachorro, la espantaron de tal manera que provocó que el perrito saliera corriendo de ahí, asustado también – _Qué… qué pasó? _– sobándose la cabeza e incorporándose lentamente – _Señor Koenma!?_

Se levanta rápidamente buscando por el rededor la presencia de éste, pero al notar que no es así, apareció su remo y se dirigió al restaurante en busca de Yusuke, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Karol y Kurama, se dirigían felizmente aquel lugar, cuando desde el cielo la mensajera grita desesperada…

– _Yusuke… Yusuke! _– casi cayéndole encima – _Yusuke, ha sucedido algo terrible… _– el rebelde pensaba que todo era parte de SU plan y ya estaba preparado para su representación

– _Qué… pasa… Botan?_ – arrastrando las palabras y sobreactuando de manera muy dramática (hijole, pensé que sería mejor actor pero… sorry), por lo tanto al verlo de esa manera, a todos les pareció que era algo extraño – _Por qué… vienes tan agitada!?_

– _Han secuestrado al Señor Koenma! _– todos se quedaron pasmados ante tal noticia

– _Oh no… qué tragedia! _– el muchacho expresa como sí de verdad se hubiese sorprendido, así que ella le dio un buen coscorrón para que dejara de comportarse de esa manera – _Por qué me golpeas Botan?_ – ya que sí le dolió

– _Estoy hablando en serio Yusuke… secuestraron al Príncipe Koenma y NO ES UNA BROMA!_ – al fin al rebelde le cayó el veinte, de que eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían acordado

– _Qué pasó Botan… sabes quién fue? _– Kurama muy preocupado ya que el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente, era lo que más le perturbaba

– _No lo sé… salimos de un hotel y…_

– _Oye Botan!? _– interrumpe Kazuma – _Quieres decir que Koenma y tú…_

– _Deja de decir tonterías Kuwabara, qué no ves qué esto es serio!? _– Keiko le reclama enérgicamente junto con un buen zape – _Qué pasó Botan?, dinos…_

– _Cómo les dije, salimos de un hotel y por ir revisando los folletos que nos dieron, dimos la vuelta hacia un callejón sin salida y antes de que pudiera decirle algo al Príncipe, alguien me empujó por la espalda con fuerza, me estrellé en la pared y perdí el conocimiento! _– y muy temerosa por Junior – _Al despertar él ya no estaba!_

– _Pero no viste nada… algo que pueda decirnos, quién fue?_ – insiste Urameshi

– _No… _– apareciendo de nuevo su remo – _Debo avisarle de inmediato al Rey Enma!_

– _No Botan, espera!_ – deteniéndola – _Llevamos al lugar dónde todo sucedió, talvez haya ahí algo que nos diga quién lo hizo!_

– _Kurama tiene razón! _– agrega Yusuke – _Después le avisarás al Rey Enma sí eso es lo que quieres!_

– _Está bien!_

– _Oigan chicos! _– expresa Karol – _Siento mucho lo de su amigo, pero es mejor que vayan ustedes solos!_

– _Tienes razón! _– reitera de nuevo el exdetective – _Botan, Kurama, Kuwabara y yo, nos haremos cargo. Keiko mejor vete con Karol a tu casa… yo las veré más tarde!_

– _No Yusuke, yo quiero ir con ustedes!_ – le suplica ella

– _No sé lo que encontraremos y no quiero arriesgarme a que te pase algo… por favor Keiko, hazme caso y ve a tu casa!_ – la mirada en los ojos de el chico es enérgica, así que resignada sólo asiente, mientras los muchachos corren aquel lugar en busca de algún indicio, que pudiese ayudarles a descifrar lo sucedido

– _Ya era hora de que despertaras!_ – aún sintiéndose algo somnoliento, el Príncipe del Reikai trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos – _Trae un poco de agua para nuestro huésped! _– sin decir nada la chica salió de la cámara, dejando solos por un par de minutos – _Dime Koenma, cómo te sientes?, espero que no te haya golpeado muy fuerte!?_

– _Tú? _– al ver de quién se trataba – _Cómo es posible que estés…_

– _Con vida? _– le interrumpe

– _Cómo es posible? _– muy confundido insiste – _Se supone que mi padre acabó con ustedes dos!_

– _Corrección… acabó con mí padre!_ – se levanta de donde estaba y camina lentamente hacia Junior – _Pero él con sus últimas fuerzas me protegió; no obstante, el daño hecho por el tuyo, me dejó en un letargo por casi tres siglos! _– mirándolo con cierta vehemencia y sus manos a sus espaldas – _Y ahora, he vuelto para cobrar venganza de ustedes y reclamar lo que por derecho nos pertenece!_

– _Les pertenece? _– protesta Junior – _Ustedes intentaban conquistar el Makai, someter al Nigenkai y destruir el Reikai!_

– _Pequeñeces… sólo pequeñeces! _– al fin regresa Anyanka con el agua

– _Tú… _– al verla entrar – _Tú fuiste quién me trajo aquí… pero por qué?, creí que eras amiga de Kurama y los muchachos!?_

– _Yo amiga de ese… _– a pesar de negar sus sentimientos, su corazón se estremeció sólo de pensar en él – _Yo sólo fingía ser su amiga!_ – dándole de golpe el agua para que no diga más; él da unos tragos y después mueve su cabeza, para ya no tomar más y entonces les reclama

– _Sí es que van a matarme, por qué no lo hacen de una vez y terminan con esto!? _– ellos sólo le miran como sí nada – _Pero déjame decirte que aunque acabes conmigo, hay demonios en éste mundo y en el humano, que no permitirán que concreten sus sucios planes!_

– _Sí acaso hablas de los amigos de Raizen… o de los de su hijo… _– moviendo su mano, se abre un "cámara" donde devela los cuerpos de Enki, Koko, Natsume y los demás, incluyendo al mismo Shura, quién sólo estaba en estado de animación suspendida

– _Qué haz hecho con ellos?_

– _Sólo… les quité lo que necesitaba!_

– _Pues Yusuke y sus amigos te vencerán, ten por seguro que lo harán! _– y de un espejo a un costado de ellos

– _Lo dudo mucho! _– señalándole para que vea lo que Jin y los demás están haciendo en esos momentos – _Cómo puedes ver, ellos ahora trabajan para mí!_

– _Eso no puede ser posible! _– expresa – _Entonces… por qué no acabas de una vez por todas conmigo…!?_ – a pesar de que parecía estar bajo control, poco faltaba para que se muriera de un infarto por el miedo

– _No tengas tanta prisa por morir Koenma! _– acercándose a él – _Tú sabes bien que aunque tenga todo el poder del Makai, jamás podré salir de aquí sin tu ayuda…_

– _Ya veo! _– con un poco más de serenidad – _Entonces mi padre te puso SU sello Kekai y por eso es que no puedes salir de ésta cueva, aunque reúnas todo el poder de los demonios más fuertes del Mundo del Mal!_

– _Por eso mismo necesito que tú lo destruyas ahora… _– y tomándolo por la barbilla – _Te prometo que sí lo haces por las buenas, te mataré rápido y sin que sufras… pero si te niegas y me obligas hacerlo por las malas… será todo lo contrario!_

– _No puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta?_

– _Dado cuenta…? _– susurra ella – _De qué hablas? _– mientras Cao Lu, observa más de cerca al joven y exaltado expresa

– _Tú… tú no tienes ningún poder espiritual! _– tomándolo por los cabellos, hace que lo vea directamente a los ojos, pero aún así, la expresión de Koenma es notablemente de burla

Los chicos llegaron al lugar de dónde ocurrieron los hechos. Se separaron a lo largo del callejón, con la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio, huella o rastro que pudiesen seguir y descifrar, lo que había pasado con Koenma…

– _Urameshi… ya encontraste algo? _– le grita desde el otro lado, pero éste no le contesta, ya que junto a Kurama y Botan, están analizando las marcas que quedaron en el suelo – _U R A M E S H I!_

– _Pareciera que lo arrastraron… _– comenta el pelirrojo, señalando las marcas

– _Pero aquí desaparecen y no hay más! _– añade Yusuke

– _Pero eso qué significa? _– pregunta la chica, en tanto Kazuma, sigue gritando como loco desde el otro lado del callejón y sin que nadie le haga caso

– _Las marcas de arrastre… talvez signifiquen que quién lo hizo, es más pequeño de estatura que Koenma…_ – analizando sus palabras y los rastros

– _Pero el que desaparezcan de esa forma, quiere decir que no se trata de un humano…_

– _Qué pasa Kurama? _– pregunta la joven

– _Nada… _– dirige su mirada a su amigo – _Pues esto no nos dice nada que pueda ayudarnos… lo único qué podemos hacer, es esperar!_

– _Y sí vamos con la Maestra Genkai!? _– muy preocupada sugiere la peliazul

– _Es buena idea, vayamos a verla! _– responde Yusuke – _Kuwabara… vámonos!_

– _Ahora sí me hacen caso, no!? _– se dice así mismo en voz baja

En el Reikai…

El Rey Enma se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su trono, disfrutando de un té, mientras leía su novela favorita "La Divina Comedia", cuando las puertas se abren de sopetón…

– _Por qué entras de esa forma? _– poniéndose de pie .desma

– _Disculpe Gran Rey Enma… ha sucedido algo terrible! _– aún éste parado, la mira imponentemente

– _Qué pasa? _– con una seriedad absoluta, que hace que se estremezca mucho más y peor aún, con la noticia que está por darle

– _Han secuestrado al Príncipe Koenma… Señor! _– le dice – _Trágame tierra por favor!_ – piensa, al ver cómo se le encienden los ojos al escuchar la noticia

– _Qué es lo que has dicho? _– el grito de sorpresa y enojo del Rey, retumbó por todo el Mundo Espiritual, que incluso se sintió como un fuerte viento que terminó cerrando las puertas de aquel salón, haciendo que el Detective también salga volando, para estamparse de espaldas en las puertas – _Cómo puede ser posible que haya sucedido tal cosa?_

– _Yo…_

– _En dónde está Botan; por qué no vino ella a informarme lo sucedido? _– exigiéndole respuesta – _Es que acaso ella no estaba con él, en el momento en que sucedió?… Vamos responde!?_

– _Yo…_

– _De seguro está protegiendo a ese Masoku… _– y apretando un botón – _Mandaré a las fuerzas especiales, para que acaben de una vez por todas con él!_

– _Yo… lamento decirle Gran Rey Enma, que Yusuke Urameshi no tuvo nada que ver en eso…!_

– _Ahora tú también estás departe de él? _– de haber podido, se lo comería con la mirada

– _No mí Señor… yo estaba con él, cuando llegó Botan a darle la noticia… _– no le contesta nada, pero con la forma que le veía, le dijo todo – _Al parecer ella quedó inconsciente en el momento del ataque y ahora, junto con Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara, regresaron al lugar de los hechos, para ver si encontraban alguna pista, que pudiese decirles quién fue!_

– _Está bien! _– a pesar de seguir muy enojado, su tono de voz era un poco más sereno – _Regresa con ellos y averigua lo que sepan… y mantenme informado a la brevedad posible!_ – haciendo sólo la reverencia, sale del salón, dejando a un muy preocupado Rey

– _Koenma… en dónde podrás estar? _– perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte de aquel mundo, a través de su ventana

Continuará...

* * *

_Nota: En realidad tanto así como un sello, sello… no es; lo que le puso el Rey Enma es como una especie de cadena espiritual, atada a uno de sus pies, encadenándolo a la cápsula donde permaneció "dormido", donde se supondría que se quedaría así por toda la eternidad :P _

**Hello, hello!**

**Amiga Fobia, te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario y creeme que me encantó recibirlo, espero sigas disfrutando del fic y dejandome tus reviws n.n, Merci Beaucoup! n.n**

**Les dejo el nuevo capítulo para quien quiera seguir leyendolo (por que sé que lo hacen, nomas que son malos y no me dejan reviews T.T)**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	10. Cambio de Planes, Objetivo Botan

**CAPITULO X: CAMBIO DE PLANES… NUEVO OBJETIVO: "BOTAN"**

Hiei buscó en aquel lugar donde se suponía que provino la energía de Natsume a Mukuro, pero sin suerte de hallar algún indicio de alguna de ellas; no obstante lo que sí encontró, fue signos de lucha y disturbios por todo lugar donde el pasó, pero sin poder descubrir de quién o quienes, eran los responsables de dichos hechos, hasta que…

– _No puede ser!? _– al darse cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando – _Pero qué tontos han sido todos ellos!?_ – desgraciadamente y una vez que los más fuertes del Makai, habían caído uno a uno, el resto que habitaban en aquel mundo, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder enfrentarles, ni mucho menos vencerlos – _Por qué no puedo encontrar ningún rastro de Mukuro o Natsume?, será mejor que investigue un poco más para averiguar qué rayos es lo que está pasando!_

Yusuke y los otros, llegaron con Genkai quién al recibir la noticia, no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo con lo sucedido…

– _Maestra Genkai… entonces usted tampoco sabe nada!? _– más preocupada le pregunta la mensajera espiritual

– _Pero debemos de estar muy alertas, porque algo me dice que éste, es el principio de la peor batalla a la cual se hayan enfrentado antes… _– tomando tranquilamente un sorbo de su té

– _Qué? _– Urameshi pegando el grito en el cielo – _Y justo cuando ya me estaba acostumbrando a la vida ordinaria…_ T.T

– _Oye Botan?, la vez pasada cuando secuestraron a Koenma… el pequeñín ese que hizo todo un alboroto, sólo por que le gustaba una niña y Koenma se la bajó… _– todos mirándolo con cara de "Y luego?" – _Bueno… no habrá sido él de nuevo!? _– con algo de pena

– _Kuwabara podría tener razón… _– con un poco de alivio – _Iré inmediatamente a verlo… _– se monta a su remo y sale volada del lugar

– _No creo que éste sea el caso, pero aún así esperemos que tengas razón!_ – comenta la anciana, tomando nuevamente un sorbo más de su té

– _Sólo espero que ella no tenga nada que ver en esto!_ – se dice a sí mismo un desilusionado pelirrojo

La expresión de Koenma no había cambiado nada en absoluto, al igual que la de enojo de Cao Lu, que estaba reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas, las ganas para no matarlo en el acto…

– _Cómo puede ser posible que no tengas nada de poder espiritual…?, esto es inaudito! _– soltándolo para no romperle el cuello

– _Es la primera vez desde que mi padre me castigó, que estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho!_

_– Pero qué dices?_

_– Tengo entendido de que algo tuvo que ver, con el hecho de que haya revivido a Yusuke, para que éste posteriormente se convirtiera en un Masoku! _– comenta Jotshin, quién había sido el único que permaneció en la cueva

– _Tú también? _– muy sorprendido expone Junior y de nuevo ve el espejo dónde aún se ven a los muchachos, siguiendo las ordenes de Cao Lu pero sé da cuenta de algo muy importante – _Al menos parece ser que Hiei no está con ellos…, eso quiere decir aún hay esperanzas! _– se dice así mismo

– _Qué es lo que haremos ahora? _– muy preocupada Anyanka le pregunta a su jefe

– _No hay nada que puedan hacer… _– Koenma contesta pero Cao Lu le interrumpe con un gran grito

– _Cállate! _– dándole una fuerte bofetada, que le rompe el labio, sangrándole levemente por la comisura izquierda – _Tengo qué pensar…_

– _Por qué no traemos al tal Kazuma o al mismo Yusuke y les obligamos a que sí no destruyen tu atadura, mataremos a Koenma; estoy segura que no arriesgarán la vida del Príncipe…_

– _Tienes razón en decir que no arriesgarían la vida de él… pero, desgraciadamente necesitamos no sólo alguien que tenga poder espiritual, si no que provenga completamente de aquel mundo! _– Jotshin y Anyanka se miran por un momento y al mismo tiempo expresan

– _Botan!_

– _Y esa quién es? _– pregunta muy extrañado el demonio supremo

– _Ella es una mensajera espiritual… solía ser asistente de Yusuke!_

_– Y tú cómo sabes eso? _– al fin pregunta el Príncipe

– _Yusuke solía contarme cosas que le habían sucedido, mientras le curaba las heridas que siempre recibía, después de los enfrentamientos que tenía con su padre, el Rey Raizen!_

– _Tonto Yusuke! _– poniendo cara de enojado, termina Koenma

– _Bueno… supongo que tendré que regresar por ella! _– suspirando comenta Anyanka

– _Ten mucho cuidado, porque para éste momento sé bien que Kurama ya habrá descifrado que tú estás detrás de todo esto… _– le expone sarcásticamente Junior y ella sólo le mira sin decir nada. Cao Lu la toma por el brazo y se alejan una buena distancia

– _Estás segura? _– le pregunta tiernamente – _No tienes que hacerlo sí no quieres! _– le toma la barbilla y por unos instantes se ven fijamente a los ojos

– _Estoy segura… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien! _– se besan con mucha ternura, para después tomar sus cosas y regresar al Mundo Humano por su nuevo objetivo

Con todo el caos que Touya y sus amigos estaban causando, algunas apariciones estaban aprovechando para irse al Nigenkai y provocar ahí, conflictos también ya que el sello Kekai, había sido retirado después de la unificación del Makai. Estos espíritus eran pequeños y sin gran poder, pero podían posesionarse de humanos deprimidos o quedarse igual, para hacer de sus fechorías.

Anya caminaba tranquilamente y lo primero que pensó en hacer, era llamar a Kurama y platicarle lo "sucedido" con su amiga y así talvez, levantar las sospechas que posiblemente él tenía hacia ella…

– _Hola?_

– _Suichi?, Hola soy yo… Anya! _– el chico realmente estaba molesto, decepcionado y a la vez intrigado, que seriamente le contestó

– _Ah, qué pasó… cómo está tu amiga?_

– _Bien, sólo resbaló por las escaleras y se rompió una pierna… _– le decía mientras continuaba caminando, sin percatarse que dos entes le seguían de cerca – _El problema es que es tan, pero tan exagerada, que cualquier cosita la engrandece enormemente!_

– _En dónde estás?_

– _Estoy a unas 5 cuadras de mi casa… voy caminando por la avenida principal… _– en esos momentos, los demonios la atacan – _Oigan… qué hacen?, suéltenme!_

– _Anya… Anya…? _– dice algo exaltado, al escuchar esas palabras

– _Auxilio! _– grita desesperada. Desafortunadamente ella al tener el brazalete que suprime todas sus energías demoníacas, no puede defenderse de ellos que sí la atacan con las suyas, causándole grave daño

– _Anya… _– insiste él y la llamada se corta

– _Qué sucede Kurama?_

– _Era Anya y parece que la atacaron…_

– _Vayamos a ver!? _– jalándolo levemente del brazo de su amigo, para ir en la búsqueda de la chica

– _Dijo que estaba cerca de su casa! _– corriendo ambos, cuando Urameshi se detiene en seco – _Qué pasa?_

– _Y… ella… dónde vive? _– chocando sus dedos ya que no sabía donde era, cosa que por poco hace que a su amigo, le de un infarto

– _A un par de cuadras de la mía… _– ya con eso, emprendieron de nuevo su rumbo hacia allá

Mientras tanto Botan terminaba de entrevistarse con aquel niño…

– _No sé cómo pudiste haber pensado que sería yo, quién le hiciese algo así a mi querido amigo Koenma!? _– muy indignado le expresa – _Yo jamás sería capaz de algo por el estilo!_

– _Jamás… ja! _– ¬.¬ – _Sí ya lo hizo… o no cuenta!?_

– _Bueno, bueno… me refería… a… otra vez! _– chocando sus indices

– _Está bien… mejor me voy! _– de nuevo con su remo, sale del Mundo Espiritual y regresa al Humano para encontrarse con Yusuke y los otros

Ya que Kurama y Yusuke no estaban muy lejos de donde él vivía, llegaron rápidamente a donde Anya se suponía que estaría, cuando dos espíritus pasaron corriendo a un lado de ellos, siendo Yusuke quién los eliminó fácilmente, ya que no eran los oponentes indicados para él (bien Goku, pero bueno ;p). En tanto el pelirrojo llegó a donde la chica estaba tirada y muy lastimada…

– _Kurama… se encuentra bien?_

– _No, necesitamos llevarla a un hospital de inmediato! _– así lo hicieron y mientras esperaban

– _Kurama… qué piensas? _– buscándole la mirada, ya que el chico la tiene perdida – _No sé qué rayos esté pasando, pero todo esto es muy extraño!_

– _Esas apariciones no deberían de estar aquí en el Mundo Humano, no después de la unificación del Makai…_

– _Lo sé… algo muy malo debió suceder allá, para que vinieran! _– su amigo pone la vista en él – _Crees que ella tenga algo que ver en esto?_

– _Sinceramente no lo sé Yusuke… _– suspirando – _Pensaba al igual que Genkai que ella podría ser la nueva Detective…_

– _Por qué lo dices? _– le interrumpe

– _Casualmente su aparición en nuestra escuela, fue un día después de la visita de cortesía que te hizo esa persona… y no lo noté, hasta ayer que fuimos con Genkai!_

– _Ya veo! _– y observándola por la ventana del cuarto – _Sin embargo no siento ningún poder espiritual proviniendo de ella!? _– rascándose la cabeza

– _Sabes que antes algunas apariciones para venir a éste Mundo, tenían que suprimir sus poderes demoníacos…_

– _Pero…_

– _Tú dijiste que cuando se te apareció por primera vez, su poder no era del todo espiritual, pero tampoco era notablemente demoníaco!_

– _En eso tienes razón! _– volteando a él de nuevo – _Aún así… espero que no tenga nada que ver con el secuestro de Koenma!_

El actual Detective Espiritual, se encontró con varias apariciones menores, las cuales pudo eliminar fácilmente, ya que después de los dos largos años y medio de paz entre los 3 mundos, muchos de ellos estaban decididos alimentarse de algunos humanos, para no variar…

– _Estoy empezando a tener una vaga idea, de qué es lo que pudo haber pasado con el Príncipe Koenma… _– cuando otra aparición, le golpea por detrás y después de un buen intercambió de estos, lo sujeta por el cuello – _Responde mi pregunta y te perdonaré la vida! _– le dice con mucha fuerza

– _Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

– _Bueno, entonces morirás!_

– _No, espera… _– ya sin dejar de forcejear – _Qué quieres saber?_

– _Por qué de repente ésta oleada de espíritus al Mundo Humano… qué no se supone que hubo un acuerdo entre Caballeros, después del torneo de unificación en el Mundo del Mal?_

– _Un grupo de demonios han estado provocando caos por todo el Makai y se rumorea, de que el Rey Enki al igual que el resto de sus amigos, Mukuro y Yomi, murieron! _– eso le sorprende mucho y se le nota – _Ahora déjame ir!_

– _Sí supiera que regresarás por donde viniste sin hacer nada malo, ten por seguro que lo haría, pero como sé que no lo harás…_

– _No espera, de verdad que regresaré al Mundo del Mal y jamás volveré al Humano, lo prometo, lo prometo! _– le soltó, pero en ese momento éste le golpeó y riéndose maliciosamente, no dejándole más remedio que usar su poder espiritual para eliminarlo al instante

– _Maldito… aún así, me dio información muy importante… tengo que encontrar a Botan y averiguar si ya sabe algo más que pueda ayudarnos!_

En la cueva con Cao Lu y Koenma…

– _La primera fase del nuevo plan resultó tal como usted lo dispuso! _– le dice Jotshin casi al oído al demonio

– _Me parece perfecto, que estén listos los otros dos, con un mensaje para el Mundo Espiritual, una vez que tengan a la chica en sus manos!_

– _Cómo usted mande! _– con una reverencia se retira – _Muy pronto tendrás compañía mi estimado Koenma!_

– _Estoy seguro que tu linda niña, no podrá cumplir con su misión, ya que Botan no se despegará de Yusuke…_

– _Eso lo sé bien… pero también estoy seguro que esa mensajera ya habrá ido a informarle a tu padre tu desaparición y créeme, que cuando menos se lo esperen, será capturada y ninguno de tus grandes súbditos, podrá hacer nada para evitarlo! _– con ademanes y todo, para que él sienta que no habrá oportunidad de vencerlo

Hiei ya cansado de buscar, decidió utilizar la ayuda de su tercer ojo y antes de poder localizar alguna señal de Mukuro y los otros, sintió la presencia de unos espíritus detrás de él y al girar a ver de quiénes se trataba…

– _Qué es lo que haces aquí… Hiei? _– justo frente a él, Shishiwakamaru y los otros y el primero le preguntó, pero él no le responde – _Supongo que vienes a vengar la muerte de los guerreros que estaban bajo tu mando, no es así!?_

– _No digas estupideces! _– con ese siempre tono de enojo e indiferencia

– _Aún no ha llegado tu hora… así que por qué no te vas de una vez, antes de que nuestro nuevo Rey, ordene eliminarte!_

– _Ninguno de ustedes podrá jamás vencerme… mucho menos matarme!_ – y antes de que se percatara, desde sus espaldas, "Shura" le lastima considerablemente, ya que ignoraba que estaba más cerca de Mukuro y ellos, de lo que se imaginó – _Quién rayos eres tú? _– voltea a ver quién era él que lo hirió

– _Es mejor que te unas a nosotros Hiei… _– con su tono macabro – _Te prometo que te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas, sólo sí lo haces!_

– _Jamás me uniré a alguien que ataca por la espalda! _– tomándose el hombro – _Además lo que yo deseo, tú no puedes dármelo! _– con esto se da cuenta de que él no se unirá a ellos

– _Eso es lo que tú crees! _– el chico no le responde y Shura al ver esto – _Puedo volver a tu madre a la vida y reunirlos como una gran familia feliz!_ – burlándose de él

– _Idiota, ahora mismo acabaré contigo! _– se lanzó sobre él, pero el demonio poseído al ver la reacción de él, se hace a un lado

– _Matéenlo! _– expresa indiferente y da la media vuelta, dejando a Hiei con sus "amigos", que lo embistieron en bola (montoneros .) y atacándolos con su espada, apenas y logró escapar, dirigiéndose al Mundo Humano en busca de Yusuke y el resto, para avisarles lo que sucedía en aquel lugar

– _Escapó! _– comenta Suzuki

– _No te preocupes… _– responde Touya – _Sé que regresará con Yusuke y Kurama… entonces tomaremos revancha!_

De vuelta en el hospital…

Anya comenzaba a recuperar el sentido, mientras que Minamino era el único que estaba ahí junto a ella…

– _Hola… cómo te sientes!? _– a pesar de que se sentía feliz de ver que ella estaba bien, algo serio le pregunta

– _Me siento algo mareada… _– responde llevándose una mano a la cara – _Qué fue lo que pasó?_

– _No lo recuerdas? _– extrañado le pregunta y ella niega sólo con la cabeza – _Te atacaron… _– su expresión muestra notablemente miedo y preocupación, cosa que le estremeció al muchacho – _Pero no te preocupes, sólo tienes unos golpes y raspones… nada de gravedad… excepto el golpe en la cabeza, talvez por eso no recuerdas lo que te sucedió!_

– _También por eso me duele tanto?_

– _Sí! _– acomodándole el cabello – _Llamaré al doctor y veremos sí ya te puede dar de alta!?_

– _Espera! _– tomándole la mano y con algo de pena – _Gracias por cuidarme, pero… me podrías decir… quién eres tú!?_ – Kurama pensaba que sólo había olvidado lo del ataque; sin embargo, el escuchar eso, fue como si hubiese recibido una puñalada directo al corazón

– _Mi… mi nombre es Suichi Minamino… y somos… vecinos, amigos y compañeros de clase! _– ella medio le sonrió, pero aún sin acordarse de nada – _Voy por el doctor… no me tardo! _– así lo hizo y después de que el médico la checó, no accedió a darla de alta, por lo menos no en 24 horas más de observación, ya que al no recordar nada, quería estar seguro de que no se complicarían más las cosas

– _Te quedarás conmigo… no es así? _– le pregunta asustada

– _Claro, si tú quieres!?_

– _Sí por favor, quédate conmigo… _– extendiéndole la mano – _No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que si te vas, me quedaré sola y sinceramente no quiero estar así!_

– _No te preocupes, me quedaré contigo!_

Se sienta en la cama y abrazándola para que descanse, en tanto él meditaba lo que sucedió desde que empezó ese día, buscando en sus pensamientos la respuesta para lo que estaba por venir…

La mensajera espiritual, regresó al departamento dónde vivía con el Señor Koenma, para cambiarse de ropa, bañarse y quitarse ese leve olor que tenía a basura y a perro mojado. Después de la refrescante ducha y con ropa limpia, el timbre de la puerta, no deja de sonar insistentemente, que pone más de nervios a la ya estresada mensajera…

– _Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy… _– caminando y secándose la cabeza con la toalla, mientras el timbre no dejaba de sonar – _Qué desesperancia pueeeeeees!? _– abre la puerta de sopetón – _Yusuke, Kuwabara… díganme que ya averiguaron algo del Príncipe Koenma?_

– _No… tú averiguaste algo con el enano ese? _– pregunta a su vez Urameshi, al entrar al departamento

– _Nada… _– se miran entre ellos y las de cocodrilo no se hacen esperar – _Y dónde está Kurama… tras una pista?_ – brillandole sus ojitos

– _Se podría decir… _– tomándose la barbilla, pensando en ello – _Pero sinceramente no creo!_ – :D Pasaron cerca de un par de horas más quemándose las neuronas, tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo sucedido, cuando nuevamente, el timbre de la puerta les distrae

– _Keiko… Karol… qué hacen ustedes aquí?_ – al escuchar el nombre de su novia, a Yusuke se le erizara el cuero y peor aún, al sentir la mirada de ella clavada directamente en su nuca

– _Yuuuuuusssssssuuuuukkkkkeeeeee!? _– apretando los dientes y con el humo saliéndole por las sienes, las orejas y la nariz (al menos así se la imaginó Urameshi, antes de voltear a verla)

– _Keiko! _– con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla – _No estás enojada… verdad!?_

– _Me pasé toda la noche preocupada, esperando a que me llamaras o fueras a decirme, qué fue lo que averiguaron de lo que pasó con el Señor Koenma!?_

– _Lo siento Keiko… aún no hemos descubierto nada! _– chocando sus índices, cuando de pronto siente una fuerte energía, que proveniente del balcón de aquel departamento…

Continuará...

* * *

_Nota: El "Enano" ese al que me refiero en éste capítulo es el mismo de la Ova en que secuestran a Koenma (para más referencia), sólo que para serles sinceros no me recuerdo de su nombre u.u Sorry!_

**Hello, hello!**

**Amiga Fobia, de nuevo, mil ocho mil gracias por tu review tan padre y con respecto a lo que dices, efectivamente a mi tb me pasa que hay veces que pienso no tener inspirancia, pero una vez que empiezo a corregir o a escribir, solita llega y salen cosas que uno no piensa... talvez mi facilidad para escribir, se deba que dejo que los personajes sean quienes cuenten la historia, yo sólo soy la que los relata... :p**

**Con respecto a lo que dices de los ! y ? (sorry muchos sorry's) pero ahí si te los debo, ya que esos salen hasta el ultimo momento en los dilogos y sinceramente no me acostumbro hacerlo a la manera castellana (toy chocando mis indices)!!! **

**Bueno amigos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo! (sé bien que me leyen, pero no entiendo por qué no me dejan sus reviews T.T, o es que acaso necesita ser HieixKurama o KuramaxYusuke para que valga la pena dejar un comentario!? u.u)**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	11. El Detective Espiritual se Devela

**CAPITULO XI: EL DETECTIVE ESPIRITUAL SE DEVELA **

En el hospital…

Después de un muy buen rato, ella al fin despertó y al verse rodeada por los brazos del chico a su lado, se sintió muy protegida y cohibida a la vez; no obstante, es como si esa sensación y esa misma situación, la hubiese estado anhelado desde hace tanto tiempo y a su vez, es como sí ya la hubiese vivido antes. Al posar suavemente su mano en el pecho del muchacho, él abre sus ojos y le toma la mano, que está en él…

– _Ya despertaste… _– con cierta tranquilidad y semisonriendo, le expresa

_– Lamento haberte despertado, no quería hacerlo… lo siento!_

– _Sólo estaba descansando un poco los ojos, ya que después de tanto tenerlos fijos en un sólo lugar, se me andaban poniendo bizcos! _– :P – _Pero dime, ya te sientes mejor?_

– _Pues ya no siento el dolor en la cabeza… _– y sonrojándose notablemente – _Gracias por cuidarme… en verdad, te lo agradezco mucho!_

– _Iré por el doctor para que te revise! _– cuando regresó con el mismo

– _Y cómo se siente la paciente hoy!?_

– _Pues la cabeza ya no me da vueltas y tampoco me duele… lo que sí es que… tengo mucha hambre!?_ – algo sonrojada

– _Eso es un muy buen síntoma… _– comenta, revisando sus notas y escribiendo igual – _Le pediré a la enfermera, que le traiga algo de comer y veremos como reacciona después de eso!, está bien?_

– _Y… cuándo podré irme?_

– _Pues si no hay ninguna complicación después de sus alimentos… tras ello, podré darla de alta!_

– _Grandioso… estoy ansiosa por regresar a mi casa!_ – Kurama sólo observaba las reacciones de la chica, sin decir una sola palabra y tras salir el médico de la habitación – _Qué te parece si nos escapamos y vamos a la cafetería, a comer algo tú y yo juntos!? _– la forma de ser de ella, parecía ser más alegre, relajada y sin preocupaciones, lo cual a pesar de llevar la venda en la cabeza, la hacía ver más hermosa, ante sus grandes ojos verdes

– _No creo que sea buena idea… _– le responde algo serio

– _Ay por favor… sí!? _– poniéndole los ojos más tiernos que pudo

– _Está bien! _– quitando la seriedad de su rostro. Salieron de la habitación sin que los vieran y ya sentados, en una mesa con sus alimentos

– _Suichi… me dijiste que te llamas Suichi, no es así!?_

– _Así es… _– algo extrañado – _Aún no puedes recordar nada?_

– _No… lo siento! _– le responde – _Pero… tú estás bien… parece que estás molesto por algo… o… hice algo que te hiciera enojar!?_

– _No… claro que no!_ – sonriéndole – _Por qué es que crees eso?_

– _No lo sé… algo me dice que hay más en mí, de lo que creo y no sé por qué, es que tengo tanto miedo de decepcionarte!_

– _No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso… _– dándole unas buenas mordidas a su sándwich y a su manzana a la vez – _Pues… tu apetito no ha cambiado en absoluto! _– ella se sonroja, pero aún así los dos ríen levemente y continúan comiendo

Cao Lu está cómodamente sentado y comiendo unas vallas, mientras Koenma sólo lo observa y con sus tripas, haciéndole circo maroma y teatro, por el hambre que tiene al no haber ingerido nada, en más de 24 horas…

– _Éste… es que no piensas darme algo de comer? _– pero el otro nisiquiera lo mira – _Oye… te estoy hablando o es que acaso me vas a matar de hambre!? _– voltea hacia él con gran indiferencia y aún sin contestarle; cuando las tripas del Príncipe retumban por la cueva – _Ooooooy!_ – doblándose levemente, ya que por estar amarrado no puede agarrarse la pancita

– _Está bien, le diré a Jotshin que te traiga algo de comer… _– viendo la cara de felicidad de éste – _Pero no creas que lo hago por bondad, sólo es que no quiero que tus tripas, delaten nuestra ubicación…_

– _Muy gracioso! _– ¬.¬ y para desaburrirse de sólo estar ahí parado y encadenado a la pared – _No debería ya de haber vuelto… tu chica con Botan?_

– _No entiendo por qué es que tienes tanta prisa de que todo esto termine ya… _– con algo de enojo le reitera – _O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta, de que se trata del fin del mundo, como tú lo conoces… Koenma!?_

– _Estás muy equivocado sí piensas que podrás cumplir, con tus ambiciones…_

– _Sí, sí, ya sé, ya sé… _– con la mano, como si no se tratara de nada importante – _Yusuke y sus amigos harán todo para detenerme… _– viéndolo directamente a sus ojos – _Pero eso, yo ya lo había previsto y ya tengo un muy buen plan, para cuando llegue ese momento! _– al oír eso Koenma, se estremece ya que sabe que el poder que él tiene, está a un nivel muy diferente al de Urameshi y sus amigos – _Ahora come y no me molestes más con tus tonterías!_

Tanto el Masoku como la mensajera espiritual, se percataron con facilidad del ente que está detrás de ellos; sin embargo, Kuwabara sólo siente como se le eriza la piel, ante el poder de esa aparición y…

– _Tanto tiempo… _– expresa Urameshi, cuando se oye un golpe, justo como el de una persona, cuando recibe un fuerte golpe – _Qué… quién… qué está pasando? _– volteando a todos lados

– _Maldición… quién rayos eres tú?_ – después de recibir el impacto

– _Eso no importa… _– tirándole otro golpe, pero él lo detiene con la izquierda, para regresarle uno con la derecha, pero ella igual lo para y en seguida, con una fuerte patada lo estrella en la pared – _Dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que haces aquí o te juro, que te irá muy mal?_ – al fin el resto sale a la terraza y ven a Hiei, algo herido y sentado en el suelo, después de haberse estampado en el muro y a Karol, formando una especie de red espiritual, para atrapar a lo que ella pensaba, que es un enemigo

– _Tú…? _– expresa Botan al verla

– _Hiei… nunca pensé que una chica… te vencería tan fácilmente!? _– burlándose de él, Kuwabara

– _Cállate tonto! _– le responde él – _Éstas heridas no me las hizo ella y además, a ti sí te venció sólo un niño con sus yoyos! – _provocando la risa de Botan, Keiko y Yusuke

– _Él es Hiei!? _– pregunta Karol con sorpresa

– _Cómo es posible que como la nueva Detective del Mundo Espiritual, no sepas quiénes son tus oponentes!? _– le reclama Yusuke muy cerca de ella

– _Pues discúlpame si no lo sabía antes… ya que mi primera y única misión hasta ahora, ha sido vigilarte! _– contestándole en el mismo tono y modo

– _O sea… que no tienes una asistente que te ayude!? _– le pregunta muy sorprendido y hasta casi amable ò.O

– _No! _– responde tajante y cruzándose de brazos, indignada – _Yo le informo directamente y únicamente al Gran Rey Enma y a nadie más!_

– _Cómo el Rey conoce los contactos que "tienes" en el Mundo Espiritual, es por eso que no confió en nadie, para que la ayudara o para que le reportara sus investigaciones…_ – agrega la chica de la coleta

– _Hiei… qué es lo que te trae por aquí? _– cuestiona Keiko – _Según entendí, tú no ibas a volver del Mundo del Mal!? _– el demonio se levanta y tomando su postura habitual

– _No pensaba hacerlo… al menos NO, hasta que empezaron los disturbios en el Makai… _– viendo de reojo a la nueva detective, con recelo

– _Disturbios dices!? _– interrumpe Urameshi

Los muchachos después de haber ido a desayunar clandestinamente al comedor, regresaron un poco más tranquilos y alegres a la habitación, donde ya les esperaba el doctor y al notar, que la joven no tenía ningún contratiempo, la dio de alta y así ya sin preocupaciones, tomaron un taxi para volver a la vacía casa de ella…

– _Ésta es mi casa? _– al bajar del vehículo pregunta con bastante asombro e incredulidad, a lo que sólo el chico le asiente y caminan lentamente a ésta, pero es notable el nerviosismo que ella tiene

– _Te sientes bien? _– al darse cuenta que todo el cuerpo le tiembla

– _Yo… sí estoy bien, es sólo que… tengo miedo de lo que encontraré ahí!_

– _A qué te refieres?_

– _Pues… nisiquiera sé mi nombre, no sé de donde vengo, es más… no recuerdo ni a mi familia! _– su cuerpo se estremece aún más y al chico, también se le estruja el corazón, al verla de esa manera y ya que la tiene medio abrazada, por unos instantes se miran directamente a los ojos; ambos sintieron la necesidad de unir sus labios y aunque, era lo que más deseaban los dos, ella rompió el momento – _Tú podrías decirme algo de todo eso?_

– _Claro, pero es mejor que entremos! _– le dice –_ Talvez ahí con todas tus cosas, puedas empezar a recordarlo… _– así lo hicieron y ya dentro de la casa, ella abre su mochila y mira en sus cuadernos, su nombre

– _Anya Lim…_

– _Ese es tu nombre!_

– _Sí gracias, lo supuse! _– lo mira un segundo y regresa la vista de nuevo a su libreta mientras le responde – _Pareciera que lo es… pero siento… como si algo le faltara!_ – ese comentario le extraña mucho al joven; no obstante, él le cuenta lo que ella le ha relatado de su vida

Ya acomodados los chicos en la sala del departamento, Botan cura con su poder espiritual, las heridas más graves que el Dragón Negro, tiene en su espalda…

– _De qué clase de disturbios son de los que estabas hablando, Hiei?_

– _Algo le sucedió a los amigos de tu padre, Yomi, Mukuro… y Shura…, está detrás de todo eso… _– comenta con ese siempre tono de indiferencia – _Pero lo más extraño, es que el poder que él tiene ahora, sin mencionar su apariencia, no son más las qué nosotros le conocimos en el torneo!_

– _Qué es lo que dices!? _– todos en coro

– _Acaso no me expliqué bien? _– reclama éste – _Dónde rayos está Kurama?_

– _Está… con Anya… _– dice Yusuke y tanto Kuwabara como Hiei se O.O

– _Con Anya… nuestra Anya, compañera de la escuela? _– Kazuma le pregunta

– _Acaso conocen otra Anya? _– le responde su amigo

– _Ok… pero por qué es que está con ella y no aquí? _– la mensajera apunto del colapso expresa – _Es que acaso le importa más estar conquistando a esa chica, que el secuestro del Señor Koenma, jamás lo habría creído de Kurama!?_ – u.u

– _Qué… Kurama está conquistando una chica? _– Hiei se desmayó de la impresión

– _No se trata de nada de eso!_ – replica Yusuke – _Ayer cuando ella regresaba a su casa, unos demonios la atacaron y él, la está cuidando por ahora en el hospital… _– con una gran y tonta sonrisa, además de poner su mano detrás de su cabeza – _Creo que sí está echando novio! _– termina por aceptar

– _Me extraña de ese tonto…_

– _Será mejor que le llame! _– para no seguir con esa plática y mientras lo hace, Kuwabara…

– _Así que tú eres la nueva Detective del Mundo Espiritual!? _– le comenta a Karol con desazón – _De no haber sido por que Urameshi y yo somos amigos, sin mencionar que yo, ya me retiré desde hace mucho de las peleas inútiles, porque sí pienso mucho en mi futuro…_

– _Realmente lo dudo… _– agrega Hiei

– _Cállate enano! _– le grita y continúa con su "discurso" –_ Muy bien podría haber sido Yo, el siguiente Detective Espiritual… sabes!? _– con mucho orgullo le expone

– _Kuwabara… no digas tonterías! _– le reclama Botan

– _Cuáles tonterías!? _– le grita también a ella – _Yo he sido una pieza fundamental, en todas las victorias que Urameshi, ha tenido en sus misiones… recuerden bien que de no haber sido por mí, no habrían ganado el Torneo de Artes Marciales!_

– _Sí claro… tu ayuda nos fue de gran utilidad! _– sarcásticamente reitera Hiei, poniendo su vista en el techo del departamento

_– E N A N O… _– tomándolo por la solapa de su..."gabardina"?

– _Ya cálmate Kazuma! _– le grita Shiziru quién acaba de llegar al lugar – _Estamos en muy graves problemas, como para que ahora salgas con esas tonterías! _– con el tono enérgico de su hermana, termina por soltar a su "amigo" no sin antes decirle – _Te salvó la campana!_

– _Lo mismo te digo… idiota! _– poniendo de nuevo al mal encarado, pior .jaja Mientras ellos discutían, Yusuke telefoneó al pelirrojo a su celular

– _Kurama…_

– _Qué pasa Yusuke?_

– _Cómo está Anya?_

– _Ya está mejor gracias… de hecho, nos encontramos en su casa pero… perdió la memoria y no recuerda nada!_

– _Eso está mal… de cualquier forma, necesitamos que vengas a casa de Koenma…_

– _Ya averiguaron algo de él?_

– _No… _– responde viendo a sus amigos, mientras habla – _Pero han pasado muchas otras cosas más y es preciso que vengas!_

– _Está bien, voy para allá! _– cuelga y Anya estaba parada detrás de él, cuando lo hacía

– _Te irás?_

– _Lo siento, pero mis amigos necesitan de mi ayuda!_

– _Entiendo…_ – bajando la vista bastante triste y él, se acerca a ella

– _No te preocupes, estarás bien… sólo no salgas de tu casa!_

– _Déjame ir contigo, por favor!?_ – tomándole las manos – _No quiero estar sola!_

– _No, lo siento… _– soltándose de ella – _Te prometo que regresaré en cuanto pueda!_

– _Está bien! _– se hace a un lado para dejarlo ir y Kurama, aunque no cómodo con tener que hacerlo, se va, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la ventana, donde ella lo mira alejarse

Urameshi se queda un minuto pensando o más bien tratando de figurarse, lo que estaba pasando, pero desgraciadamente aceptó que para eso, necesitaba más información y a que Kurama llegara, ya que siendo él el más astuto del grupo, era indispensable su ayuda, por lo cual éste último no tardó mucho en llegar…

– _Kurama, qué bueno que ya estás aquí!? _– Botan al verlo, casi lo abraza de la emoción

– _Hola… las cosas en el Mundo Humano, se están poniendo cada vez más difíciles!_ – adentrándose al departamento

– _De qué hablas? _– pregunta Kuwabara

– _Lo sabemos! _– responden Urameshi, Karol y Hiei al mismo tiempo

– _Hiei… _– sorprendido susurra – _Qué es lo que han averiguado?_

Ya todos reunidos en la sala, hablaron de lo sucedido en el Makai y de lo poco, que descubrieron en el lugar del secuestro de Koenma. Mientras los chicos, la mensajera y la detective conversaban, Keiko y Shiziru preparaban algo de comida en la cocina, cuando interrumpen la programación normal, para dar paso a las últimas y espeluznantes noticias…

_ Se le comunica a toda la población en general, que de ser posible no salgan de sus casas, ya que se no ha informado de una oleada de sucesos inexplicables… > _

– _Chicos, chicos… vean esto? _– Keiko enciende el televisor de la sala, para que miren lo que sucede. En tanto el reportero comenta que varias personas, han caído muertas sin ninguna explicación, otras en estado de coma de la misma manera, además de que al parecer varias más, se han vuelto agresivos sin razón aparente, atacando por igual a niños como adultos o ancianos; pasan las imágenes de cómo es que en la cuidad, se está volviendo un caos

– _Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor… _– expresa Kuwabara al ver las imágenes de lo que sucede

– _Karol, Botan… _– decidido Urameshi expone – _Vayan a informarle de inmediato al gran Rey Enma, para que envíe a las fuerzas especiales y ellos, pongan un sello Kekai y evitar, que sigan entrando demonios para acá, en tanto Hiei, Kurama y yo, detendremos a los que ya estén aquí…_

– _Está bien!_

– _Kuwabara… tú, Shiziru y Keiko, vayan por mi madre y después, vayan a casa de tus padres Keiko! _– tomándole las manos a ésta – _Por favor quédense ahí hasta que yo les diga o vaya por ustedes… el resto, nos reuniremos más tarde en casa de Genkai!_

– _Está bien… vamos chicas!_

– _Pero Yusuke…_

– _Keiko, no tienes de qué preocuparte… todo saldrá bien!_ – sin decirle más, rápidamente salieron Hiei, Kurama y Yusuke del departamento, dejando al resto en el lugar

– _Yusuke… _– expresa el pelirrojo al bajar las escaleras

– _Qué pasa Kurama?_

_– Yo… lo siento, pero iré a mi casa… quiero cerciorarme de que mi familia, esté a salvo, antes de continuar con esto…_

_– No querrás decir más bien, que lo que te tiene preocupado es… Anya!? _– viendo muy de cerca a su amigo y con una sonrisa, bastante pícara e inquisidora, sonrojando al chico que nervioso le contesta

– _Bueno… sí… también, pero…_

– _Kurama… _– interrumpe con ese tono de siempre – _Sí esa chica te importa tanto, llévala con tus padres y más tarde, nos reuniremos en casa de Genkai… – _dándole la espalda para reanudar su camino _– Yusuke y yo, nos podemos encargar de todo esto sin problemas!_

– _Sí Kurama, nos veremos con Genkai más tarde! _– al salir del edificio se separan, mientras detrás de ellos Kuwabara, Shiziru y Keiko, cautelosamente dejan el edificio y evitar, en lo más posible a los demonios sueltos

En tanto dos apariciones esperaban el momento preciso para hacer su movimiento, Karol y Botan se preparan para volar al Mundo Espiritual, cuando el timbre de la puerta acapara su atención. Tras echar un vistazo por la mirilla, se da cuenta de quienes son y aunque extrañada, feliz abre la puerta a los invitados…

– _Quién es ahora? _– pregunta Karol desde otra habitación, ya que Botan abría la puerta – _Ten cuidado! _– agrega

– _Jin… Suzukoma, no saben el gusto que me da verlos!? _– acercándose para saludarlos – _De verdad que en estos momentos, nos vendrían muy bien su ayuda!_ – ellos no contestan nada y serios la observan, cosa que le extrañó mucho a ella – _Chicos… pasa algo…?_

– _Odiaría tener que lastimarte, así que por favor no te resistas… _– la voz de Jin tiene un eco que al escucharla, a la chica se le eriza todos los bellos de la piel

– _Oh Dios! _– llevándose la mano a la boca, mientras él suelta un intenso viento, que la estrella fuertemente contra la pared, para golpearse de nuevo en la cabeza y caer inconsciente

– _Botan! _– grita la detective al ver lo que sucede y liberando un poco de su poder espiritual, se prepara para atacarlos; no obstante, el amo del viento la golpea de igual manera, azotándola contra el muro dejándola sin sentido también

– _No tenías por qué golpearlas tan fuerte!? _– le reclama el pequeño Suzukoma

– _Lo siento! _– riéndose inocentemente – _Aún no puedo controlar el poder de más, que nos dio ese demonio… _– con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, con una gran y tonta sonrisa en el rostro, flotando en su pose de flor de loto

– _Ya olvídalo! _– sacando de su bolsa una nota – _Dejaré esto aquí… tú cárgala y vayámonos de una vez! _– así después de cumplir con su misión, regresaron con la chica desmayada al Makai tranquilamente, a pesar de todas las revueltas en aquel Mundo…

Continuará...

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo! (no sean malos de verdad, por que no me dejan sus reviews T.T, no por que mi historia no sea Yaoi, Yuri Lemon etc, tambien merece que la critiquen, sino no, no la leerían u.u)**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	12. La Carta

**CAPITULO XII: LA CARTA**

El exdetective y el demonio de la llama negra, acababan fácilmente con todas las apariciones que se encontraban a su paso; de hecho algunos de ellos, huían con tan sólo mirarlos, ya que sabían de antemano el enorme poder que estos poseen…

– _Esto se está poniendo muy aburrido! _– comenta Urameshi con los hombros colgados – _Esperaba que dieran un poco más de pelea!_ u.u

– _Qué pasa Yusuke? _– le cuestiona su amigo, mientras que con su katana, corta la cabeza de otro espíritu – _Eres demasiado poderoso como para hacer éste tipo de trabajo?_ – de manera muy sarcástica

– _No es eso, pero después de no haber peleado por poco más de 2 años, creí que tendría algo más de acción con estos tontos!_

– _No cabe duda que el haber regresado a éste mundo, los ha cambiado tanto, que ya casi ni los reconozco! _– ambos de un puñetazo, eliminan a otros dos entes – _Hasta ese idiota, se ve muy diferente…_

– _Todos hemos madurado… _– responde el Masoku – _Pero he de confesarte, que extraño mucho los viejos tiempos! _– tras éstas palabras, ambos muchachos ya no dijeron nada más por un considerable rato, hasta que artos de eliminar apariciones por doquier o de ver, como es que huían de ellos

– _Vayamos de una vez con Genkai! _– comenta Hiei – _Hemos acabado con bastantes de ellos y el resto, no serán problema cuando estemos todos juntos!_

– _Cierto, vayamos para allá… no vaya ha ser que algo malo le haya pasado ya, a Yukina… _– con cierto sarcasmo y tapándose la boca de la risa, sólo para sacar más de quicio a su amigo, a quién le salta la vena por ese hecho

– _Idiota…_

Después de que Shiziru y Kazuma eliminaron algunos demonios, llegaron a casa de Yusuke, donde la Señora Atsuko estaba cómodamente tirada en el suelo, abrazando una botella vacía de whisky, misma que la había acompañado por gran parte de la mañana hasta que ésta… murió. Kuwabara se la puso en la espalda y salieron de nuevo a toda prisa, para llegar lo más pronto posible a casa de Ukimura.

Habían pasado cerca de 2 horas que la Detective Espiritual, había perdido el sentido y cuando al fin lo recuperó…

– _Botan, Botan… _– la llamaba al incorporarse, pero al ver que no contestaba, la buscó impaciente por todo el departamento hasta que en la mesa, vio la nota que dejaron y tras leerla – _Por Dios, esto no puede ser nada bueno… mejor le aviso de una vez al Rey Enma!_ – después de un par de pasos, se detiene y mira de nuevo la nota – _Sólo espero que no mate al mensajero! _– T.T

Kurama llegó apurado a su casa y abriendo apuradamente la puerta frontal, se cercioró que su familia estuviera bien. Antes de irse, dejó un par de las Plantas de la Muerte en el jardín, para protegerlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y se dirigió, con Anya quien seguramente estaría asustada de estar sola y aún, sin poder recordar nada.

A cierta distancia de la casa de ésta, la mira de nuevo con dos espíritus, así que apresura más su paso; sin embargo, a metros de llegar con ella, ve como es que ellos explotan ante los asombrados ojos de ella y los suyos propios…

– _Anya… _– susurra y al dispersarse el humo que las explosiones crearon, la miró en cunclillas cubriéndose con sus brazos la cabeza, lo mejor que podía – _Anya? _– le grita y corre de nuevo a ella

– _Suichi!? _– se dice a sí misma aún en la misma posición al escuchar su voz, cuando siente unas manos en sus hombros y mira quién es – _Suichi!? _– lanzándose a sus brazos

– _Pero qué estabas haciendo fuera de tu casa? _– medio reclamándole – _No debiste haber salido…_

– _Lo siento, tenía mucha hambre y fui a comprar unas frituras y un refresco! _– sin dejar de abrazarlo – _Perdóname!_

– _Eso ya no importa… me da gusto ver que estás bien! – _y diciéndose a sus adentros _– Ese poder…_

– _Entremos de una vez, quieres!?_

– _Dime una cosa… _– en ese momento es cuando el recuerdo que lo había estado molestando desde hace días, le golpea la cabeza, además de percatarse que el brazalete que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda, se le hace realmente conocido – _Ese es….!?_

– _Pasa algo malo?_

– _Tenemos que ir a casa de Genkai… mis amigos estarán ahí, además de que en ese Templo, estaremos más seguros que en tu casa!_ – sólo asiente y se dirigen aquel lejano y escondido lugar

Karol llegó rápidamente al salón, donde el Rey Enma estaba hablando con varios mensajeros espirituales, los cuales le estaban reportando todos los contratiempos, ocurridos en el Nigenkai…

– _Es que ninguno de los detectives sabe lo que está pasando? _– muy enojado y casi echándoles fuego por los ojos

– _Gran Rey Enma… _– dirigiéndose hasta el trono donde él está sentado – _Yo… yo sé lo que sucede y por eso, es muy importante que lea esto de inmediato! _– extendiéndole la carta y después de hacerlo, suena la alarma dando aviso a las fuerzas especiales de ataque, los cuales en segundos estaban frente a él

– _Necesito que vayan de inmediato al Mundo Humano y traigan, a ese Masoku junto con sus amigos, ante mi presencia! _– a lo que los hincados guerreros sin decir nada, en un instante desaparecieron del lugar

– _Gran Señor… si no le importa, me gustaría poder participar en esa misión!_

– _No, por el momento necesito que te quedes aquí a esperar a que ellos vuelvan! _– tanto los mensajeros como la Detective quedaron en silencio, siendo sólo los primeros quienes desalojaron el salón

Jin y Suzukoma, entraron tranquilamente a la cueva, donde ya se les esperaba ansioso Cao Lu y Koenma al verlos…

– _Botan! _– la chica sigue desmayada y por ello no le responde – _Cómo pueden seguir ustedes las órdenes de ese maldito? _– los chicos lo miran indiferentemente como si no lo conocieran

– _No te molestes Koenma… _– le dice su captor – _Aunque quieran resistirse a mis órdenes, no pueden hacer nada al respecto para contrariarlas! _– y dirigiéndose a los recién llegados – _Atenla junto a él y déjenos solos! _– en silencio, lo hicieron – _Sólo un poco más y todo habrá terminado! _– le reitera al "pequeño" Príncipe

– _No cuentes con ello! _– fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron por largo, largo tiempo, por lo menos hasta que la mensajera espiritual recuperase el sentido

De camino a casa de Genkai, el zorro miraba por la ventana del tren perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras Anya observaba el brazalete intentando recordar algo más de su pasado, pero sólo flashes de eventos aislados que no tenían nada que ver, con lo que el chico le había contado de su vida. En ese momento un recuerdo anterior de ese mismo joven, reapareció en su cabeza, haciéndola saltar y llenar sus ojos de lágrimas…

– _Anya… qué es lo que pasa? _– ella voltea a verlo y se siente confundida

– _Yo… sé que es tonto lo que voy a decirte, pero… estás seguro que nos conocimos afuera de la escuela!?_

– _Por qué lo dices?_

_– Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho más tiempo!_

_– Lo sé… yo también siento lo mismo! _– las manos de él tomaron las de ella, mientras se veían directamente a los ojos, todo alrededor pareció detenerse en un instante, a pesar de todos los problemas que había en esos momentos a su alrededor. Sus corazones poco a poco se iban acelerando más y más, él le suelta una mano y la toma por la mejilla suavemente y la acaricia, para después acercarse tiernamente a ella y fundir sus labios, con los de ésta dulcemente, en el beso que sus corazones tanto habían anhelado, desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron, por primera vez fuera de la escuela

– _Qué hermoso! _– suspiró antes de ella expresar eso y mirándose cariñosamente a los ojos, sonriendo y con sincera felicidad. Ella finalmente recarga su cabeza en el hombro de él – _Jamás lo olvidaré!_

– _Tampoco yo! _– susurró él y en silencio disfrutaron del momento, olvidándose de todo lo demás, por lo menos hasta llegar a su destino

Hiei y Yusuke llegaron a casa de Genkai sin ningún contratiempo, pero encontraron un par de cadáveres de demonios, tirados al pie de la escalinata que lleva a la casa de ésta, lo cual sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico del Jagan apresuró su paso y en un santiamén, parados frente al salón donde tranquilamente Genkai y Yukina, tomaban el té…

– _Los estábamos esperando! _– aún de espaldas a ellos y dando un sorbo a su vaso, les expresó Genkai con mucha apacibilidad

– _Qué pasó Genkai, quiénes eran esos demonios y qué querían? _– hincándose a un lado de ellas, mientras Hiei sólo permanece parado con sus manos detrás de su espalda

– _Olvidas qué éste territorio es sagrado y que, está protegido por pergaminos y así evitar, que espíritus insignificantes, no traten de romper con la calma del lugar, ya que por muy débiles que sean, son los más problemáticos que hay, si no se les aniquila enseguida!_

_– Ya ves Hiei, te dije que no habría por qué preocuparse!? _– riéndose de su amigo

– _No digas estupideces! _– le reclama, con la vena saltándole una vez más, En tanto ellos platicaban un poco de la situación, Kurama y Anya arribaron al lugar

– _Qué bueno que llegaste Kurama!? _– la Maestra le expresa igual, que con sus amigos

– _Ya averiguaron algo más de la situación?_

_– Sólo estamos esperando que Botan y Karol regresen del Mundo Espiritual! _– responde Yusuke, cuando el súper galanazo de nuestra historia favorita, se hizo presente al abrir de golpe la puerta y con su acostumbrado grito de

– _"Hermosa Yukina!"…_

_– La próxima vez que entres gritando de esa manera… me aseguraré, que sea la última vez que lo hagas! _– con gran decisión, le expone la dueña de la casa haciendo al chico, sentirse chiquititito cuando una voz fuera, acapara la atención de todos ellos

– _Yusuke Urameshi; sabemos que está ahí… por favor salga; necesitamos hablar con usted!_

_– No salgas Urameshi! _– dice su amigo mal encarado, mientras trata de ver, de entre las orillas de las puertas de quién se trata, como todo un experto en el arte de espionaje – _Puede ser una trampa!_

– _No seas estúpido! _– responde Hiei –_ De ser así, no se habrían anunciado! _– poniéndole solamente cara de ¬.¬. Yusuke sale y ve a 4 elementos de las fuerzas especiales

– _Hola chicos… cuánto tiempo sin verlos!? _– con su tan clásica tonta expresión – _Veo que Botan y Karol los contactaron! _– mirando para varios lados del jardín – _Por cierto… dónde están ellas?_

– _Necesitamos que venga urgentemente con nosotros! _– responde el jefe de ellos – _El Rey Enma solicita su presencia de inmediato!_

– _El Rey Enma! _– asombrados Kuwabara y el Masoku expresan

– _Debo de advertirles antes, que yo no tuve nada que ver con el secuestro de Koenma, sí es por lo que han venido… _– más que una confesión, era un aviso por si tenían todas las intenciones, de ponerse rudos con él

– _Nosotros sólo seguimos las órdenes, que nos da el Gran Rey Enma sin cuestionarlas; así que por favor acompáñennos por las buenas!_

– _Acompáñenos? _– pregunta el pelirrojo

– _Se nos ordenó llevarlos a ustedes 4 ante nuestro Rey; así que por favor, acompáñenos de una vez que el tiempo apremia!_

Sin ningún comentario extra, se encaminaron al Reikai para averiguar, qué era lo que les esperaba en aquel lugar…

Botan al fin recobró el sentido y al verse en un lugar desconocido para ella, su primera reacción fue sentirse muy asustada y al voltear a su lado izquierdo, se da cuenta de quién es el que está a su lado…

– _Príncipe Koenma! _– expresa con emoción al verle – _Hemos estado muy preocupados por usted!_

– _Él está bien! _– responde Cao Lu – _Ahora es mejor que te preocupes por ti misma… ya que si no haces lo que te pido, morirás en menos de lo que te imaginas… _– la joven todavía con miedo y más por las palabras del demonio frente a ella, pero aún se sentía muy confundida ya que al no saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y de qué era lo que éste hablaba…

– _Pero qué es lo que está pasando? _– asustada pregunta

– _Clámate Botan, pronto vendrá Yusuke a salvarnos!_

– _Ay Señor Koenma… _– algo afligida – _Lamento decirle que él, hasta ahora no tiene ninguna idea de qué es lo que sucede!?_

– _No se preocupen tanto… ese… muchacho ya pronto lo sabrá! _– interrumpe de nuevo Cao Lu, con la mirada enérgica que los hace callar – _Todo se pondrá cada vez mejor… ya lo verán!_

Yusuke, sus amigos y el grupo especial de defensa, llegan frente al Gran Rey Enma, quién apaciblemente los esperaba sentado en su trono real…

– _Señor, hemos cumplido con la misión que nos encomendó! _– el jefe de las fuerzas expresa

– _Para qué nos ha traído? _– el chico rebelde exige respuesta

– _Yusuke, no debes hablarle así al Rey del Reikai!_ – le dice la detective, desde un lado del enorme trono

– _Éste Gran Rey! _– señalando al susodicho sin quitar la vista de ella –_ Me ha tenido bajo vigilancia y con aviso, de ser eliminado a la menor provocación; a pesar de que durante todo éste tiempo, he permanecido alejado y muy, pero muy al margen de cualquier pelea o conflicto… incluso, he madurado para probarlo! _– muy orgulloso de su logro personal – _Pero todo eso, no ha sido suficiente para éste Rey! _– poniendo cara de enfado y mostrando todos sus dientes

– _Sé bien lo que has estado haciendo durante todo éste tiempo… _– responde el Señor Enma – _Pero ahora realmente necesito de tu ayuda!_

– _Por qué mejor no manda a sus fuerzas especiales, a buscar al demonio ese que tiene a Koenma y lo elimina, como alguna vez pretendió que hicieran ellos conmigo! _– poniendo ahora su índice en dirección de estos

– _No puedo hacerlo! _– aunque los comentarios del joven le estaban molestando, permaneció sereno – _El demonio que secuestró a mi hijo… es uno legendario, además de que él mismo, solicita que seas tú, quién vaya a buscarlo! _– extendiéndole la nota, la cual solamente decía:

"_Tenemos a Koenma y Botan. Si quiere recuperarlos, envíe a Yusuke y su grupo, al Makai por ellos. Cao Lu"_

– _Pues a pesar de que sea usted o él, quiénes me pidan que rescate a Koenma y Botan… no lo haré! _– arrugando la nota en su puño

– _Yusuke!? _– expresan Kurama y Kuwabara

– _Debes hacerlo Yusuke… _– insiste Karol

– _Denme una buena razón, por la cual debería yo de hacerlo!? _– reclama éste – _Desde que morí y me revivieron la primera vez, no he hecho nada más, que estar trabajando en muchas cosas, de las cuales nisiquiera me pidieron mi opinión! _– muy indignado por el hecho

– _Él tiene razón! _– agrega Kazuma – _Nos hemos puesto muchas veces en peligro de muerte y qué es lo que hemos obtenido!? _– muy enérgico pregunta y se responde – _Sólo nos clasifiquen como criminales, muy a pesar de que hemos salvado a la humanidad, en más de una ocasión!_

– _Hemos…?, me huele a manada! _– comenta Hiei con indiferencia

– _E N A N O!_

– _Tiene razón! _– expone el Rey – _Pero sí traen de vuelta a mi hijo sano y salvo, retiraré todos los cargos en contra de ustedes 3!_

– _Pues… yo no acepto! _– responde el Masoku, dando la media vuelta en dirección de la puerta

– _Entonces no salvará al Señor Koenma!? _– el jefe de las fuerzas especiales, expresa más que con los ojos saltados

– _Claro que lo haré! _– aún de espaldas – _Pero no porque el Rey o ese demoniucho me lo pidan, ni tampoco por lo que me ofrezcan!_ – volteando hacia estos – _Sino porque ellos son mis amigos! _– poniendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras; gira y sin decir nada más, él y sus amigos, salieron del salón dejando a todos los demás, completamente sorprendidos y muy pensativos

– _Su majestad… sí me lo permite, me gustaría acompañarlos al Makai y ayudar, en el rescate del Príncipe Koenma y de Botan! _– a lo que sólo él asiente; corriendo ésta, detrás de ellos para alcanzarlos

– _Señor? _– pregunta el líder de las fuerzas – _Qué hay de nosotros?_

– _Ustedes, deberán de proteger el Mundo Humano de los demonios que aún sigan en él y sellen la entrada, para evitar que sigan cruzando más apariciones!_

– _Enseguida! _– reuniendo a todo el grupo, igual parten al Nigenkai para protegerlo

– _Espera Yusuke! _– grita la detective y ellos voltean

– _Qué quieres? _– algo hostil Hiei le pregunta

– _Iré con ustedes!_

– _No será nada fácil, ni nada agradable! _– le responde igual el chico del dragón

– _Lo sé… pero aún así iré con ustedes, porque es mi deber como la actual Detective Espiritual!_

– _Cómo quieras! _– dándole la espalda

– _Está bien! _– contesta Yusuke – _Tu ayuda nos puede ser de utilidad!_

– _Habla por ti mismo! _– de nuevo agrega Hiei y así juntos, regresan a casa de Genkai, a investigar un poco más de ese tal demonio Cao Lu…

El Rey Enma se quedó muy pensativo del por qué es que Yusuke, no había aceptado la proposición que le hizo; sin embargo, para sí mismo debió reconocer que Koenma sí que había sabido escoger, a ese chico como Detective del Mundo Espiritual.

Mientras los 4 jóvenes se encontraban en el Reikai, Genkai junto con Yukina y Anya, tomaban tranquilamente el té, hasta que la Maestra rompió el silencio que reinaba en el lugar…

– _Y dime muchacha… ya sabes quién eres? _– ella niega con la cabeza – _Espero que cuando recuerdes tu pasado, reflexiones bien lo que vayas hacer! _– con eso saca mucho de balance a la chica y antes, de que ella pudiera decir algo más o la Maestra, los muchachos entraron – _Qué bueno que ya regresaron! _– tranquila la anciana – _Averiguaron algo?_

– _Si Genkai… _– responde Urameshi – _Dime… qué sabes tú de un demonio de nombre Cao Lu?_

– _Se dice que en la antigüedad, él era el hijo del Gran Rey del Makai, Shoel…_

– _Ahora lo recuerdo! _– interrumpe Kurama sin querer

– _Qué dices? _– pregunta Karol

– _Había una historia muy antigua sobre el antiguo Mundo del Mal… donde se decía que Shoel, era el gran gobernante; pero su ambición era tal, que quiso gobernar el Mundo Humano y junto con su hijo Cao Lu, derrotar al Rey Enma!_

– _Kurama tiene razón… _– agrega Hiei – _Yo supe que el padre de Koenma, lo eliminó en una gran batalla junto con su hijo, quién se supone que debería de estar muerto también!_

– _Entonces secuestraron a Koenma y a Botan, para vengarse del Rey Enma? _– Kuwabara más que preguntar, pareciera que afirmara

– _Te equivocas Kazuma! _– con su siempre tierna voz Yukina le comenta

– _Qué? _– O.o

– _Se rumora que de existir ese demonio, estaría "encarcelado" en lo más profundo del Makai, pero nadie sabe dónde está ese lugar!_ – responde la Koorime

– _Yo creo saber dónde es! _– las palabras de la joven amnésica, sorprendieron a todo el grupo, dándoles una razón más, para dudar de ella y de sus verdaderas intenciones…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo para quien quiera leerlo! **

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	13. Vayamos al Mundo del Mal

**CAPITULO XIII: VAYAMOS AL MUNDO DEL MAL**

Todos aún estaban pasmados por las palabras de Anya, quién continuaba con la vista baja y mucho más confundida, de lo que los chicos se encontraban, fue así como Hiei a espaldas de ésta, le puso la punta de su espada cerca de su cuello…

– _Habla… eres una de ellos no es así!?_ – en la misma pose – _Dónde tienen a Koenma y Botan?_

– _Hiei!? _– el tono que Yukina utilizó era notablemente de súplica

– _Vamos… responde!_ – le exige mientras el resto sólo escuchaban – _Sí no lo haces te cortaré el cuello en éste momento! _– a pesar de que las palabras y las intenciones de su gran amigo no le agradaban, más le lastimaba el hecho de saber que esa chica, era una más de sus actuales enemigos – _Eres o no una de ellos!?_ – le insiste de nuevo más enérgico – _Responde!_

– _Sinceramente… no lo sé!_ – destacadamente el matiz en su voz, era de tristeza y desconcierto

– _Cómo que no sabes sí eres una de ellos o no!? _– poniéndose de pie le reclama Yusuke y ella, sólo alzó la mirada mostrando su melancolía

– _Aún no recuerdo nada, pero… aún así, creo saber en qué parte de Makai, tienen a sus amigos y sé que puedo ayudarlos a llegar hasta ellos!_

– _No confiemos en ella… _– Kazuma tomando parte de la discusión – _Lo más seguro es que esto, sea una trampa del tal Cao Lu! _– muy perspicaz dice el muchacho, tomándose de la barba y no quitando la vista de ésta

– _Puede ser que tengas razón Kuwabara! _– expresa al fin el pelirrojo – _Pero no tenemos otra opción, sí es que queremos salvar a Koenma y Botan!_

– _Suichi… _– murmura ella, pero a pesar de que la escuchó, nisiquiera la miró

– _Kurama tiene razón! _– agrega Genkai – _Pero como te dije antes niña… espero que cuando al fin recuerdes quién eres, reflexiones bien qué es lo que vas hacer!?_ – la chica no contesta nada

– _Bueno, está decidido… _– expone Urameshi – _Guíanos a ese lugar en el Mundo del Mal!_ – todos se pusieron de pie – _No puedo esperar para ponerle las manos encima, a ese granuja!_ – tronándose los dedos de las mismas

– _Bueno chicos, les deseo suerte!_ – con una gran sonrisa Kazuma se coloca a un lado de su amada Yukina

– _No digas tonterías Kuwabara!_ – el exdetective le expresa – _Sabes que no tenemos más tiempo que perder!?_

– _Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidar a Yukina… y a la Maestra Genkai!_ – agregando el nombre de ésta última, para no verse tan obvio, lo que provoca que a todos les salga una gran gota por un lado de la cabeza, hasta que Hiei comenta

– _Déjalo… su ayuda no nos será de mucha utilidad!_

– _Así es! _– responde él mismo sin pensar – _Oye…? _– agarrándolo de la solapa

_– Kazuma no te preocupes por nosotras… aquí estaremos seguras!_

_– Pero Yukina…?_

– _Deja de decir más estupideces Kuwabara! – _enojada le exige la Maestra, a lo que no pudo contestar _– Sabes bien que el tiempo apremia!_

– _Será mejor que nos apresuremos, porque estoy segura de que los de las fuerzas especiales, pronto sellarán el camino para allá!_ – Karol expone a sus nuevos compañeros de lucha

– _Corramos! _– insiste el Masoku y así todos lo hicieron

– _Una vez más dependerá sólo de ustedes muchachos!_ – Genkai mirando como se alejan – _Yusuke… sólo recuerda, que no estás solo! _– expresa para sí misma la Maestra, ya que presiente que lo que enfrentará su discípulo, no es nada parecido a lo que se haya encarado antes…

Cao Lu había permanecido en silencio e incluso, pareciera que estaba en meditación ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando de pronto abre los mismos y ve a sus invitados con inquisición…

– _Es hora de que comience el show!_

– _Qué? _– los dos chicos del Reikai expresaron muy sorprendidos al mismo tiempo, además de sentir como una gota fría de sudor, les recorría lentamente la espina dorsal, estremeciendo sus cuerpos cada vez más

– _Ay vamos Koenma, no te sorprendas… _– con algo de fastidio – _No era lo que habías estado esperando desde que trajimos a éste lugar!? _– torciendo la trompa y de no ser, porque él es realmente el malo de la historia, diría que se veía bastante curiosito n.n

– _No digas tonterías! _– reclamándole con verdadera enjundia – _Yo… sólo esta blufeando!_ – de poder hacerlo, estaría chocando sus índices

– _Lo sabía… _– poniéndose la mano en la frente – _Sigues siendo el niño mimado de entonces! _– estaba ya tan cerca de él, que ambos podían sentir sus alientos y con sus miradas, calvadas en la del otro – _Tus amigos ya vienen y antes de que puedan llegar hasta aquí… tu amiguita habrá de liberarme!_

Arribaron a la entrada que los llevaría al Mundo del Mal y poco antes de cruzarla, Kuwabara le dice a Karol…

– _No te separes ni un instante de nosotros; por que aquel mundo, es un lugar bastante inhóspito y muy grande y te puedes perder en él!_ – el comentario no le agradó a la chica en absoluto, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto

– _Qué podemos esperar una vez que crucemos al otro lado? _– pregunta Yusuke a Anya

– _No lo sé!_ – mirando de reojo a Kurama, quién aún no le ha dirigido la palabra, ni mucho menos una sola o mínima mirada – _Todo depende del lugar al que lleguemos!_ – una vez ya ahí

– _Wow! _– casi con la quijada en el suelo – _Una cuidad en el Makai?_

– _Estamos en Gandara! _– comenta Urameshi

– _Por qué te sorprendes tanto Kuwabara? _– sarcásticamente le cuestiona la Detective – _No se suponía que tú ya habías estado anteriormente aquí? _– ¬.¬

– _Él sólo conoce un lugar igualito a él… _– mirando Hiei de reojo a su compañero – _El Bosque de los Tontos!_

– _Oye…_

– _Dejen de pelear! _– exige el Masoku – _Hacia dónde?_

– _Al Bosque de los Tontos!_

– _Estás tratando de engañarnos? _– rápidamente Hiei se pone frente a ella, de nuevo amenazándola con su katana

– _Piénsalo bien… _– responde ella – _En ese lugar, las apariciones son de muy bajo nivel, tanto como para nisiquiera intentar introducirse en lo profundo del mismo, ya que es donde se encuentra, la entrada a la cueva que nos llevará a sus amigos…_

– _Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón… _– hacen un círculo para escuchar lo que hablan – _La última vez que me encontré con esos estúpidos, fue del otro lado de ése bosque…_

– _Cuáles estúpidos? _– con esa nacida cara de tonto que de por sí ya tiene, a Kazuma se le notaba el enorme signo de interrogación que tenía – _De qué hablan?_

– _Por favor Kuwabara, deja de decir sandeces y concéntrate! _– dándole un buen zape en la cabeza, Yusuke le reclama

– _Qué más es lo que recuerdas? _– al fin le pregunta Kurama

– _Nada… pero por lo que Hiei comenta, de seguro es que él ya tendrá un grupo de demonios, esperando por nosotros! _– se miran a los ojos y se nota que entre ambos, aún existe un sentimiento por el otro

– _Muy bien, continuemos de una vez y lo mejor es no separarnos! _– como siempre tomando el mando de la misión, el exdetective les indica. De esa forma emprenden el camino en dirección de aquel lugar

Cao Lu reunió a todo su sequito, diciéndoles cuales serían sus siguientes "obligaciones" a partir de ese momento, ya que necesitaba él mismo, comenzar con su parte y por fin, librarse del encierro de ese lugar…

– _Muy bien muchacha! _– tomando la barbilla de la temerosa Botan – _Voy a soltarte, pero no quiero que vayas hacer ninguna tontería, ya que de hacerlo… no dudaré en cortarle el cuello a tu querido Príncipe Koenma!_ – ella con sus ojos notablemente llenos de miedo, sólo ve directamente a los de él – _Entendiste bien lo que te dije?_

– _S… sí! _– tartamudeando y asintiendo con su cabeza, responde – _Haré lo que me diga, pero por favor no nos lastime!_

– _Espero que lo digas muy en serio! _– mientras le suelta los pies y proseguir con las manos – _Ya que necesito que uses todo tu poder espiritual, para romper ese grillete que me tiene preso en éste maldito lugar! _– los ojos del demonio se tornaron rojos, estremeciendo aún más a la chica que sólo voltea a ver a Junior, quién sólo asiente; ya que sabe que él en la condición en la que está, no puede enfrentar a ese ser que los tiene cautivos – _Ahora… hazlo ya!_ – la mensajera se queda unos instantes viendo la cadena, porque ignora cómo es que debe romperla – _Qué esperas?_

– _No sé qué hacer!? _– sus ojos derraman incesantemente chorros de agua y de no ser, por que Koenma estaba encadenado a la pared, habría acompañado hacia el suelo a Cao Lu y éste último, poniéndose rápidamente de pie

– _Sólo rómpela y ya!_ – gritándole desesperado por que lo libere

Los chicos emprenden su camino hacia el Bosque de los Tontos y aunque quisieran ir un poco más rápido, no pueden hacerlo, ya que Kuwabara, Karol y la misma Anya, no tienen la velocidad que ellos poseen; sin embargo, van lo más veloz que pueden, hasta que el súper galanazo se detiene en seco, al ver un "riachuelo" cerca de donde ellos se encuentran, en esos momentos…

– _Por favor hagamos una pausa quieren!? _– jadeando y recargándose en sus rodillas

– _No pierdas más tiempo! _– expresa enojado el demonio de la llama negra

– _Hiei… ellos no tienen la misma resistencia que nosotros! _– le dice el Zorro seriamente – _Ya llevamos un muy buen rato corriendo y un par de minutos, no nos hará daño!_

– _Kurama tiene razón! _– agrega Yusuke – _Dejemos que descansen un momento mientras planeamos nuestro siguiente movimiento! _– al ver que ellos hablan, sin importarle en lo más mínimo, Kuwabara corre al río a tomar algo de agua y refrescarse, pero se da cuenta de que éste, es un poco más profundo de lo que él suponía y su con su cause bastante vigoroso

– _Wow… a pesar de ser éste el Mundo del Mal, tiene sus bellos escenarios!_ – hincándose para llenar de nuevo sus manos con agua, al igual que Karol y a unos pasos de ellos, está Anya pensativa de todo, ya que instantes antes de que se detuvieran…

–– Flash back ––

– _Suichi… _– ambos corrían uno junto al otro, sin que él así lo deseara – _Suichi, por favor háblame!?_

– _Será mejor que guardes tus fuerzas y no te agites, inútilmente hablando mientras corremos! _– le responde él, al tiempo que acelera un poco más su paso, para separarse de ésta

–– End flash back ––

Reunidos Yusuke, Hiei y Kurama, un poco apartados de los otros tres chicos…

– _Kurama… qué piensas? _– Urameshi cuestiona a su distraído amigo

– _Pienso en por qué es que Touya y los otros, aceptaron unirse a ese demonio… _– tomando su barbilla como suele hacerlo cuando está analizando las situaciones

– _También pensé en lo mismo y no llegué a ninguna conclusión! _– comenta Hiei – _Debió ser algo muy bueno o muy grande, para que esos tontos accedieran!_

– _No lo creo Hiei! _– expone Yusuke

– _Qué dices?_

– _Touya me dijo poco antes de su pelea contra Kuyo, que su propósito de participar en ese torneo, era para poder tener una pelea, en la cual pudiese quemar al máximo su vida… ya que después del torneo de artes marciales, pudo obtener la luz! _– como siempre el pequeño (de estatura :p) demonio, torció la trompa, ya que no le convencía la explicación de su amigo pelirrojo

– _Pues será mejor que hables con ella y veamos sí ya recuerda algo más… porque déjame decirte que el poder que tienen Jin y ellos… es muy diferente, además de que estoy seguro que algo debió ofrecerles, ya que así lo hizo para que yo también, me uniera a él!_

– _Suerte para nosotros qué no lo hiciste! _– Yusuke con la misma expresión que le mostró recién cruzaron la puerta de la traición, en su primera misión juntos. Kurama y ellos dos, se acercaron al resto que continuaba junto al río

– _Ya estamos listos para seguir nuestro camino! _– de manera tajante comenta Karol viendo directamente a Hiei, que sólo pasa junto a ella y tomar un poco del líquido vital

– _Anya… ya pudiste recordar algo más? _– la voz de Suichi todavía es de decepción, pero aún así ella, se alegra ligeramente de que le dirija la palabra

– _Sólo tengo flashes de cosas pasadas… porque sé que no son recientes!_

– _De qué hablas? _– interrumpe el Masoku

– _Recuerdo estar en un estadio, rodeada de mucha gente… o más bien, de monstruos! – _ambos se miran _– También los recuerdo bien a ustedes, peleando contra varias apariciones… pero todavía no sé por qué, es que yo estaba ahí!? _– en eso la voz de Hiei acapara la atención de todos los presentes

– _Kurama… lo sientes!?_

– _Sí! _– y antes de que pudieran ponerse en guardia

Fuera de la cueva…

Jin está aburrido y flotando a cierta altura, trataba de ver sí sus amigos o sus (también otros amigos) ahora oponentes, estaban cerca de ahí, para él así poder tomar parte de esa batalla y no tener que seguir, haciendo guardia. Sin embargo, aún siguen lejos como para poder hacerlo.

En tanto dentro de la misma…

– _Vamos niña… qué es lo que esperas para hacer lo que te dije?_

– _Lo siento! _– a punto del colapso, ya que la chica realmente ignora lo que debe hacer – _Yo… yo no tengo ningún poder especial… sólo soy una guía, a veces una mensajera del Señor Koenma y sólo en algunas ocasiones, ayudaba a Yusuke en sus misiones…_ – cae de rodillas al suelo aún más asustada y hecha un mar de lágrimas – _Yo sólo le daba información o alguna herramienta, hecha para el Detective Espiritual!_

– _No me importa cuál haya sido antes tu papel en el Reikai! _– tomándola de la coleta para levantarla

– _Suéltala! _– le grita el Príncipe

– _Tú cállate, que pronto será tu turno!_ – con eso sí que hizo que el joven cerrara su boca, ya que lo llenó de bastante miedo con esas palabras

– _No me importa sí tienes que cortarla, morderla o lo que sea que tengas que hacer, sólo quiero que con tu poder espiritual, la rompas de una vez! _– gritándole furiosamente – _Así que hazlo ya!_ – la avienta junto a la "base", que es donde está sujeto el primer eslabón de la misma

Botan aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se levanta y concentrando su poder espiritual en ambas manos, comienza por jalar la cadena con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que con eso sea suficiente para poder romperla, pero no es así. Ya después de un rato de seguir intentándolo, se cansó de jalarla, así que la suelta y antes de que el demonio le grite o le diga algo más, aparece su remo…

– _Espero que con éste se rompa de una vez por todas! _– se dice para sí misma y muy decidida, lo golpea con la parte ancha y delgada del mismo, con todas sus fuerzas; pero lo único que sucede es que su "transporte", terminó por quebrarse; ocasionando con eso, que al rebotar en el suelo, por la fuerza salga volando esa parte a gran velocidad, impactándose a un lado de la cabeza de Koenma, quien furioso le grita

– _Ten cuidado Botan… por poco me matas!_

– _Lo siento! _– Cao Lu al ver que no sucede lo que él esperaba, la vena comienza a saltarle

– _Cómo puede ser posible? _– acercándose a ella – _Niña tonta…_

– _Espera, no la lastimes! _– Junior se da cuenta de que las intenciones que lleva él, no son nada buenas para la mensajera – _Creo saber cuál es el problema! _– expone decididamente; con ello, por un momento calma a su captor

De vuelta con los muchachos…

De la nada salió un Arcoiris, que a gran velocidad embiste a Karol, quién de no ser por Hiei que la abrazó para tirarla al piso, la habrían golpeado fuertemente. Por otro lado, varias dagas se dirigen peligrosamente contra Anya, misma que es salvada por Kurama, de igual forma que su amigo salvó a la detective; no obstante, estos caen al río, que los arrastra por la fuerte corriente y al mismo tiempo, tanto a Yusuke como a Kuwabara, les cae en cima una manta transparente, que los transporta a otro lugar dentro del Makai…

– _Estás bien? _– le pregunta Hiei, casi encima de Karol que sorprendida y algo sonrojada, le responde con la cabeza – _Al parecer nos estaban esperando; sólo aguardaron al momento correcto, para separarnos… _– mirando alrededor en busca de sus amigos o de los atacantes

– _Sabes quiénes eran? _– aún en la misma pose

– _Ese era el golpe del Arcoiris de Suzuki! _– poniendo su vista en ella – _Ellos nos conocen bien y saben que juntos, somos muy fuertes… pero separados, es otra historia! _– odió reconocer esa verdad; pero a pesar de que la situación era tensa, la chica temblaba en sus brazos, cosa que por un momento, lo hizo sentir algo raro; sin embargo, esa sensación no le fue nada desagradable en absoluto

– _Pero qué escena más romántica tenemos aquí!_ – una voz algo maligna, les hace voltear hacia donde proviene y ver, de quién se trata

Yusuke y Kuwabara caen de sopetón al suelo, siendo el Masoku quién aterriza de pompas, pero no así su amigo, quién cae completamente con la cara por delante y sin oportunidad, de meter las manos y amortiguar ligeramente el impacto (muajajajaja, pero qué mala soy con él!, jaja)…

– _Pero qué rayos? _– poniéndose Kazuma rápidamente de pie, con toda la cara llena de lodo y sin un par de dientes (sólo por ese momento, ya que siempre en las caricaturas (en especial él), ellos los recobran fácilmente y sin la necesidad de pasar por un dentista, qué envidia! T.T); como sea, grita muy enfadado – _Dónde están los demás?_

– _Nos separaron del resto! _– quitándose el polvo de encima, le responde a su amigo – _Debemos estar preparados…_

– _Yusuke… no es ese el Bosque de los Tontos!? _– señalando hacia él

– _Eso significa que estamos más cerca de nuestro objetivo primario!_ – poniendo sus puños para tronarse los dedos de ambas manos – _Vamos Kuwabara!_ – tan sólo logran dar un par de pasos antes de que una voz, los haga reaccionar

– _Tanto tiempo sin vernos… Urameshi!_ – al voltear, ambos se dan cuenta de quienes se tratan

Kurama y Anya, a pesar de luchar contra la corriente, no logran escapar fácilmente de ella, que los está arrastrando hasta una pequeña cascada…

– _Sostente! _– le grita el Zorro a la joven, quién le abraza fuertemente por la espalda. El chico utiliza su látigo de rosas, amarrándolo a una rama que estaba cerca y así, poder llegar a la orilla antes de caer por el torrente, pero nuevamente una daga de hielo, rompe su atadura y dejando que la fuerte corriente, haga el resto y los lleve hasta la parte baja del río, en donde quedan por fin, a la orilla del mismo y sin sentido alguno

– _Éste sería un buen momento para eliminarlo!_ – le comenta uno al otro

– _No, dejemos que recobren la conciencia… _– responde éste – _Así será más divertido cumplir con nuestra misión! _– sin otra cosa más que decir, se alejan una buena distancia, para que cuando los muchachos recobren el sentido, no perciban sus energías malignas cerca de ellos…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, despues de uns pobemas tetnicos y de inspiración, les dejo un nuevo capítulo del fic y espero me dejen sus reviews! n.n**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	14. Un Momento en el Tiempo

**CAPITULO XIV: UN MOMENTO EN EL TIEMPO**

Anya estaba sentada a la orilla del río, toda mojada y con sus cabellos todavía escurriendo gotas, por el exceso de agua. En su muslo derecho, descansaba la cabeza del chico pelirrojo, quien todavía permanecía inconsciente.

El ambiente alrededor de ellos era cálido, a pesar de la niebla que cubría los entornos, de aquel apacible riachuelo. Ella en voz baja entona…

_This time, this place__, misused mistakes…_

_Too long, too late__, who was I to make you wait?…_

_Just one chance__… Just one breath…_

_Just in case there's just one left…_

'_Cause you know… You know, you know…_

_That I love you__… I have loved you all along…_

_And I miss you__… Been far away for far too long…_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me__…And you'll never go…_

_Stop breathing if__… I don't see you anymore…_

– _Eres tan hermoso!_ – acariciando suavemente su cabello, contemplando tiernamente al mismo tiempo, el rostro del chico – _Lamento mucho el dilema en el que los he metido y créeme, que no sabes cuánto desearía poder volver en el tiempo y remediarlo! _– una gota le resbala desde la raíz, por todo su cabello y finalmente para dejarlo y viajar, hasta caer en la mejilla del chico, haciéndolo reaccionar. Lentamente él abre sus ojos, ya que a pesar de la neblina, unos rayos de sol le deslumbran un poco la mirada – _Despertaste! _– sonriéndole dulcemente

– _En dónde estamos?_

– _Junto al río… _– él se incorpora – _Cómo te sientes?_

– _Bien! _– algo seco le responde – _Y los muchachos?_

– _No lo sé! _– poniéndose ella de pie – _Nos separamos tras ese ataque!_

– _Ya veo! _– levantándose también – _Busquémoslos!_

Caminaron por un rato en silencio. El chico iba delante de ella, quién continuaba dando vueltas, una y otra vez a sus recuerdos, tratando de descifrar su pasado y por qué, es que se había metido en todo eso. Siguieron caminando, pero pareciera que sólo lo hacían en círculos, aún así…

– _En qué piensas? _– deteniéndose por un momento y averiguar qué sucedía, por ello le cuestiona a la chica

– _No lo sé… son tantas cosas, que no logro entender qué es lo que está pasando!_

– _Entonces dime ya, de qué se trata? _– confundida por ésta última pregunta, que se le nota en el rostro –_ Sólo estamos dando vueltas en círculos… _– pareciera que ella no entendía lo que él le decía; así qué éste la toma por los hombros y hablándole con fuerza, al igual que la sujeta – _Ya me cansé de tus juegos, así que deja de hacerte la tonta y simplemente dime, qué es lo que está ocurriendo!?_

– _A qué te refieres? _– verdaderamente confundida

– _Habla!_ – reteniéndola con más fuerza

– _Me lastimas! _– pero él no le hace caso y ella trata de safarse, sin lograrlo

– _Ninguno de mis amigos en éste mundo, tiene el poder para hacer ésta clase de alucinaciones; así que habla y dime de una vez por todas, qué es lo que está sucediendo!? _– alzándole levemente el tono de voz

– _Lo siento Kurama! _– sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, así que él la suelta y ella cae de rodillas al suelo

– _Kura…ma? _– se cuestiona; porque ella le había dicho, que lo llamaría Suichi

– _Nisiquiera creo que recuerdes, la primera vez que nos vimos…_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Mi hermano y yo acabábamos de llegar a la Isla; sin embargo al arribar al estadio, ambos nos separamos. Tú y tus amigos, combatían contra el equipo Rukuyukai y sólo faltaba, que Yusuke venciera a Shaku en el duelo a muerte con cuchillos. Una vez que terminaron esa ronda, los hermanos Toguro y Karasu, estaban parados al pie de una de las salidas a la arena y yo, me encontraba sentada justo en la orilla, frente a ellos!_

– _Es verdad… _– comenta él, remembrando aquel momento en su pensamiento – _Recuerdo que esa fue la primera vez, en que vi a Karasu junto a ellos!_

– _Así es! _– continúa ella – _Al día siguiente, fuiste a presenciar las peleas que se llevarían a cabo y desde uno de los pasillos, te quedaste analizarlas. Primero combatieron los del Dr. Ichigaki y después tuvo lugar el encuentro de Toguro el menor, contra los del Espíritu Guerrero! _– él la escuchaba en silencio, sin decir o hacer el menor gesto al respecto – _Tras esa batalla, no sé por qué es que dejabas el estadio y fue justo en ese momento, cuando tú y yo nos miramos por unos segundos, cerca de donde estaba la cafetería, al centro del mismo!_

– _Qué? _– abriendo sus ojos y moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo hacia atrás por la sorpresa

– _Nuestro encuentro fue tan fugaz, que sólo se puede comparar, como el cruce de dos personas en la calle… el metro… o en un centro comercial! _– poniendo su vista en él, con ternura – _Uno… que no deja huella! _– él se asombra levemente más, porque la imagen de ese preciso instante al que ella se refiere, regresa súbitamente a su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo todavía más

–– Recuerdo de Kurama ––

– _Es verdad! _– se dice a sí mismo, mientras recordaba aquel suceso – _Yo iba caminando solo por los corredores, mientras los monstruos de ahí, me decían las mismas cosas de siempre. Ahora recuerdo haberla distinguido de entre la multitud, antes de que nuestras miradas se cruzaran. Sakio y ella, bajaban por las escaleras y por lo que me acuerdo, parecía que se conocían, por que conversaban sobre algo; no obstante al pie de la escalera, se separaron. Ella caminó en dirección a mí y fue en ese instante, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron; aún así, sólo fue un casual contacto visual! _– y recordando un poco más – _Su aroma… recuerdo que su perfume, dejó una leve estela detrás de ella al pasar!?_

–– Fin del recuerdo ––

– _Pero eso qué tiene que ver todo eso? _– reaccionando, molesto le cuestiona

– _Mucho… _– quitando su vista de él y de nuevo, posándola en el suelo – _Fue en ese momento, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, que yo no pude dejar de pensar en ti!_

– _No! _– afirma él –_ Esto no tiene sentido alguno, ya que no creo que hayas armado todo éste alboroto, tan sólo por que yo no te recordaba DEL TODO!_

– _Del… todo? _– confundida por esas palabras a las que él hizo énfasis – _Pe… pero?_

– _Así es; yo no podía ubicar exactamente el momento, en el que te había visto antes… ya que tu rostro, se me hizo muy conocido cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, fuera de la escuela! _– ella estaba completamente segura en aquel instante, de que él no la reconocería – _Pero tu aroma… recuerdo muy bien, ese fresco olor a violetas en otra ocasión, en otro corredor! _– esas palabras estremecieron a la chica, ya que estaba mucho muy convencida, de que no podría relacionarla con su hermano

– _E… en…tonces!?_

– _Como bien debes de saberlo; días después, yo fui a observar la pelea del equipo Toguro y al término de esa, Karasu y Bui, me interceptaron en uno de los pasillos del estadio! _– le dice sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Tras ese breve encuentro… el fresco e intenso aroma a violetas, quedó impregnado detrás de dónde ellos, me abordaron! _– reflexionando por un momento lo que le acababa de decir

–– Recuerdo de Anya ––

– _Lo recuerdas!? _– murmura ella – _Yo estaba parada en el pasillo esperando a mi hermano, cuando las voces de los demonios decían…_

–– Flash Back ––

– _Es Kurama! _– expresó un demonio de un grupo de 3, mientras el mismo caminaba por un lado de ellos, pensativo y sin hacer caso a esos espíritus

– _Espiando al enemigo? _– le cuestiona otro – _No tiene caso, todos ustedes morirán en dos días; jajajaja! _– "mirándolos" de reojo, el chico continúa caminando sin contestar, pero para sí mismo se dice

– _(Sí pudiera volver a mi forma original!? _– evocando el momento cuando peleaba contra Uraurashima y éste, con su objeto de la oscuridad, provocó que se convirtiera en Youko) – en tanto eso sucedía…

– _Hermano!? _– al verlo emocionada le toma por el brazo

– _Así que aquí es dónde te encontrabas!?_

– _Te estaba esperando! _– sonriendo y jalándolo de su brazo – _Vayamos por éste lado sí…!?, para que me compres un helado!? _– poniendo su cara más tierna, con la que casi siempre lo convencía, para que la complaciera en el capricho que tuviera; sin embargo, los comentarios de las apariciones hacia el pelirrojo, acapararon del todo su atención, soltándose y alejándose de ésta…

– _Eres el único espectador?, tú equipo debe estar muy confiado! _– Karasu parado junto a Bui, de frente a Kurama quién tomó posición de pelea

– _Uhjum, no lo creo! _– torciendo la boca sarcásticamente

– _No hay por qué estar nervioso, los cuatro morirán en dos días; sólo espera!_

– _Cuatro? _– frunciendo el seño

– _Uno va a morir hoy! _– sin hacer el menor gesto – _Pronto lo sabrás! _– Bui golpea la pared, acaparando la atención del muchacho

– _Ah, ehm! _– buscando con su mirada – _Dónde ésta Karasu?, aparté mi vista por un segundo y… a dónde se fue!? _– en ese momento percibe detrás de él, la presencia de su enemigo – _Ahh! _– sintiendo las manos de éste en su cuello

– _Ahhhhhh!, tu cabello está maltratado! _– con sus dedos, jugaba con el mismo – _Tienes que cuidar bien tu cabello, porque los humanos se lastiman con mucha facilidad! _– mofándose de él

– _Infeliz! _– volteando hacia éste rápidamente, con toda la intención de pegarle, ya fuera con su codo o con su puño. Karasu saltó rápidamente para evitarlo y al mismo tiempo, regresar al lado de Bui

– _Jajajaja! _– ya junto a su compañero – _Es una broma… no te sientas mal! _– diciéndole eso para que se calmara – _Eres bueno y por otra parte eres muy combativo… de los cinco, tú eres mi favorito! _– clavando su mirada directamente en él – _Cuando matas alguien que te agrada, se siente la misma sensación de tristeza que sientes, cuando piensas en el significado de la vida, pero… también es una sensación de placer!_ – poniendo más énfasis en las palabras que le está por decir – _Estaré esperando que llegue el día y la hora de tu muerte! _– dando la media vuelta, dejan a Kurama más molesto por todo lo que hablaron, mientras los veía alejarse de él

– (_Uhm… no podré ganar! _– se dice a sí mismo, con todo el rostro fruncido)

–– End Flash Back ––

– _Yo me quedé escuchando muy por detrás de dónde ellos hablaban! _– se decía a sus adentros – _Deseaba poder hacer algo, pero mi hermano estaba empeñado, en no desistir y en que Kurama y yo, no tuviésemos el más mínimo contacto! _– llevándose su puño cerca de su boca, al pensar en ello – _Talvez por el tiempo en que me quedé ahí esperando, escuchando y observando, es por eso que mi perfume, impregnó todo el lugar!_

–– Fin del recuerdo ––

– _Pero… qué tienes que ver tú, en todo eso? _– le insiste el Zorro otra vez y con más fuerza – _O de verdad me dirás que todo lo hiciste, por que no me interesé en ti, en aquel entonces!? _– suavizando un poco su tono de voz

– _Sí eso es lo que crees… es que en realidad, no eres tan astuto como se cree que lo eres!_

– _Tienes razón, soy más listo y bien sé, que ese sería el caso de tú haber actuado, de forma diferente! – _baja su mirada, tratando de entender –_ Pero…_

– _No lo ves? _– voltea él a verla, pero no responde – _Muy a pesar de las reglas de ese Torneo, yo traté de convencer a mi hermano de que no continuara… que nos fuéramos de ese lugar y regresáramos al Makai; pero como siempre, una vez que él se obsesionaba con alguien, no había manera y mucho menos nadie, que lo hiciera desistir…_

– _Qué dices? _– estupefacto por lo que la chica le dijo, fue por fin como se dio cuenta, de que las cosas comenzaban poco a poco, a tomar sentido – _En…tonces…!?_

– _Así es, Karasu… era mi hermano! _– las palabras de la joven, le cayeron como cubetada de agua fría, además de tener encima su mirada triste, clavada en él

A una buena distancia de ahí…

Touya y Jotshin, aguardaban a que ambos jóvenes recobraran el sentido. No habían pasado más que un par de minutos y ellos, todavía no despertaban…

– _Ya tardaron demasiado! _– Jotshin comenzaba a impacientarse – _No lo crees?_

– _Espera, sólo unos momentos más… _– cruzado de brazos, Touya los contempla mientras aún siguen inconscientes, ocultando sus ansias de enfrentar a su viejo amigo

Cao Lu se acercó lentamente a Koenma, esperando a que éste le dijera por qué es que la mensajera, no pudo romper el sello que lo tenía cautivo…

– _Muy bien… te escucho! _– seriamente – _Y más te vale que no trates de engañarme, porque te juro que lo lamentarás! _– Koenma tragando algo de saliva, antes de decirle

– _Debes de saber que mucho tiempo después, de la revuelta que armaron tu padre y tú, los espíritus aún podían cruzar hacia el Mundo Humano, causando problemas; así que el Rey Enma, cansado de toda esa situación, decidió que se colocara el sello Kekai…_

– _Sí, sí… ya sé! _– comenta él desesperado porque le de la respuesta, más no una explicación – _Lo hizo para que los demonios con gran fuerza y sólo los de menor poder, pudiesen pasar a ese Mundo!_

– _Así es!_ – reinicia el Príncipe – _Pero ese sello no podía ser roto por nadie; excepto, por la persona con la fuerza suficiente, como para poder crear una Espada que cortase las dimensiones!_

– _Kuwabara… _– susurra la mensajera

– _Quieres decir… _– sorprendido – _Entonces… necesito de ese ser para romper mi atadura!?_

– _El sello que mi padre te puso, tiene el mismo principio que el sello Kekai, que resguardaba al Nigenkai del Makai, así que… yo digo que sí!_

– _Ya veo… _– tomándose la barbilla sonríe vehementemente, estremeciendo más a Botan y Koenma…

El Zorro continuaba incrédulo de que la joven frente a él, fuese realmente la hermana de Karasu; ya que ella físicamente, no tenía ningún parecido con éste, en ninguna de las dos facetas, que ese demonio le demostró, durante el Torneo de las Artes Marciales…

– _Suichi… Suichi… _– una mano en su hombro y otra en su bíceps derecho, le hacen reaccionar, ya que el chico se encuentra recostado justo en la orilla del río, con su cuerpo hasta la cintura dentro de él – _Por favor Suichi, despierta!? _– abre en pausas sus ojos y confundido, de verse en un lugar diferente al que se suponía, que estaba

– _Qué está pasando? _– desorientado por el hecho

– _No lo sé… _– asustada la chica le responde y volteando a todos lados buscando – _No encuentro por ningún lado a los muchachos…_

– _Ese ataque fue justamente para separarnos… _– le contesta con el tono de voz, dándole a entender que ella, ya debería de saberlo

– _Qué haremos ahora? _– hincada, lo mira ponerse de pie fuera del río – _Debemos buscarlos… o continuamos hacia el Bosque de los Tontos?_

El joven voltea a ella y se da cuenta de lo antes sucedido, fue sólo una especie de alucinación o sueño; no obstante, le dio la respuesta a todas las preguntas, que él se había hecho desde el momento, en que la conoció. Al mirar a Anya, quien continuaba en el suelo y su expresión era de melancolía pura, sin poder evitarlo, se hinca a un lado de ella y poniendo sus manos, cariñosamente en los hombros de ella, suavemente le pregunta…

– _Tienes miedo?_

– _Mucho! _– y claramente se le notaba en los ojos

– _Aún no puedes recordar algo más? _– su actitud hacia ella volvía a ser igual que siempre

– _No, sólo lo que les dije antes del ataque! _– su mirada tiembla, al igual que todo su cuerpo – _Tengo tanto miedo de recordar qué fue de mí, en mi pasado… _– se lanza a él, abrazándolo en busca de consuelo y él, al saber el por qué es que ella siente eso, le corresponde abrazándola fuertemente

– _No debes tener más miedo! _– acariciando su espalda y darle confort

– _No… _– el rostro de ésta está en el pecho de él – _Algo muy dentro de mí, me dice que cuando sepa realmente quién soy… tú y yo… _– haciendo una pausa, ya que busca la palabra correcta para expresar lo que siente, sin tener que decirle que talvez serán enemigos – _Ya no será lo mismo entre nosotros! _– él agacha levemente hacia un lado su cabeza, buscando la mirada de ella y al ver, las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas, se las limpia con su pulgar y con el dorso de su mano, antes de que con su índice, le levantara poco más el rostro, para besarla suave, firme y amorosamente

– _Todo estará bien! _– cálidamente le sonríe

– _Te amo! _– mirándolo con mucha ternura y directo a los ojos – _Sé bien que lo he hecho, desde el primer día en que te conocí! _– él chico no sabe qué responderle, ya que aunque él siente lo mismo por ella, podría ser que muy pronto todo entre ellos, cambiase; así que vuelve a besarla, pero ésta vez, de forma más apasionada y antes, de que pudieran decir alguna otra cosa

– _Qué tierno… Kurama!? _– ambos muchachos súbitamente se ponen de pie, colocando a Anya detrás de él, para protegerla – _Nunca pensé que un demonio tan frío, calculador y tan astuto como tú, se dejara conquistar por una chica, que lo único que quiere… es vengarse de ti! _– fríamente y tal como la primera vez cuando se conocieron, Touya lo expresó

– _Ven…gar…me!? _– mirando por encima del hombro derecho del Zorro, le susurra

– _No hagas caso! _– con su brazo derecho, impide que ella salga de detrás de él y al mismo tiempo, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque de esos dos

– _Oh cierto! _– expone Jotshin – _Ella no recuerda nada de su pasado! _– con esas palabras impresionó tanto a Anya, que Kurama sólo siente como se sobresalta de nuevo, el cuerpo de ésta – _Pero no te preocupes niña! _– apuntándole con su dedo índice izquierdo – _Yo pronto te ayudaré a recordar!_

– _Cállate! _– le grita el pelirrojo

– _Haz cambiando mucho Kurama! _– le asevera el Amo del Hielo – _Ya no eres más el Kurama… frío, calculador y muy astuto, a quién yo respetaba y apreciaba!_

– _Lo mismo te digo, Touya! _– recobrando su compostura habitual

– _A pesar de todo, no dejas de ser tan peligroso… justo e igual que siempre! _– una media sonrisa, aparece maliciosamente en el rostro del ex Shinobi

Cao Lu piensa detenidamente en lo que Koenma le ha dicho. Sin embargo, hay algo en el relato que no le convence del todo, ya que de ser así… sería él capaz, de entregar a ese ser tan sólo para salvar su vida?. Ese Príncipe caprichoso y a veces, hasta cobarde e infantil, podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás traicionaría a los suyos por salvar su vida… o sí?

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez lo mismo, mirándolos de vez en cuando, para que ambos sintieran algo más de presión y de temor, al mismo tiempo. Así que decide que lo mejor, es hacer un experimento antes y por su propia cuenta…

– _Dices que para romper éste sello Kekai, se necesita de alguien que pueda romper las dimensiones… no es así KOENMA!? _– al poner más énfasis en su nombre, hace que a éste le tiemblen las patitas

– _Pues… sí!_

– _Príncipe Koenma! _– se dice a sí misma y muy preocupada la mensajera, quién ya está de vuelta encadenada a su lado

– _Muy bien… _– tomando la joya que lleva en su pecho – _Ya que tengo conmigo el poder de Mukuro… eso quiere decir, que también poseo sus técnicas; así que yo mismo, puedo crear la Ruptura de Espacio y liberarme de una vez! _– carcajeándose malignamente, porque está seguro de que con ese poder, logrará su objetivo

Cierra sus ojos para concentrarse y así ejecutar, la técnica que necesita y librase de su atadura. No obstante, cuando Mukuro la ejecuta, lo hace sólo para "Romper el Espacio" que la rodea "encerrando" a su enemigo, más no así con algún objeto en particular (si no, habría partido en dos fácilmente a Hiei… qué no!?); es por ello que Cao Lu, debe concentrarse más y al hacer el movimiento con su mano, imaginar como es que corta cualquiera de los eslabones, de la cadena que lo aprisiona.

Ejecuta su maniobra y lo único que logra, es cortar parte de la cápsula junto a ésta; de cualquier forma, la cadena espiritual continúa intacta, cosa que le sorprende mucho y furioso, pero a la vez confundido, voltea hacia Junior, quién pone su mirada en otro lugar… específicamente, haciéndose que la virgen le hablaba jajajaja!

El poderoso demonio intenta de nuevo hacer el corte, enfocando su vista sólo en el primer eslabón de su atadura; pensando que con ello, ésta vez sí podrá lograrlo; sin embargo una vez más, no es así; sólo consigue cortar de nuevo, el piso que estaba debajo de esa argolla…

– _Ahhhhhh! _– llevándose las manos a la cabeza y con las venas de la frente, saltándole notablemente; los ojos llenos de furia y completamente rojos. El aura que le rodeaba era enorme, tanto que se sintió por casi todo el Makai, acaparando la atención de todos los seres, que iban en busca o tenían algo, que ver con él en aquel Mundo. Finalmente tomando a Koenma por la solapa – _Por qué es que no puedo romperla… _– mostrándole todos los dientes – _Tú me dijiste que sólo se necesitaba de alguien, que pudiera romper las dimensiones!?_

– _Exacto, alguien con el poder ESPIRITUAL, para poder cortar las dimensiones o espacios! _– con tono irónico

– _Muy bien… _– controlándose considerablemente y volviendo a la normalidad instantáneamente, como si nada hubiese pasado – _Por las buenas te pido que me digas, de quién de los amigos de Yusuke se trata y te prometo, que lo mataré en un instante y sin dolor, una vez que me haya liberado! _– el joven no dice nada y muy firme, se queda en silencio. La mensajera a su lado está temblando de miedo – _No vas a decirme? _– el muchacho sigue sin pronunciar palabra – _Está bien! _– velozmente y por la coleta, toma a Botan y con una daga que sacó de alguna parte de su ropaje; se la coloca en el cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión, haciendo que le sangre levemente – _Y bien?_

– _Príncipe Koenma! _– con ojos suplicantes, expresa ella al tiempo que muestra, el dolor por la herida que su captor le está causando

– _Está bien… sólo deja tranquila a Botan!_

– _Primero dime quién es? _– presionando un poco más

– _Ahhhhhh!_

– _Kuwabara… _– resignado a que no puede hacer otra cosa – _Kuwabara puede crear una Espada Dimensional… _– bajando la vista y al mismo tiempo, cierra sus ojos – _Él fue quién rompió el sello Kekai, hace unos años atrás!_

– _Lo ves… _– dejando tranquila a la mensajera – _No era tan difícil! _– dando unos pasos y pensando en su siguiente movimiento – _Cómo sea; de una u otra manera, esos chicos vendrán hacia acá y cuando lo hagan, lo quiera o no… él me liberará! _– con unas cuantas carcajadas se aleja de ellos. Ocupa de nuevo el cuerpo de Shura y deja solos a sus prisioneros…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, despues de uns pobemas tetnicos y de inspiración, les dejo el nuevo capítulo del fic que es el que mas me ha gustado de todos los capítulos de éste fic de Yu Yu Hakusho:D**

**Amiga Kakushi Miko: Agradesco de todo corazón tu comentario y efectivamente me gusta muxo escribir, pero se siente feo saber que te leyen (por las estadisticas) y que no te dejen comentarios, aunque sean cortitos, ya que como escritora es la forma de saber si vas bien o no, como para los actores y cantantes les es el aplauso o el abucheo... (suspiro).**

**Como sea, ojalá se animen y me dejen sus reviews! n.n**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	15. Empiezan las Peleas de la Revancha

**CAPITULO XV: EMPIENZAN LAS PELEAS DE LA REVANCHA**

Shaku, Suzukoma, Kuwabara y Yusuke, se miran a las caras, antes de que el chico rebelde saltara de emoción, al ver a sus viejos amigos y oponentes…

– _Shaku, Suzukoma! _– lanzándose a ellos para abrazarlos de gusto – _Veo que se han vuelto más fuertes!_ – "restregándoles" su puño a ambos como si nada – _No saben qué alegría me da verlos… _– ambas apariciones al igual que Kazuma, no hacen ningún comentario – _Lo malo de todo esto… es que de nuevo, tendremos que pelear! _– colgando los brazos

– _Urameshi… _– la expresión de Shaku era de satisfacción – _No me digas que es algo, que no has estado deseando… tanto como yo!?_

– _Pues siéndote sincero, no esperaba que fuese en éstas condiciones… _– algo decepcionado – _Pero por lo que veo, ya no hay manera de volver atrás!_

– _Pero déjenme advertirles… _– Kuwabara, tomando parte en la discusión – _No tendremos piedad de ustedes y menos, por haberse unido a ese tal demonio llamado Cao Lu!_

– _Qué tanto es lo que estás balbuceando? _– con fastidio le dice Suzukoma – _No eres tan fuerte… _– con mirada maliciosa – _Fácilmente podré vencerte… otra vez!_

– _Cómo te odio! _– realmente enojado por las palabras del niño, lo "amenaza" con su puño; mientras Shaku y Yusuke, no dejas de observarse en silencio por unos momentos más, mientras los otros dos chicos intercambiaban chispas con sus miradas

Jotshin, Touya, Anya y Kurama… continúan igual, sólo observándose; esperando a que el otro, fuese quién dése el primer paso y empezar la contienda; no obstante, el Amo del Hielo, decide romper el silencio…

– _Respóndeme una cosa Kurama… que realmente me está molestando!? _– el pelirrojo no hizo el menor gesto – _Qué es lo que harás, cuando esa niña recuerde todo y te des cuenta, de que lo que te ha dicho hasta ahora, no es sólo más que una gran mentira y parte de un enorme plan y que, lo único que más desea ella en éste mundo… es vengarse de ti?_

– _Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles? _– le grita la chica desesperada, por que ya no sabe qué creer, debido a no poder acordarse aún de nada

– _No tienes por qué atormentarte más! _– con voz más serena, Jotshin le expresa – _Pronto recordarás todo y verás, que lo que te decimos… no es nada más, que la pura verdad! _– de nuevo se quedaron callados, sólo analizando al oponente

Hiei frunció el seño, al mirar a Shishiwakamaru burlándose de él, estando acostado y protegiendo a la chica desconocida, que lo acompañaba; entonces en un segundo, ambos jóvenes ya estaban de pie, gracias a la formidable velocidad, del demonio de la Llama Negra…

– _Al fin nos enfrentaremos… Hiei! _– con ese tono de niño malo, que suele tener Shishiwakamaru

– _Lo mismo digo! _– con su bien ponderada soberbia, responde

– _Déjame preguntarte algo antes!? _– con pose filosófica, haciendo hincapié con su índice izquierdo y con su pulgar e índice derecho, se toma la barbilla – _Sabíamos de antemano que traerías a los refuerzos, pero… _– apuntando con su dedo a la chica – _Y esa humana?_

– _En éste Mundo hay muchos monstruos deseosos de poder al fin comer, algún humano… _– mostrándole Shishiwakamaru, principalmente lo filoso de sus dientes a la Detective, trata de amedrentarla

– _Jajajaja! _– la joven al verlo de esa forma – _Crees que enseñándome tus colmillos y esos cuernos… _– señalándolos indiferente – _Me intimidarás? _– da un par de pasos al frente, tan sólo para mostrarle que no le teme – _Estás muy equivocado… ya que ahora soy YO, la nueva Detective del Mundo Espiritual!_

– _Ya veo! _– responde Suzuki – _Sólo por el título… valdrá la pena matarte!_

– _Lo mismo le dijo ese tonto a Genkai… _– señalando al demonio peliazul – _Y ya ven lo que sucedió! _– mofándose ahora Hiei de él

Shaku se siente tan impaciente que no puede esperar, a que la pelea entre Yusuke y él, inicie; así que trata con un par de frases, relajar la ansiedad que lo está dominando en esos instantes…

– _Urameshi… he deseado tanto que éste momento llegase, que ahora que es una realidad… _– tambaleándose de un lado para otro y sonriendo estúpidamente – _Lo disfrutaré muchísimo… tanto o más, que la primera vez!_

– _Como te lo dije antes… no sabes cómo desearía que ésta pelea, fuese en otras circunstancias y no en éstas, ya que espero de verdad… no tener que matarte! _– sin quitarle la vista de encima y con la clara expresión en su semblante, de enojo puro

– _Lo mismo te digo enano! _– mostrándole los dientes Kazuma al pequeño, como si quisiera comérselo, quien indiferente coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza, como suele hacerlo y torciendo su trompita, pone su vista en otro lado

– _Sólo en tus sueños… _– haciendo que se enfurezca más el joven – _Sí antes con menos poder te vencí, puedes tener por seguro que lo haré de nuevo! _– viéndolo con cierto brillo maligno en la mirada, que por un sólo segundo estremece el cuerpo del malencarado

– _Bien Shaku! _– relajando su cuerpo con movimientos aeróbicos, le hace notar el Masoku que va enserio – _Espero que ya estés lo suficientemente ebrio para pelear y no tener, que esperar a que lo hagas! _– sin dejar sus "ejercicios"

– _Jajajajaja! _– con ese matiz sonrojado que le salta a la vista, cuando el muchachón ya está bastante tomado, ríe; no sin antes perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo y beber, todavía más de su anforita, en donde guardaba su "arma" secreta en alcohol

– _Siempre hace lo mismo! _– con fastidio y llevándose la mano a la cara, expresa Suzukoma mientras que a Yusuke, sólo le cuelgan los hombros desconcertado, de que de verdad… era igual que siempre

Shaku se puso de pie y estaba listo, para empezar la contienda al igual que Urameshi, quien por alguna razón, se sentía demasiado tenso; talvez sería por el simple hecho que desde hacía tanto tiempo, no se encontraba en una situación parecida y muy a pesar, de que el chico se había dedicado a una vida simple y sin complicaciones, misma a la que ya se había acostumbrado y hasta cierto punto, llegado apreciar. Sin embargo, había noches que en sus sueños, tenía las peleas y batallas, que tanto extrañaba y añoraba también.

Todo a sus alrededores estaba tranquilo, hasta el mismo Kazuma Kuwabara, quién normalmente suele estar haciendo escándalo o echándole, sus acostumbradas porras, ahora estaba en silencio total. El aire era suave, fresco y alborotaba ligeramente, los cabellos de los dos demonios, que no dejaban de observarse; se percibía como la misma calma que se siente, al pararse en la playa, justo antes de que arribe un huracán…

– _Espero que ya estés listo para enfrentarme!? _– rompe el silencio el exdetective – _Kuwabara? _– de reojo hacia su amigo, quién por un momento se sorprende, de la expresión que tiene éste en la cara – _No vayas a perder! _– y antes de que pueda articular una sola palabra, Shaku y Yusuke, comienzan una fuerte disputa cuerpo a cuerpo, a gran velocidad; por lo cual sólo se pueden escuchar los golpes, que estos aciertan en su contrincante

– _No esperaré a ver el resultado de esa pelea! _– comenta el pequeño demonio – _Así que empecemos de una vez, nuestra lucha! _– mirándolo con decisión y bastante malicia a la vez

– _Me parece perfecto! _– serenamente pero a la vez con un ligero tono de gusto, que agradó demasiado al niño

Ambos igual se observan por unos segundos, antes de que Suzukoma comenzara a saltar, exactamente como lo hizo la primera vez, cuando se enfrentaron en el Torneo de Artes Marciales, años atrás. Kuwabara lo seguía con su mirada, sin hacer un movimiento y en el preciso momento, en que estaba seguro que podría golpearlo, éste en menos de un parpadeo, desapareció…

– _Pero qué…? _– yéndose de largo por el impulso de su golpe – _Él no era tan rápido que yo recuerde! _– se dice a sí mismo y al voltear, para buscar a su enemigo, éste sólo está a sus espaldas con una pícara sonrisa y al tratar, otra vez de golpearlo, vuelve a esfumarse

Aparece de nuevo a la retaguardia del chico, quién sin poder evitarlo, recibe una fortísima patada en la nuca, que lo manda derrapar de frente, unos cinco metros en la tierra para después, recibir otra de igual magnitud en la cara, que lo hizo volar por los aires y estando ahí, Suzukoma con ambos pies, le salta en la espalda, para que con ello, el malencarado se impacte a gran velocidad contra el suelo, boca abajo, marcando su "hermosa" silueta en el piso…

– _Uuuuuy, eso dolerá mañana! _– se comenta Kazuma, aún desde su misma posición y "sufriendo" por el trancazo

– _De nuevo le ganaré a ese tonto! _– con desilusión comenta el niño, flotando aún a unos metros de Kuwabara, quién al escucharlo, se levanta en menos de una milésima de segundo – _Sólo que ésta vez, no creo que tenga que esforzarme tanto!_

– _Qué dices? _– con bastante enojo en su expresión (nada raro en él :S) – _Baja y pelea limpio!_

– _Cómo si lo que hubiera hecho hasta ahora, fuese trampa! _– ¬.¬ le responde

– _Qué bajes te digo!_ – y rápidamente, utilizando su Espada Espíritu como una jabalina, se la lanza al niño quién por estar de confiado, le pasó rozando la cabeza, llevándose con ella, su querida gorra

– _Futa! Ó.Ò _– todo asombrado – _Si no me agacho, me pasa lo que al perico! _– rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos – _Eso sí que de verdad no me lo esperaba! _– y riéndose maliciosamente – _Será más divertido de lo que me esperaba!_ – se dirige a toda velocidad de nuevo a Kazuma, quién ya lo espera con su Espada y muy decidido, realmente a lastimarlo

Kuwabara lanza su estocada al ver cómo es que Suzukoma, se acerca peligrosamente a él; pero otra vez falla en su intento por herir al pequeño, mismo que por primera vez sacó sus Yoyos Demoníacos, aprisionando a su contrincante, provocando con ello, la desaparición de su Espada Espíritu.

Por otro lado, los demonios continuaban su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, esperando el momento indicado, para atacar con sus técnicas. Ya que se conocen demasiado bien, como para atacar imprudentemente, porque eso probablemente, los llevaría a su muerte segura. Shaku acierta un muy buen golpe en el estómago de Yusuke, quién al mismo tiempo, le dio un derechazo y un revés en el rostro, alejándose ambos, unos metros el uno del otro.

El momento exacto para disparar sus técnicas, era ahora. Urameshi preparó su Reigun, mientras que Shaku formaba con sus dos manos, la bola de energía de su poder: Sui Ken. El primero, disparó su energía, la cual fue contrarrestada con la enorme del segundo…

– _Has mejorado mucho Shaku! _– con la sonrisa torcida y maliciosa

– _He entrenado muy fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos… _– con ese matiz sereno y a la vez, alcoholizado que suele tener – _Así que como puedes darte cuenta, ahora soy muchísimo más fuerte… jajajaja!_

– _Continuemos! _– corre de nuevo hacia el borrachín, quién ya lo espera en posición de pelea, reiniciando de nuevo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Suzukoma con sus Yoyos Demoníacos, está cortando la piel del pelirrojo, mismo que sólo grita más de coraje, que de dolor, porque otra vez cayó en la trampa del niño y sin poder evitarlo…

– _Cómo pude ser tan estúpido!? _– se dice así mismo, pero el chico lo escucha

– _No eres tan bueno como crees que eres, Kuwabara! _– responde el pequeño – _Tú jamás podrás con nosotros! _– mofándose de él – _Es mejor que te rindas de una vez o de lo contrario, acabaré contigo y le llevaré a nuestro Señor, tu cabeza como tributo!_

– _Qué dices? _– enojándose todavía más –_ Kazuma Kuwabara, jamás se rinde ante nadie! _– formando su Espada Espíritu, utiliza de nuevo la técnica que aprendió, cuando Kurama lo entrenó; así de esa manera, logra cortar los hilos que controlan los Yoyos, en varios cachos

– _Olvidé que podía manipular su espada como una serpiente! _– expresa el niño, al ver como se libra de sus ataduras

– _Prepárate, porque ahora verás lo que es pelear, con un hombre de verdad!_ – digo; está bien que uno tenga autoconfianza, pero… odio que siempre diga lo mismo! u.u uff

El niño sólo sonríe y con el nuevo poder que ahora posee, es capaz de restaurar fácilmente, los cordones y los Yoyos también, cosa que hace que por un segundo, el broche que lleva prendido en la ropa, brille; cosa que llama la atención de nuestro galanazo preferido…

– _Yo no recuerdo qué él tuviese, un broche como ese cuando peleamos la primera vez! _– meditando sus palabras – _Qué es lo que estará pasando realmente?_ – al estar ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, Suzukoma no desaprovecha el momento, para atacarle con mucho más fuerza y con todos los Yoyos, de ambas manos; dándole una buena tunda al muchacho, que por más que deseó, no consiguió evitar los golpes y las heridas, que estos le causaban (ô.ô y eso es pelear con un hombre de verdad!? jaja)

Yusuke no deja de atacar a Shaku, quién no sólo pareciera moverse más rápido, sino que también, sus habilidades eran mejores, incluso superiores a las que él recordaba que le miró, en el Torneo del Makai. Eso en cierta forma le complacía a Urameshi, pero también le enojaba saber, que fue demasiado débil como para aceptar, una proposición de un demonio y trabajar para él, en contra de todos los esfuerzos que éste hizo, para evitar los conflictos entre el Reikai, el Nigenkai y el Makai.

De nuevo, Shaku acierta una buena patada en un costado de su cuerpo, lo cual saca momentáneamente de balance al chico y de la nada, otra bola de la energía, ya lo estaba atacando, cosa que hace que vaya a impactarse fuertemente, contra una colina cercana, dejando un agujero de un par de metros de profundidad en la misma.

El Espíritu peliazul, no espera a que su amigo se recupere del impacto, así que en un parpadeo, ya está en el lugar lanzando otra enorme bola de poder, esperando que con ella, pueda eliminar de una vez por todas a Urameshi; ya que reconoce que a pesar de la energía que Cao Lu le otorgó, su joven contrincante, es aún mucho más poderoso y en cualquier momento o descuido, de seguro terminará con su vida…

– _Reigun! _– escucha y sin darse cuenta de cómo es que lo logró, Yusuke está detrás de él, atacándolo con su potente energía espiritual

Shaku sólo consigue protegerse, antes de que dicho ataque lo alcance; de ésta manera, él también es proyectado con muchísimo más fuerza, hacia el mismo agujero que su amigo, había hecho anteriormente.

Urameshi parece estar muy tranquilo, aunque la batalla se ha tornado un poco más violenta de lo que él esperaba, así que apaciblemente camina, hacia donde su rival permanece, aún entre las rocas y algo golpeado. Al acercarse percibe lo mismo que sintieron Kuwabara y Hiei, cuando lo vieron aparecer por primera vez, en aquel pasillo de ese estadio…

– _Jamás sentí algo igual proviniendo de él! _– ligeramente abriendo más los ojos, al verlo aún tirado en ese lugar – _Pero qué es lo que ha pasado con ellos? _– y un segundo antes de que Shaku, le lanzara otra gran bola de su energía demoníaca, alcanzó a visualizar un leve brillo rojizo proveniente del broche en la ropa de él. El poder de su amigo, lo proyectó violentamente contra los árboles, quienes no pudieron hacer gran cosa, para detenerlo

– _La energía de Urameshi, parece no disminuir en absoluto! _– comenta para sí – _Es ese el nivel de un demonio de clase superior? _– riendo levemente –_ Si yo no tuviese éste poder… no creo estar aún, a la altura de ella!_

La pequeña aparición, está dándole descargas de energía demoníaca, a través de los cordones de sus Yoyos, directamente al cuerpo de Kazuma, quién al recibirlas, está aceptando más daño en el mismo, de lo que realmente puede tolerar…

– _Odio admitir que ese enano, ciertamente me está ganando… otra vez! _– apretando los dientes por el dolor que siente, con cada descarga – _Si no hago algo pronto… me eliminará! _– forcejeando para liberarse

– _Espero qué ésta vez Kuwabara, ya hayas aprendido a volar… jajajaja! _– elevándolo por los cielos, como lo hizo en el Torneo

– _Espera… _– a sabiendas de lo que le está por suceder, prepara rápidamente un plan que lo librará, tanto del impacto, como de las ataduras – _Espero que resulte… sino, estaré perdido!_

– _Qué tal la vista? _– mofándose de la situación en que se encuentra su rival, pero éste no le responde – _Adiós Kuwabara! _– con unas carcajadas más, el niño jala sus Yoyos, para que según él, con ello eliminar de una vez por todas a Kazuma

El muchacho va a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, que está por recibirlo en unos instantes más y así que, al grito de "Espada Espíritu!", con la mano izquierda, se deshace nuevamente de sus ataduras y con la otra mano, con sólo pensarlo, la convierte en una garrocha, con la cual logra evitar el fatal impacto y al mismo tiempo, con gran velocidad, salir disparado contra Suzukoma, mismo que no puede evitar la fortísima patada, que le acierta en el rostro…

– _Aja! _– muy satisfecho de su logro – _Cómo podrás ver, no te será tan fácil ésta vez, que me derrotes! _– el niño se está sobando su carita por el golpazo

– _Aún así… tú tampoco lograrás vencerme!_

Una vez más, ya declarada la dificultad a su oponente por cada uno de los participantes, los dos chicos se ven con… digamos que desprecio n.n, intercambiando otra vez chispas, pero ahora no sólo con la mirada, sino también con todos los poros de sus ser.

Kuwabara se prepara no sólo con una Espada, ésta vez una en cada mano; concentrando en todo su cuerpo, no sólo su energía espiritual, sino también aquel arduo y duro entrenamiento, que tuvo no sólo con Kurama, sino con el mismo Hiei también.

Mientras Suzukoma se despojó de sus tenis y así, controlar los otros 8 Yoyos más, con sus pies. Sorprendiendo ligeramente a su contrincante, que a pesar de ello, no dejaba de observar sus movimientos y de sentir, como corrían gotas de sudor, por sus sienes y mejillas…

– _Allá voy! _– y a su grito de guerra, Kazuma corre hacia el niño, que no espera en absoluto, para utilizar primero los Yoyos de sus pies, con los que logra golpear severamente y sin dificultad, al mal encarado, quién hizo todo a su alcance para evitarlos

– _Date cuenta que yo soy más diestro para los combates que tú!_ – carcajeándose a grandes mares de su oponente

Shaku se levanta muy despacio, tanto que pareciera que está descansando después de un duro entrenamiento; mientras Yusuke piensa en cómo vencer a su amigo, sin tener la necesidad de matarlo; ya que después de todo, han pasado tantas cosas juntos, que para él sería una verdadera lástima, tener que llegar hasta ese punto. Al mirar cómo es que su rival, se acerca hacia donde él está, pareciera por un momento que el que se aproxima no es Shaku, sino el mismo Toguro en persona…

– _Pe… pero qué? _– se talla los ojos y se da cuenta de que sólo ha sido una mala jugada de su mente – _Por qué? _– se pregunta – _Recuerdo que al enfrentar a Toguro, fue la primera vez en toda mi vida, que aunque contemplaba la vaga esperanza de salir con vida de ese encuentro, verdaderamente todo mi cuerpo estaba tan lleno de miedo, por lo que pudiese pasar una vez que él, me matara… _– cayéndole el veinte – _Aquella vez, después de que él atacó a Kuwabara y creí que había muerto, no sólo la tristeza fue la que llenó todo mi ser, también el miedo se apoderó de él; ya que sólo podía pensar qué sería de mis amigos, si yo fallaba!? _– sin quitar la vista de Shaku, mismo que estaba cada vez más cerca – _Pero ésta vez es diferente, ya que… realmente seré capaz de matar a un amigo, para salvar al mundo? _– la sonrisa de Keiko y esa mirada de ella, con la cual le hacía sentir, lo orgullosa que estaba ahora de él y lo feliz, que él se sentía al verla así, fue lo que lo hizo tomar una definitiva decisión

Con ágil impulso, el Masoku se pone de pie y no duda ni por una sola fracción de segundo, en atacar despiadadamente a Shaku; sólo que en ésta ocasión, no sólo lo haría con su energía espiritual, sino también, con toda su fuerza física; a pesar de saber que eso le acarreará, problemas más adelante, cuando llegue a enfrentarse con el mismo Cao Lu en persona.

El demonio peliazul no esperaba un contraataque, con tanto vigor… por lo menos, no es ese instante, ya que estaba seguro de que al menos, esperaría un poco más antes de hacer ese movimiento; por lo tanto, no pudo evitar caer al suelo de espaldas, por el asalto de su amigo.

Yusuke no deja de atacar sin cesar, con golpes a increíble velocidad, en todo el cuerpo de la aparición, que no puede hacer nada por evitarlo, fue entonces cuando todo el poder depositado en el broche, invadió por completo el ser de Shaku, quién en una milésima de segundo, intercambió los papeles, tan sólo por unos instantes, antes de que Urameshi, se lo quitara de encima con su Escopeta Espiritual, lastimando considerablemente a su amigo y destruyendo, incluso una parte de la ropa de éste.

Kuwabara está muy lastimado y de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano posada en el suelo y con la otra, tomándose el estómago, que es donde más daño ha recibido, por parte del niño…

– _Demonios! _– soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor – _Se ha vuelto más fuerte de lo que esperaba! _– y recordando los gritos y buenos golpes de su hermana, en todas y cada una de las peleas que tuvo en el Torneo, en dónde siempre le insistía, que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte, como para subestimar a su oponente – _Rayos… siempre odie que ella tuviese la razón! _– liberando otro leve quejido – _Pero no dejo de cometer el mismo error; aún así no dejaré que me derrote; ya que de ser así, no podré ver de nuevo a Yukina!_

– _Ya has aguantado demasiado… así que ahora, ya no tendrás que soportar más, por que acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!_

– _Eso es lo que tú crees! _– sacando fuerzas de tan sólo pensar en su amada Koorime –_ Espada Espíritu! _– con su mano libre, aparece su arma espiritual y poniéndose de pie ayudada de ésta con algo de trabajo, embiste al chico, quién de nuevo ataca sin piedad con sus Yoyos Demoníacos, despojando al muchacho de su Espada y mandándolo de nuevo al piso, con los golpes de sus armas, de ambas manos y rematándolo con las de los pies

– _Antes pensaba que eras muy resistente, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que sólo eres tan testarudo y tonto, como para no saber cuando darte por vencido! _– y con verdadero fastidio – _Ya me estoy cansando, así que te mataré ya!_

– _No… no lo harás! _– con muchísimo más trabajo, de nuevo se levanta – _De lo que puedes estar seguro, es de que esto, de una forma u otra sí se terminará!_ – y aunque tambaleándose, toma su posición de pelea y utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, invoca su Espada Espíritu en cada una de sus manos

– _Prepárate a morir! _– así los dos se atacan al mismo tiempo y de nuevo, Kazuma hace que ambas espadas, se muevan como Kurama le enseñó, pero en diferentes direcciones, destruyendo a su paso los Yoyos del niño, que al ver eso, trata de protegerse – _Ésta vez no te resultará! _– a pesar de ello, no logra evitarlo, ya que sin darse cuenta Kuwabara, crea otras dos espadas más, con una logra golpear en el rostro del chico y con la otra, destruir el pendiente, creando con ello una explosión, que a su vez lastima a Suzukoma y haciendo que ambos se impacten, contra una colina y el otro, contra un árbol, dejándolos inconscientes en el acto

Yusuke mira decidido a Shaku y planea por primera vez, su siguiente ataque y terminar al fin, con esa contienda…

– _Acabemos esto ya! _– le dice Urameshi con decisión

– _Me parece bien! _– con serenidad le responde, tomando su posición

Primero corre con tal rapidez, que pareciese que se ha esfumado y mostrarse, frente a su amigo, el cual pretende golpearlo con un buen izquierdazo y como era de esperarse, Yusuke lo evitó sin ningún problema y pretendiendo arrancar el broche de la ropa del peliazul, recibe una buena descarga del mismo, que lo manda a volar y recibir de igual forma, otra bola más grande de energía, a la cual con tres pequeños disparos de Reigun, logra atravesar y destruir así, de una vez por todas el broche que tenía poseído a Shaku y los otros hiriéndolo de gravedad. Al destruirse el objeto, también emite una gran explosión que los envuelve, dejando a Yusuke unos instantes sin sentido, pero no así a su contrincante, quién parece haber muerto por ese último ataque y explosión…

– _Lo siento! _– mirándolo de pie, aún lado de él – _Prometo vengar tu muerte y hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad! _– suspirando un momento, da la media vuelta para ir en busca de Kuwabara y así, continuar su camino hacia el Bosque de los Tontos…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, he tenido un poco de pobemas con eso de las peleas de estos muchachitos, asi que pues no se desesperen si me tardo mas de la cuenta... u.u**

**Amiga Nara Jaganshi: Agradesco de todo corazón tu comentario y efectivamente se siente feo saber que te leyen pero no te comentan nada y pues como puede uno saber si vas o no bien o qué te falta o incluso que te sobró... en fin, espero paciente tu comentario y que aunque sea de apoquito tu comentario. 1000 8000 gratsias de nuex! n.n**

**Pd. Con un poquillo de tiempo leyeré tu fic y te dejaré por ahi un comentario! ;D**

**Oalá se animen y me dejen sus reviews! n.n**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	16. Hiei Se Enamora?

**CAPITULO XVI: HIEI… SE ENAMORA?**

A Shishiwakamaru no le agradó en absoluto el último comentario hecho por Hiei, pero aún así, se ríe sarcásticamente, ya que sabe que con el poder que ahora poseen, el chico de la Llama Negra, no tendrá la menor oportunidad de vencerlos; pero ésta vez, están completamente dispuestos a pelear sucio… muy sucio…

– _No cabe duda Hiei, que tu soberbia es lo más característico de tu arrebatadora personalidad! _– Shishiwakamaru le dijo, tratando de incomodar al chico y mostrándole una sonrisa burlona

– _Estás tratando de alabarme o de hacerme enojar? _– con tanta indiferencia, que hizo que la sonrisa que tenía el demonio, se le borrara del rostro; Hiei enseñándole ahora, una expresión igual en su rostro

– _Veamos cuánto te dura el gusto! _– le responde

– _Niña! _– sin quitarle la vista a sus oponentes y refiriéndose a Karol, quién está a unos pasos de distancia de él – _Es mejor que te alejes y dejes que me encargue yo solo, de éste par! _– mirándola de reojo – _No quiero que salgas lastimada! _– ella sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, al escucharlo decir esas palabras; no obstante, le contesta seriamente

– _Agradezco tu preocupación… _– viendo a los dos jóvenes frente a ellos – _Pero no vine hasta aquí, sólo para observar cómo peleas y quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada! _– Hiei a pesar de no aceptarlo abiertamente, siente algo de admiración por el valor que muestra la chica, junto a él – _Soy la nueva Detective y pelearé también!_

– _Como quieras! _– expresa indiferentemente – _Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí!_

– _Pero qué caballeroso te has vuelto Hiei!? _– burlándose de nuevo de él, Shishiwakamaru insiste en tratar de sacar de quicio, al poseedor del Jagan

– _Cállate y empecemos! _– expone él, al tiempo que se quita su gabardina y empuñando su espada, toma posición para mostrarle al demonio peliazul, que está listo cuando él quiera

En tanto la chica se aleja unos pasos de Hiei, sin quitarle la vista a Suzuki, mismo que expone una sonrisa torcida y llena de satisfacción, porque está por eliminar alguien importante y eso le dará, parte de la grandeza que ha estado buscando, desde antes que entrara al Torneo de las Artes Marciales…

– _Lo siento niña! _– le muestra con desdén – _Tendrás que esperar tu turno! _– y haciendo una especie de círculo rojizo con ambas manos, espera por la reacción de ésta

– _Cómo qué esperar mi turno!? _– expresa ella confundida, pero aún así se decide atacarlo – _No esperaré nada, así que comencemos de una vez! _– con los dedos su mano derecha bien en alto, crea una especie de lucecitas que salen de sus yemas, como si fueran las flamas de velas encendidas – _Naifu Ken! _– y con el movimiento como si las aventara; éstas se convierten en Dardos Espirituales, que se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia Suzuki, que fácilmente con el círculo que ha creado, los absorbe sin que estos le hagan el menor daño – _Qué… pasó?_

Shishiwakamaru mientras tanto, al ver que Hiei está decidido a emprender su lucha por medio de la espada, piensa que será bueno para medir cual es la verdadera velocidad, de ese demonio y la de sí mismo también…

– _Así que lo que deseas es un duelo con la espada!? _– el regocijo se le denotaba en la voz – _Me parece perfecto! _– riendo levemente

– _Deja de decir estupideces y comencemos de una vez… _– responde Hiei – _O es que acaso, no estás tan seguro de vencerme… como nos hiciste creer!? _– con una media sonrisa, su mirada decisiva y clavada en él, provoca que se moleste un poco más, de lo que realmente el peliazul quería hacer notar

– _Voy a quitarte esa soberbia de una vez por todas! _– los colmillos le saltan a la vista y al fin, tomando la empuñadura de su Espada Infernal, por última vez dirige una mirada despectiva al chico de cabellos negros, antes de emprender su ofensiva contra él

Como ya es sabido en la costumbre japonesa, la espada no se desenfunda sino hasta el último instante, en que va a ser utilizada contra el enemigo; aún así Hiei, está parado de costado, con sus rodillas dobladas y su compás correcto; sostiene su arma ya sin la funda, sobre su brazo izquierdo, listo para recibir a Shishiwakamaru, quién todavía mantiene la suya sin desenfundar. Éste último corre a Hiei y justo en el momento de dar la estocada, el demonio peliazul libera su espada y así, comienzan su contienda, esgrimiendo sus armas con bastante gracia y a la vez, con muchísima destreza; tanta que sólo se escuchan los choques de las cuchillas y se alcanzan a percibir, las chispas al contacto de ambas hojas…

– _Ha mejorado mucho su velocidad! _– se dice así mismo Hiei, sin dejar de atacar ni distraerse – _Pero yo aún lo soy más! _– sonriendo internamente el demonio, ya que siente que después de todo, ahora es mejor contrincante que entonces y digno de ser derrotado por él

Entre tanto, Karol está sorprendida del por qué es que Suzuki, logró desvanecer su Dagas Espirituales, como si no se tratase de nada en especial, cosa que jamás en su corta vida como Detective, le había sucedido antes…

– _Esto no puede estar pasando! _– con sus ojos bien abiertos y muy confundida

– _Qué es lo que te pasa niña? _– con fastidio en el rostro – _No se supone que eres la nueva Detective Espiritual?_

– _Así es! _– al ver la actitud de él, le responde con firmeza

– _Entonces por qué es que te sorprendes tanto? _– no le contesta – _Creí que serías un buen oponente, pero ahora compruebo que me equivoqué!_

– _Deja de decir estupideces y pelea! _– le grita ella

– _Pues entonces tú también, deja de estar jugando y pórtate como tal y atácame… _– el coraje se nota en el semblante de la chica – _O es que acaso no ibas a evitar, esperar tu turno!?_

– _Deja de burlarte de mí y pelea ya como los hombres! _– le exige y de nuevo, forma con sus dedos sus Dardos, lista para atacar cuando se requiera

– _Bueno, lo quieras o no… esperarás a que terminemos con Hiei! _– y de nuevo ella le lanza su Naifu Ken, cuando el círculo que había creado el demonio, se convierte en una gran burbuja, que se desplaza lentamente a ella, con la cual ésta sabe que él pretende atraparla; así que de la misma forma, con que creó sus Dardos aparece una Daga; sólo que ésta vez, utiliza la palma de su mano. Piensa que con esa podrá pinchar fácilmente dicha burbuja, pero no es así; ya que de la misma forma en que lo hizo con Kuwabara en el Torneo, ésta la atrapó sin problema alguno

– _Demonios! _– grita ella dentro de ésta, pero hacia fuera sólo se escucha como un leve grito ahogado – _Cómo fui tan tonta para caer en su estúpida trampa!? _– tratando de romper la burbuja con su Daga, pero la "goma" con la que está hecha, es tan dura y a la vez tan flexible, que resiste los ataques de su Cuchilla; es como sí tratara de cortar un globo con la yema del dedo, éste sólo resbala, sin hacerle el menor daño – _Déjame salir! _– arañando desesperada la burbuja con su arma – _Eres un cobarde! _– le insiste pero él, no hace ningún caso e indiferente, observa la pelea que Shishiwakamaru y Hiei, están teniendo en ese momento

Ellos continúan su fuerte enfrentamiento con la espada, además de usar de vez en cuando los puños, los codos o incluso los pies, tratando así mismos de darse una pequeña ventaja; pero la verdad, es que por más energía que Shishiwakamaru haya recibido por parte de Cao Lu, jamás tendrá la misma velocidad que Hiei posee, naturalmente. En ese momento el peliazul, intenta su estocada fatal contra el pelinegro, que fácilmente detiene y ambos, quedan con sus espadas forcejeando y con sus rostros, muy cerca el uno del otro…

– _Después del combate que tuviste con Genkai… _– le dice Hiei – _Incluso el entrenamiento que recibiste de ella, creí que tus habilidades habían mejorado considerablemente y más ahora, que posees todavía más poder! _– con su sonrisa maliciosa – _Pero lo cierto es, que tú jamás me vencerás…_

– _Eso está por verse! _– aunque no le gustó para nada, el comentario que el demonio le hizo, le empuja levemente para separarse y antes, de que se diera cuenta, una burbuja igual a la que atrapó a Karol, está por aprisionarlo por la espalda, también

– _Hiei… cuidado! _– le grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero al estar encerrada, su grito se oye ahogado y sólo estando a pocos pasos de ella, podría escucharle. Golpeaba insistentemente la burbuja, pero no pasa nada y por más que grita, estos se pierden dentro de la misma. Al fin la otra burbuja atrapa a el demonio de la Llama Negra

– _Qué rayos es esto? _– dentro de ella, trata de liberarse utilizando su catana, pero igual le es imposible, ya que sólo se resbala sin hacer el menor daño

– _Jajajaja! _– con ese tono de soberbia que él, también posee cuando algo realmente le satisface, expresa – _No te esfuerces… ya que por más que lo intentes, no podrás escapar de ahí! _– la expresión de Hiei, era notablemente de enojo, pero aún así, no perdió el control de sí mismo

– _Qué es lo que haremos primero? _– pregunta Suzuki a su compañero – _Jugaremos un poco con la Detective… o mandaremos a Hiei, a otra dimensión?_

– _No… _– responde él – _Quiero que vea cómo es que muere su amiguita, antes de deshacernos de él!_

– _Idiotas! _– igual les grita – _Sólo recen para que no logre salir de aquí, antes de que cometan una estupidez, por que de ser así… no tendré piedad de ustedes! _– verdaderamente se le notaba enojado

– _Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirnos? _– jocosamente le cuestiona el peliazul – _Quieres decir que ésta chica es tu novia?; jajajaja, jamás lo creí de ti!_

– _Bah! _– recomponiendo su postura – _Puedes pensar lo que quieras… pero yo no he venido hasta aquí, tan sólo para ser aprisionado por unos idiotas como ustedes!_

– _Realmente me sacas de quicio! _– cada vez y por más que Shishiwakamaru deseaba descontrolar a Hiei, éste le pagaba con la misma moneda, cosa que ya lo estaba exasperando muchísimo más, de lo que podía tolerar

Suzuki mientras tanto, acerca la burbuja donde la chica está encerrada y luchando por liberarse. El pelinegro observa el inútil esfuerzo de ella y recuerda, el momento en que tontamente Kuwabara, cayó en la misma trampa y como es que a pesar, de que lo intentó con su Espada Espíritu, no logró librarse y después desapareció sin dejar rastro…

– _Ella hace lo mismo que ese tonto y no ha conseguido escapar! _– por un segundo ve su catana y reflexiona – _Debe haber una forma de romperla… _– estudia la burbuja que lo tiene cautivo, tratando de figurar la manera de salir

– _Ahora sí ya es tu turno, niña! _– le dice Suzuki y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos, la esfera se rompe como simple pompa de jabón, dejando caer de improviso a la chica, quien ágilmente cae en sus dos pies y posar una mano en el piso, para lograr un mejor equilibrio

– _Estoy lista para enfrentarlos, cuando lo decidan… _– aún en la misma posición – _Sí quieren… ambos pueden pelear conmigo al mismo tiempo!_

– _Claro que lo haremos! _– responde el guerito – _Sólo espero que no vayas a decepcionarnos niña, ya que nos vamos a divertir mucho contigo!_

– _Karol? _– grita Hiei, pero ella no logra escucharlo – _Ese tonto no es muy fuerte, aún así no te confíes! _– pero realmente es como si estuviera en una cámara al vacío, en donde sólo quién está dentro de ella, puede escucharse así mismo

– _Es hora de poner en práctica, todo lo que Kuroko me enseñó! _– de dice a sí misma, al tiempo que se pone completamente de pie y lentamente, toma posición de pelea

– _Acaba pronto con ella, ya que no quiero esperar mucho, para matar a Hiei! _– sentándose en una piedra cercana según él, a observar la pelea

– _No que iban a pelear los dos? _– le cuestiona la joven al peliazul

– _Veo que eres la pareja perfecta para él! _– divertido por la situación – _Tienen el mismo carácter…_

– _Él no es mi novio ni nada que se le parezca! _– le grita enojada

– _Pues… deberían! _– responde y se carcajea, enojando más a la chica, quién le lanza su Naifu Ken y corta, una de las mangas del kimono del demonio, quién saca de nuevo sus colmillos y sus cuernos; fue entonces cuando decide tomar parte, en el enfrentamiento con ella y su amigo

Shishiwakamaru fue el primero en atacarla. Al igual que hizo con Hiei y anteriormente con Genkai, cada vez que la esgrimía, la desenfundaba y enfundaba con tal rapidez su Espada, que pareciera que siempre estaba fuera de su funda. Insistió con más fuerza en cada intento de dañarla; sin embargo, la chica por milímetros escapaba de ellos, enfureciendo más al peliazul.

Suzuki se había mantenido por el momento, a la expectativa de participar en la batalla y al ver, como es que su compañero no lograba acertar algún daño, tomó al fin parte de la contienda. La sincronización entre ellos se hizo perfecta; por cada estocada proveniente de Shishiwakamaru, Suzuki atacaba con los puños, codos y pies, cansando a la joven, quien a pesar de estar acostumbrada a los ataques al mismo tiempo, de los dos pequeños de Kuroko, ellos no tenían la velocidad y destreza, de sus actuales atacantes; es por ello que se esforzaba más y por consiguiente, el cansancio se hacía cada vez más evidente…

– _Para ser humana… se defiende bien! _– pensó Hiei al ver, la destreza que Karol demostraba – _No cabe duda que los Detectives Espirituales, son seres de gran poder y con habilidades únicas! _– fue cuando entonces Suzuki acertó una patada de giro, provocando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y Shishiwakamaru, cortara su brazo izquierdo con su espada

– _Ahhhhhh! _– al sentir el fino filo de la hoja en su piel, se lo toma para "aminorar" el dolor y detener parte de la hemorragia

– _No puedo negar que hasta hora, ha sido divertido enfrentarte! _– aún con su semblante de monstruo, el peliazul muestra su satisfacción al decirle eso – _Pero ya es hora de que mueras por el Makoku Meisan Ken! _– abre la empuñadura de la espada, para que salga la cara dentro de ésta y emita, el Grito Infernal, lastimando los oídos de la chica

– _Rayos! _– dice Hiei aún dentro de su burbuja – _Con su poder espiritual tan disminuido y el cansancio que ya tiene, no creo que pueda defenderse del todo del Bakuto Dokudo Ku Sho! _– se quita la venda de la frente, para dejar libre su Jagan – _Tengo que hacer algo o la matarán! _– sin quitar la vista de la pelea –_ Piensa Hiei… piensa!_

– _Qué es ese sonido? _– grita ella tapándose los oídos

– _Es el mismo coro de Ángeles que te llevarán al infierno!, jajajaja! _– marcando el círculo con la punta de su arma, se prepara; da un salto y dando vueltas con sus manos a la Espada – _Bakuto Dokudo Ku Sho!_ – y los espíritus que son liberados por ésta, no salen en varias direcciones como se supone que debería de hacerlo, ya que la única enemigo atacar, es la chica que está frente al demonio, que los "controla"

Ella se siente por un segundo muy abrumada, al no saber qué hacer!?, ya que realmente la poca experiencia que tiene, en ese momento es fundamental. A pesar de sentirse aterrada, controla sus ansias de salir huyendo y con ambas manos, forma sus Dardos Espirituales y así atacar, a los entes que se aproximan peligrosamente a ella. Al lanzarlos en un par de ocasiones con cada mano y de forma alternada, logra deshacerse de bastantes de ellos, pero los que no, la siguen a pesar de que ella brinca, se agacha y esquiva de la mejor forma que puede, sin dejar de atacar con su Naifu Ken o su Daga Espiritual.

Cuando al fin Karol logra deshacerse de todos sus atacantes, Suzuki no espera por nada y la ataca con su Golpe del Arcoiris, que consigue asestar sin dificultades, directamente en el cuerpo de la joven, impactándola en unas rocas, hiriéndola más…

– _Terminemos! _– afirma Shishiwakamaru

– _Claro… le daré el golpe final! _– propone su amigo

– _No vayas a fallar! _– le reitera

Mientras tanto Hiei, halló la forma de liberarse de su prisión. Sí su catana como tal no pudo romper la "goma" y la energía espiritual tampoco, no estaría por demás probar con ambas a la vez…

– _Lo dije antes y lo repito… éste ataque, no tiene ni gusto ni sentido estético, pero a pesar de ello, será suficiente para liberarme! _– y tal como cuando cortó a Makintaro, con su energía demoníaca, formó una Espada de Llama Negra, sobre su misma catana y con dicha técnica, al fin pudo fácilmente liberarse y sin, que ninguno de los dos demonios o la misma Karol, se diesen cuenta – _Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora, no subestimaré más éste ataque! _– sonriendo levemente, al verse liberado de ese encierro

Suzuki estaba parado a pocos metros de la chica, que todavía se encontraba entre las rocas, reponiendo algo de fuerzas, para poder defenderse del ataque que estaba por recibir…

– _Di tus últimas oraciones… qué éste será tu fin! _– se prepara para atacar de nuevo con su Golpe del Arcoiris. La chica se pone de pie y reúne lo último, que le queda de fuerzas y energía espiritual; así se prepara su ataque final, con el cual o se libra de su enemigo o muere en el intento

– _Kiensan! _– con su mano en alto, forma un aro de luz. Tanto Karol como Suzuki, proyectan al mismo tiempo sus golpes, siendo el Aro de ella, el que corta el Arcoiris de él, haciendo que éste al separarse, golpee los costados de dónde ella se encuentra; pero no así con Suzuki, quien lo recibe justo donde tiene prendido el broche que lo tiene bajo el control de Cao Lu, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El demonio de cabellos rubios cae al suelo, primero de rodillas y luego boca abajo, inconsciente… como si hubiese perdido la vida, en ese preciso instante

– _Suzuki! _– grita sorprendido el peliazul al ver lo sucedido con su amigo – _Morirás! _– y al desenfundar sin dudar su espada, la embiste sin piedad y a centímetros de que pudiera dañarla, la catana del chico de cabellos negros, se interpone entre los dos

– _Hi…e…i…! _– con dificultad expresa ella por el cansancio, pero feliz de que él, éste ahí frente a ella

– _Tú…? _– el demonio pasmado de verlo ahí, expresa – _Pero… cómo?_

– _No habrás creído que el tonto ataque de Suzuki, podría mantenerme encerrado por mucho tiempo o sí!? – _sonriendo maliciosamente _– Ya deberías de saber bien, que no debes subestimarme nunca!_

– _Está bien! _– recomponiendo su actitud – _Terminemos de una vez por todas, lo que empezamos!_

– _Terminemos! _– asevera Hiei volteando a ver a Karol – _Toma! _– extendiéndole su espada – _Él utilizará de nuevo el Grito Infernal de su Espada; así que con ella, defiéndete de tus atacantes! _– y sin esperar a que le responda, la coloca en sus manos – _Sólo no te muevas de aquí! _– sonriéndole levemente, cosa que para ser sinceros hasta a mí me dejó bastante Ó.Ò, ya que yo recuerde, nunca ha mostrado esa expresión antes a una persona! Ó.Ò… como sea, después de salir de mi asombro, puedo ver que Hiei se ha despojado del vendaje de su brazo derecho, lo que quiere decir que usará su Dragón Negro, en contra del pobre y lindo Shishiwakamaru ;ui, quien está seguro de que no lo vencerá

– _Pero qué final tan más grandioso tendrás Hiei! _– le expone el peliazul – _Ahora comprobaremos que mi Makoku Meisan Ken, es más letal y fuerte que tu Ja Ou En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha!_

– _Ya te lo he dicho antes, no subestimes el poder del Jagan! _– y con la flama negra rodeando su brazo, ambos jóvenes se preparan para atacar

Shishiwakamaru de nuevo marca el círculo con su espada, en tanto Hiei eleva su energía para poder invocar a su Dragón, en el momento que lo necesite. Otra vez el peliazul salta con gran impulso, para así golpear directamente a Hiei, antes de que libere su técnica y finalizar de una vez por todas, con esa pelea y rematar a la joven, misma que apenas tiene fuerzas para mantenerse de pie…

– _Bakuto Dokudo Ku Sho! _– grita con fuerza

– _Ja Ou En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha! _– y como era de suponerse, los entes de la espada que salieron ésta vez en varias direcciones, fueron destruidos con facilidad por el Dragón Negro y a pesar, de que Shishiwakamaru trató de eliminar con el filo de su espada al mismo, de nuevo, terminó por romperse y golpear considerablemente al demonio, al cual también se le destruyó con el impacto de la técnica, su broche; derribándolo boca arriba y apunto de perder el sentido

– _Gra…cias Hie…i!_

– _Qué? _– todo confundido

– _Al fin… nos han liberado… de las garras… de ese demonio! _– es así como queda tendido en el suelo, al igual que su compañero. Hiei se acerca tambaleándose, por el cansancio que siente, después de haber utilizado su Impacto de Dragón

– _Estás bien? _– con los parpados cayéndosele de sueño

– _He estado mejor, gracias! _– caminando hacia él, lentamente

– _Me alegra tanto que estés bien! _– a un par de pasos de ella se detiene – _Lo siento, no debí dejar que pelearas sola contra esos dos… _– y apunto de caer en su sueño reparador – _Te lo compensaré cuando despierte! _– desplomándose de frente, siendo ella quien apenas logra cacharlo, para que no caiga de lleno en el suelo

– _Cómo qué… cuando despiertes!? _– muy confundida, ya que desconoce que ese es el defecto de la técnica de Hiei. Lentamente deposita al joven demonio en el piso, se hinca a su lado y resignada a dejarlo descansar, le escucha decir sus últimas palabras, antes de quedar profundamente dormido

– _Eres una excelente peleadora… y no me gustaría, que algo más te pudiera pasar… Detective del Mundo Espiritual! _– al fin cae en su profundo descanso y Karol, siente como se le estremece todo el cuerpo, por haber oído esas palabras

– _De no ser por que tienes un ojo en la frente… _– observándolo tiernamente, limpiando un poco su rostro con su pañuelo – _Diría que podrías pasar fácilmente, como un chico común y corriente! _– le dice suavemente, ya que le parece un hermoso angelito travieso – _No te preocupes más y duerme tranquilo, que yo cuidaré de ti mientras lo haces!_

Acariciando levemente el rostro de éste, sonríe y acomoda la cabeza de Hiei en sus piernas; de esa manera él estará más cómodo y no tardará, tanto tiempo en reponerse. En tanto el demonio duerme, ella también puede recuperarse algo y curar las heridas de ambos, además de reponer algo de su Energía Espiritual, también…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, anduve medio apurada con unos pendientillos y es por eso que retracé un poco mas este chap, pero aun así espero que les guste y que me dejen uno que otro jitomataso ya de perdis (pena)**

**Amiga Nara Jaganshi: Agradesco de todo corazón tu comentario y pues al menos puedo ver que contigo he cumplido parte de mi objetivo y es de dejarlos intrigados n.n. El personaje de Karol está basado en la combinación de una amiga mía y su personaje favorito Hinata de Naruto, así que pues si necesitas saber algo mas, trataré de ver como le acomodo para que la conoscas más a fondo! n.n y ps lo de Shaku, la vdd es que no puedo decirte si murió o no, ya que ni yo sé como terminarán (jijiji, es pa hacerla de emoción :P). De nuevo mil ocho mil gracias y te pometo ya prontito empezar tu fic (pena) I'm Sorry! **

**Oalá se animen y ahora sí, me dejen sus reviews! n.n**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	17. Kurama Descubre La Tración

**CAPITULO XVII: KURAMA DESCUBRE EL POR QUÉ, DE LA TRAICIÓN **

Touya no quita la mirada del pelirrojo e igual, todos permanecen en silencio; sólo a la expectativa de lo que sus oponentes pretendan hacer. Kurama como acostumbra, llevaba uno de sus trajes de pelea igual al que utilizó, cuando se enfrentaron en la cueva contra Sensui y sus secuaces. El Zorro sutilmente, mete la mano en la pechera de su vestimenta y saca un puñado de pétalos rojos…

– _No te separes de mí! _– en voz baja le indica a la chica – _Fuka Enbu Jin! _– los pétalos forman la barrera que los protegerá de ellos, sí es que pretenden acercarse – _Sé muy bien que es cierto lo que Touya dice de Anya… pero lo importante ahora, es que lleguemos lo más pronto posible a dónde están, Koenma y Botan! _– cavila él

– _Qué es lo que esperamos!?_

– _Tranquilo… el ataque de Kurama, quizá no sea tan letal! _– le comenta el Amo del Hielo a Jotshin – _Pero sí le da el suficiente tiempo, como para decidir la estrategia que vaya a seguir!_

– _Y qué es lo que esperamos entonces? _– le cuestiona enérgicamente – _Deberíamos de atacarlo ahora y no dejar que elabore su plan!_

– _No… quiero esperar a ver qué es, lo que ahora tiene en mente! _– sin quitar la vista de Kurama, responde Touya

– _Pues a mí no me parece que pueda realmente hacer algo, con esos ridículos pétalos! _– dice el peloncito con fastidio al ver la técnica del Zorro, ya que le parece aburrida y cursi – _Así que sí lo único que quiere es ganar tiempo, no le daré oportunidad de hacerlo! _– sin embargo, al fin se da cuenta de qué se trata ésta. Al caminar hacia ellos, pareciera como sí los pétalos tuvieran vida, ya que mientras más se acercaba a estos, ellos se dirigen a él. Primero uno le corta una de las mangas de su ropaje, otra más en una de las piernas de su kimono y la última, en su mejilla derecha de forma tan profunda, que es necesario que haga presión en la misma con sus dedos y detener, un poco la sangre que brota de ésta

– _Por qué no nos dejamos de tonterías y sólo nos das a la chica!? _– comenta el chico peliazul… se han dado cuenta que casi todos ellos, son de cabellos azules O.ó!?

– _Sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo… aún sí ella, sólo quiere vengarse de mí! _– le responde sin dejar que ésta se apartara de él y también, sin quitar la vista de ambos jóvenes

– _Suichi…! _– se dice a sí misma al escucharlo decir esas palabras que la conmueven, además de sentir que debe hacer algo y no quedarse, sólo temerosa de lo que pudiese ocurrir

– _Cómo quieras! _– contesta Touya –_ No sabes cuánto he deseado que por fin, tengamos nuestra revancha y más aún, desde el momento en que me uní a Cao Lu! _– la actitud del Amo del Hielo, era exactamente la mismo que tenía, cuando se enfrentaron en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, tiempo atrás

– _Sólo dime algo Touya… _– con la tranquilidad característica en su voz – _Qué fue lo que pudo él ofrecerte, como para que te hiciera decidir dejar la luz, que conseguiste y tanto habías añorado? _– él no contestó a la pregunta, ya que por alguna extraña razón, se dio cuenta de que no conocía la respuesta a esa cuestión del Zorro, así que molesto sólo le responde

– _Deja de decir tonterías y mejor, comencemos de una vez!_

Con sus puños como sí hiciera "pesas", libera su poder congelante haciendo que con éste, los pétalos que protegían a Kurama y Anya, cayeran marchitos al instante, además de que parte del río que está detrás de los muchachos, se solidificara también, al igual que los árboles, arbustos y rocas, que completaban el paisaje que los rodeaba…

– _Cuando tú y yo nos enfrentamos en aquel Torneo, Gamma selló tus poderes… _– sin quitar esa actitud de frialdad – _Así que ésta será nuestra batalla definitiva, ya que no pienso usar ningún truco barato y ten por seguro, que ésta vez… sí que te ganaré! _– el pelirrojo no responde a lo dicho por Touya, no obstante, para sí mismo

– _Tengo que vencerlo lo más rápido que pueda… _– sin quitarles la mirada – _Ya que de no hacerlo, Anya recuperará la memoria y se volverá en contra de nosotros! _– continúa examinando la situación sin moverse, ni dejar de observarlos hasta que…

– _Suichi? _– la temerosa voz de ella, le hace dejar sus pensamientos y girar para verle los ojos – _No te preocupes por mí… que yo me encargaré del otro!_

– _Qué es lo que dices? _– sorprendido – _Yo no puedo…_

– _Si he de recuperar la memoria… he de hacerlo peleando! _– le interrumpe ella y con gran decisión

Resuelta a encarar la situación, sale de detrás del chico para dejarse ver y enfrentar con valentía, cualquier cosa que le espere. Sabe que las cosas cambiarán a partir de ese momento, pero ya es hora de tomar las cartas en el asunto, para que éste asunto termine lo más pronto posible y de una vez por todas.

Ella se aleja para que los otros dos jóvenes, puedan tener tranquilamente su pelea y así también ella, con libertad pueda combatir con aquel que dice que le devolverá la memoria…

– _Veo que estás ansiosa por saber quién eres!? _– satisfecho de ver que su tarea, será aún más fácil de lo que él creía que se tornaría, debido a la persona que la acompañaba

– _No digas tonterías! _– comenta ésta – _Me importa un bledo quién se supone que sea yo y el por qué, es que me metí en todo éste embrollo… _– apuntando con el dedo al suelo y con tono enérgico – _Lo que sí sé… es que a pesar de que la recupere, no quiero seguir ya más con esto!_

– _Eso piensas ahora… _– dando un paso lateral y prepararse para su siguiente movimiento – _Pero pronto te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estás, cuando eso suceda!_

– _Ya lo veremos!_

– _Tu novia… tiene mucho valor! _– quitando la mirada de ella para ponerla de nuevo en Kurama, Touya le expresa – _Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte y podrás pelear libremente conmigo, como tanto lo he deseado…_

– _Terminemos de una vez con esto! _– le interrumpe y decidido Suichi, muestra una media sonrisa, como hace mucho que no lo hacía

Debido al Infierno Congelante de Touya, Kurama siente como es que el frío le comienza a calar un poco los huesos. En el pasado, el poder del Zorro era más grande que el del chico del mechón verde; pero ahora con la energía que Cao Lu le proporcionó, la del Amo del Hielo era mayor a la suya y por consiguiente, empezaba a sentir los efectos de su poder.

Como ya es sabido, Kurama corre primero hacia un lado, talvez tratando de encontrar una pequeña ventaja o hallar un terreno, donde él se sintiera más cómodo para combatir…

– _Sé muy bien que lo único que quieres es ganar tiempo, para definir cuál será tu estrategia… _– le dice Touya corriendo paralelamente a él – _Y en el inter, sembrar alguna semilla con la que me puedas atacar, así que no dejaré que lo hagas y te atacaré primero! _– él se frena y de las palmas de sus manos, se forman dos esferas de energía que se convierten en pequeños cristales de hielo – _Ma Teki San Da Sha! _– y como sí soplara polvo de su mano, los filosos cristales se dirigen a gran velocidad y puntería, hacia el cuerpo del Zorro

– _Kagon Retsuzan Shi! _– y con su látigo agitándolo de manera tan diestra, logra golpear todos y cada uno de los Disparos Demoníacos, incluso devolver un par de ellos a Touya, quién sorprendido de ver la velocidad con la que su amigo se libró de ellos; sólo siente cómo es que uno de esos le corta también su mejilla izquierda, levemente pero sólo lo suficientemente profunda, como para extraerlo de su asombro

– _Aún con la energía demoníaca que Cao Lu me brindó, Kurama no deja de ser un peligroso rival. Siento mucho peligro, tan sólo de estar cerca de él! _– piensa sin quitar la vista de su oponente – _Pero… esto es sólo apenas el comienzo y él, ya se está esforzando más, de lo que yo lo he hecho! _– y dirigiéndose ahora a su contrincante – _Muy bien Kurama… no esperaba menos de ti, pero… dejémonos de juegos y emprendamos la pelea de verdad!_

– _Muy bien Touya! _– responde él – _El verdadero juego… está por empezar! _– de manera sarcástica, le expresa eso y sin previo aviso, el Amo del Hielo

– _Disparos Demoníacos! _– de igual forma sus hielos salen a toda velocidad hacia el pelirrojo, quien no tiene mayor problema evitarlos e incluso, regresarlos a su oponente gracias a su Látigo de Rosas; no obstante, la velocidad de los tiros van cada vez más en aumento y en número, comenzando a cansar al chico que hacía lo posible por no ser herido, además de mermar su látigo en algunas de sus espinas – _Te defiendes muy bien Kurama! _– le reconoce sin dejar de atacar – _Pero… cuánto tiempo lograrás seguir a la defensiva?_

– _Ya te vencí una vez y con mis poderes espirituales sellados; es que acaso no lo recuerdas!? _– le responde – _Así que… mejor pregúntate, cuánto tiempo podrás aguantar tú, antes de que yo comience verdaderamente atacarte? _– sin dejar el tono sarcástico, entabla una guerra psicológica con su amigo, ya que necesita saber, qué fue lo que Cao Lu le ofreció o qué es lo que realmente traman, antes de acabar con la vida de su amigo Touya…

Anya está nerviosa de lo que Jotshin esté por hacer; pero no por que sepa que él sólo quiere seguir las órdenes de su jefe, sino por sabe que hace mucho tiempo, que no tiene un verdadero combate y está falta de práctica.

Jotshin parece estar muy tranquilo. Él sólo la observa y espera el momento preciso, para atraparla. La mira por un par de segundos más y se da cuenta de que ella, no ha bajado la guardia para nada; cosa que le hace sonreír levemente y disfrutar por adelantado, lo que les está por venir…

– _Muy bien muchachita, lista o no… allá voy! _– le dice y por lo tanto Anya, toma su posición de pelea esperando la embestida de éste, quién da un par de pasos laterales y de un momento a otro, se pone frente a ella sin darle oportunidad de nada, la toma por la muñeca izquierda que es donde tiene el brazalete, que Cao Lu le regaló tiempo atrás y antes, de que pudiera hacer lo necesario para que le devolviera la memoria, ésta le expresa

– _No tan rápido! _– lo agarra con su mano libre y provoca que él sienta, una especie de explosión que lo hace soltarla; aprovechando ella que su otra mano ya está libre, hace lo mismo pero en el estómago de éste, lastimándolo más de lo que él se hubiese imaginado

– _Pero cómo? _– sorprendido y más que nada, por la velocidad y el poder que ella posee

– _Te diré mi secreto… sólo con una condición! _– con una sonrisa torcida

– _Cuál secreto?_

– _Ah ah ahh! _– negando y sonriendo de manera muy diferente – _No nos adelantemos… así que pelea! _– la actitud de ella era completamente otra; ya no tenía ese aire de tristeza, de confusión y desconfianza, como lo había mostrado antes – _Vamos qué es lo que esperas? _– le exige con fuerza – _No qué ibas hacerme recordarlo todo?_

– _Sí que eres una chica a la que le gusta hacerse la difícil… _– muy complacido – _El que sólo mi trabajo sea hacerte recordar el por qué, es que te metiste en todo eso y por qué, estás del lado de Cao Lu; no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de una buena pelea contigo!_

– _Pues no veo qué es lo que estás esperando conseguir, sí sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo! _– retándolo aún más

– _Continuemos entonces!_

Jotshin se mueve rápidamente hacia ella y a unos centímetros de ésta, desaparece de la vista de Anya quién sin darse cuenta, éste ya la estaba sujetando con sus brazos elásticos y desde su espalda, además de que con los mismos, se agarró a unos árboles que no estaban a mucha distancia de ellos, dejándola en posición de crucifixión. Con su cuello flexible, se enreda en el de ella, ejerciendo la presión suficiente, sólo para que sienta algo de dificultad para respirar y es entonces, cuando acerca su boca a la oreja izquierda de ella y suavemente le dice…

– _Cao Lu me advirtió de tu poder… pero sé bien que el que tu hermano poseía, era mucho más grande; ya que él podía crear bombas tan sólo con pensarlo! _– respirando un par de veces en su oído, para incomodarla aún más – _Sin embargo tú… necesitas tocar al contrincante con tus manos!_

– _Aún… no ter…mina esto… _– con la voz garraspienta – _Sólo acá…ba de… empe…zar!_

– _En eso sí que tienes toda la razón! _– hablándole igual en su otra oreja. En ese momento es cuando Jotshin, siente como el cuerpo de la chica comienza a quemarle, más que nada como si fuese la radiación de una bomba, lo que le está abrasando con muchísima intensidad

Touya continúa quieto y no está muy contento con lo que Kurama, le ha hecho recordar; pero aún así, él ahora es más experimentado e incluso con más poder y no tanto, por el que Cao Lu le haya otorgado, sino por el que él mismo ha conseguido, gracias a todos los entrenamientos que ha tenido, desde su enfrentamiento con Kuyo años atrás.

El pelirrojo no ha dejado de analizarlo y sabe de antemano, que el plan que éste ya haya concebido, no tardará mucho en llevarlo a cabo…

– _Y bien Touya… _– sin quitar esa sonrisa medio maliciosa de su rostro – _Ya descubriste cuál es mi plan a seguir?_

– _No digas tonterías Kurama… yo no necesito de esos trucos baratos para poder vencerte! _– entre fríamente y molesto, expresa – _Siempre fui el mejor de todos los Shinobis, así que no necesito saber cuál será tu ofensiva, para poder aniquilarte… _– le reitera con decisión – _Pero una cosa sí te digo… a partir de éste momento, no vacilaré en ninguno de mis movimientos, aunque seas mi amigo; ya que de hacerlo… sé bien que tú me eliminarás! _– Suichi al ver el vacío en su mirada, por primera vez siente que es como sí se tratara de otra persona, la que está frente a él y no de su viejo amigo

– _Por lo visto, tendré que volver a ser el Kurama de años atrás… aquel que era cruel y despiadado, aún con aquellos que solían ser sus amigos y que en algún momento, lo traicionaron!_

– _No puedo esperar más para verlo!_

Por primera vez y sin decir una sola palabra más, nisiquiera al grito de guerra de los Ma Teki San Da Sha (los cuales sólo los forma con la mano izquierda), también crea su Espada de Hielo, para atacarlo. Desde el momento en que iniciaron su combate, Touya deseaba utilizar todo su poder; pero ahora, ya está decidido a pelear con todas sus fuerzas para derrotarlo, de una vez por todas.

Kurama no ha dejado de estudiar la situación además de tratar de descifrar, el por qué es que Touya de pronto había aceptado, combatir del lado de ese demonio. Al ver cómo es que la energía del ex Shinobi crece, puede notar el pequeño resplandor de la piedra, del broche que llevaba prendido en la ropa…

– _Pero… eso es! _– al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del pelirrojo

– _Acaso viste algo que te asustó? _– burlándose de él

– _Dime… desde cuándo tienes ese broche?_

– _Qué importancia tiene? _– contesta – _No quieras hacer más tiempo, ni tampoco pretendas distraer mi atención con pequeñeces, porque no te resultará!_

Con esas últimas, el Amo del Hielo ya estaba atacando de nuevo con sus Disparos Demoníacos a Kurama, mismo que otra vez se defendió con su mermado Látigo de Rosas y con algo de problemas; no obstante la velocidad del primero, había aumentado considerablemente de golpe y sin que el segundo, pudiese evitarlo. Suichi se defiende lo mejor que puede de los tiros; pero de un momento a otro, su látigo fue cortado finalmente con la Espada de Hielo y el resto de ese, es congelado con el Infierno Helado de Touya, recibiendo algunos daños de los Cristales Demoníacos con los que lo atacó por último, en ese momento.

El Zorro por un momento se sorprendió de no ver la rapidez, con la que su amigo le atacó; es por ello que éste último, no desaprovechó el instante para embestirlo con su espada, tratando de cortar la cabeza del pelirrojo, que por escasos centímetros, la logró esquivar; sin embargo, con el aire congelado que la misma expidió, sí le hizo una pequeña herida en el cuello, lo suficientemente grave como para que éste la sintiera, pero no tanto, como para matarlo o incluso, como para que se desangrara. El chico peliazul aún viendo eso, siguió atacándolo y Kurama, sólo esquivando todos y cada uno de los embistes por parte de Touya con su Espada. Por fin cansado de ello, optó agredirlo igualmente con sus Ma Teki San Da Sha; consiguiendo de esa forma, dañar bastante más a Suichi. Las heridas que en todo su cuerpo recibió, le hizo caer desplomado al suelo y por el cansancio que ya también, le estaba afectando.

Jotshin tuvo que soltar a la joven, ya que el calor que percibió, hizo que le hiciera desistir, ya que de alguna forma es como si sintiera, que lo estaba derritiendo también…

– _Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginé! _– viendo el daño que la joven le causó – _Pero aunque sólo necesito de un segundo, para hacer que lo recuerdes todo y vuelvas a estar de nuestro lado! _– maliciosamente – _No obstante, veo que prefieres hacerlo de la manera difícil! _– Anya levanta los hombros

– _Pues sí es lo que tú piensas… hagámoslo así, ya que créeme que estoy muy deseosa, de patear tu trasero y te juro, que te arrepentirás!_

– _Eso lo veremos!_

De nuevo emprenden su contienda; sólo que ésta vez inician con una pelea, cuerpo a cuerpo y antes de que Jotshin se diera cuenta, Anya le hirió con una buena explosión al golpearle la espalda, mandándolo directamente contra un montículo cercano. Rápidamente el peloncito se levanta y vuelve al ataque y otra vez, se hace ver el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jotshin decide que ya es hora de utilizar el poder del broche, para defenderse del las quemaduras que le producían, al toque de ella. Nuevamente logra atraparla justo como lo hizo con Yusuke, cuando pelearon fuera de la casa de Kuroko, sólo que en ésta ocasión, él estaba más cerca de la chica…

– _Ésta vez no podrás hacerme daño! _– moviendo su cabeza como serpiente de un lado hacia otro, frente al rostro de ella – _Es hora de que lo recuerdes todo!_

– _Estás muy equivocado! _– le responde – _Tú eres quién debe volver ha ser, quién era antes! _– y con un dedo forma una pequeña esfera de energía demoníaca, que dispara como si lanzara una canica, dando justo en el blanco y destruyendo en el acto, el broche que tenía poseído a Jotshin, que al momento de ser liberado sus brazos y su cuello, vuelven a su cuerpo; para caer primero de rodillas y después bocabajo, sin sentido alguno – _Lástima… no tuve tiempo para revelarte cuál era mi secreto! _– con la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, le muestra por última vez. Mueve sólo sus ojos en dirección de la pelea de los otros dos jóvenes, mirando como en ese instante Kurama, cae al suelo con muchas heridas en el cuerpo

Más o menos, pasaron unos 5 segundos para que el Zorro empezara a tratar de levantarse; sin embargo a pesar de que le ardían las cortadas que tenía, no dejaba de preguntarse sí el broche que su amigo llevaba prendido, era lo que lo había convertido en un aliado de Cao Lu.

En tanto Touya, estaba completamente decidido a terminar con la vida del joven frente a él y justo fue en ese instante, que los dos muchachos se percataron de que Jotshin, había sido vencido y que Anya, los observaba con una expresión muy distinta a la que tenía antes…

– _No puedo perder más tiempo con Kurama y menos ahora, que Jotshin no logró su cometido! _– con la mirada puesta en ella y la mueca en su boca, mostraba el enojo al ver ese resultado

– _Después de todo ella sí que lo logró! _– se dice así mismo Suichi con algo de tranquilidad – _Lo que quiere decir que aún sigue de nuestro lado… _– al fin se da cuenta de algo – _Ella…_

– _Muere de una vez por todas Kurama! _– volteando enseguida a su amigo y evitando por escasos centímetros, el estoque mortal de la Espada de Hielo, con un salto hacia atrás y con su poder espiritual, le da vida a una planta y en su brazo derecho, formando una espada y así poder encarar a Touya – _Ésta vez no te servirá de nada! _– le grita embistiéndolo de nuevo y sin piedad

– _Ya lo verás! _– corriendo hacia él, esgrimen sus espadas a gran velocidad y en las alturas, por lo que no se puede ver bien quién es, el que tiene la ventaja sobre el otro

Touya está decidido a congelar la espada de Kurama, en cuanto hagan contacto en el momento de un ataque específico y así, acabar con él. En tanto el pelirrojo no deja de observar y esperar al instante preciso, para convertir esa planta en una trampa con la que atrapara al Amo del Hielo y así poder destruir el broche.

El momento llegó para ambos. Al mismo tiempo en que Kurama manipuló la planta para enredarse en la Espada de Touya, éste la congeló, dejándolos "trabados" y un segundo sorprendidos; aún así Kurama con su cabello, ha formado la "red" con la que lo inmovilizará además de que con su mano libre, creó una daga, misma que entierra en el pendiente, destruyéndolo al instante y provocando, una pequeña explosión que los separa violentamente; dejando inconsciente a Touya en el acto; mismo que cae de espaldas como costal de papas, fuertemente en el suelo.

Anya se acerca lentamente a Suichi, quién apenas y pudo caer de pie para luego, posar una rodilla en el suelo y guardar el poco equilibrio que le quedaba. Al ver que la chica estaba más cerca de él…

– _Vas a matarme? _– con una expresión de enojo

– _Veo que ya te diste cuenta! _– suave le responde – _Me da gusto ver que eres muy perspicaz!_

– _Contéstame algo! _– poniéndose de pie con dificultad y tomándose el brazo que se congeló con el ataque de Touya – _Nunca perdiste la memoria, no es así!?_

– _Lo siento…_

– _Sí ibas a traicionarnos, por qué me hiciste ver eso en ese sueño… tan sólo para burlarte de mí o esperabas que con ello, tuviese piedad de ti!?_

– _No! _– volteando a un lado con la cabeza gacha – _Sólo quería que supieras la verdad!_

– _La verdad!? _– decepcionado pero aún incrédulo de lo que ella le estaba diciendo – _Como sea, pero debes de saber que de una u otra forma, lo habría descubierto sin necesidad de que me lo dijeras!_

– _Tienes razón! _– regresando su vista a él – _Pero quería que lo supieras por mí y no por alguna u otra razón! _– y con su mirada muy decisiva – _Ahora… ya todo terminó!_

– _De qué hablas…_

La chica sonríe levemente y acercándose a él como sí quisiese abrazarlo, pero rápido le golpea en el esternón con la fuerza de una explosión, mandando al chico a volar, por unos buenos metros y estrellarse contra un enorme, gordo y fuerte árbol; provocando que por ambos impactos, Kurama escupa sangre y caer deslizándose por todo el tronco y quedar sentado en el piso, sin fuerzas o conciencia, para sólo dejar ver, cómo le cuelga la cabeza y su mano derecha por el dorso, finalmente se desploma desde su muslo, hasta el suelo…

– _De verdad lo lamento… _– hincada frente a él y por un segundo, con cierta tristeza en la mirada – _Ojalá las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes desde que nos conocimos… _– acariciándole el rostro suavemente; suspira – _Pero la vida casi nunca es como lo deseamos! _– le da un beso en la frente; se levanta, gira media vuelta y a pasos suaves, se aleja sin mirar atrás lo que deja a sus espaldas y sin importarle en absoluto, todo lo que sucedió con aquellos muchachos en ese preciso lugar…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, he andado de loquita con unos diseños de personajes, pero pues ya estaré libre este fin de semana para poder continuar lo que sigue y no tenerlos tanto tiempo en intriga y espero que me sigan leyendo y dejando reviews**

**Amiga Aio Chan: Primero que nada, no te preocupes por que me dejes un review atrazado por cada cap, ya que la vdd mas que molestarme me hace tan feliz ya que aunque los reviews como dices es para clasificar un fic, pero la vdd es que para mí son unas verdaderas joyitas y me ayudan a mejorar n.n; así que espero me sigas dejando tus comentaios! Abasho abasho!**

**Amiga Fausto IX (ex Fabio n.n) No sabes cómo me has llenado los ojos de lagrimas de alegría cuando leyí tu comentario, mas que nada por lo que dices de los personajes inventados, así que sólo me resta darte el millón mil ocho mil de gracias! Abasho y besho! n.n**

**Espero sus reviews! n.n**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	18. Frente a Frente con Cao Lu

**CAPITULO XVIII: FRENTE A FRENTE CON CAO LU**

A pesar de que Yusuke y Kuwabara eran los más cercanos al Bosque de los Tontos, por la culpa de Kazuma tuvieron un retrazo, ya que sólo dieron un par de vueltas en círculos, lo cual provocó que fuese Anya la primera en llegar…

– _Ahhhhhh, eres tú! _– con algo de alivio le dice Jin, quién se tensó un poco al ver cómo unos arbustos se movían – _Y… dónde está Touya, Jotshin y Kurama? _– al ver que nadie la seguía

– _Probablemente para éste momento los tres… ya estén muertos!_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Otros dos de ellos ya vienen hacia acá; así que es mejor que te concentres en detenerlos! _– la expresión en el rostro de la chica, no se parecía a ninguna de las que le hubiese visto antes; aunque cabe mencionar, que sólo fueron un par de veces las que se vieron, antes de ésta

Jin se queda observando unos instantes a la muchacha, quién se pierde en la oscuridad de la cueva. Siente como es que más ansias lo invaden, después de lo que ésta le ha dicho sobre Touya y Kurama, porque muy a pesar de todo, está seguro de que no podían haberse matado entre sí. De cualquier forma, se eleva por los aires y trata de divisar, quiénes son los que se aproximan y percibe como es que 4 energías, provenientes de diferentes lados, van en dirección a donde ellos se encuentran…

– _Kuwabara ya deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo!_

– _Pero Urameshi… tengo un mal presentimiento, es por eso que debemos de ir por éste lado!_

– _Por estar siguiéndote, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! _– molesto lo agarra del cuello, por la parte trasera de su gabardina y lo arrastra, llevándolo por dónde él sabe, que es el camino correcto

En tanto por la parte Este del Bosque…

Hiei camina lentamente por delante de la Detective del Mundo Espiritual, misma que siente como es que hay algo de tensión entre ellos dos; aún así no se atreve a preguntarle nada, ya que parece ser que el chico, está bastante malhumorado…

–– Flash Back ––

Había pasado por lo menos una hora, desde que terminaron sus peleas contra Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru. Karol se había enroscado a un lado de Hiei, para ella también poder descansar. De pronto algo exaltado el joven de la Llama Negra despierta, asustando a la chica igual y con quien sin querer, terminan el uno como el otro en los labios de su compañero.

Hiei vuelve a sentir esa rara sensación que percibió, poco después del ataque que los separó de sus amigos. Esa emoción que era tan cálida y agradable y aunque odiara admitirlo, era algo que comenzaba a gustarle y por un momento deseó, que no terminara jamás.

Los dos están sorprendidos por la acción imprevista en la que se encuentran, pero continúan en la misma posición, viéndose directamente a los ojos, hasta que pareciera que les cayó el veinte y con las mejillas sonrojadas, se separan volteando hacia otro lado…

– _Lo… lo siento! _– seriamente le dice Hiei

– _No te preocupes… fue un accidente! _– chocando ella sus índices por ese hecho, además de que sentía como estaba empezando a interesarse en él. En ese momento, él se percata y mirándola

– _Tú… curaste mis heridas? _– ligeramente sorprendido y ella sólo asiente – _Gracias! _– le dice aún muy serio. Se levanta frente a ella y le ofrece su mano, para que también se ponga de pie – _Tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar con los muchachos! _– con éstas últimas palabras, ambos emprenden su camino en silencio, hacia la cueva donde posiblemente se reunirían, con el resto de sus amigos

–– End Flash Back ––

En tanto dentro de la cueva…

Koenma y Botan continúan a la expectativa de todo lo que está sucediendo, mientras que su captor, espera justo a unos pasos de la entrada de la cámara, que aún lo mantiene prisionero…

– _Querida mía, al fin has vuelto! _– le expresa con algo de entusiasmo al verla llegar y la recibe con los brazos abiertos – _Veo que nuestro plan salió, tal como lo ideamos!_

– _Así es! _– sin la menor emoción le responde

– _Por ahora…! _– dice levemente Koenma y Botan, sólo le mira aún con miedo

– _Vi que pudiste tomar tu venganza contra ese demonio! _– Anya no podía apartar de su mente, la mirada de decepción que Kurama puso, al darse cuenta de todo – _No te preocupes amor mío… pronto terminará todo esto y nuestra venganza, al fin estará completa!_

Ella sólo le sonríe y se entrega en sus brazos, buscando en ellos consuelo; pero no le fue posible hallarlo, ya que el calor humano que Suichi le mostró, era tan distinto a lo que Cao Lu le hace sentir; es por eso que su corazón se estremeció y lloró, internamente en amargo silencio.

Poco antes de llegar a la cueva…

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei y Karol, se encontraron y al hacerlo…

– _Me alegra verlos de nuevo chicos! _– aún arrastrando a Kazuma de la gabardina – _Por lo visto no tuvieron ningún problema, en deshacerse de sus oponentes!_

– _Bah… pues qué esperabas!? _– Hiei cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos en otro lado, algo molesto le expresa – _Nosotros no somos tan débiles como ese tonto que traes arrastrando! _– en ese instante, el malencarado se libera de Yusuke y colocándose frente a él, le grita

– _A quién le dices débil?_

– _Sí ya lo sabes, para qué preguntas?, idiota! _– con su clásica actitud le responde

– _Ya… dejen de pelear y vamos, que no tenemos más tiempo que perder! _– reclama Yusuke – _Y por cierto… saben algo de Kurama y Anya? _– para ese momento, ya estaban más cerca de donde Jin se encontraba, quién al oír esa pregunta les contesta a sus espaldas

– _Probablemente Kurama ya esté muerto… o por lo menos, eso fue lo que Anyanka me dijo! _– sonriendo como si se tratara de una persona extraña a ellos, de la que hablaban

– _Qué dices? _– Yusuke corre hacia él molesto, por que todos ellos se unieron a ese demonio, traicionándolos. Jin sabía que lo golpearía por lo que dijo; no obstante, no hizo nada por evitarlo y salió volando, cayendo con fuerza y derrapando unos cuantos metros. Se levanta y sobándose el rostro

– _Ese fue un gran golpe! _– aunque sí le dolió, lo emocionó mucho más; tanto que sus orejas, comenzaron a moverse rápidamente

– _Dime Jin!? _– insiste el Masoku – _Estás listo para morir? _– tomándolo por los "tirantes" que viste, acercándolo con mucho coraje a él

– _Sabes que he deseado enfrentarte desde hace tanto tiempo…_

– _Que te quedarás con las ganas de hacerlo, todavía más! _– interviene Hiei – _Ya que combatirás contra mí!_

– _QUÉ? _– tanto Yusuke como el Amo del Viento, pegan el grito en el cielo

– _Pero por qué es que vas a pelear tú con él, Hiei? _– poniéndose de frente a éste, mostrándole los dientes como si quisiera comérselo

– _Sabes que no tenemos más tiempo que perder y de ustedes 3, tú eres el más fuerte y podrás enfrentarte sin problemas a Cao Lu, mientras ellos dos se ocupan de rescatar a Koenma y Botan, ya que no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que pasó con Kurama!_

– _Pe… _– Kuwabara quiso decir algo, pero el Urameshi le ganó

– _Cierto, pero de ustedes… tú también eres el más fuerte y yo, realmente quiero pelear con él! _– haciendo levemente un berrinche, por lo que a eso mismo, se anexa Jin

– _Oye sí! _– ya junto de ellos como si nada – _Tú vete a pelear contra Cao Lu y déjame pelear a gusto con Yusuke… y ah!?, no se olviden de Anyanka, que ya está de nuestro lado otra vez! _– sonriendo con sus ojitos cerrados, haciendo que a todos a su alrededor, les salga una gota por detrás de sus cabezas

– _Ya dejen de decir estupideces! _– molestándose todavía más, Hiei expresa – _Tú, Karol y Kuwabara, hagan lo que les digo que yo me encargaré de éste tonto! _– los ojos del Dragón estaban como encendidos; por lo cual al exdetective no le quedó de otra, más que hacer lo que éste les indicó

– _Vámonos! _– dirigiéndose a Karol y Kuwabara con decisión

– _Yusuke…? _– tratando de que cambiara de opinión

– _Lo siento Jin, pero nuestra pelea tendrá que esperar, para otra ocasión! _– dando la media vuelta, emprende la carrera dentro de la cueva; siendo Kazuma el que iba detrás de él y antes de que Karol les siguiera, Hiei la mira de reojo, a quién detiene un segundo con sus palabras

– _Ten cuidado Detective… y mantente muy alerta, ya que ese demonio es mucho más poderoso, de cualquier cosa que te hayas enfrentado antes! _– ella sólo asiente con una sonrisa y corre alcanzar a sus compañeros

– _Vaya Hiei… _– sorprendido expone el pelirrojo – _No creí que tú fueras de los que se enamoran!? _– el pelinegro no le responde nada y de sopetón, se quita su gabardina

– _Empieza ya! _– desenfunda su katana y poniéndola sobre su brazo izquierdo, toma su posición de pelea

En tanto dentro de la cueva…

Cao Lu estaba sentado tranquilamente en su especie de trono de piedra, esperando pacientemente a que Yusuke y sus amigos llegaran. A pesar de que se sentía terriblemente impaciente, porque pronto sería liberado, les gustara o no la idea de hacerlo; controlaba considerablemente sus ansias, ya que no se le notaban en absoluto.

Koenma se encontraba demasiado tenso, al punto de que en cualquier momento gritaría, por la incertidumbre de lo que estaría por suceder y sabía bien, que sin su poder espiritual, no podría ayudar en lo más mínimo a sus amigos y era muy seguro, de que una vez que liberarán a Cao Lu, las cosas se pondrían peor que color de hormiga.

Anyanka por decisión de Cao Lu, tenía que mantenerse lo más posible al margen, ya que de verdad no deseaba que algo malo le llegase a suceder, porque él pensaba que una vez que todo eso terminara, estarían juntos por la eternidad como los nuevos gobernantes, del Reikai, Nigenkai y el Makai.

Yusuke iba al frente, Karol le seguía, siendo Kazuma el que les cuidaba la retaguardia. La cueva estaba considerablemente en penumbras; ya que sólo una que otra antorcha con bastante distancia entre ellas, alumbraba levemente el lugar y sólo para indicar el camino a seguir, más no para mostrar, lo que había en ella o que tan profunda era.

Continuaron caminando en silencio y sólo a la expectativa de cualquier ataque sorpresivo, que pudiesen llegar a recibir, mientras se adentraban en la misma…

– _Urameshi… siento un fuerte escalofrío! _– le dice Kuwabara con algo de miedillo, al sentir como se le eriza toda la piel y ese aire, que le recorría lentamente la espalda

– _Lo sé… ya casi llegamos! _– responde con desdén

– _Cómo lo sabes… ya viste algo? _– asomándose como para tratar de ver que había frente a ellos

– _No tonto… _– contesta Karol y él sólo gruñe – _Pues por qué crees entonces que sientes ese escalofrío?_

– _Uy… ya nos creemos mucho; con eso de que somos los nuevos detectives del Mundo Espiritual…!?_

– _Kuwabara, deja de decir estupideces y prepárate, que ya llegamos! _– expone Yusuke, para que ambos se pongan más alertas

La luz de la cámara donde se encuentran sus anfitriones, está ya justo frente a ellos. Yusuke siente como le corre una gota de sudor por un costado de su cara. A cada paso que avanza, siente como su cuerpo se tensa más y más, tanto que parece que desprende pequeñas descargas de energía, por todas sus extremidades,

Por fin se hace la luz y los tres chicos, se quedan parados al pie de la entrada y tanto como los recién llegados, como los anfitriones, se quedan en silencio por un instante, hasta que…

– _Vamos chicos; por favor no sean tímidos… los hemos estado esperando más de lo debido!? _– con cinismo expresa Cao Lu, aún cómodamente sentado en su trono y recargado en un descansabrazos, apoyando su cara sobre su mano

– _Así que tú eres el maldito que mató a los más poderosos de éste mundo e hizo, esclavos a nuestros amigos!? _– el enojo que sentía Urameshi, era muy notable

– _Ay por favor… no me digas que tú eres, de los que se fija en esas pequeñeces! _– el tono de éste, era como si en realidad se sintiera desconcertado de que éste, no llenaba las expectativas que él se había formado, por ser el famoso hijo de Raizen

– _Sí para ti la amistad y fidelidad es una pequeñez, haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras! _– apenas pudo dar un paso al frente, cuando

– _No te estás adelantando un poco a los hechos!?_

– _De qué rayos estás hablando? _– pon fin Cao Lu, quita la postura que había conservado desde el momento, en que ellos llegaron

– _Ustedes no sólo vinieron hasta aquí para salvar a sus amigos… _– los tres chicos se sacaron mucho de onda con esas palabras y volteando hacia Koenma, que sólo los ve con cierto aire de temor

– _Claro que no sólo hemos venido a rescatar a nuestros amigos! _– reitera Kazuma – _Sino que también hemos venido a matarte!_

– _En eso sí que están muy equivocados! _– con sonrisa malévola – _Porque ustedes no sólo no podrán hacerlo, sino que… me liberarán y se unirán a mí, lo quieran o no!? _– con un brillo rojo y malévolo en los ojos

– _Pero qué dices? _– expresa mucho muy sorprendida Karol, ya que de todo lo que cruzó por su mente, mientras caminaban hacia ese lugar, jamás pensó que ese demonio los quisiera como aliados y a decir verdad, es que tampoco yo… (nervio)

Hiei observa detenidamente los movimientos de Jin, quién gracias a su poder levita por los aires, en posición de loto y aún muy molesto y con sus brazos cruzados, por no haberlo dejado enfrentarse a Yusuke…

– _Vamos… qué es lo que esperas!? _– con ese tono de enojado que suele tener – _Deja de perder el tiempo y empecemos de una vez o te juro, que te mataré en éste mismo instante!_

– _Está bien! _– poniéndose de pie, aún flotando a unos 5 metros del piso – _Yo tampoco tendré piedad de ti! _– y emprende su vuelo a las alturas, respirando el ambiente de aquel momento, para de nuevo regresar a toda velocidad hacia Hiei – _Y menos después de entrometerte entre Yusuke y yo!_

El chico del Jagan, sabía perfectamente lo que el Amo del Viento haría, ya que hasta el momento no había cambiado para nada su forma de pelear; es por ello que tenía dos opciones, una era hacer exactamente lo mismo que Suketsu y combatir en el aire, tal y como ellos lo hicieron o dos, esperar a que regresara y en el instante que pasara cerca de él, embestirlo con su katana, cosa que le sería más viable, ya que él no puede volar .ete. Una vez que dicho lo anterior, Hiei estaba listo para atacar.

Jin admiraba el Makai desde las alturas y pudo ver, que éste despedía un aire de desolación y hasta cierto punto, se asemejaba más a la calma que preside antes de la tormenta, cosa que estremeció al chico y a pesar de negarse a continuar con lo que estaba por hacer, un poder dentro de él lo impulsó a seguir, llenándole hasta los ojos con esa energía maligna, poniéndolos todos de color rojo…

– _Muy bien Hiei… _– hablando como con eco para sí mismo – _Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado! _– dando un buen suspiro, emprende su viaje a toda velocidad hacia el chico de Negro, quién lo esperaba atentamente

– _Está bien Jin… qué empiece la pelea! _– al ver que éste se acercaba rápidamente a él

Hiei pensó que pasaría a un lado de él como suele hacerlo y a su vez el pelirrojo, supo que éste efectuaría su movimiento en cuanto lo hiciera. Sabiendo ambos esto de antemano; primero el Amo del Viento iba decidido a golpearlo y el Dragón Negro, optó por aparecer a sus espaldas en el momento, en que más cerca estuviera de él.

Actuaron según sus resoluciones al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose ambos al ver el resultado de sus acciones, ya que Jin al ver que Hiei desapareció unos instantes, volteó a sus espaldas, esquivando al instante la estocada de la katana de su oponente…

– _Por lo visto, esto va en serio! _– insidiosamente le expresa, ya sin ese brillo rojo en los ojos, que lo controlaba

– _Yo siempre he tomado enserio a cualquiera de mis oponentes! _– le responde – _Y no por que seas amigo de Yusuke, creas que te voy a dar tregua… ya que yo no soy igual a ellos!_

– _Lo sé… _– sonriendo aún con más malicia – _Es por ello que hubiese sido mejor que te unieras a nosotros… cuando Shura te lo propuso!_

– _Bah!_

– _Es una verdadera lástima, ya que si no te mueres aquí… lo harás a manos de Cao Lu, quién estoy seguro que no tendrá compasión de ti, si no te vuelves su sirviente!_

– _Continúas diciendo puras estupideces… pero yo no soy tan débil ni de mente ni de poder, como para convertirme en una marioneta como lo hicieron ustedes! _– esas palabras sí que calentaron la sangre del pelirrojo, quién no esperó más para atacar con su Shura Senpu Ken

El Dragón Negro estaba preparado para ese movimiento, por lo que había creído que sería más fácil, enfrentarlo con su katana. Así mismo el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que ella, era lo que le daba una pequeña ventaja al pelinegro; por lo que su primer paso a realizar, era despojarlo de esa arma, para no tener que preocuparse más por el filo de ésta.

Formó sus torbellinos con cada brazo y decidido, voló hacia Hiei, quién empuñaba su espada a un lado y frente de su cabeza, listo para cortar cualquiera de los brazos de Jin y terminar con el combate, lo más pronto posible y dar alcance a sus compañeros.

El Amo del Viento por escasos milímetros, esquivó la estocada de Dragón; no obstante aunque perdió ese torbellino, no así la fuerza de su corriente, que sacó de balance al chico de negro; por lo que con el golpe de su otro brazo, consiguió arrancarle la katana que voló por los aires, clavándose en las alturas de un árbol que estaba a unos 20 metros de distancia, de donde ellos se encontraban…

– _Yes! _– alegre por el resultado obtenido de su primer movimiento

– _Ya veo… _– el dueño del Jagan le dice, cayendo de pie al suelo – _Esa fue una muy buena estrategia… _– sonriendo levemente – _Pero recuerda que no sólo me valgo de mi espada, para poder vencer a mis oponentes!_

– _Lo sé… _– con la misma expresión que el anterior – _Pero tu energía está lo suficientemente mermada, después de tu enfrentamiento contra Suzuki y Shishiwakamaru… o me equivoco!? _– mordazmente

– _Aunque estuvieras en lo correcto… _– sin quitar el semblante que tenía – _Aún así, continúo siendo más fuerte que tú!_ – eso si que no le gustó para nada a Jin

– _Deja de decir tonterías… porque ya verás que sí acabaré contigo!_

– _Continuemos!_

Sin pensarlo más de un par de décimas de segundo, Hiei arremete contra el pelirrojo a gran velocidad, para no darle oportunidad de que vuele, iniciando de esa manera el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, el cual sí que le daba una leve ventaja al de cabellos negros, causándole el daño que por el momento el primero, no esperaba que le hiciera y más que nada, por la energía que ahora él poseía…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, perdón por la tardanza pero pues apenas medio me despejé y espero que éste cap les quite un rato la intriga de saber que sigue e igual ojalá y sí me dejen sus reviews u.u!**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	19. Cao Lu Es Liberado

**CAPITULO XIX: CAO LU ES LIBERADO**

Hiei golpeaba con bastante fuerza la cara, los brazos y el pecho de Jin, quién a pesar de recibir estos, contestaba con más ímpetu los mismos, logrando con ello dañar también al pelinegro, que ya se estaba comenzando a cansar, por la perdida de energía y de haber descansado, tan sólo una hora entre sus peleas anteriores y la actual.

Yusuke, Kazuma y Karol, dudaron un poco en contestar a la "proposición" de su anfitrión y más que nada, porque el primero buscaba las palabras correctas para no oírse tan aparente, al negarse. Por fin Urameshi da un paso al frente y le responde…

– _Por primera vez en toda mi vida, he tenido que utilizar mi cabeza para encontrar una forma, no tan obvia de decir… _– tomando aire – _ESTÁS MÁS QUE OPERADO DEL CEREBRO, SI CREES QUE ACEPTAREMOS FORMAR PARTE DE TU EQUIPO, SIN PELEAR! _– respirando agitadamente después de gritarle su pensar, con el que hizo que la vena de la frente de Cao Lu, le comenzara a saltar. Éste último se pone de pie y al fin, pueden ver la estatura que el demonio tiene en realidad. Toma aire

– _Y TÚ… QUÉ PARTE DE LO QUIERAN O NO, ES LA QUE NO ENTENDISTE? _– a poca distancia del Masoku, ya que caminó hacia él

– _POR ESO TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO VAMOS ACEPTAR; NO SIN PELEAR! _– aparte de estar gritándose, se miraban dirigiéndose descargas eléctricas, con los ojos y con el rostro más que fruncido, por el coraje que les había provocado, esa "conversación"; al menos hasta que Cao Lu sonríe y rompe el ciclo, que se había formado entre ellos, en ese instante

– _Me alegra ver que al menos, sí tienes espíritu combativo… algo muy característico de los Masoku!_

– _No digas estupideces! _– le interrumpe el chico rebelde

– _Sabes… conocí a tu padre… _– muy cínicamente le hace notar – _Cuando él sólo era un niño salvaje y caprichoso, sin gran poder e inteligencia!_

– _Estás mintiendo! _– y sin que lo viera venir, el prepotente demonio lo golpeó en la cara con tal rapidez y fuerza, que lo estampó en la pared sin nada que pudiese hacer al respecto; se estrelló junto a Botan, que gritó todavía más asustada al sentir el impacto del muchacho, ya que ninguno de los dos prisioneros, logró ver el ataque, hasta que Urameshi golpeó contra el muro

– _Yusuke! _– expresaron con energía y al unísono, Koenma, Karol y Kazuma, en tanto el afectado ya en el suelo, se coloca en sus cuatro extremidades, para que con su mano izquierda, se limpiara la comisura derecha que le sangraba

– _Todo esto me recuerda mucho, a cuando me enfrenté a Toguro en el torneo de Artes Marciales… _– con cierto aire de felicidad, que hace que una de las cejas de Cao Lu, se alce perspicazmente – _Realmente el poder que posees, no se compara en absoluto al de ningún enemigo, con el que me haya enfrentado antes! _– reconoce al tiempo que se ponía de pie

– _Ves ahora, que es inútil que se opongan a mí… _– volviendo a su asiento – _Ya que soy demasiado poderoso para ustedes y lo único que lograrán, si continúan desafiándome, es salir muy lastimados… si no es que muertos! _– soltando una gran carcajada, poniendo más enojado a Yusuke

– _Reconozco que tu poder es enorme… _– caminando a él como charro acabado de bajar del caballo – _Pero sí fueras tan "poderoso" como dices serlo… _– con todo y la seña de dedos, haciendo comillas – _Ya te habrías librado del encierro en el que estás!_

– _Ouh! _– justo igual que Homero, expresan con todo y gesto al unísono Botan, Koenma, Karol y Kazuma, al escucharlo decir esas palabras; ya que ahí sí que le dio un golpe bastante bajo, por lo que sólo se le ve a Cao Lu, como le cambia la cara de felicidad a expresión seria y sin mencionar, el notable tic en la ceja. Por más o menos un largo minuto, todos permanecieron en silencio esperando la respuesta de Cao Lu, quién no quitaba su última expresión de la cara. Al fin éste le dice

– _No sabía que fueras también, de los que les gusta la batalla psicológica… _– la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero más bien creo que es porque no lo conoce, jiji!

– _Pero qué dices? _– expresa bastante extrañado, ya que jamás se imaginó que alguien le dijera algo así, que hasta sintió feo y como sí lo hubiesen insultado; mientras los otros ponían cara de molestia, por las palabras de su rival; quién por primera vez al darse cuenta de las expresiones de ellos, expone

– _Qué? _– bastante incrédulo e incómodo por las miradas de todos – _Acaso dije algo malo!? _– con expresión y tono muy inocente

– _Se ve que no conoces para nada a Yusuke! _– cerrando sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza, le responde Koenma

– _Él no piensa cuando pelea! _– cruzando sus brazos y con la misma actitud del Príncipe, declara Kuwabara

– _Es más… _– agrega Botan – _Él nisiquiera usa su cabeza; así que mucho menos podría pensar, en recurrir a una batalla psicológica!_

– _Oigan!? _– volteando hacia ellos – _Ustedes están de mi lado o contra mí!? _– bastante molesto por las palabras de sus compañeros

– _Estamos de tu lado… _– los tres al unísono – _Sí bien sabes que eres nuestro héroe!_ – con grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros

– _Sí claro! _– murmura con la boca chueca – _Sólo porque siempre termino salvándolos… ¬.¬ _– tanto Cao Lu como Karol, se llevaron la mano a la frente y los ojos, para no continuar viendo los gestos de los otros presentes

A pesar de que el chico de la Flama Negra, no había disminuido el ímpetu de su ataque, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a resentir el desgaste del mismo; tanto que Jin, ya se estaba percatando de ello; por lo que comenzó aumentar proporcionalmente la energía en sus golpes y así provocar, aún más deterioro en Hiei.

La batalla poco a poco se estaba tornando a favor del Amo del Viento, quién al darse cuenta de ello, con una gran sonrisa satisfactoria, le expuso…

– _Por qué no de una vez nos dejamos de tonterías… y te resignas y decides unirte a nosotros!?_

– _Idiota… _– sin desistir de atacar y defenderse a la vez – _Acaso crees que yo aceptaré recibir ordenes de alguien, aunque éste sea un ente muy poderoso… _– le interrumpe

– _Pero las aceptaste en su momento de Koenma e incluso de Mukuro! _– al escucharlo decirle eso, se irrita más, golpeándolo con tanto brío en la cara, que por fin se separan y algo jadeante por el altercado, le responde tajantemente

– _Yo jamás obedecí las órdenes de Koenma ni de Mukuro; sólo los utilicé mientras servían para mis propósitos!_

– _Sí tú lo dices! _– burlándose de él – _Pero ya me cansé de éste tonto juego… así que prepárate porque acabaré contigo!_

– _Eso es lo que tú crees!_

Ambos jóvenes concentran su poder demoníaco, para de una vez, utilizar sus mejores golpes y dar fin, a esa contienda que ya estaba durando más de lo necesario.

Para no utilizar más tiempo esencial, Jin crea su Remolino en ambos brazos, para no dar oportunidad a Hiei, de lastimarlo e igual, dejarlo como mínimo fuera de combate, sino es que matarlo de ser posible.

Por su parte, el joven demonio del Jagan, piensa en utilizar su Impacto de Dragón; pero había algo le decía, que éste no sería suficiente contra Shura Sepu Ken de Jin, ya que con sus remolinos, podría muy bien desviarlo; de cualquier forma, tenía que arriesgarse o pensar en cómo deshacerse de ellos antes, de utilizar su En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha…

– _Ojalá y estés preparado para morir y que no dejes ningún asunto pendiente, porque éste sí que será tu fin! _– con una maléfica sonrisa y con los ojos llenos del poder maligno, que Cao Lu le había otorgado; cosa que al darse cuenta el pelinegro, indiferente levanta los hombros y responde

– _Termina de una vez!_

Cao Lu ya está más que arto de la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora con la presencia de Yusuke y su grupo, decidió que era tiempo de poner orden en ello y dejar, atrás su cautiverio y empezar su reinado, tal y como lo había soñado, casi desde que tuviera uso de memoria.

La tensión estaba muy presente en el ambiente. Todos sabían que de un momento a otro, la situación actual estaba por cambiar y nadie mejor que Yusuke, podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y hasta la medula; por lo que en voz baja alertó a sus compañeros, para que se preparasen y a su señal, liberasen a Botan y Koenma y huyesen con ellos, sin mirar atrás, pasase lo que pasase.

En su siguiente parpadeo, el inminente ataque de Cao Lu comenzó. Primeramente contra Karol, quién apenas pudo protegerse con ambos brazos la cara, pero no lo suficiente, como para librarse del golpe contra la pared, que la dejó fuera de combate en un segundo. Aunque Kazuma que estaba cerca de ella trató de impedirlo, le fue imposible, ya que con un simple empujón de éste, lo lanzó al otro lado del cuarto para que no le estorbara.

Tras ver esto, Yusuke se lanzó contra él a gran velocidad; pero para Cao Lu, es como si él estuviera pegándole en cámara lenta, ya que apenas sentía los golpes que el rebelde trataba de imponerle; por lo que sólo con un rayo de su poder, nuevamente lo impactó contra la pared, sacándole un poco de aire y otro tanto más de sangre.

Al fin en un milisegundo, ya estaba sujetando a Kazuma por la solapa de su gabardina, viéndolo directamente a los ojos y con un semblante bastante aterrador, que pone muy nervioso al mal encarado, mismo que con todo el seño fruncido y mostrándole los dientes…

– _No te tengo miedo! _– aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de pavor

– _Pues deberías, ya que tú serás quién me libere de éste encierro!_ – sus ojos parecían dos llamitas encendidas de gozo y maldad – _Y cuando lo hagas, te arrepentirás de no cooperar conmigo!_

– _Qué dices?_

– _Vamos… sé bien que tú puedes crear una espada dimensional, así que haz lo que te digo y libérame!_

– _Estás loco! _– con ese tono de enojo que suele tener – _Jamás haré algo así, ya que junto con Urameshi, te patearemos tu demoníaco trasero!_

– _Haz lo que te digo! _– y antes de que Kazuma pueda decir algo más, le encaja sus dedos en el estómago, provocándole un dolor indescriptible

– _Ahhhhhh!_

– _Déjalo… _– grita muy molesto y con desesperación Yusuke, al ver el daño que le está haciendo a su amigo, que no deja de mostrar el dolor que le está causando; por lo que el pelinegro decidido le dispara su Reigun, proyectando a Cao Lu lejos de Kazuma – _Estás bien Kuwabara? _– corriendo hacia él, para cerciorarse que está vivo

El pelirrojo naranja aparentaba haber perdido el sentido; no obstante al abrir los ojos, estos estaban en blanco, por lo que sin decir una sola palabra, se pone de pie y "materializando" su Espada Espíritu Dimensional, se dirige hacia dónde la cadena que aprisiona a Cao Lu está…

– _Kuwabara qué haces? _– expresa Koenma, mientras que Yusuke trata de detenerlo, pero de alguna extraña forma, se lo saca de encima, como sí éste estuviera protegido por un campo de fuerza o algo por el estilo

– _Detente! _– y con un sólo golpe de su espada, corta un eslabón provocando una luz dorada y un estallido junto con ella, con la que hace que las demás argollas, se hagan polvo en un segundo

– _Ja… jaja… jajaja… jajajaja! _– con su risa pausada, Cao Lu invade todo el lugar, produciendo que el miedo invada completamente a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Karol, misma que acababa de recuperar la conciencia y alcanzó a verlo todo

– _Estamos… perdidos! _– se dice a sí misma en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente alto, como para que Anya la escuche; misma que no hace ningún comentario o mueca al respecto

Jin embistió con todo su poder a Hiei, que estaba listo para recibirlo; era la última oportunidad para vencer o ser vencido, para cualquiera de los dos. De ésta forma, Hiei tenía concentrado su Poder Demoníaco en todo su cuerpo, para que de esa manera dejara libre a su Impacto de Dragón, en el instante preciso y así terminar, con la disputa.

El momento llegó, cuando Jin estaba justo a unos escasos 60 centímetros de él…

– _Muere Hiei! _– al verlo ya tan cerca y sin real disposición de atacarlo

– _En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha!_

El pelirrojo a pesar de utilizar ambos remolinos, para protegerse de la fuerza y rapidez, con la que el chico Jagan liberó su Dragón, arrastró al demonio por los aires, antes de llevarlo de regreso hacia el suelo; donde por la velocidad con la que lo estrelló, fue formidable, además de parecer que lo enterrara más, en el mismo piso. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Jin, por quitárselo de encima con sus torbellinos, los que terminaron por disiparse y de esa forma, el Koku Ryu Ha terminó por destruirle el broche, que también portaba en el pecho.

Por su parte Hiei, debido a la cercanía con la que golpeó al Amo del Viento, salió volando también, pero no tanto como se pudiese creer; ya que en menos de un segundo, regresó hacia donde Jin quedó tendido en el suelo y con los ojos, completamente en blanco. Cuando el Dragón Negro lo vio…

– _Idiota… _– comentó al mirar como terminó y fue cuando entonces el estallido y la Luz Dorada, resplandeció completamente la cueva, poniéndolo más en alerta – _Demonios, esto se está poniendo peor de lo que esperaba!_

Finalmente recuperó su espada y a gran velocidad, se introdujo en la caverna, para alcanzar y ayudar a sus amigos, en la peor de las batallas que han enfrentado…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno amigos, perdón por la tardanza, no tengo perdón de dios, pero por mas que le queriba escribir, no se me daba nada, hasta que salió esto y de aqui en adelante, no volverá haber mas retrazos! (pena) y espero que éste cap les quite un rato la intriga de saber que sigue e igual ojalá y sí me dejen sus reviews u.u!**

**Amiga Lyra-Acuario: Gracias por leyerme aunque sea un poquillo despues, pero mil gracias. Y no, Anya no tiene nada que ver con Maya, ya que cuando yo empecé a escribir este fic, no habia leyido nada del manga hasta hace apenas como 2 meses y vi esa Maya de la que hablas en el tomo 7! **

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos!**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	20. La Acción Comienza Ahora Realmente

**CAPITULO XX: LA ACCION COMIENZA AHORA REALMENTE**

Todo el cuerpo de Cao Lu emanaba una felicidad y satisfacción, que estremecía a todos a su alrededor. Se estiró con muchas ganas, tal cual lo hacen los gatos después de dormir y con una, enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, continuó por acomodarse los huesos del cuello, de los hombros y por último, los dedos de las manos; lo que indicaba que se estaba alistando para eliminarlos…

– _Espero que estén preparados para morir! _– les dijo con mucho regocijo y poniendo su vista en el Príncipe Koenma, mismo que sólo traga saliva; piensa

– _Ahora sí que éste es mi fin!_ – corriéndole gotas de sudor por el rostro

– _Mi querido Koenma… quisiera decir que tú serás el primero en morir, pero… _– meditando un poco sus palabras – _Como ahora es inexistente tu poder espiritual, no sería nada divertido hacerlo; porque no sufrirías en absoluto y con cualquiera de mis ataques, te morirías en el acto… _– encendiendo sus ojos con su energía – _Por eso, mataré primero a tus amigos, luego a tu mensajera y por último, te desentrañaré y descuartizaré, para así llevarle tus restos a tu padre y ver en su ojos, el horror que sentirá al mirarte de esa forma!_ – riendo a grandes carcajadas y Junior al escuchar lo que piensa hacer con él, desesperado grita

– _YUSUKE… SALVAME! _– mismo que al oírlo, enojado y cruzado de brazos, contesta

– _No tienes que decírmelo! _– y con mucha decisión, clava su mirada en el poderoso demonio – _Y… tú sólo esperas que nosotros, nos dejemos aniquilar así como así!?_

– _Por supuesto que no! _– regocijado le responde – _Eso no sería nada divertido! _– y cambiando radicalmente su expresión – _Así que espero que no vayas a decepcionarme… Masoku!_

Como era de suponerse, Cao Lu embistió a Urameshi a toda velocidad, mismo que no se amedrentó a pesar de saber, que éste es mucho más poderoso que él. Le tomó por la cabeza y lo estampó contra la pared, haciendo un buen hoyo en el mismo con la silueta del muchacho.

Por su parte, Karol aprovechó para correr hacia donde estaba Kazuma, que parecía seguir en trance…

– _Kuwabara… Kuwabara! _– tomándolo por los brazos, lo zangolotea un poco, tratando de que éste reaccione; pero no lo logra – _KUWABARA! _– le grita; sin embargo sigue igual; le da un par de bofetadas con bastante fuerza, sin conseguir que reaccione

– _Yukina está en problemas! _– ahora es Botan quien grita; no obstante, con todo lo que está pasando a su alrededor, no la escucha muy bien que digamos

– _Karol… dile eso y reaccionará! _– le indica Koenma

– _Pero ella…_

– _Tú sólo hazlo! _– tanto el Príncipe como la Mensajera, le insisten y con un par de cachetadas más, por fin le expresa

– _Kuwabara… Yukina está en problemas, te necesita… reacciona! _– y antes de que le pudiera dar otras dos más, éste le toma la mano por la muñeca

– _Gracias por ayudarme a librarme de su control… _– y mirándola fijamente – _Pero ya no tienes por qué golpearme! _– por lo que ésta sólo sonríe, mientras deja salir una expresión picaresca. En ese momento, el mal encarado sale volando a gran velocidad, en menos de un parpadeo de la detective; que del asombro apenas y pudo llevarse las manos, cerca de su pecho y murmurar

– _Dios…_

– _Despídete de éste mundo cruel! _– y justo cuando la mano le iba a cortar la cabeza, es tacleada rápidamente por alguien; mientras ella sólo ve como los dedos del demonio, pasan a pocos centímetros de ella, cortándole unos cuantos cabellos

– _Estás bien!? _– después de rodar un par de metros, tras su embestida

– _Hiei! _– muy sorprendida de verlo ahí – _Salvaste mi vida! _– mirándola fijamente

– _Ve rápido por Kuwabara y llévense a Koenma y Botan… _– volteando hacia el demonio, que se acerca despacio y peligrosamente a ellos – _Yo lo distraeré lo suficiente para que puedan escapar!_

– _Te matará! _– muy asustada le dice, por lo que él a escucharla decirle eso, sólo siente como le brinca el corazón, al darse cuenta de que se preocupa por él

– _No te alarmes… él no lo hará! _– sin quitar la vista de él al expresarlo; es en ese momento, que Cao Lu ya está a poco más de un metro de distancia de ellos; la mira de reojo – _Hazlo… ahora! _– y con su katana lo ataca con brío, para darle oportunidad a la muchacha de cumplir con su parte de plan

Entre tanto Yusuke, había perdido el sentido después del breve enfrentamiento que tuvo con Cao Lu. No pasó un poco más de un minuto, cuando se dio cuenta de que era ahora Hiei, el que luchaba con Cao Lu y debido a la sorprendente velocidad del Dragón Negro, que podía resistir ligeramente más a los embistes de ese; no obstante en ese instante, el muchacho de negro, fue impactado contra el muro y antes de que el demonio pudiese matarlo, Yusuke decidido…

– _Sí mi Reigun no le hizo nada, talvez mi Jogan logre dañarlo aunque sea un poco! _– afinando su puntería lo dispara justo a tiempo, tan sólo para darse cuenta, que lo único que consiguió hacer con ello, fue más que un pequeño rasguño; sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente necesario, para que éste se distrajera el tiempo necesario, para que Hiei escapara de sus garras

– _Con que aún no has muerto! _– muy satisfecho de verlo dispuesto a seguir peleando – _Esto se pondrá mucho mejor de lo que esperaba!_

– _Hiei… estás bien? _– le grita, corriendo hacia éste

– _Idiota… _– frunciendo el seño, sin dejar de ver a su oponente – _Por supuesto que estoy bien… no soy tan débil como otros! _– a pesar de estar ocupado con sus asuntos, la voz de Kazuma no se hace esperar, al comentario hecho ahí

– _Oye!? _– mostrando todos sus dientes, como le es costumbre – _Cómo te odio!_

– _Kuwabara, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y ya libéranos! _– le exige Koenma con mucha furia en la voz

– _Ya voy! _– y utilizando su Espada Espíritu, rompió en un segundo las cadenas que los tenían cautivos y así de una vez, abandonar la cueva juntos

– _Lo siento! _– una suave pero firme voz los detiene – _No puedo dejar que se vayan… al menos aún no!_

– _Anya! _– expresa Karol con coraje, al recordar las palabras de Jin, con respecto al ausente pelirrojo

– _Así que al fin apareces!? _– con mucha rabia y con su mirada clavada en ella – _Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, así no tendré que ir a buscarte y vengaré la muerte de Kurama!_

– _Tú… Kuwabara; jamás podrás siquiera ponerme un dedo encima! _– con cierto aire de soberbia y maliciosamente sonríe

– _Eso lo veremos! _– y antes de que el joven realmente pudiese lanzarse contra ella, con una pequeña explosión, lo hizo volar a varios metros, lejos de los sus compañeros

Entre tanto…

Hiei y Yusuke atacaban alternadamente a Cao Lu, sin lograr hacerle un verdadero daño; más que ensuciar sus ropas y piel. En cambio ellos, sí que estaban recibiendo mucho maltrato por parte de éste…

– _Qué es lo que esperan? _– pregunta el Dragón, al percatarse que todavía siguen sus compañeros en la cueva y ellos, partiéndose el alma para que escapen

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos del Masoku y del chico de la Flama Negra, Cao Lu tiene demasiada ventaja sobre ellos; porque no sólo está utilizando su propio poder, sino también el que extrajo de los amigos de Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi y del mismo Shura; que quedó atrapado al igual que el resto de los otros entes mencionados; por tal motivo Yusuke y Hiei, están siendo arrasados por éste poderoso demonio…

– _Cómo quisiera que estuviera ahora con nosotros Kurama!? _– expresa Urameshi

– _Idiota… aunque él estuviera aquí, las cosas no cambiarían y de igual forma, moriremos… _– a pesar de no quitar la vista de Cao Lu, ligeramente la desvía para ver como Karol, ahora está frente a Anya

– _Cómo puedes decir eso? _– molesto de escuchar la resignación en la voz de su amigo – _Acaso es que ya te has dado por vencido?_

– _No… _– con ese aire de soberbia que lo caracteriza – _Pero nuestras posibilidades bajan a cada instante, que ésta pelea se alarga…_

– _Tiene razón! _– para sí mismo, el exdetective dice – _Aún así, no retrocederé, mientras tenga vida! _– por fin le hace ver a su compañero

– _Ataquemos al mismo tiempo! _– propone Hiei y con sólo un asentimiento, lo hacen

Al mismo tiempo el Impacto de Dragón se une al Jogan, proyectándose hacia éste de una forma tan peculiar por estar juntos. Cao Lu piensa que no será ningún problema detenerlo y aunque así fue, representó un poco más de trabajo del que él esperaba, por lo que alcanza ligeramente a rasguñarle la cara, enfureciéndolo más. Al sentir sutilmente el calorcito de la sangre sobre su mejilla; con el dorso de la mano, se limpia para checar de qué se trata y al darse cuenta…

– _Esto sí que lo pagarán muy caro! _– encendiendo sus ojos – _Ya estuvo bueno de juegos. Los mataré en éste preciso instante!_

– _Veamos sí es que puedes!?_ – responde Hiei al reto de su oponente

Primero ataca a Urameshi con un par de reveces y patadas, hasta que con una bola de luz, lo proyecta al techo de dicha cueva; haciendo un buen hoyo no sólo con su silueta, sino lo suficientemente grande, como para que el chico, pueda entrar a la misma, cuando viniese de regreso al suelo.

Por su parte Hiei, intenta de nuevo con su En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha; no obstante no es lo suficientemente fuerte, por toda la perdida de energía que ha tenido, desde que lo lanzó por primera vez. Por tal motivo, Cao Lu después de destruir el Dragón de Hiei, lo embiste con gran rapidez, no dejándole más salida que luchar con su katana, que termina por romperse como una simple vara de un árbol seco. De la misma manera que con el Masoku, el poderoso demonio, ataca al poseedor del Jagan con una buena esfera de luz, que lo manda a romper la pared, que da hacia la cámara donde todos los demonios que sucumbieron ante él, están encapsulados.

Por su lado Karol, está parada frente a Koenma y Botan, con la intención de protegerlos, en caso de que Anyanka quisiera matarlos…

– _Qué pasa… por qué no ataca? _– sin quitarle la vista de encima, la Detective se dice a sí misma

– _No tienes por qué estar tan tensa… _– guardando su distancia, pero sin dejar de observar a su oponente – _No seré yo quién los mate! _– agrega

– _Entonces déjanos ir! _– le exige la Mensajera

– _No puedo hacerlo!_

– _Por qué no? _– el Príncipe cuestiona – _Sí no vas a matarnos, por qué es que nos retienes en éste lugar!?_

– _Las cosas empezaron aquí… y es aquí mismo donde deben de terminar! _– responde y volteando a ver lo que sucede; ya que en ese mismo instante, es cuando Urameshi sale volando de la cueva

– _Yusuke! _– gritan al unísono el joven y la chica peliazul

– _No entiendo!, cómo es que pudiste traicionar así a Kurama?, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos!_

– _Hay cosas que tú aún no sabes; así que es mejor que no me juzgues, Detective Espiritual! _– con verdadero enojo en su voz y mirada

– _Hiei! _– grita ahora ella, al ver como el muchacho del Jagan, es proyectado hacia aquel lugar

– _Ahora sí es nuestro fin! _– con miedo y algo de desconcierto y a la vez desesperación, Koenma les hace notar a su par de acompañantes, tras notar como acabó con sus amigos y el turno de ellas, había llegado…

Por un momento, Yusuke Urameshi, sintió como si flotase en el aire y una espesa niebla, lo envolviese completamente, al igual que la había en todo su derredor…

– _Qué es lo que pasa? _– se pregunta al no saber exactamente lo que está ocurriendo – _Estoy muerto? _– mirando de nuevo hacia todos lados  
La neblina se va dispersando levemente y de entre ella, se va dejando ver la silueta de una persona, que camina lentamente hacia él

– _Eres una vergüenza!_

– _Esa voz… _– murmura – _No puede ser… _– y al ver de quién se trataba – _Tú… pero estás muerto!?_

– _Y sigues siendo el mismo! _– le dice – _Con tanto poder que tienes y ese, te está causando tantos problemas! _– con mucha seriedad y su voz gruesa

– _De qué estás hablando maldito anciano? _– enojado le responde – _Apenas te apareces y ya me estás sacando de mis casillas!_

– _Yusuke… tú eres mi hijo… y aunque tienes mis genes, no eres como yo!_ – la sorpresa en los ojos de Urameshi, al recordar escucharlo decirle de nuevo esas palabras, se hace presente; por lo que le grita

– _Eso ya lo sé!, pero a qué viene todo esto?_

– _Tú no comes humanos y como te lo dije antes, esa parte de los Masoku ha mutado, sin embargo… el resto sigue intacto; así que déjate de tonterías y acaba con ese demonio!_ – con su voz bastante tétrica e imponente

– _Pero cómo rayos crees que voy a poder vencerlo!?_ – después de haber sufrido esa última embestida, que lo dejó fuera de combate en menos de un parpadeo – _Sí es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú eras… _– resignado a que ésta vez, sí está todo perdido; cuando siente un muy buen golpe por parte de Raizen, en su cabeza hueca

– _Estúpido… _– muy enojado de oírlo decirlo – _Tú eres un Masoku… y el hijo del Dios de la Batalla! _– con gran decisión y orgullo

– _Pero él es mucho más poderoso a cualquier otro oponente, al que me haya enfrentado antes… – _con voz serena _– Incluso juntando todo el poder que tú y todos tus amigos tenían, no sería suficiente para acabar con él!_

– _Entonces en verdad No eres mi hijo!_

– _Déjate de estupideces maldito anciano! _– con ese tono que suele utilizar, cuando se enoja por algo – _Cómo demonios quieres que lo venza, si nisiquiera pude ganarte; aún cuando estabas a punto de tocar las puertas del más allá!?_ – refunfuñando como siempre

– _Entonces será el fin para todos… tus amigos, tu maestra, tu madre y esa chica, a la que tanto amas y deseas proteger!_ – eso le cayó como cubetada de agua a punto de la congelación; porque sintió un frío horrible, que le calaba los huesos y lo más profundo y recóndito, de su médula espinal

– _Pero cómo puedo acabar con él?_

– _Tú no estás solo… _– le responde – _Y él poder que tienes ahora, no es toda la fuerza que un Masoku, puede alcanzar! _– de nuevo la neblina se vuelve más densa; tal como al principio y sintió por unos instantes, como sí hubiese estado flotando y que ahora el encanto, se terminó; por lo que su caída libre se hizo inevitable

– _Ahhhhhh! _– moviendo sus bracitos como tratando de que con eso, pudiese volar por los cielos, como libre pajarito…

Había pasado apenas un escaso par de minutos, pero parecía que había sido toda una eternidad; ya que toda la plática que sostuvo con su padre, le pareció bastante larga y a la vez reveladora, para sus propósitos.

Cao Lu había esperado apaciblemente el regreso de Yusuke a la cueva, para que cuando al fin lo hiciera, pudiera terminar con él; destruyendo su cuerpo y sepultándolo aún más, en las de por sí, ya profundidades del Mundo del Mal. 

Cuando por fin se estampó contra el piso, el demonio caminó tranquilamente hacia éste; saboreando cada último instante, que le restaba al Masoku; quien tras unos segundos, primero tose algo de sangre y al abrir los ojos, trata de reconocer en dónde es que se encuentra…

– _Así que aún no has muerto! _– con mucho regocijo en el tono de voz – _Nisiquiera creo que Raizen, habría podido soportar tanto como tú! _– y sonriendo maléficamente – _Despídete… que éste sí, que será tu fin y de los Masoku's también! _– y preparado para aniquilar al muchacho, que apenas y logra medio incorporarse; cuando – _Ahhhhhh! _– todos sorprendidos de ver que éste, se está tomando la mano y unas gotas de sangre, caen al suelo – _Pero qué demonios? _– expresa y volteando hacia donde una figura, se entremezcla con la oscuridad de la entrada a esa cámara. Tras una breve pausa dramática, en la que todos están en completo silencio; es cuando esa persona, al fin da un par de pasos hacia el frente y dejar ver a todos, de quién se trata

– _Kurama… estás vivo!? _– muy alegres y al unísono, expresan; porque para ellos él en ese momento, significaba una luz de esperanza, para vencer a Cao Lu; mientras que para Anyanka, el ver la frialdad y crueldad, que su mirada refleja, representaba el fin de su historia…

* * *

_Nota: Sí recuerdan, en el torneo del Mundo del Mal, cuando Urameshi se enfrenta a Yomi, él utiliza su Reigun pero con energía demoníaca; por lo cual Koto la zorra animadora, le llama Jogan._

**Hello, hello!**

**Ya sé, ya sé que me tardé mucho en continuarlo, pero esperaba que me dijeran algo ahora que lo continué al fin... T.T pero qué feos son!! Buaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Espero que continúen leyendome y me dejen comentario. **

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos!**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	21. Kurama Vuelve a la Acción

**CAPITULO XXI: KURAMA VUELVE A LA ACCIÓN Y YUSUKE, ES SEDUCIDO POR LA OSCURIDAD**

Kurama había dado un par de pasos al frente para mostrarse a todos los presentes en ese lugar; mismos que claramente pudieron apreciar tras unos segundos, lo diferente que ahora él, se veía.

A pesar de ostentar las orejas y la colita esponjosa de Youko, él continuaba teniendo los ojos verdes de Suichi, al igual que la vestimenta que portaba desde un principio y no, la blanca que suele tener como el Zorro Mágico. Lo más extraño de su apariencia actual, era que su cabello presentaba una rara mezcla, entre mechones rojizos y grisáceos… es como si fuera una nueva versión de él mismo; una que no era completamente Suichi, ni tampoco Youko; sino la verdadera identidad de Kurama.

Anya quien le veía directamente a los ojos, pudo percatarse que la mirada del Zorro, era completamente fría y hasta se podría decir que despiadada, tal como Youko veía a todos sus adversarios hacía mucho tiempo atrás; por lo que ella al notarlo, sólo sintió como lentamente todos los poros de su piel, se le erizaban uno a uno, recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, desde lo más alto de su cabeza, hasta llegar a los dedos de sus pies…

– _Así que por fin apareces! _– le expresa y con mucho sarcasmo, agrega – _No pensé que te tomara tanto tiempo, recuperarte del ataque de Anyanka! _– con la sonrisa torcida, a pesar del enojo que sentía, por haber sido herido inesperadamente por éste

– _Bah… tonterías! _– con cierto eco de maldad en la voz – _Acabemos todo esto de una vez por todas! _– con gran decisión y todavía con ese tono maléfico

– _Eso está por verse!_

– _No olvides que ya te herí una vez… _– mofándose ahora él de su oponente – _Así que ten por seguro que lo haré de nuevo! _– es cuando por fin Cao Lu, se saca la rosa que tiene incrustada en la palma de la mano… una que también es tan diferente como lo es ahora Kurama

– _Te tardaste más de la cuenta en llegar!_ – comenta Hiei, a quién sólo le mira de reojo; cosa que cuando lo hizo, el primero sintió un aire muy diferente proveniente de su amigo, que hasta cierto punto lo incomodó; algo que nunca había sucedido antes entre ellos

– _Vamos! _– sin dejar de tener ese timbre en la voz y apenas, dando un ligero vistazo a sus compañeros – _Terminemos ya con esto! _– y clavando por unos instantes su vista en Anya, misma que sólo se estremeció al sentir esa frialdad, proveniente de ese chico, al que tanto amaba. Kurama no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que por fin sólo movió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo con esto que ella sintiera, como se rompía más su corazón, al haberlo decepcionado de esa manera

Cao Lu se percató de la escena entre el Zorro y Anya, algo que no le agradó en absoluto; ya que no permitiría que nadie lastimara a la mujer, que lo había liberado y que lo acompañaría, el resto del camino, hasta cumplir con su absoluta venganza; además de que para él, ella era la única que merecía estar a su lado, para gobernar los tres mundos.

Sin más palabras, primero es Kurama quién ataca al poderoso demonio, utilizando su Látigo de Rosas, con el que logra dañar un poco su vestimenta, más no así a su persona; por lo que al ver esto, tanto Hiei como Yusuke, se unen a la lucha. El primero le embiste directamente con su katana y con ésta, consigue cortarle ligeramente el brazo derecho, al tiempo que Urameshi, le dispara otra vez con su Jogan, hiriéndolo en su hombro izquierdo, por lo que pierde el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo a poca distancia de Kuwabara, quién no se hace esperar más y con su Espada Espíritu, pretende dar la estocada final y por una vez en su vida, llevarse las palmas, por haber terminado con el enemigo; sin embargo, al verse a los ojos y decirle…

– _Es tu fin! _– y a punto de clavarle la espada en el pecho

– _No tan rápido! _– con su muñeca izquierda, en donde parece traer un brazalete de metal; mismo con el que puede desviar la estocada, al tiempo que con su mano derecha, le tira un rayo de energía demoníaca, con lo que de nuevo, lo hace volar por los aires y caer entre Anyanka, Karol, Koenma y Botan

– _Decías algo Kuwabara? _– con cierto cinismo la mensajera le expresa, a lo que éste sólo muestra los dientes, enojado por el resultado obtenido

Por su parte Cao Lu, embistió rápidamente a Hiei, mismo que a pesar de defenderse con su katana, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago, que le sacó todo el aire que tenía, además de ver como es que su arma, terminaba rompiéndose en tres, por el poder del demonio.

El siguiente era Yusuke; pero Kurama no iba simplemente a esperar su turno; por lo que lo atacó al instante con su látigo; sin embargo, con la mano izquierda protegida por ese brazalete, logró que éste se enredara en su muñeca y así, tomarlo con ambas manos y proyectar al Zorro, contra la pared y dejarlo unos instantes fuera de combate, tan sólo para que no interfiriera en su combate con el Masoku; quién antes de que consiguiera reunir el poder suficiente, para un buen disparo de su Jogan, se enfrascan en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la que sólo duró escasamente unos 10 segundos, antes de que el exdetective terminara de espaldas, hacia una de las paredes de la cueva, con la mano de su oponente en su cuello, sin ahorcarlo totalmente; pero sí con la fuerza necesaria, para que no respirara normalmente y no se librase de él…

– _Mi querido niño estúpido… _– acercándose tanto a él, que muy bien el pelinegro podía sentir su respiración muy cerca de su mejilla – _Ya es tiempo de que conozcas tu verdadera naturaleza como Masoku que eres!_

– _Qué dices? _– abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa, al no entender a qué es lo que éste se refiere y es cuando siente, como las uñas de Cao Lu, se encajan en su estómago, al tiempo que una luz lo envuelve y que lo cega completamente, antes de darse cuenta que está perdiendo el sentido, entre las enormes carcajadas de su atacante

– _Yusuke! _– gritan Koenma, Botan y Kuwabara al unísono, al ver lo que ha sucedido con su amigo; tan sólo para oír tras ese hecho, las palabras de Anya, que les hace ver

– _Ya todo terminó para ustedes! _– con un cierto dejo de desconcierto en la voz, al ver lo que hizo su "jefe" con el muchacho

– _De qué hablas? _– rápidamente le cuestiona Karol

– _Es que acaso no te das cuenta? _– volteando hacia ella – _Yusuke ahora está bajo el control de Cao Lu… _– la voz de la mensajera no se hace esperar, para exponer lo que está pensando en ese momento, tras esas palabras

– _No es verdad! _– realmente asustada de que lo que ésta les decía, fuese cierto – _Yusuke no puede ser controlado por ese demonio… es imposible!_ – con las manos cerca de su boca

– _Te equivocas! _– insiste Anya – _Nadie… nisiquiera los más fuertes de éste mundo, pudieron oponerse a sus poderes… o quedar libres, de caer bajo sus deseos…_

– _Eso también te incluye… _– le interrumpe el Príncipe – _O me equivoco!? _– ella sólo le mira, pero no responde a esa cuestión. Mientras tanto las grandes carcajadas de Cao Lu, de sentir casi la completa victoria en sus manos, llena todo el lugar. Kurama que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, logró escuchar claramente la conversación entre ella y sus amigos

– _No dejaré que me arrebates más… de lo que ya has hecho! _– para sí mismo el Zorro se dice al tiempo que se levanta y se dirige, a toda velocidad hacia el demonio, con toda la intención de terminar con él, ahora que está distraído; sin embargo, éste ya lo estaba esperando – _Muere! _– le grita y con látigos saliendo de sus mangas de ambas manos, pretende acabar con éste; que tranquilamente le expone

– _No lo creo! _– y de la nada, unos disparos de energía espiritual, son los que destruyen los látigos de Kurama; mismo que al darse cuenta de quién los había hecho añicos, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo ahí, deja ver un poco de sorpresa, para enseguida, mostrar otra vez, el enojo en su mirada – _Primero tendrás que matar a tu amigo… _– señalándolo con desdén – _Así talvez después… quizás tengas la oportunidad de enfrentarme y entonces sea yo, el que acabe con tu miserable existencia!_

– _Infeliz! _– apretando los dientes de coraje

– _Kurama! _– la voz de Hiei detrás de él, le hace voltear levemente – _Yo pelearé contra Yusuke… así tú podrás acabar con éste! _– en silencio, voltea a ver a Cao Lu y antes de que diga algo, el Dragón agrega – _Recuerda que desde hace mucho tiempo, he esperado la oportunidad para enfrentarlo y no dejaré, que interfieras en ésta oportunidad!_

– _Está bien! _– es todo lo que le responde

– _Oí bien? _– burlándose de ambos – _Tú solo terminarás conmigo? _– aún más divertido – _No me hagas reír que me matarás… pero de la risa!_

– _Veamos qué opinas cuando suceda todo lo contrario! _– y al ver que Kurama no mostraba más, ninguna expresión ni sentimiento; por un momento eso le hizo sentir como un leve escalofrió, le golpeaba la espalda

Ésta vez es Kurama, el que comienza el ataque, muy a pesar de que él no acostumbra hacerlo; sin embargo y aunque no deja que éste lo controle, siente un odio incontrolable, contra Cao Lu, Anya y hasta por él mismo; es por eso que está dispuesto hacer todo lo que sea necesario, para terminar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

Hiei está frente a frente con Urameshi, mismo que tiene la mirada perdida y vacía; por lo que el Dragón al notarlo, toma posición y expone…

– _Yusuke… no es realmente como quería que nos enfrentáramos; sin embargo, prefiero ser yo quién acabe contigo a permitir, que sigas bajo la influencia de ese idiota!_

– _Tú no lo entiendes Hiei… _– con cierto aire de vacío también en su voz – _Nosotros representamos una molestia para todos… _– aún con la mirada perdida, pone sus ojos en él – _Así que no permitiré que lo consigan y extingan, la última semilla de los Masoku que queda en mí!_

– _Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?_

– _Prepárate de una vez Hiei… que seré yo el que termine contigo! _– y tras éstas palabras, arremete contra él, empezando así su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

Ninguno de los dos está haciendo uso de sus poderes, por lo que sólo están peleando a puño limpio; conectándose fuertes golpes y patadas en sus brazos, piernas, abdómenes y costados, tan sólo para disfrutar un poco más, de su encuentro y hasta cierto punto, medir sus fuerzas antes de llegar a probarse, quién de ellos es el más poderoso.

Por su parte el Zorro comenzó su ataque con una buena cantidad de Rosas, las cuales utilizó como si fueran dardos o cuchillos y a pesar, de que el demonio destruyó varias con su poder demoníaco, algunas otras cuantas, sí llegaron a su destino, gracias a la increíble precisión y velocidad con las que Kurama, las lanzó…

– _Cómo es esto posible? _– se pregunta Cao Lu, sin quitar la vista de su oponente, mismo que no deja de atacarlo – _No pensé que fuera así de poderoso! _– y ya cansado de esa situación, decide que ya es hora de atacarlo

Resuelto acabar con la vida del muchacho, se concentra para utilizar parte de la energía demoníaca, que tenía de los demonios caídos; de esa manera no tardaría más tiempo del necesario, para matarlo.

En el preciso instante en que su mano toma el collar, para absorber algo de poder, Kurama se da cuenta de cómo es que un pequeño destello, le rodea el puño y su velocidad y fuerza se incrementa; ya que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, éste le golpea incesantemente; tanto que no le da oportunidad, a que pueda defenderse y es por esa razón, que termina siendo proyectado contra la cámara, donde los más fuertes de aquel mundo, permanecían encerrados en cápsulas, como sí estuvieran en animación suspendida. Se sorprendió de ver ahí a los amigos de Raizen, Mukuro, Yomi y hasta el mismo Shura. Se acerca lentamente a su viejo amigo, quién es el que está más cerca de sí y al momento de hacerlo, se percata de algo y…

– _Así es como terminarás tú… _– con un eco realmente más maligno del que Kurama, mostró en un principio. Voltea hacia éste – _Veo que te has dado cuenta de mi secreto! _– caminando lentamente hacia éste – _Sólo te daré una oportunidad, ya que muy bien me serviría tener alguien con tus habilidades, como mi brazo derecho!_

– _No digas estupideces!_

– _Es una verdadera lástima… _– quedando al fin a un escaso metro de distancia del Zorro – _Ya que de esa manera podrías permanecer al lado de Anyanka… _– y como sí reflexionara un momento – _Hasta podría compartirla un par de veces contigo… sí es que cambias de opinión!_

– _Desgraciado! _– y en un segundo ya lo estaba atacando con su Látigo y Cao Lu, con un sólo movimiento de su mano lo corta, a su vez con el espacio, en el que éste se encontraba, al momento de que lo rebanó

En la cabeza del exdetective, sólo revoloteaban las palabras de su padre, cuando éste le dijo antes de morir, que algún día los Masoku serían una molestia para todos; por tal razón, no dejaría que lo matasen, tan sólo por llevar en su sangre, los genes de esa especie.

El Dragón Negro por su parte, entre golpe, patada y demás, buscaba algún pendiente, como el que sus otros amigos ostentaban; de esa forma podría liberar a su amigo, aunque ambos perdieran la vida en el intento; no obstante, Urameshi no tenía nada parecido, es por ello que la única manera de librarlo, era acabando con su vida.

Mientras continuaban luchando, para el chico rebelde, Hiei ya era una persona completamente diferente… incluso le parecía que éste era el mismo Cao Lu; en otros momentos, se le figuraba que era Sensui, o hasta el mismo Toguro el menor; por lo que no dejaba de atacarlo; hasta que el joven del Jagan, le conectó un buen puñetazo en la cara, que lo hizo girar un par de veces en el aire, antes de caer todo descompuesto y derrapando, un par de metros por el suelo…

– _No puedo creer que seas tan débil, como para dejarte controlar por un estúpido como ese! _– enojado y algo más decepcionado, Hiei expresa; mientras que Yusuke, se limpia con el dorso, ambas comisuras

– _Los Masoku algún día, seremos una molestia para todos! _– vuelve a escuchar en su cabeza las palabras de Raizen

– _Todos están en contra mía! _– dice al tiempo que se pone de pie y le dispara su Reigun; sin embargo, Hiei está demasiado cansado, como para esquivarlo completamente, por lo que le alcanza a herir levemente en su pierna izquierda, limitándolo un poco más, en su velocidad habitual

– _Hiei!? _– preocupada Karol, grita y sin importarle nada, corre hacia él para ayudarle

– _No te acerques! _– le exige al ver que ella, se acerca rápidamente a él – _Ésta pelea es mía y no dejaré, que nadie interfiera en esto! _– con su acostumbrada actitud de enojo, por lo que ella se frena

– Al final me quedaré solo! – comenta Urameshi

– _Eso piensas!? _– poniéndose de pie

– _Sé que todos me temen y por eso en algún momento, sé que me darán la espalda y me quedaré solo!_

– _Idiota! _– cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo, de que concentra su poder en sus puños – _Nisiquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo! _– y sin importarle el dolor que sentía en su pierna, velozmente arremete de nuevo contra su amigo y con su poder, En Satsu Rengoku Shou, reinician su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo Yusuke, el que también hace uso de su energía demoníaca en sus manos, para pelear igual con su amigo – _Tú no estás solo! _– sin dejar de golpearlo – _Tú jamás estarás solo… idiota!_

– _Cállate! _– le grita, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara

– _Rayos! _– y dando ahora él un par de vueltas en el aire, termina estampándose en una pared, para caer desplomado y al abrir los ojos, después del impacto, se da cuenta de como es que una gran bola de energía, se dirige rápidamente hacia él, misma que no podrá esquivar y que, terminará con su vida

– _Kiensan! _– apenas y se escucha, cuando sólo ve como el Reigun de Yusuke, es partido a la mitad, para impactarse a sus costados; destruyéndolo todo y dejando unos buenos huecos. Hiei al ver que fue Karol la que lo salvó, con más enojo, estaba a punto de exigirle que no se metiera en su pelea; cuando mira claramente como es que Urameshi, le lanza una patada; misma de la que pudo protegerse, cruzando sus brazos; pero no lo suficiente, como para que no saliera volando y estamparse en otra pared – _Ja Ou En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha!_ – su Impacto de Dragón, sale con todas las fuerzas que tiene, en contra del exdetective; que lo recibe de lleno y lo envuelve, mientras lo eleva por los aires y su vida, pasa ante sus ojos como en una película; tal como se dice cuando uno, está apunto de morir. Después de ver varias de sus vivencias, llega al instante en que Genkai, peleando contra Toguro el menor, pierde la vida y en sus últimas palabras, le dice

– _Yusuke… tú no estás solo! _– tomándole su mejilla – _No les des la espalda a tus amigos… como él lo hizo! _– esas palabras de su Maestra, le retumban en la cabeza fuertemente y aunque sigue, envuelto en el Dragón de Hiei, se toma la cabeza y todo su cuerpo, comienza a llenarse de su energía espiritual y con un estallido de la misma, al fin éste puede librarse tanto del ataque de su amigo, como del control de su enemigo…

**Hello, hello!**

**Mil sorrys si no publiqué antes y hasta ahora lo hice, pero es lo malo de tener familiares con pobemas de salú y ps es por eso que no lo pude terminar antes, así que no sean malos... ya Diganme ALGOOOOO!? T.T**

**Espero paciente sus reviews! Ah y por cierto, éste el antepenultimo capítulo, así que haganme saber qué piensan! plis!? u.u**

**De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos!**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	22. Mi Sacrificio Por Tu Amor

**CAPITULO XXII: MI SACRIFICIO POR TU AMOR**

Por cada ataque que Kurama hacía en contra de Cao Lu, éste tenía el antídoto perfecto; gracias a los poderes de los poderosos demonios a los que venció. No obstante, el Zorro ya se ha dado cuenta de que éste, necesita de esa energía; debido a que aún no ha podido recuperar la suya. Es por ello que en tanto sea así, hay una posibilidad de acabar con él; sí tan sólo consigue destruir el collar y de esa forma, despojarlo de esos preciados poderes…

– _Por qué no te das ya por vencido?_ – con algo de fastidio, porque el derrotarlo le está tomando un poco más de tiempo, del que esperaba – _Date cuenta de que no puedes conmigo!_ – y al ver que no le respondía – _Sé que haz hecho todo lo posible, por retrazar aún más nuestra batalla, en lo que descifras la manera de matarme… pero lamento decirte, que tu tiempo ya se terminó, al igual que tu vida!_ – y justo en el momento en que éste está por atacarlo, de las mangas de Kurama, comienza a salir un humo bastante denso; igual que como cuando se enfrentó a Toguro el mayor, en la cueva donde Sensui, pretendía abrir el paso al Mundo del Mal – _Qué es esto… qué pasa? _– quedándose ciego; pero de cualquier forma – _Sí es así como quieres jugar… así lo haremos!_

– _Ésta es la única oportunidad que tengo para acabar con él; por lo que no debo de alargar más ésta batalla… _– piensa él, mientras prepara su ataque – _Mi energía está ya muy mermada y el humo, no durará mucho tiempo!_ – termina por decirse y se dispone atacarlo, no sin antes

Con los tallos de 4 Rosas en su mano derecha; los enreda en ella para hacer una especie de espada y con las espinas, causar todavía más daño. En su mano izquierda, prepara también 4 Rosas, para utilizarlas como dagas y por último, en su cabello tiene enredado su Látigo de Rosas. Digamos que ya armado hasta los dientes, está listo para atacar a Cao Lu; el cual ha guardado su distancia y muy a la expectativa, de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Hiei con mucho trabajo camina hacia donde apenas, está recuperando el sentido la detective; para cerciorase de que ella esté bien. Por su parte Anyanka, se ha separado del resto; porque por culpa de la neblina creada por Kurama, no puede visualizar lo que sucede entre ellos. Entre tanto Yusuke, continúa tirado en el suelo y Koenma, Kuwabara y Botan, corren a su lado y verificar si ha muerto o no…

– _Urameshi! _– tirándose de rodillas Kazuma, le toma por la cabeza; pero el Masoku sigue inconsciente; por lo que el mal encarado, acerca su oreja a su cara y después, colocando una mano en su pecho – _Está vivo! _– mirando a el Príncipe y la Mensajera, mismos que tienen toda la preocupación reflejada, en sus rostros

– _Déjalo dormir un momento! _– expone Koenma – _Por ahora parece que Kurama, tiene controlada la situación; así que dejemos que Yusuke se recupere un poco, antes de que entre de nuevo a la acción!_

– _Estás bien? _– el Dragón casi a punto de caer desmayado de nuevo, por la falta de energía y el cansancio que tiene, que está a punto de ganarle en su pelea individual. Karol sólo asiente antes de cacharlo, para que no caiga por completo – _Te dije que no interfirieras!_ – viéndose de frente y directo a los ojos, siendo los de ella los que muestran algo de desconcierto, por las palabras del chico en sus brazos – _Pero de haberme hecho caso… yo habría muerto, por el Reigun de Yusuke!_ – ella abre sus ojos sorprendida, por que sinceramente no esperaba escucharlo decirle esas palabras (la vedá es que yo tampoco! .)

Lentamente la expresión del rostro de Karol, va cambiando de sorpresa a sonrisa sincera; cosa que hace sentir bien al Dragón y poco a poco, un deseo incontrolable lo invade; es el deseo de sellar sus labios con los de ella; ya que a pesar de que su primera experiencia, no fue desagradable, era eso mismo lo que lo invitaba a descubrir, lo que era hacerlo por gusto y no por accidente.

Suavemente levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia la mejilla de la chica, al tiempo que se acerca a ella para unir sus labios, con sutileza y nerviosismo, dejándose llevar por el momento; que para ambos es algo inexplicable y a la vez hermoso, muy a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentran; sellando de esa forma el sentimiento mutuo, que estaba creciendo en ambos.

El denso humo de Kurama, poco a poco está perdiendo su efecto y se empezaba a convertir en una densa niebla; que por lo menos te deja ver lo que pasa, tan sólo a un metro a tu alrededor; por lo que el chico se ve obligado atacar con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que Cao Lu, se defiende de los mismos; sin dejar de responder a los embistes del Zorro.

Entre ataque y ataque, por fin el muchacho consigue romper, una de las gemas del collar; por lo que una luz muy brillante, los cega unos segundos; provocando con esto que el resto de los presentes, se den cuenta de lo que está pasando con estos…

– _Ya veo! _– se dice así mismo, al percatarse como es que Kurama con una de sus rosas, logró esa hazaña – _No es que esté tratando realmente de matarme… _– enojándose un poco más – _Está decidido a despojarme de las energías, de sus otros amigos!_ – y resuelto a no dejarse – _No lo permitiré! _– y antes de que pudiese evitarlo, otra más de las energías es liberada de su collar; teniendo el mismo resultado que en el anterior – _Demonios!_

Así como el humo estaba perdiendo su densidad, los ataques del Zorro se estaban alentando; sin embargo a Cao Lu, también le estaba resultando más trabajoso, el defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo y más que nada, era por el coraje de que sus planes, se estaban derrumbando ante sus ojos. Y de nuevo, otra gema más, es quebrantada; perdiendo así el poder que residía en ella…

– _No puede estarme pasando esto!_ – completamente ofuscado por la situación, por lo que Kurama no deja de atacarlo y consigue rescatar, otra energía más de ese collar. Parándose en seco, cierra sus ojos para concentrarse – _Tengo que calmarte! _– respirando hondo un par de veces – _No debo de perder la compostura o esto resultará muy mal!_

Kurama al ver lo que éste está haciendo, también se toma un momento para reorganizar su plan; ya que ahora que su oponente se está calmando, esa pequeña ventaja que había ganado, ahora la está perdiendo…

– _Ahora esto se pondrá más difícil!_ – cavila, sin quitarle la vista de encima – _Tan sólo he conseguido destruir 4, joyas de las 9 que tiene… _– preparándose para continuar – _Como sea, tengo que lograr destruirlas todas; así Yusuke podrá terminar con él!_ – y sin pensar en otra cosa, emprende de nuevo la batalla

Una vez más, se enfrascan en su dura pelea. La neblina está cediendo un poco más y los espectadores, comienzan a divisar tan sólo las siluetas de los luchadores, aunque no les es posible del todo reconocerlos.

Cao Lu ésta vez, hiere a Kurama considerablemente; el que a su vez, con la espada de tallos de rosa en su mano derecha, consigue dañar otra piedra, despojándolo de una energía demoníaca más…

– _Con un… #&#…_ – tomándose la cabeza de ver que ha sucedido de nuevo

– _Perfecto… _– jadeando por aire – _Ya sólo faltan 4!_ – reemprendiendo la pelea, misma que se estaba extendiendo todavía más, de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiesen deseado

El Zorro arremete en contra, del ya no tan poderoso demonio, con sus Rosas, seguido de su espada de espinas. Cao Lu que aún posee los poderes de Mukuro, consigue cortar las rosas que usaba como dagas y la espada; pero la velocidad de Kurama, todavía es lo suficientemente grande, como para que con el Látigo de Rosas en su cabello, logre quebrantar dos joyas, antes de que éste sea cortado por la técnica de Mukuro. Al ver esto el Zorro utiliza su propia energía, para destruir otra piedra más y al fin, despojarlo de esa forma, el poder demoníaco que está usando; cosa que provoca que los dos salgan proyectados, en diferentes direcciones, por la pequeña explosión que ese hecho causó…

– _Ya fue suficiente! _– todo exasperado y decidido a utilizar completamente, la fuerza que le queda y finalizar de una vez por todas, con esa molestia – _Aún conservo el más importante de todos los poderes demoníacos… _– expone y concentrándose – _Makoi Riurempa Ansho Geki! _– formando el campo de energía a su alrededor, mismo con el que absorberá el poder de Kurama y de cualquiera de sus amigos, sí intentan ayudarlo

Por su parte y ya por el cansancio y falta de energía, el Zorro poco a poco está regresando a la normalidad; por lo menos su cabello, ha vuelto ha ser rojizo; aunque sigue teniendo las orejas y la cola del Youko; pero sin dejar de tener la mirada gélida, de éste…

– _Debo reconocer que estos chicos, son más poderosos de lo que me esperaba!_ – sin dejar de ver al muchacho, que luchaba consigo mismo por mantenerse en pie – _Creo que lo más viable debió haber sido, mandar a los más poderosos para que terminaran con ellos… e incluso igual, en contra de su voluntad, unirlos a mis filas y así enfrentar a todos en el Mundo Espiritual! _– sin quitar la vista del chico – _Eso ya no importa ahora… _– y reuniendo en su mano, una bola considerable de poder – _Es hora de acabar con él! _– sin pensarlo un segundo más, corre hacia éste

El Zorro al ver que se dirige hacia sí mismo, con bastante velocidad, trata de defenderse con un nuevo Látigo de Rosas; pero Cao Lu al estar protegido, por el campo de fuerza de Yomi; hace que su intento por detenerlo, sea completamente ineficaz; ya que su poder es absorbido de su látigo, por la técnica del Makoi Riurempa Ansho Geki, despojándolo de su arma…

– _Ahora sí morirás maldito Kurama! _– el grito de Cao Lu ha llenado todo el lugar, acaparando la atención de todos sus amigos, incluso de la Yusuke, que acaba de despertar y ve como su amigo, está a punto de perder la vida. Una expresión al unísona de todos, se deja escuchar, apagando la voz del demonio

– _Noooooo! _– el estallido provocado por el ataque, cega a todos con el polvo que se levantó de éste. Los ojos del Zorro no dan crédito, a lo que está ocurriendo en ese momento. Se percata como es que las mejillas de su atacante, están salpicadas de sangre – _Kurama! _– gritan de nuevo todos al mismo tiempo y permaneciendo inmóviles, esperando a que el escenario se devele y muestre, lo sucedido… tras unos instantes más

– _Pe… pero por qué? _– la mirada incrédula de Cao Lu, reflejaba todo lo que los presentes veían y no podían creer; con algo de trabajo, apenas logra decir

– _No… podía… dejar que… lo mataras! _– le toma la mano, para no dejarlo ir – _Yo… lo… amo… más que… a mi vida! _– los ojos de Cao Lu se llenaron de furia

– _Estúpida… _– realmente dispuesto a destrozarla, por su traición – _Yo te amaba y estaba dispuesto, a poner el Mundo a tus pies… como mi reina!_

– _Tú sólo me usaste… en realidad… nunca me amaste! _– esas palabras se le clavaron profundamente en el corazón

Aprovechando el momento; sólo se ve que una enorme bola de energía, que pareciera de color Dorado, se dirige hacia ellos y Cao Lu, confiado de estar protegido por el campo de fuerza, se prepara para recibirlo. Al mismo tiempo Kurama, sólo toma a la chica que frente a él, que se desploma para caer en sus brazos; él salta hacia un lado, poniendo a ambos a salvo…

– _Jamás podrán acabar conmigo! _– decidido, se prepara para recibir la energía de Yusuke; no obstante, ignora que esa mezcla de poder que sólo Urameshi puede tener, será lo suficientemente eficaz, para destruir el Makoi Riurempa Ansho Geki de Yomi

Para cuando se percata de dicho hecho, ya es demasiado tarde; porque de haber combinado la poca de su propia energía, con la del demonio de 6 orejas, habría tenido éxito en protegerse. Una vez dicho esto, el campo fue destruido y sin tener oportunidad de nada más; un poderoso Jao En Satsu Koku Ryu Ha, lo estrelló contra la pared detrás de él, al tiempo que quebraba la última joya de su collar; liberando por fin, la energía demoníaca restante, que pertenecía a Yomi.

Cao Lu ya muy lastimado, por la batalla sostenida hasta esos momentos; cae de rodillas al suelo, jadeante y completamente estupefacto…

– _Esto no me puede estar pasando!_

– _Tu arrogancia fue tu perdición! _– la fría voz de Kurama frente a él, le expresa

– _Aún no es mi fin!_ – poniéndose de pie – _Todavía tengo mi poder y con eso bastará, para acabar con todos ustedes! _– y dispuesto a terminar primero con el pelirrojo; sólo siente como algo muy extraño, está en su estómago y tal cual le estuviera absorbiendo la vida –_ Pe… pero…!?_

– _Cuando te ataqué con mi poder demoníaco y rompí una de tus joyas, también te causé la herida fatal; por lo que la Kyu Ketsu Shokubutsu, se está alimentando ahora! _– y dicho y hecho, tal como le sucedió a Karasu, la Planta Chupadora de Sangre, lo estaba dejando sin el liquido vital hasta llevarlo dulcemente, a la muerte

– _Al fin todo terminó! _– con su último suspiro, expresa Hiei y se deja caer en los brazos de Karol (que muy resignada, está dispuesta a cuidarlo; juju!)

– _Qué buena te has vuelto con Hiei!? _– burlándose un poco la Mensajera, al ver como la nueva detective, por segunda vez lo cacha, para que no caiga al suelo

– _Botan!_ – sonrojada por eso y a la vez enojada por lo mismo – _No me hagas decirte… _– y con la mirada, le expresa exactamente lo que siente (que es mucha pena; pero a nadie nos gusta que nos saquen a balcón; jiji!)

– _Bueno… yo sólo quería hacer notar, que forman una muy bonita pareja!_ – indignándose con la chica, que no quita la expresión; muy a pesar de que ese joven en sus brazos, será quién le quite el sueño, por las siguientes noches y a partir de ese momento

Por su lado Kurama; poco a poco va volviendo realmente a la normalidad y dejar atrás, esa apariencia extraña que había mostrado, en ésta última batalla. Se encuentra parado frente Anyanka; la cual que ha permanecido en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma, en que él la depositó, para apartarla de la pelea. Se hinca y antes de que le pueda decir algo…

– _Kurama! _– el Masoku alegremente se dirige hacia éste y se da cuenta, del estado en que está la chica – _Lo siento! _– tomándole por un hombro – _Sé cuánto te importaba! _– el Zorro sólo le mira levemente, antes de expresarle

– _Me da gusto ver que has vuelto a la normalidad! _– y el pelinegro riéndose estúpidamente

– _Sí… bueno… _– y no sabiendo cómo hacerle ver su sentir por lo ocurrido – _Ese demonio… sí que sabía como llegarle a uno! _– en esos momentos un fuerte temblor, se deja sentir por todo el lugar. Las rocas del techo, comienzan a venirse abajo, cuando Kazuma grita

– _Tenemos que salir de aquí!? _– y sin pensarlo, éste mismo toma a Hiei y antes de que el pelirrojo, pueda tomar el cuerpo de Anyanka, una enorme piedra se interpone entre ellos, impidiéndole rescatarla

– _Anya! _– y al momento de intentar algo más, otra roca casi los aplasta, de no ser por que Urameshi la destruye con un Reigun

– _Lo siento mucho Kurama, pero tenemos que salir de aquí!_ – y sin más, junto con el resto de sus amigos, evacuan a toda prisa de aquel lugar

Una vez fuera de la cueva…

Energías algo débiles y otro puño más, de enormes poderes, se acercan hacia el grupo que veía como se derrumbaba por completo el lugar, del que apenas consiguieron escapar; por lo que poniéndose todos muy alertas, a lo que estuviese por suceder; esperaron en guardia.

Urameshi era el que más, a la expectativa estaba y al igual que Koenma, quien temía enormemente por su vida. Una gota de sudor, les recorre lentamente desde la sien, hasta dejar sus mejillas.

Primero unos arbustos se mueven escalofriantemente y al mismo tiempo, unas rocas crujen estrepitosamente, antes de que una luz los cege a todos y tras unos instantes, el Príncipe que está de espaldas a Urameshi (buscando realmente su protección), como sí ambos se cuidaran las espaldas, siendo el Masoku el que tenía la vista hacia las rocas; por fin comentan al unísono…

– _Ustedes… _– sin quitar la vista del frente y de quienes se acaban de develar…

* * *

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno pues este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten y que se dignen a dejarme algo ¬.¬ siente uno feo que lo ignoren y más cuando el final se acerca ¬.¬...**

**En fin que lo disfruten y ****De antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos!**

**Tschüs! ;D**


	23. Último Capítulo: Juntos Otra Vez

**CAPITULO XXIII FINAL: JUNTOS OTRA VEZ**

Después de todo el nerviosismo que sintieron por aquella situación; al fin Yusuke voltea a sus espaldas y alegre, grita…

– _Chicos… qué gusto me da verlos!? _– corriendo a ellos para abrazarlos

– _Tal como cuando lo conocí!_ – expresa Yomi al reconocer la escena

– _Se ve que no ha cambiando en nada! _– agrega Mukuro, quien también presenció aquel reencuentro, tiempo atrás. Shaku y Jin, eran los que se abrazaban más efusivamente, con el Masoku

– _Pensé que habían muerto!? _– Urameshi les comenta al fin, a lo que Shishiwakamaru enojado responde

– _No es fácil acabar con nosotros… no somos tan débiles! _– torciendo la trompa

– _De ser cierto… _– interrumpe Kazuma – _No habrían caído bajo el control de ese maldito!_

– _Mira quién lo dice!? _– con la mirada de lado ¬.¬ Karol le expresa, cosa que hace que éste se enoje, poniéndose todo colorado

– _Ya Kuwabara… _– interviene Yusuke – _Ese demonio era más poderoso e inteligente, de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado… _– y meditando un poco sus palabras – _Gracias a Dios que nosotros tenemos a Kurama… quién es el cerebro de nuestro grupo! _– siendo el mismo pelirrojo, el que se queda en silencio y voltea hacia el destruido lugar

Por su parte Mukuro; se acerca a Hiei que está recostado, a un lado de donde la detective está hincada, cuidándolo…

– _Se ha vuelto todavía más fuerte! _– expresa la demonio, ya que con tan sólo mirarlo, se ha dado cuenta del hecho – _Pero ya no debes de preocuparte más por él… _– e hincándose – _Yo lo cuidaré desde ahora! _– esas palabras no le agradaron en absoluto a Karol; pero qué podía hacer sí éste, estaba totalmente sumergido en su sueño reparador

– _Está bien! _– haciéndose a un lado, para que Mukuro se lo llevara de su lado

– _Hey… hijo de Raizen!_

– _Eh!? _– voltea sorprendido al ver que Enki le hablaba

En nombre de todos mis amigos, quiero agradecerte el que nos hayas liberado…

– _No… no fui yo!_ – nada dispuesto aceptar el crédito, que no le correspondía – _Kurama fue quién destruyó casi por completo el collar, donde sus energías estaban prisioneras!_

– _Cómo sea! _– agrega Shusuu – _Les agradecemos su ayuda y esperamos verlos, en el siguiente Torneo… _– sorprendidos de escucharlo decirles eso

– _En un año a partir de ahora, se llevará acabo el mismo! _– agrega Enki

– _Entonces ahí, podremos agradecerles su ayuda! _– termina por agregar Suketsu; por lo que tanto Botan como Karol, parpadean un par de veces, al escuchar esas palabras de ellos

– _No cabe duda que su mejor forma de expresarse, es peleando! _– al fin expone Koenma

– _Esperamos también, poder contar con su amable presencia! _– le hace ver Koko al Príncipe; que algo asustado, no sabe qué responder!? – _Sé bien que el año pasado estuvo de incógnito, así que sería bueno que ésta vez, nos honrara con su asistencia formal! _– y con un tic en el ojo por el nerviosismo

– _Sí Koenma, sería un gesto de caballerosidad por parte del Reikai, el que asistieras! _– mofándose Urameshi de él – _De esa manera, no tendrás que preocuparte por si alguna aparición quisiera comerte! _– enseñándole los dientes – _Y yo, no tendré que preocuparme más que por las peleas, que tendré!_

– _Tonto Yusuke! _– ya indignado por las palabras de éste

– _Como sea, nosotros le enviaremos la invitación, para que asista! _– con una gran sonrisa Enki le hace ver y agregar de nuevo – _Bueno amigos, yo regresaré a mis obligaciones y gracias por todo!_

Sólo con simples "Nos vemos!", Enki y todos sus amigos, se van retirando; no sin antes ser Natsume, la que se acerca a su eterno enamorado…

– _Gracias por ayudarme! _– Shaku un tanto confundido de las palabras de la chica – _Sé que no pudiste hacer más; pero aún así, agradezco el gesto! _– y dándole un beso en la mejilla, por fin se despide de éste, que se queda todo en la lela y apreciando la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Después se despide del resto, para que junto a su hermano, dejen el lugar; sin embargo éste último

– _Touya… estaré esperando el momento de nuestro encuentro!_

– _También yo!_ – responde él – _Y ésta vez seré yo, el que gane! _– con decisión en la voz; por lo que sólo Kuyo le sonríe satisfecho, de escucharlo decirle eso. Yomi se acerca a Kurama, que no ha dejado de pensar en Anya

– _Me da gusto haberte vuelto a ver, amigo! _– coloca una mano en su hombro – _Me complacería que de vez en cuando, vinieras a visitarme!_

– _Está bien! _– estrechan las manos

– _Shura, vámonos! _– el chico es el que más está confundido, de todo lo que sucedió; ya que sólo recuerda flashes de las pocas ocasiones, en las que estuvo conciente, de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; aún así, sólo asintió y caminó detrás de su padre, sólo despidiéndose de mano de todos ellos. Al fin el grupo de Yusuke, se quedan solos y deseosos de volver al Mundo Humano, dónde las cosas, ya deben haber vuelto a la normalidad

Primero llegaron a la casa de Genkai, que contenta los recibe, a pesar de no demostrarlo y tras una breve charla, tanto Botan como Karol, junto con Junior, regresan al Mundo Espiritual y poner al tanto al Rey Enma…

– _Yusuke… _– expresa Karol – _Veré que el Rey cumpla con su palabra y te quite la orden, de eliminarte! _– éste está cruzado de brazos – _Sé que no eres ningún peligro para la humanidad y a pesar, de tu ascendencia de Masoku, eres un gran Detective Espiritual! _– todos se sorprenden de escucharla expresar eso

– _Te lo agradezco sinceramente! _– muy serio expone – _Pero no me interesa continuar siendo el Detective Espiritual!_ – todos abren más sus ojos – _Ya que pronto Keiko y yo, nos casaremos y no tendré tiempo, para andar resolviendo casos… _– y poniendo al fin su mirada en la joven – _De cualquier forma, sí llegases a necesitar de mi ayuda, puedes contar con ella! _– ella sólo asiente con una sonrisa, al tiempo que ambos ponen su pulgar en alto, guiñándose un ojo. Tras ello, los tres parten hacia el Mundo Espiritual

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Kurama, por fin regresan tranquilamente a sus casas, a descansar.

El pelirrojo después de un buen baño, se tira en su cama y con la mirada clavada en el techo, puede ver como los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con Anyanka, asaltan a su mente uno a uno, sin que pueda evitarlo; además de la canción, que pareciera expresar su relación, desde el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron, años atrás…

_This time, this place_

_Misused mistakes…_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?…_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know_

_You know, you know…_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_Don't see you anymore…_

Pasaron los días y tal como Karol lo había prometido, la amenaza de eliminación hacia Yusuke, se retiró; muy a pesar de que el Rey Enma, había decidido no hacerla válida sí éste, no regresaba a sus deberes como Detective Espiritual y peor aún, luego de cómo éste se había comportado ante él.

Koenma por fin, volvió a sus deberes como el Príncipe del Reikai, cosa que jamás pensó que extrañaría tanto y más aún, después de todo lo ocurrido en el Makai.

Habían pasado por lo menos, ya tres semanas desde que regresaron y Kurama, se había vuelto ajeno a todo y a todos. Más que nunca, siempre andaba solo y ya casi no, frecuentaba a sus amigos; que preocupados por él, no sabían como llenar el vacío, que esa chica de ojos aceitunados, había dejado en él…

– _Suichi! _– la dulce voz de una de sus compañeras, acapara su atención – _Puedo sentarme? _– él sólo asiente y ella toma su lugar frente a él, en la mesa de la cafetería de la escuela. Le sonríe mientras piensa en la forma en como expresarle lo que piensa

– _Qué bueno que te veo Yuka!_ – con una sonrisa – _Me gustaría… invitarte a salir al cine… o a comer!? _– sorprendida y al mismo tiempo alegre, de escucharle decir esas palabras, con las que tanto había soñado; aún así

– _Suichi… _– tomando valor – _Agradezco tu invitación… pero no!_ – es ahora él, el se sorprende, puesto que había planeado invitarla de cualquier forma, al día siguiente

– _Entiendo… _– cerrando sus ojos – _Ya sales con alguien!_

– _No… no es así! _– confundiendo todavía más al chico – _Y no es que no quiera salir contigo, pero… hay algo que debes saber!_

– _De qué hablas?_

– _Después de que tú me rechazaste aquella vez, en esa estación del metro… _– suspirando – _Yo me di cuenta de que la que realmente te interesaba, era Anya… la chica nueva! _– y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, ella continuó – _No tienes nada qué explicarme! _– entonces ya no intenta hacer ningún comentario y así Yuka, prosigue tranquilamente – _No voy a negarte, que eso me hirió profundamente y hasta he de confesar, que deseé con todas mis fuerzas, que ella desapareciera de tu vida…_

– _Yuka… _– con su palma, ésta le hace ver que la deje seguir

– _Ahora sé que ella no volverá y es por eso que tú, has estado tan triste últimamente…_ – tomando más valor en otro suspiro – _Lo siento mucho… yo jamás deseé que sufrieras, como lo estás haciendo y por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, creo que nunca podré hacerte tan feliz, como ella lo habría hecho…_ – al fin la interrumpe

– _No sabes lo que dices! _– y volteando su vista hacia un lado

– _Talvez… pero sé bien que lo que digo, es verdad! _– insiste ella – _Así que, sí hay alguna forma de que puedas recuperarla, lucha por que su amor no muera… _– poniéndose al fin de pie – _No hay nada en el mundo, que el amor verdadero, no pueda superar!_

Con una media sonrisa, lo deja pensativo de sus palabras y más que nada, porque debía reconocer que ésta tenía un poco de razón; sin embargo, él podría llegar a perdonar lo sucedido entre ellos!?, lo más probable era que no!

Esa misma tarde en algún otro lugar el Nigenkai…

La nueva Detective del Mundo Espiritual, está muy concentrada en ponerse al corriente en sus estudios; porque con todo lo que había pasado en los Tres Mundos; los profesores les habían cargado la mano en sus tareas; todo según, para que no se atrasasen en el plan de estudio marcado (Clásico de los maestros… negreros! ¬.¬).

De pronto un extraño ruido en la ventana, le hace asomarse y al abrirla, el joven de cabellos negros, se posa frente a ella y tan cerca de sí misma, que la sonroja tanto, que de la pena lo empuja un poco para alejarse de él; el cual pierde el equilibrio y termina en el piso, de la planta baja de la casa de ésta.

Karol baja corriendo para verificar, lo que pasó con el chico; que al verlo ahí tirado en el suelo, rápidamente se agacha y tomándole por la cabeza…

– _Hiei… por Dios; estás bien? _– éste no se mueve y hasta pareciera, que no estaba respirando; por lo que ella más asustada, lo acomoda para verificar el latir de su corazón – _Ay Dios, creo que no está respirando! _– se dice mientras mira hacia varios lados – _Alguien que llame a una ambulancia!_ – mientras el Dragón, sólo abre un ojo para ver la expresión de ésta, antes de volver a cerrarlo y continuar con su plan. Al ver que nadie acude a su llamado, se prepara para darle respiración de boca a boca y al hacerlo, éste levanta sus brazos mientras la besa, cosa que a ella por el momento, la hizo rabiar un poco e intenta, separase de él – _Suéltame… malvado! _– aún en los labios de Hiei

– _No… _– igual le responde – _Eso te pasa, por recibirme de esa forma! _– por fin se suelta de él

– _Eres… eres de lo peor! _– indignada se levanta – _Creí en serio, que te había pasado algo muy malo y tú, sólo estabas jugando conmigo! _– cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda. El joven del Jagan no le responde; por lo que ella voltea ligeramente a cerciorarse, de qué es lo que está pasando. Él también está de espaldas hacia ella, con su postura habitual – _Y Mukuro? _– preguntándole con cierto recelo; por lo que al Dragón le extrañó demasiado la pregunta

– _Qué hay con ella?_

– _Cómo está ella?_

– _No lo sé… _– más extrañado – _Debe estar en su mansión, disfrutando de… de lo que sea que disfrute, cuando está en él! _– la mirada de la chica, era completamente seria – _Por qué tanto interés en Mukuro?_

– _Ella no me interesa! _– responde algo molesta – _Lo que pasa es que tenía la impresión de que… entre ustedes… _– se miran sólo por unos segundos, antes de que él se acerque a ella, para expresarle con suavidad

– _Entre Mukuro y yo, no hay nada! _– le hace saber – _Lo que sí no sé, qué está pasando exactamente entre nosotros… yo nunca he estado en una situación parecida a ésta, antes! _– tomándole la mano – _Pero me gustaría averiguarlo y ver hasta dónde podemos llegar! _– algo sonrojada acepta a la proposición que el joven frente a ella. Finalmente se dan un beso suave, para después entrar a la casa de ésta y platicar, tranquilamente ahí

Kurama está tirado en su cama mirando el techo, tal cual como lo ha estado haciendo las últimas semanas; sólo escuchando una y otra vez la canción, que tanto le recordaba a ella.

En la parte inferior de su casa, se escuchaba la voz de su medio hermano, pidiéndole a su mamá que se apresurara; ya que sus amigos estaban por llegar y no quería, hacerlos esperar más de lo necesario. De pronto el timbre de la puerta se escucha. Eran los amigos de Suichi Hayanaka que pasaron por él, para salir a divertirse.

Había pasado ya un rato, desde que éste se fue y que el pelirrojo, se quedó solo con su madre; misma que subió para ver, cómo es que el chico se encontraba…

– _Suichi… hijo… puedo pasar? _– éste no le responde, por lo que ella entra en la habitación y lo encuentra, tal como en los últimos días – _Hijo… no es bueno que estés así todo el tiempo! _– Kurama continúa en la misma posición y sin contestarle nada a su madre – _Por qué no sales con tus amigos a divertirte un rato! _– aún desde la puerta de la recámara del muchacho

– _Lo siento mamá! _– sentándose en la cama – _No estoy de humor para ver a los chicos, sólo quiero estar un rato solo! _– asevera con una sonrisa y cuando quiso insistir, éste reiteró – _Estoy bien mamá, no tienes por qué preocuparte!? _– se levanta y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sale de la habitación, para ir a caminar un rato y despejar su mente. Justo en el momento en el que abre la puerta, Anyanka estaba parada a punto de tocar el timbre, cuando él apareció

– _Hola… Suichi! _– apenada y temblándole algo la voz, dijo ella al bajar la mirada. Kurama no supo por un momento qué hacer?, ya que eso sí que no se lo esperaba; así que indiferente

– _Qué haces aquí?_

– _Yo… quisiera poder hablar contigo… _– con una reverencia le hace notar su deseo, por lo que él acepta, aunque con bastante seriedad y sólo con éstas palabras

– _Caminemos!_

Se alejan lentamente de su casa y en silencio, para que cualquier cosa que la chica estuviera por decirle, su madre no lo escuchara y le causara más preocupación, de la que él mismo, ya le había provocado últimamente.

Llegaron por fin a un parque, que estaba sólo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia; una vez ahí, ella se sentó en un columpio, mientras que él, sólo se quedó parado a un lado de ésta…

– _Y bien…? _– todavía con esa seriedad y ya con algo de frialdad – _De qué quieres hablar?_

– _Kurama… Suichi! _– viéndolo a los ojos con bastante desolación en la mirada – _El… simplemente decirte que lo siento, no sería suficiente!_ – apretando un poco sus labios, antes de continuar con su discurso – _Primero es necesario, que te diga algunas cosas que sucedieron, antes de que todo esto ocurriera…_

– _Está bien! _– al ver que iría para largo, tomó asiento en el columpio contiguo al que ella, se encontraba

– _Después que terminó el Torneo de las Artes Marciales Oscuras y habiendo ustedes ganado, yo sentí un fuerte impulso por matarte a traición, ya que mi hermano, era todo lo que yo tenía… _– ella tenía la mirada puesta en el brazalete de Oro con el diamante en color aqua, que Karasu le había regalado en su penúltimo cumpleaños, juntos – _Ahora… esto es todo lo que me queda de él!_ – una lágrima le escurre por la mejilla, al recordar a su hermano – _Como sea; por más que hubiera deseado matarte en ese momento, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir a dicho encuentro, eran nulas y después de correr, para salvar mi vida, por la destrucción de dicho estadio; regresé al Makai… _– suspirando – _Traté de formar una pandilla, pero todos aquellos con los que me relacioné… bueno, ellos sólo deseaban una cosa de mí! _– hace una pausa, mira el cielo y después al joven a su lado – _Fue entonces que algo pasó y por alguna razón, tus amigos y tú, llegaron al Makai y tuvieron una dura pelea. que se comentó por todo el Mundo del Mal y más aún, cuando se abrió el agujero que conectaba a ambos mundos… _– y tras otra pausa – _Mucho tiempo después, por sugerencia de Yusuke, se organizó el Torneo del Mundo del Mal! _– mueve su mirada al frente; pero hacia ningún punto en especifico; al igual que Kurama sólo ve hacia el suelo, sin dejar de prestar atención a las palabras de ella – _Fue así como entonces supe que ibas a participar y entrené muy duro, con la esperanza de poder enfrentarme a ti y vengar la muerte de mi hermano. Finalmente, en la ronda eliminatoria logré calificar para las rondas normales; sin embargo, la suerte no estaba conmigo; ya que en mi primera disputa, tuve que pelear contra Natsume, quien en menos de un dos por tres, me dejó fuera de combate; perdiendo toda oportunidad de continuar hasta que nos topáramos cara a cara!_ – de nuevo al voltear a verlo, la desolación y tristeza en su mirada, era todavía más marcada; aún así el pelirrojo, se quedó en silencio – _La cuestión es que tras todo esto, el odio que sentía hacia ti, fue lo que me conectó a Cao Lu y me llevó, hasta la cueva para liberarlo. Sabía que todo lo que estaba haciendo desde que éste me atrajo ha él, no iba a ser nada bueno; pero yo sólo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, el poder sacarte de mi vida a como diera lugar!_ – conteniendo el llanto que ya se asomaba en su mirada

– _Eso explica el por qué te relacionaste con él y lo ayudaste; como también el hecho de tu plan, para acércate a mis amigos y mí!_

– _Yo… _– él la interrumpe

– _Vamos, ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo; lo que pasó entre nosotros, sólo era parte del plan que ustedes, tenían marcado para acabar con nosotros!_

– _Eso no es verdad! _– decepcionada – _Yo… al principio, lo que más deseaba era acabar contigo; pero mientras más tiempo pasábamos juntos, todo el amor dentro de mí, que sentía hacia a ti y que no me había abandonado tampoco… crecía!_ – hasta ese instante, quita la mirada de él – _Es por eso que mi deseo de revancha, se hacía cada vez más grande; lo que le permitía a Cao Lu, que tuviera el control completo sobre mis acciones!_ – no obstante para el Zorro, esto no tenía el menor sentido, es por eso que le cuestiona

– _Sí es verdad que él tenía el control sobre ti y lo único que deseabas, era vengarte de mí… entonces, por qué salvaste mi vida!? _– toma aire, antes de responderle y al poner otra vez, su vista en él

– _Porque me di cuenta… de que por más que quisiera tomar venganza de lo que sucedió entre Karasu y tú; el continuar viviendo la vida sin ti, se haría más intolerable; es por eso que no puede dejar que tú murieras… _– por un momento, todos los poros de la piel del muchacho, se le erizaron – _Aún así, eso fue lo que me ayudó a darme cuenta de que él, sólo me estaba utilizando y al mismo tiempo, me liberó de su control! _– con más tristeza y mucho remordimiento, agrega – _No espero que me perdones… pero necesitaba que supieras el por qué, es que todo eso pasó! _– se puso de pie y de frente a él – _Yo iré hablar con el Príncipe Koenma y me entregaré, aceptando cualquiera que sea mi castigo, por mi crimen!_ – preparándose para partir – _En verdad, espero que algún día me perdones… y que no olvides, que en verdad Te Amo! _– él medio sonríe y la ve alejarse unos cuantos metros, antes de decirle

– _Espera! _– corre hacia ésta y ya junto a ella, suavemente la toma del cuello y al mismo tiempo de la cintura, para besarla profunda y apasionadamente, cosa que la chica deseaba con todas sus ganas; por lo que se dejó llevar por el hecho. Permanecieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que por fin él le dice – _Te acompañaré y hablaré con Koenma y abogaré por ti!_

– _No es necesario que lo hagas! _– sonriente de saber que ella, sí le importaba – _Yo regresaré a ti, cuando todo esto haya terminado! _– y dándole de nuevo un beso en la boca, Kurama le responde

– _Y yo… estaré esperando paciente por tu regreso!_

El ambiente alrededor de ellos, era apacible y los árboles de cerezo de aquel parque, comenzaron a deshojar; mientras en el fondo una canción se dejaba escuchar…

_Do you remember when we __met?_

_That's the day I knew_

_You are my pet._

_I wanna tell you_

_How much I love you…_

_Come with me, my love_

_To the sea, the sea of love_

_I wanna tell you_

_Just how much I love you…_

_Come with me_

_To the sea_

_Of love…_

_Fin..._

_

* * *

_

Nota: La canción es del Grupo Honey Drippers con el título de Sea Of Love

**Hello, hello!**

**Bueno pues como comenté en el cap anterior, éste es el final de este fanfic y espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, apesar de no recibir mucho apoyo que digamos de su parte y aunque tambien tuve mis momentos de desinspiración T.T**

**En fin dejenme reviews y de ****antemano Domo Arigato!**

**Salu2 a tochos morochos!**

**auf Wiedersehen! n.n**


End file.
